Caminos cruzados
by Tammys
Summary: Historia basada 80 años despues del nacimiento de Renesmee. Narrada desde el punto de vista de un nuevo integrante de la familia. Los caminos vuelven a cruzarse.
1. Mudanza

**Capitulo 1**

_**La mudanza**_

Me encontraba parada sobre mis pies, desorientada, en un bosque demasiado exuberante e impenetrable para ser de mi agrado. Lleno de morrocotudos árboles y vegetación silvestre, exageradamente verde, que no me permitía ver más allá de mi nariz. Por donde observara encontraba ramas, flores y hojas encapuchándome la visión.

Mire hacia abajo, hacia mi frágil figura, era lo único que podría distinguir, entre tanta espesura…Vestía un suave y liviano vestido blanco de finas tiras, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Permanecía descalza, pero no sentía molestias en mis pies, que podrían haber sido causadas por las numerosas ramas y piedras que se encontraban debajo de ellos, no… Por el contrario, mis pies se sentían como si estuviera sobre miles de suaves plumas, algo físicamente extraño. Y podía percibir como mi dócil, pero frondoso cabello castaño claro, se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza al compás del dinámico viento. Este sutil hecho, termino de confirmar mi teoría de que me hallaba embrollada en un sueño, ya que este aire selvático, debería sentirse ponderadamente frío en mi piel, hasta hacerme tiritar… Pero sin embargo, lo sentía acalorado, incandescente, casi quemante, hasta hacerme sentir una sequedad en mi garganta.

Mi mente era íntegramente consiente que buscaba algo, pero no sabia qué, exactamente. Mire en todas direcciones sin saber que encontrar, en mi cabeza se avasallaban un montón preguntas ¿Estaba perdida? ¿Necesitaba localizar un camino? ¿Una salida? ¿Cómo iba a poder encontrar algo con tanto follaje rodeándome?

Comencé a exasperarme, mi respiración se agito precipitadamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir ligeramente, atolondrado. Y como siempre hacia cuando perdía la chaveta, trate de tomar el control de mi misma, ordenándome calmar, y respirar suavemente, solo estaba soñando…

Pero de repente el panorama cambio, haciéndome amedrentar. Bruscamente desapareció toda la fronda que me rodeaba como si el suelo la hubiera succionado precipitadamente, dejando en su lugar solo un desolado prado… Si, irrevocablemente era un sueño, o con menos suerte, una pesadilla.

El viento seguía azotando mis cabellos estrepitosamente sobre mi rostro, y yo continuaba observando, moviendo mi mirada en todas las direcciones, indagando…

De la nada, como caído del cielo, como si se hubiera materializado de pronto, ahí estaba él. Blanco límpido... Sus ropas eran blancas, su piel era blanca, sus dientes eran blancos, todo él se veía blanco. Pero se encontraba demasiado lejos de mi alcance como para reconocerlo, no podía verlo con claridad desde mi posición. Quise mover mis pies y avanzar hacia el, para intentar registrarlo…

Pero me encontraba en un sueño, y como tal, era incoherente, así que en esta ocasión, estaba irremediablemente incrustada al suelo, petrificada.

¿Emmet? , ¿Jasper?, pensé, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero no podían ser mis tíos, este hombre era mucho menos corpulento que ellos, se podría decir que su contextura física era casi como la de mi padre… Pero no era Edward, lo reconocería a miles de metros de distancia de mi, así no lo viera, reconocería la presencia de mi padre, estaba segura de eso.

— ¿Carli… sle? —consulte con vos temblorosa, alzando mi suave voz mas de lo debido, ya que con solo susurrar, estaba absolutamente inequívoca de que ese ser me hubiera escuchado.

El se limito a negar lentamente con la cabeza, y se avecino hacia mí, lánguidamente, sin dejar de mirarme en todo momento.

No… No era mi abuelo, no era nadie de mi familia, pero sin embargo... Estaba segura que era un vampiro, había convivido con ellos desde que tenia memoria, los reconocería a esta distancia, no podía haberme equivocado respecto a su naturaleza… ¿O si? ¿Acaso no detectaba a los inmortales tan a la perfección como yo creía?

Mágicamente, como si me estuviera respondiendo a mis no manifestadas preguntas, el viento ceso de golpe y mis pelos amainaron su salvaje recorrido por el aire, cayendo destempladamente a los costados de mi cara; y para reemplazarlo, un monumental sol ambarino brillo en lo mas alto del despejado cielo. Quede cegada por completo al instante.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos ante tanta luminosidad, pero espíe entre mis finos y largos dedos, pudiéndolo apreciar al fin. Vi claramente a mi compañero, el vampiro desconocido, que ahora se hallaba a solo unos escasos centímetros de mí, inmaculado, precioso, más perfecto que cualquier otro rostro que haya visto jamás, más que mi abuelo, más que mi padre mismo… Y yo que juzgué que no podía encontrar ningún espécimen más agraciado que él sobre este planeta…

Pero ahí estaba este incógnito, observándome delicadamente, imperturbado, sonriéndome. Deslumbrándome completamente con su piel brillante, que parecía llena de nimios diamantes… Tuve que taparme los ojos nuevamente por la luminiscencia que emanaba su cuerpo…

—Cariño, despierta—me pidió una afable voz, que me sonaba demasiado lejana, pero conocida, arrebatándome mi sueño. Me revolví en mis sabanas, tapándome la cabeza con ellas, solo quería seguir durmiendo, para poder soñar nuevamente el atractivo vampiro—. Vamos vida mía, tienes que bajar a desayunar—me repitió nuevamente, friccionándome delicadamente la espalda con la palma de la mano.

Su tacto se sentía sumamente helado, aun a través de mi grueso pijama, pero era increíblemente reconfortante, y su voz… Hubiera hecho hasta lo indecible por ella.

— ¡Abu!—me queje gritando, entre fingidos lloriqueos—. Tengo mucho sueñito, ¿No puedes dejarme en la cama un rato más?

—No, vamos, vamos. Tienes que desayunar, además debes terminar de empacar tus cosas. O… ¿prefieres que Alice lo haga por ti? —dijo las palabras mágicas entre risas, acariciando mis cabellos enrevesados en la almohada.

Ella sabía a la perfección que yo detestaba que los demás me hicieran todo, como pasaba a menudo en esta casa.

Saque mi rostro de entre las sabanas, y la mire, entornando mis ojos medio dormida. Ella solo me sonrío, iluminando mi día, ya había ganado, incluso antes de despertarme, antes de hablarme… Mi abuela tenía total control sobre mí, haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera…

—De acuerdo—dije dándome por vencida, y saliendo de la cama de mala gana, pataleando.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamo Esme, besándome en la mejilla—. Voy a prepararte el desayuno, tu cámbiate—me ordeno mientras salía por la puerta a toda prisa, sin detenerse a que le respondiera u objetara algo.

Detestaba cuando mi familia hacia eso, salir de mi vista antes de que pudiera manifestarme. Yo entendía que mis reacciones eran muy parsimoniosas para sus sentidos súper desarrollados, pero merecía un poco mas de respeto, un poco mas de paciencia con mis simples actos humanos.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto de baño indignada, a cepillarme los dientes, arreglarme el cabello y prepararme.

Hoy era el gran día, debía terminar de preparar mis cosas ya que nos mudábamos. Habíamos pasado cuatro años en este pequeño pueblo, así que era hora de conocer nuevos horizontes, para variar.

Nunca que me quejaba de las mudanzas, los constantes cambios y las mentiras que estaba obligada a manifestar, siempre entendía a mi familia, los apoyaba incondicionalmente y les estaría eternamente agradecida por recogerme y aceptarme.

Se podría decir, que fui algo así como un regalo de parte de mi papa hacia mi mama. Suena sandunguero e insultante, pero eso fui realmente.

Bella, estaba demasiado apenada cuando Renesmee, su hija, se fue a vivir sola con Jacob, su marido, a otro país, lejos de ella. Pasado un año de su partida, Bella seguía deprimida. Así que Edward tomo la loca providencia de adoptarme, para ver si mi madre mejoraba.

Pero no estaba al tanto de que Renesmee tenia pensado volver, darles la grata sorpresa de regresar, ya que extrañaba demasiado a toda la familia. Algo que Alice, mi encantadora tía, no pudo ver, ya que no puede predecir los pasos de mi hermana y menos aun, los de mi loco cuñado, Jacob.

Fue todo un gran mal entendido, Renesmee llego y se disgusto, porque creyó que la habían reemplazado, con una "mascota", como ella me llamo al conocerme.

Por suerte solo bastaron dos horas para que se acaramelara conmigo y me acepte, hasta me tomo un considerable amor y respeto, al igual que todos en la familia. Se podría decir que era la nena mimada, como una vez lo fue Renesmee… Claro que ella ya tenia 80 años, pero de todos modos, solo pasaron a tratarla como una adulta cuando yo llegue a este hermoso hogar.

Gracias a Dios actualmente todo era paz absoluta en la familia, salvo por algunas locuras de Emmet…

Renesmee tomo muy bien que dejaran de tratarla como una nenita consentida, es más, agradeció a los cielos mi llegada por este motivo.

Mis abuelos y tíos estaban encantados, no cabía la felicidad en sus cuerpos.

Y mis padres… Emanaban amor incondicional cada vez que me miraban.

No podía pedir más, no había adolescente más feliz en este mundo que yo, eso podía asegurarlo…

Alice me saco de mis recuerdos ingresando en mi habitación, sin previo aviso, como siempre. Era la única que se tomaba ese atrevimiento, todos los demás tocaban a la puerta…

—Pequeña… Esme me envío aquí para hacer que bajes a desayunar inmediatamente—dijo con su dulce voz, a modo de canto desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Claggro, ni te molesgstes en togcagr—le reclame ofendida, mientras me cepillaba los dientes e intentaba hablar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué que? —exclamo entre risas, solo para perturbarme, había entendido a la perfección mi reclamo.

—Que - no - te - molestes - en - tocar—le repetí separando clara y exageradamente las silabas de la frase, luego de retirar el cepillo de mi boca y enjuagarla.

—Vi que podía pasar, y vi que no te molestarías por eso—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, luego cerró los ojos dejando su perfecto rostro de duendecillo inexpresivo por unos breves instantes, y continuó sermoneándome—.

¡Y también puedo ver que elegirás tus peores indumentarias para vestir el día de hoy!—exclamo perceptiblemente frustrada, poniendo cara de pocos amigos—. No me hagas esto, por favor—siguió con voz suplicante, usando su mejor puchero contra mi.

Generalmente ese puchero me atrapaba, pero hoy no la dejaría ganar ni con mil expresiones de esas, seria un día demasiado ajetreado para ir de vestido y tacón, como ella siempre pretendía.

—Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, pero visto y considerando que debo terminar de empacar mis cosas, no es un día de fiesta, es un día de trabajo y yo no puedo correr y hacer los quehaceres en tacones como tu, así que te pido un poco de consideración —le rogué.

Siempre había complacido sus caprichos de vestirme y tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de tamaño real. Tanto ella, como Rosalie, se pasaban horas y horas, maquillándome, peinándome, pintándome las uñas… Haciéndome de todo. Probaron en mí todas las marcas de cosméticos, cremas y ropa existentes. Ninguna de las dos podía quejarse. Merecía un poco de comedimiento.

Alice evalúo mi petición por unos momentos.

—De acuerdo, solo por hoy—dijo dejando relucir todos sus inmaculados dientes en una agraciada sonrisa, luego se marcho a toda prisa dejándome sola en la habitación en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Nuevamente me dejaban conversando con el aire…

Esta familia era muy fácil de convencer, continuamente hacían lo que quería, solo debía pedirlo. La única que no caía en mi adolescente encanto era mi madre claro, que siempre hacia lo que ella creía mejor para mi. Y no la conceptuaba por eso, posiblemente de no haber sido por sus sermones, reprimendas y algunos de sus castigos, hoy en día seria aun más consentida y caprichosa de lo que ya soy.

Me propuse arreglar mi cabello, tarea bastante complicada luego de zarandearme en la cama por mi sueño. Pero no era imposible, después de todas las instrucciones de belleza que me habían dado mis tías. Lo cepille con escrupulosidad hasta dejarlo lo mas lacio posible, y lo acondicione a los costados de mi cara. Siempre hacia todo lo posible para llevarlo suelto, como le gustaba a la tía Rose.

Luego me encamine hacia mi closet, si es que se puede llamar simplemente "closet", al cuarto que tenia el tamaño de tres habitaciones, donde Alice guardaba la ropa que me compraba.

Mi habitación era la más espaciosa de la casa, no solo por el desproporcional closet, sino también por el enorme baño que me habían construido, mi pieza ocupaba toda la mitad del primer piso. Y según me había comentado la abuela, la casa remodelada en Forks, el lugar donde viviríamos próximamente, tenía una habitación aun más grande que esta para mí. Indudablemente Alice había estado metiendo las narices en los planos de Esme, y triunfando con sus pretensiones nuevamente.

Una vez en mi closet, me dirigí hacia el sector de los jeans, descolgué el primero que agarre, uno oscuro y simple, por suerte. Luego al sector de las camisas y tome la primera que vi nuevamente, era una azul a cuadritos de mangas largas, que no estaba mal tampoco. Y me puse las zapatillas, a pesar que a mis tías les duela, hoy debería estar cómoda.

Era la primera mudanza en la que me dejaban participar, ya que en la anterior tenia 12 años y según ellos era muy pequeña. Igualmente para mi familia siempre seria una chiquilla, ya que la más joven era Renesmee, y acaba de cumplir los 80… Sonreí para mis adentros, mi familia era la más estrafalaria de todo el mundo.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, pero en vez de comenzar a bajarlas, escalón por escalón, intente deslizarme por la baranda. No me detuve a pensarlo demasiado tiempo, para que mi padre o Alice no lleguen a detenerme. Ya debería lograrlo sin lastimarme, la última vez que lo había intentado, solo me había fracturado el dedo índice de la mano derecha, esta vez debería salir ilesa.

— ¡No!—grito mi padre desde la cocina, en cuanto leyó en mi mente mis planes y salio corriendo a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras.

Pero ya era tarde, y yo me estaba deslizando, riendo a carcajadas.

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta de nada, ya había aterrizado de bruces en el suelo y nadie intento detener el golpe. Sin poder pararme, aun sentada en piso, levante mi cabeza observando hacia las miradas ofendidas e inquisidoras de 8 vampiros, una hibrida y un hombre lobo.

Antes de decir algo, evalúe mi estado, solo me dolía el coxis, pero era normal luego de caer de esa manera. Todo lo demás estaba en orden, no me molestaba nada.

—Por tu propio bien, te conviene que este todo en orden, señorita—dijo mi padre leyendo mi mente, en tono amenazante, pero aliviado con el hecho de que no tenga nada fuera de su lugar.

Detestaba esta falta de privacidad, aunque a veces era muy conveniente y útil comunicarme con el solo mentalmente, así que trataba de quejarme lo menos posible de esto. Además sabia que a el no le hacia ninguna gracia inmiscuirse en mi intimidad y menos cuando pensaba cosas no muy… apropiadas para que las sepa un padre.

—Cariño, te pudiste haber lastimando, deja ya de deslizarte por la baranda de las escaleras, por favor—me pidió mi abuela en tono suplicante, levantándome del suelo hábilmente con una mano—. Vamos a tener que obviar las escaleras en la próxima casa de no ser así, quizá sea hora de reemplazarlas por un moderno ascensor—continuo Esme, y todos sabíamos que no decía lo del elevador en broma, de ser por ella lo habría hecho construir hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya lo se, lo siento, no es necesario un ascensor abuela, solo quería intentarlo nuevamente, miren—dije, levantando mis brazos hacia ellos y estirando mis piernas—. Nada roto, todo en su lugar.

Emmet interrumpió mi demostración.

—No es tu hija biológica, pero no puedo negar que es tan, o mas divertida que tu, cuando eras humana—le dijo a mi madre, riendo a las carcajadas limpias, ganándose la mirada envenenada de Bella—.Buenos días, Jasmett—continuo, ahora dirigiéndose a mi, dándome un gran abrazo de oso y besándome la coronilla.

El y Jasper eran los únicos que me llamaban por mi horrendo nombre de pila, y claro estaba el motivo, era una espeluznante combinación entre sus propios nombres.

Se regodeaban cada vez que lo pronunciaban, derramaban orgullo y felicidad.

Yo, por mi parte, lo detestaba, hubiera preferido que me llamaran Roslice en primer nombre, en lugar de segundo. Este también era una aterradora combinación de los nombres de mis amadas tías, Rosalie y Alice.

Jasmett Roslice Cullen, minúsculo nombre me habían puesto.

Todo eran ideas de mi ingeniosa madre, y por supuesto que mi padre nunca le daría un "no" por respuesta. De todos modos, prefería mi nombre al de mi hermana, ella no se había llevado de rositas ser primera hija, y se había ligado "Renesmee Carlie Cullen".

Luego de que mi abuelo, Carlisle, verificara que me encontraba a la perfección después del golpe y que todos me saludaran con besos y monumentales abrazos, me senté a desayunar mis cereales.

Siempre cuando despertaba y antes de irme a dormir, ellos me saludaban como si no me hubieran visto en años. Nunca justifican el motivo, y yo nunca lo preguntaría. Pero una parte de mi estaba segura que lo hacían porque agradecían enormemente y aprovechaban al máximo, cada nuevo día de vida que yo poseía y disfrutaba.

Eran muy consientes, al igual que yo, que solo era una frágil humana, y la vida de los humanos se escurre rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría estar muerta. La vida mortal pende de un hilo, y a pesar que contaban con las visiones de Alice, y el lector de mentes de mi padre para intentar mantenerme a salvo, nadie tiene el futuro asegurado, y yo en cualquier momento podría desaparecer.

Lo único que me separaba de ese inminente futuro, era pedir que me transformaran, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Todos querían que me convierta. Hasta mi padre quería transformarme, no solo por mi integridad física, sino porque luego de darle la inmortalidad a mi madre, se había convencido que tenían alma. Se negaba firmemente a creer que una criatura tan perfecta como ella, no posea un alma hermosa y cristalina. Y yo afirmaba esta teoría, era imposible que Esme este condenada al infierno, o que no haya un cielo para Carlisle…

Era seguro que todos me querían junto a ellos por el resto de la eternidad, menos la tía Rosalie. Comprendía su opinión y su postura respecto a la transformación, y la apoyaba. Estaba al tanto de su historia y su experiencia respecto a esto. Por eso no había pedido que me conviertan y por eso trataría postergar este tema lo más posible.

Deseaba compartir miles de años junto a mi familia, no separarme jamás de ella, pero también quería una propia. Quería un marido, quería hijos, nietos, bisnietos quizás, quería envejecer con la persona amada. No me gustaba el hecho de quedar anclada para siempre en 17 o 18 años, para toda la infinitud, a la espera de alguien a quien amar, de alguien que me ame o me entienda, como le había pasado a mi padre. Sabía detalladamente su pasado como para querer repetirlo. De solo pensar que me ocurra algo así, me daba piel de gallina.

Así que, aunque sospechaba que todos querían que sea un vampiro cuanto antes y me una definitivamente a ellos, demoraría el tema lo más posible, soslayaría hablar de eso.

Pretendía no pensar en mi futuro con mi padre cerca, pero a veces era inevitable esconder esas memorias. Por lo tanto, seguramente, el ya estaría al tanto de mi resolución. De todos modos, el jamás les comentaría nada, esperaría hasta que me lo planteen y yo pueda expresarme, el era el hombre mas caballero y reservado que conocía. El mejor padre de todo el universo…

—Gracias—dijo mi padre, haciéndome sobresaltar—. Me llena de orgullo la opinión que tienes sobre mí.

Se encontraba sentado a mi lado, sonriéndome. Por supuesto, no lo había oído llegar.

— ¿Escuchaste todo verdad? —le pregunte tristemente, observando la expresión de su rostro. Aunque ya sabia la respuesta, el estaba tan al tanto como yo misma, de mis emociones respecto a ese tema. Y estaba casi segura que no se había enterado recién de mi decisión, no era la primera vez que me detenía a pensar en mi transformación.

—Exactamente—dijo con los ojos cerrados, y sabía que respondía a todas mis dudas, las formuladas y las pensadas. La pena atrapo sus facciones, en una desconsolada mueca—. Sabes que intento no leer lo que piensas, pero escucho tu voz mental tan fuerte, que a veces…

—No hay problema, papa—le dije interrumpiéndolo, y tomando su congelada mano entre las mías—. Ya se que no es tu intención leerme, no me estoy quejando, es solo que no quería que se enteren todavía lo que opinaba respecto a esto.

— ¿Enterarse de que? Nadie sabe nada, no se de lo que estas hablando—dijo haciéndose el distraído, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía. Pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Yo sabia que el no me delataría, ni a mi madre se lo comentaría.

Movió su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, confirmando mi última teoría.

—_Gracias—_pensé mentalmente, solo para el. El se limito a realizar un gesto con su cabeza—. _Lamento pensar de este modo y decepcionarlos tanto, pero yo quiero…_

— ¡¿Decepcionarme?! —exclamo precipitadamente. Parecía estar mitad sorprendido y mitad encrespado. Algo le había molestado sobremanera.

Me inquiete, ya que no comprendí su brusca reacción, por lo tanto espere confundida a que continuara y me explicara el motivo.

—Hija, jamás me decepcionaría que pienses de ese modo—me dijo a modo de susurro, calmándose y relajando sus facciones, al notar mi temor—. Y te confieso que me siento muy egoísta al querer que te conviertas, solo para tenerte conmigo durante el resto de mis días. Y que tu, con solo dieciséis años pienses de ese modo me alegra enormemente, yo también deseo verte envejecer, que me des nietos, bisnietos, y que seas muy feliz.

—_Gracias, papa_—continúe hablándole mentalmente, no quería que escuchen mas de lo que ya habían escuchado—. _Pensé que te había molestado mi decisión, porque te note algo triste._

—Si, lo estoy, pero no por tu decisión, sino por ser tan egoísta contigo, y por leer tus pensamientos cuando deseas que los ignore—murmuro amargamente, acariciándome las manos con dulzura.

—_No creo que seas egoísta papa, todos me quieren con ellos para siempre, lo se aunque nunca me lo hayan planteado. Y yo también, solo que…_

—Lo se hija, no tienes que explicarme, entiendo tu punto de vista mejor que tu misma—interrumpió mi explanación mental, mientras se tocaba suavemente la sien con dos dedos—. Yo te apoyo incondicionalmente en esta decisión y quiero que seas muy feliz—dijo sonriendo, luego beso sentimentalmente mi mejilla.

—_Gracias._

Sin decir más nada se levanto con suma elegancia de la silla y se fue, dejándome terminar con mi desayuno.

Mientras embuchaba lo ultimo de mi cereal, continúe recapacitando sobre mi futuro, ahora que había aclaro verbalmente este asunto con mi padre, podía pensar sin remordimientos.

¿Esperarían a que cumpla los dieciocho años para plantearme el tema de mi inmortalidad? Yo sabia que ellos querían que me una a su forma de vida, Renesmee me había contado algunas conversaciones que había tenido con mis tíos, con mis abuelos y mis padres.

Quizá esperarían a que este al borde de la muerte para convertirme, como les paso a todos. Eso no estaría para nada mal, hacerme vampiro cuando no tengo otra expectativa de vida. Salvo por el hecho de que si estoy agonizando a los 80 años, seria una eterna arrugadita. Esboce una sonrisa por mis pensamientos.

No me transformarían por la fuerza, no me obligarían a hacerlo. Respetarían mi decisión ¿No?

Reí irónicamente de mis dudas. Por supuesto que me respetarían, ellos siempre lo hacían. Me sentí idiota por plantearme esa superflua posibilidad, ni siquiera me obligaban a comer cuando era niña, ¿Cómo iban a transmutarme por la fuerza?

Si mi padre había escuchado esa duda tonta estaría ofendido y desilusionado con su hija menor, y con motivos.

—_Lo siento papa, fui una boba, lo reconozco_—dije mentalmente, por si acaso. No quería que el se ofenda conmigo por ese pensamiento absurdo.

Mientras tragaba el último bocado de mi tazón, lo lleve al fregadero y lo lave apresuradamente, antes de que Esme se diera cuenta y me arrebate la vajilla de las manos para enjuagarla ella.

Me disponía a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto a organizar mis cosas para la mudanza, cuando mi madre me llamo.

—Jasmett, ¿Puedes venir un momento? —me grito desde alguna parte de la casa.

—Creo que estas en problemas—me dijo Emmet, que pasaba a mi lado fugazmente, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con un montón de cajas en las manos. Seguido por Jasper, que llevaba otro montón de cajas.

—Eso parece—afirme, aunque ya había salido de mi vista, y se encontraba en el patio delantero, me escucharía de todos modos.

Era obvio que ese llamado de mi madre no era para felicitarme, cada vez que utilizaba mi nombre en ese tono, era para una reprimenda o una charla realmente seria.

—Te estoy esperando jovencita—se quejo impaciente.

Seguramente se encontraba en el comedor, sentada a la enorme mesa de nogal que mi familia usaba para mantener largos diálogos, generalmente me daban los sermones allí. Pero para mi sorpresa, no se encontraba en ese sector de la casa.

—Estoy en la sala de estar—comento, aun más intranquila que antes, respondiendo mis preguntas no formuladas.

En la sala de estar, esto podía corresponderse a dos motivos. La reprimenda era muy extendida y complicada, por eso quería que me acondicione en el mullido sillón para no estar incomoda, o era solo algo informal. Deseaba con todas mis ansias que fuera la segunda opción, no tenía ánimos para palabrerías extensas.

¿Habría escuchado lo que me había dicho mi padre? Eso si conllevaría una larga conversación. Por favor que no haya escuchado…

El trayecto a los sillones lo hice pidiéndole a Dios que Bella no haya prestado demasiada atención a las palabras que me había brindado mi padre, durante el desayuno.

—Hola mama ¿Es algo muy importante? Porque debo ir a empacar mis cosas para la mudanza, ya sab…

—Tus cosas ya están preparas—dijo secamente, cortando mi excusa por la mitad—. Siéntate por favor.

Ohoh… Su tono era reservado y duro, esto parecía ser espinoso. Sin decir más me senté quedamente.

Tenia ganas de discutir el hecho de que haya preparado mis cosas sin mi consentimiento, pero solo empeoraría la situación, que ya de por si, parecía ser muy mala.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con desconfianza y miedo reflejados en la voz. Mi madre percibió estos sentimientos, y suavizo las duras facciones de su rostro, solo un poco.

—Quería hablarte, de tus irresponsabilidades.

— ¿Mis irresponsabilidades? —le pregunte confusa. Yo no solía ser irresponsable.

—Si, de eso mismo Jasmett—dijo reciamente, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento—. Yo entiendo que solo tienes dieciséis años, y estas en la edad de comportarte neciamente, pero haces muy difícil nuestro deber de padres, si siempre estas siendo imprudente.

—Mama, ustedes no me permiten ser responsable, me están todo el tiempo atrás, no puedo ni vestirme yo sola—me queje, indignada—. Hasta me harían los deberes del instituto si los dejara.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de responsabilidad, me refiero exactamente a que te andes tirando por las escaleras, te caigas de los árboles, te tires por la ventana, atravieses vidrios…

Ahí entendía por donde iba la cosa, pero verdaderamente salvo lo de las escaleras, todo lo demás había sido por culpa del tío Emmett. Bueno, por culpa de los dos, en realidad. Yo quería pasar el tiempo, divertirme y el me arrimaba el hombro. Quizá su modo de ayudarme no era el mejor, pero si que me reía a carcajadas con el. Deje de carcajearme tanto cuando me tire por la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso y al agarrarme con sus demasiado fuertes brazotes para mi cuerpecito, me fracturo el hombro izquierdo. Pero igual fue entretenido. Lo habría repetido de no ser que mi hombro estaba visiblemente quebrado. Reprimí una risa al recordar el momento, y la cara del tío Emmett, al ver mi omoplato descolocado.

—Lo del árbol fue una caída, no estuvo premeditado, no pensé en tirarme—trate de defender, lo que realmente era indefendible. Yo hacia estupideces, de eso no había duda, ni escapatoria, merecía el castigo que podría imponerme mi madre.

—No te habrías caído sino te hubieras subido—me recordó mordazmente.

No podía decirle que todo era idea del tío Emmett, iría directamente tras el. Además yo también apoyaba sus locuras. Me parecía raro que papa no lo haya desmembrado, seguramente no quería ser drástico, sabia que el tío jamás me haría daño a conciencia.

—Si, tenes razón, solo que me aburro mucho mama, además solo son un par de huesos rotos. ¿Jamás cometiste ninguna imprudencia? —le pregunte, tocando su punto débil, a propósito.

Mis imprudencias no eran nada comparadas con las que había cometido ella como humana, y aunque jamás me las había mencionado, yo las sabia muy bien, nuevamente el tío Em era el culpable de esto.

Evalúo mi pregunta, seguramente recordando, la vez que salto del acantilado, la vez que monto en moto, el peligro con aquellos hombres malvados que quisieron herirla, y sin mencionar el hecho de condenarse atándose con un vampiro.

—Si hija, cometí mis imprudencias, y aun las cometo, pero debes entender mi preocupación como madre, esta vez solo fueron huesos rotos, ¿y si un día te das un golpe peor? —preguntó ásperamente, queriendo disfrazar su pánico, pero visiblemente dolida—. Si te caes de cabeza al piso, el suelo no se romperá, como ocurriría si fuera yo la que cayera.

—Lo se mama, no estés triste por favor, perdóname—le rogué abrasándola fuertemente cuando descubrí que estaba demasiado triste, mas triste de lo que me quería demostrar. Sus lágrimas hubieran caído a borbotones si su naturaleza se lo permitiera.

Y no podía engañarme, no a mi. Sus ojos, que alguna vez fueron marrones, ahora eran color ámbar y me representaban espejos, nítidos espejos donde se reflejaba su alma. Y en ellos ya no había enojo como al principio, solo tristeza, la más pura angustia se manifestaba en ellos.

Las gotas empezaron a escurrir de mis ojos, y antes de que yo me diera cuenta de ellas, mi madre ya estaba borrándolas con tiernos besos, tenía la encantadora costumbre de hacer eso con Renesmee y conmigo, cada vez que llorábamos,

Ella tenía mucho miedo por mi vida, temía perderme constantemente y yo solo empeoraba las cosas poniéndome difícil, arriesgando mi existencia solo por tonta diversión.

—Lo siento tanto mama—le dije entre lloriqueos—. Perdóname, prometo ser más prudente, es solo que a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas, a veces olvido que no soy como ustedes, así como olvido que ustedes no son como yo, lo siento.

Me encontraba terriblemente apesadumbrada, por haber entristecido a mi madre con mis estupideces.

—Si hija, ya paso, solo intenta cuidar de ti misma, solo eso—dijo reconfortándome, tomándome en sus brazos.

Me quede abrasada a ella un tiempo, podía pasar toda mi vida así. Su cuerpo de granito me proporcionaba un lecho perfecto, preferiría mil veces recostarme sobre el pecho de mi madre, antes que dormir en una esponjosa cama. Mi anatomía parecía hecha totalmente para ensamblarse al refinamiento con la rígida constitución de mi familia.

No sabia quienes eran mis padres biológicos, me habían abandonado apenas nací. Pero eso no me importaba, ni me inquietaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, agradecía todos los días que lo hayan hecho, ya que ellos no podrían ser mejores que Bella y Edward.

—Debo ir a terminar las cosas de la mudanza—dijo mi madre lamentando en su tono de voz, tener que soltarme y besándome paulatinamente en ambas mejillas.

—Esta bien mama—le dije liberándola de mala gana de mi abrazo—. Yo iré a pasear por ahí, a darle un último vistazo a este lugar, antes de comenzar nuevamente mi vida en Forks.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre eso? —pregunto mi madre nuevamente perturbada, acariciándome tiernamente los cabellos.

— ¿Hablar de Forks? —le consulte, liada con su pregunta.

—Hablar de cómo te sientes respecto a las constante mudanzas y nuestro estilo de vida, tu padre dice que lo tomas demasiado bien y que no te molesta, pero…

—Pero nada mamá, mi padre esta en lo cierto. Yo comprendo este estilo de vida, y no me molesta, me agrada. Soy lo suficientemente retraída como para hacer amigos, así que no hay de que preocuparse, no me encariño con nadie, ni compañeros de pupitre tengo, así que no tienes que preocuparte de si estoy mal… porque no lo estoy—le aclare antes que concluyera su frase. No quería que vuelva a ponerse mal conceptuando que voy a extrañar unos amigos que no poseo.

Después de convivir con personas de más de 80 años de edad, los jóvenes de dieciséis me parecían chiquillos demasiado insignificantes, como para querer su compañía.

—Jaz, me pone mal que no tengas amigos, ni compañeros, ni nada ¿No los tienes por nuestras constantes mudanzas? —pregunto, aun mas preocupada que antes.

— ¿No le crees a papa? —le consulte incrédula.

Me negaba a creer que el no le había contado como me sentía respecto a la amistad, y si le había contado ¿Por qué dudaba de el?

—Edward me dice que eres muy feliz, y que no tienes amigos porque ellos no son lo suficientemente buenos para ti—dijo riendo—. ¿Esta el en lo cierto?

—No se si no son buenos para mi, eso lo debe pensar el—y claro que lo creía, nadie era digno del amor de sus hijitas—.Es solo que me parecen…—necesitaba encontrar la palabra adecuada para que me entienda, y las mas acertada era esta—tontos, me parecen muy tontos.

Mi mama comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Se lo que siente, después de conocer a tu padre, no había nadie que lo igualara, hasta me aburría de mi misma—dijo mi madre aun riendo—. Te entiendo hija, solo quiero que seas muy feliz, el día que encuentres a alguien…especial, déjanos saberlo, podemos quedarnos mas tiempo en un lugar o…

—O nada mama, no hay nadie especial—le dije muy segura—. Y el día que lo haya, serás la primera en enterarte, bueno, la tercera en realidad, primero lo sabrá Alice, y luego papa seguro—dije pensándolo mejor—. Pero serás la primera a la que se lo cuente con mis propias palabras—le asegure, dejándola tranquila.

—De acuerdo—dijo, levantándose del sillón rápidamente—. Voy a seguir con la mudanza, ya que Alice hizo las cosas por ti, puedes ir a recorrer el lugar como querías, cualquier cosita que desees hablar, solo avisame—dijo estas últimas palabras y desapareció de mi vista, demasiado rápido para que siguiera la dirección que había tomado.

Me encamine hacia la puerta, dispuesta a pasear por el jardín en lo que quedaba de mi estadía en este lugar.

No lo extrañaría en absoluto, el instituto era horrible, solo ensañaban cosas que ya sabia. Esto pasaba en todos los colegios a los que asistía, ya que Esme, Carlisle y mi padre se encargaban de darme clases extras cuando me aburría. Hablaba fluidos español, portugués e ingles. Estaba aprendiendo francés, me faltaba poco para hablarlo claramente, debía repasar algo de vocabulario.

Me encamine hacia la rustica, pero confortable hamaca que había colgado mi tío Jasper en el árbol más cercano a la casa, para que me divierta sanamente. Cuando apareció frente a mi sobresaltándome, flaqueado por Emmett, se traían algo entre manos, lo note a penas los vi.

—Hola—les dije mirándolos atentamente, primero a Emmet, luego Jasper, luego a Emmett nuevamente.

— ¿Estas castigada? —se apresuro a preguntar Em.

Por ahí venia la mano, apuestas…

—No—les dije sonriendo pícaramente, mirándolos a ambos.

— ¡Oh vamos! —se quejo mi grandulon tío, pateando el suelo— ¿No te castigo?

—No, para nada, solo conversamos, sobre algunas cosas.

—Mas vale que pagues tu apuesta—le ordeno Jasper, desafiante, intentado reprimir una sonrisa.

—Rose va a matarme—se lamento Emmett.

— ¿Qué apostaron? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Eres muy pequeña para saberlo—se adelanto a recordarme Jasper, pero en realidad se dirigía a Emmett, que ya había abierto la bocota para responder mi fisgoneo.

Igualmente ya sabía por donde iba el asunto. No apostaban dinero, ya que para ellos era igual a que un humano apueste tierra. Y si Rose estaba involucrada en el pago de Emmett, seguramente era algo sexual. Y la cara de frustración de mi enorme tío, afirmaba mi teoría. Así que me limite a sonreír triunfante, no necesitaba que me digan algo que ya sabía.

Camine los dos pasos que me separaban de la hamaca y me senté en ella, sin dejar de mirarlos tiernamente.

—Si te portaras peor, ganaría las apuestas—me reprocho Em, en tono infantil, algo que causo la risa de Jasper.

—Probablemente no—lo contradije—. Todo es culpa tuya, por no resignarte a dejar de apostar con un lector de estados de ánimo. Pobre tía Rose, se va a poner difícil, no necesito el don de Alice para preveer eso. —le dije irónicamente, sacándole la lengua y mi tío Jasper se hecho a reír con mas fuerza aun.

—Eres la mismísima reencarnación del demonio—me dijo incomodado, marchándose apresurado dando grandes zancadas, dejando sus enormes pies marcados en el pasto.

Jasper se limito a mirarme sentimentalmente y seguirlo.

Comencé a hamacarme apaciblemente, lo único que extrañaría de esta casa, seria este enorme árbol. Cada vez que necesitaba pensar recurría a la hamaca que colgaba de el. Pero, podía llevarme la hamaca, y pedirle a mi tío que la colgara en otro árbol, seria lo mismo.

¿Cómo seria mi nueva vida en Forks?

Seguramente no muy distinta a la de ahora. Seguiría con mi familia, y solo con ellos. No haría amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, no habría nada interesante, nunca lo hay. Tampoco buscaba nada especial, mi familia me bastaba para ser feliz, no necesitaba nada, ni nadie más.

Igualmente, siempre me preguntaba en que lugar encontraría el amor. Pero no cualquier amor, no el amor corriente, no cualquier sentimiento, no cualquier hombre. Yo quería un amor como al que me habían acostumbrado, un amor de novelas, un amor absoluto, como el que se profesaban mis padres, como de mis tíos, el de mi hermana, el de mis abuelos…. Un amor en el que uno da la vida por el otro, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Pero ese amor, según mis pensamientos, no existía para los humanos. Ningún humano muere de amor, ninguno se mata por amor hoy en día.

El amor inquebrantable que ensamblaba a mi familia estaba extinguido actualmente, no quedaría de ese amor para mí, no me entusiasmaría pensando de esa forma. Trataría de consentirme con otra cosa, no amor incondicional, no amor eterno, no amor más allá de todo y de todos, simplemente encontraría amor, solo eso. ¿Podría conformarme con solo amor? ¿Con ser amada únicamente?

Quizás mi destino me deparaba otra cosa, quizás no me esperaba el amor. Tal vez mi destino sea mi familia, para siempre, solo ellos, y no me fastidiaría. Me parecería bien. Siempre estaría agradecida de tenerlos conmigo.

Pero, después de todo, yo amaba a mi familia, la amaba completamente.

No como se aman las parejas, pero mi amor por ellos era tan intenso, como el amor que siente mi padre por mi madre y viceversa. Daria mi vida por ellos, por mi hermana… La daría sin dudarlo.

Una fuerza me impulso, haciendo más rápido y destemplado mi balanceo en la hamaca.

Mire hacia atrás, era Renesmee, no la había oído llegar, nunca la oía.

—Estas muy pensativa Jazz—me dijo dulcemente— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto preocupada.

—Estoy bien Nesmy—le dije, pronunciando dulcemente el sobrenombre que yo misma le había inventado con mucho amor, ya que mama se salía de sus casillas cuando pronunciaban "Nessy".

—Podes engañar a mama, pero no a mi, soy tu hermana ¿Lo olvidaste? Estamos conectadas—me dijo, deteniendo la hamaca y sentándose en el suelo, frente a mí. Me paralicé a mirarla, era hermosa. Mas hermosa que papa y mama juntos, ya que era una perfecta combinación de ambos. Había heredado los mas hermosos rasgos de ellos.

Su cara reflejaba todo el amor que me tenia. Cuando me conoció, yo era una beba, tenia menos de un mes de vida, solo había logrado detestarme un par de horas, el tiempo que había durado su creencia de que la habían reemplazado por mi.

Pero luego, al entender la angustia de mi madre, y al ver el poder que un bebe podía tener para hacer feliz a la familia, me acepto, y dejo que yo la hiciera feliz a ella también. Según ella yo era lo mejor que le había pasado, era la mejor hermana. Y cuando la veía observarme de esa forma, con todo ese amor completo reflejado en sus ojos, le creía, creía que yo era lo mejor que tenia, no podía dudarlo cuando me miraba así.

—No voy a extrañar este lugar—le dije, ella espero que yo continuara hablando, sabia que tenia algo mas que decir—. No voy a extrañar ningún lugar del que nos mudemos, ya que solo los tendré a ustedes, no hay nada que extrañar mientras este con todos ustedes.

—Eso lo decís ahora, porque aun no te llego el amor—me dijo, exponiendo su hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que hay amor perpetuo para mi?

— ¡Por supuesto! —aseguro, aun sonriendo.

—Tu lo decís tan segura, porque tienes al amor de tu vida junto a ti desde que naciste, esas cosas no existen para los humanos—le dije apenada.

Ella evalúo mi rostro, encontrando la angustia que me recorría, y dándose cuenta que yo llevaba la razón, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—Papa sin ir más lejos, tuvo que esperar más de cien años para encontrar el amor, para encontrar alguien con quien compartir su eternidad ¿Y el abuelo Carlisle? ¿Te contó su historia? Estuvo solo por más de…

—Nesmy…—la interrumpí con una mueca de dolor reflejada en mi rostro, no quería seguir escuchando, ya conocía las historias familiares, y todos habían esperado muchos años hasta encontrar ese amor tan especial, una cantidad de años que yo no llegaría a vivir.

—Ya lo se, no quieres convertirte, pero…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo contó papa? —le pregunte impulsivamente, estaba a atónita, mi padre no podía haberme decepcionado, se tendría que haber enterado de otra forma, quizá nos escucho hablar hoy en el desayuno…

Se limito a mirarme como si yo tuviera problemas mentales, y no entendiera lo que estaba diciéndome. Lentamente acerco su calida mano hasta ponerla suavemente sobre mi mejilla, a modo de caricia, pero la dejo allí inmóvil.

Y con su extraordinario don, solo me mostró mi cara, en diferentes ángulos, desde su perspectiva. Cada imagen de mi rostro tenía una expresión diferente, y ella sabia en cada uno de mis gestos, lo que me pasaba, lo que sentía, hasta lo que pensaba.

Me estaba demostrando que me conocía más que yo misma, y no se equivocaba. No necesitaba la habilidad de nuestro padre para saber lo que yo pensaba, ni la del tío Jasper para saber que estado de animo tenia, ella me conocía como la palma de su mano.

— ¿Realmente crees que necesito que papa me cuente lo que piensas? —me consultó sarcásticamente, retirando su mano de mi pómulo.

—No—respondí avergonzada—Solo que… nunca me dijiste que sabias la decisión que había tomado.

—Porque nunca quisiste hablar de eso—me recordó.

—No sabia como ibas a tomarlo—me defendí, angustiosamente.

—Jaz, te aseguro, que elijas la vida que elijas, no importa lo que sea, siempre estaremos contigo—me dijo fervientemente, el fuego flameaba en sus ojos, el cariño que me tenía desbordaba al pronunciar estas palabras—. Y el amor te va a encontrar, no vas a poder escapar de el, nadie puede.

Ambas reímos.

—No lo se Nesmy ¿Crees que un humano puede amarme como papa ama a mama?

Ella se quedo evaluando mi pregunta, era obvio que la respuesta era un simple "no", pero seguramente no quería decepcionarme. Ambas estábamos al tanto de la situación del mundo, los titulares anunciaban "HOMBRE VIOLA Y LUEGO ASESINA A SU PROPIA HIJA", "MADRE AHOGA A SU BEBE DE TRES MESES DE EDAD", "ADOLESCENTE VENDE A SU NOVIA A BANDAS DE TRAFICO HUMANO POR CIEN DOLARES".

Jamás leí alguno que notificara "HOMBRE DA LA VIDA POR SU NOVIA", "SALVO A SU MUJER DE TRAGICO INCENDIO". Ninguno de esos, todos informaban hechos estremecedores, horribles, nada que valga la pena.

Por fin se decidió a contestarme.

—El mundo esta más allá de solo humanos Jaz, ¿Aun no lo notaste? —dijo con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia, proveyéndome una larga mirada significativa. Acto seguido se levanto del suelo ligeramente y se marcho, no rápido, sino lentamente. Pero no iba a detenerla, no tenia nada que refutarle, me había dejado sin palabras.

¿Ella creía que había algo místico esperándome? Mi hermana estaba desquiciada. Quizá un simpático duendecillo verde quiera darme su amor perdurable. Reí sonoramente de mi pensamiento.

Salte de la hamaca, aun entre risas, y me apresure a la casa con las palabras de mi hermana aun resonando en mi cabeza. "Mas allá de humanos" como si un hombre lobo pudiera encontrar algo atractivo en mi e imprimarse conmigo. Como si yo fuera tan interesante y encantadora como ella. Todos me amaban tanto que olvidaban mi intrascendente y horrible naturaleza humana.

Al ingresar en la estancia solo vi a Alice. Que se dirigía velozmente de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas que mis escasos reflejos humanos no llegaban a distinguir.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —le pregunte.

Se detuvo frente a mí antes que terminara de formular mi pregunta.

—Carlisle y Esme junto con Nessy y Jacob ya están de viaje a Forks. Rosalie esta verificando el estado de los demás vehículos en los que viajaremos nosotros. Ve al garaje, en cinco minutos salen tus padres—termino de decir estas palabras y continúo corriendo en todas direcciones.

— ¿Qué haces? —le consulte confusa, intentado seguir los movimientos que realizaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin éxito alguno.

—Acomodo—se limito a decir—. Debes ir al garaje, Bella te llamara en un minuto para que vayas. No la quieres oír gritar ¿O si?

No, no quería. Salude a mi tía con un simple "adiós", y fui al garaje. Lista para emprender el nuevo viaje, que con mi padre conduciendo, seria muy breve por suerte.

Mi familia había vivido anteriormente en Forks, claro que ya no quedaban habitantes vivos que pudieran reconocerlos. Todos morían al fin al cabo, con el inminente paso del tiempo.

Nunca había ido a Forks, pero por las fotos tomadas hace más de 80 años, por mi familia, parecía bonito.

Mi madre realizo las averiguaciones pertinentes, y me informo que el instituto era muy bueno, estaba mejor de cuando ella y mis tíos habían asistido. La dirección había pasado a manos de un tal Sr. Lafrod, y habían remodelado las instalaciones y los planes de estudio, haciéndolos mas avanzados, para facilitar la estadía en la universidad. Igual yo sabía que me aburriría, como en todos los colegios, por mas avanzados que fueran. Mi familia me había ensañado mas cosas que los profesores.

Estos años en Forks serian igual a los anteriores.

Carlisle y Esme, serian nuestros padres adoptivos, los padres de todos nosotros, menos de Jacob, que solo seria el novio de Reneesme. Eso era lo único que me molestaba de esta familia, aparentar ser hermana de mi madre y mi padre. Tener que llamarlos "Bella" y "Edward" en publico, en lugar de "mama" y "papa" respectivamente. Sabia que a ellos también les incomodaba, pero era una medida que debíamos tomar para no levantar sospechas, así que todos debíamos sobrellevarlo. Físicamente yo tenía la misma edad que mis padres, aunque por mi contextura frágil y desgarbada ellos podían aparentar tener más edad, pero con los años seguramente yo pasaría a ser la madre de ellos. Que frustrante.

Yo seria la única que iría al instituto, debía terminarlo al menos una vez, según mis padres. Todos los demás habían dejado de asistir cuando juntaron tantos birretes de graduación como para empapelar toda la case de arriba abajo. Ellos aparentarían tener más de 20 años.

Esme y Carlisle, por supuesto, serian los mayores con 34 años. Mi abuelo seria el mejor medico local, obviamente, mientras que Esme iba a dedicarse a la arquitectura por décimo año consecutivo.

Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Jacob los seguían, aparentando tener 24 años. Mi enorme tío seria el nuevo profesor de educación física, muy a mi pesar en este detestable instituto se imponía esta asignatura todos los años, hasta finalizar. Por lo tanto, irremediablemente lo tendría como maestro.

Jasper, logro que le dieran el pase a Forks, para seguir con su apasionante carrera de policía. Y Rosalie ya había mudado su estudio Jurídico a este pueblecito, no cabía duda que era una abogada irrefutable, solo tomaba los casos que a ella creía "justos defender", pero no creo que en este poblado haya mucho movimiento judicial, mas que algún divorcio, así que ella mantenía sus antiguos clientes.

Esme ya le había preparado a Jacob, su propio taller mecánico, para que se divierta y recaude algo de dinero.

Edward, Bella y Alice, aparentarían 23 años. Mi padre hacia ya mas de veinte años que se había animado a ejercer su titulo como cirujano, trabaja junto a Carlisle, y ambos eran una inminencia, personas de todo el mundo los seguían para atenderse con ellos. Mi madre continuaba trabajando en su redacción, esa seria su cuarta novela que sería comercializada de forma anónima, y se convertiría en éxito de ventas, en solo semanas, como las anteriores. Según ella, actualmente los libros y el trabajo de los escritores estaba mucho mas valorado que hace muchos años atrás, era algo que no había pasado de moda, por el contrario cada vez se consumían mas y mas libros.

Alice, nuevamente organizadora de eventos.

Reneesme aparentaría ser poseedora de agraciados 20 años y no tenía planes de un trabajo, solo tenía ganas de concentrarse en el matrimonio con Jacob.

Así, mi familia y yo, emprenderíamos este nuevo viaje, que seria igual de aburridos que los interiores.

O al menos eso creia.


	2. Forks

**Capitulo 2**

_**Forks**_

Como me sospechaba, el viaje hacia nuestro destino no fue demasiado extenso. Actualmente los vehículos más abundantes despuntaban los 300 km por hora cómodamente. Y los más modernos, (que aun eran un poco escasos) superaban los 400 km por hora. Obviamente todos los vehículos que mi familia poseía eran súper modernos.

Casi me da un patatús cuando mi padre me aseguro que hace muchísimos años, los automóviles ni llegaban a alcanzar los 80 km por hora.

Me imaginé que la gente debía salir una hora antes de sus hogares para acudir sin retrasos a sus empleos. O que simplemente llegarían en menos tiempo a pie, que en auto.

Pobre gente del pasado.

Pero según las historias que me solían contar papa y el abuelo, llego un punto crucial en que la tecnología era tan avanzada, que dejo sin empleo a más de la mitad del mundo. Por ese pico de pobreza, alcanzado en el año 2050, la "conferencia mundial de ciencias aplicadas" tomo la determinación de retrasar la tecnología, a un punto tal que a algunos artefactos que se usaban en el 2000 aun se les daba uso.

Yo, por mi parte, apoyaba a medias la "ley tecnológica mundial de 2056", por un lado estaba de parte de los trabajadores y a favor de promover el empleo, no el desempleo. Pero de todos modos, por otro lado, no me gustaba achicharrarme el dedo con la tostadora eléctrica cuando un robot podía preparar mis tostadas…

Mi padre lanzo una risotada desde el asiento del conductor, interrumpiendo mis ensimismamientos.

— ¡Como si tu misma prepararas tu desayuno! Continuamente lo hace tu abuela—me dijo aun riendo.

Le clave una mirada asesina por el espejo retrovisor.

—_Entrometido_—le dije en mis pensamientos.

— ¿De que me he perdido? —pregunto mi madre alborotada.

Siempre se irritaba por nuestras charlas mentales.

—Jaz quiere un robot que le prepare sus tostadas—le explico mi padre a mi madre, en tono de broma.

Mi madre se giro sobre el asiento para mirarme seriamente, como si creyera que estoy loca.

— ¡Yo no quiero un robot! —grite a modo de defensa. —Simplemente estaba especulando sobre las leyes tecnológicas, y el se metió en mi cabeza, como hace siempre—explique señalando a mi padre con mi dedo índice, para inculparlo. Éste comenzó a reír nuevamente a carcajadas y a el se le sumo mi madre.

Fingiendo estar enfadada, me apoye bruscamente sobre el asiento y cruce los brazos sobre mi tórax.

—Ya estamos por llegar caprichito, no te impacientes—me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.

Opte por no responderle, ni siquiera mentalmente, y me dedique en lo que quedaba del viaje a observar los enormes y viejos árboles que flaqueaban el interminable camino.

Obviamente ese pueblecito seria igual o más lluvioso que los anteriores. Eso se podía vislumbrar sencillamente mirando los bosques, todo era consumadamente verde.

Suspire indignada.

Mi padre esbozo otra carcajadita. No entendí el motivo y tampoco lo pregunte, hoy estaba muy risueño.

Bella lo miro inquisidoramente, con esa mirada tan suya que busca respuestas, y comenzaron una conversación en la que yo quede totalmente descartada, porque la mantenían de manera "vampirica" (como yo solía llamarla), en voz demasiado baja y muy rápido. Esas charlas se asimilaban al leve arrullar del viento sobre las arboledas, en una noche tormentosa.

Por fin vislumbre la entrada de la estancia a lo lejos, y al llegar no daba crédito al paraíso que mis ojos veían. Sin ninguna duda era la casa más hermosa que habíamos habitado.

El jardín delantero estaba atiborrado de miles de flores, todas de diferentes colores y fragancias. Orquídeas, lirios, jazmines, rosas, narcisos y tulipanes, flaqueaban en perfecto orden y armonía a ambos lados del camino hacia el porche.

La mansión era una estructura enorme y antigua, que contaba de tres pisos. Totalmente blanca y atestada de ciclópeos ventanales, que dejaban filtrar suavemente la luz solar hacia el interior. Parecía representada de un cuento de hadas.

El perfecto edén, estaba rodeado de árboles. Todos ellos de diferentes especies, tamaños, formas y colores. Y allí, en el más magnífico y cercano a la entrada principal, estaba colgada mi hamaca. No era la misma de la anterior casa, esta era más grande, y más encantadora.

—Jasper se encargo de elegirla y colgarla—me dijo mi padre al oído, al leer que mi mente se regodeaba con este objeto.

Eso era obvio, el siempre se encargaba de mis hamacas.

No había nada para acondicionar en la residencia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi familia ya había organizado todo. Desde la ropa en mi closet, hasta el alimento en la heladera.

Las dimensiones, estructura y estilo de la casa eran muy similares a las anteriores, anticuada.

Al ingresar por la robusta puerta de la entrada principal te encontrabas en una enorme sala de estar, ambientada en tonos pasteles principalmente beige, con mullidos sillones alrededor de una hoguera, y en las paredes que no había ventanas, encontrabas fotos y cuadros de nuestra familia perfectamente sincronizados y armoniosos, mayormente de Nesmy y míos.

En la pared de la izquierda fácilmente se vislumbraba la escalera, construida en madera oscura.

Una arcada daba paso al comedor, que no era tan grande como la sala de estar, pero de todos modos era gigante, y en el que obviamente había una mesa descomunal, que daba lugar para doce personas sentadas cómodamente.

Subí a conocer mi nueva habitación, que como siempre, se encontraba en el primer piso.

Esme no había exagerado cuando dijo que las dimensiones de mi nuevo cuarto superaban ampliamente las del anterior.

En la pared que estaba frente a la puerta había un fabuloso ventanal, cubierto de suaves y prolijas cortinas blancas, que daba a un perfecto balcón adornado de jazmines, mis flores preferidas. Este cuarto, a diferencia de los otros que siempre eran color rosa o violeta, era blanco. Todo totalmente níveo, pulcro. Y esta blancura hacia contraste con los muebles de madera marrón, demasiado oscura, casi negra. Era la más armonizada, bonita y admirable de todas las habitaciones.

Me tire en la enorme cama, cubierta de almohadones, que parecía ser de dos plazas y media. Muy placentera.

Me quede allí un tiempo sintiendo el esponjoso y suave acolchado en las palmas de mis manos. Luego me encamine hacia la ventana, que daba al patio trasero, este era aun más hermoso que el delantero, otros millones de flores lo decoraban. Abrí el ventanal dejando que la suave brisa entrara en la habitación trayendo con ella el olor a jazmines de mi balcón.

No me sorprendí al ingresar al baño, también era blanco y más enorme que el de la anterior casa.

Parecía que en cada residencia que habitábamos, agrandaban unos metros más mi habitación. Quizá en la próxima innovación mi cuarto ocupe todo el primer piso.

El día pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención.

Por lo que había llegado a oír de la conversación que mis padres mantenían mientras yo cenaba, mañana mis abuelos, haciéndose pasar por mis papas, irían a confirmar mi inscripción en mi nuevo colegio. Edward y Jacab irían por todo Forks y sus alrededores para hacer un reconocimiento de la zona, y así evaluar si era seguro habitar aquí.

Y yo solo descansaría en mi último día de libertad, ya que al día siguiente comenzaban las clases, genial.

La primera claridad de la mañana se infiltró por mi ventana golpeando sutilmente en mi cara, provocando mi despertar. Instintivamente tape mi rostro con las mantas para recobrar mi sueño, pero era inútil, una vez que despertaba no podía volver a dormir.

Esa noche había sido demasiado calma, ningún atractivo y peligroso vampiro había venido a agasajarme en sueños, lamentablemente. Y ningún otro sueño ni pesadilla me habían atormentado.

Me levante tambaleante de la cama, y me dirigí hacia al cuarto de baño dando tumbos. Luego de cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello, fui hacia mi balcón. Me esperaba un espantoso día con el cielo cubierto de nubes, perfecto. Deje el ventanal abierto para que mi habitación se llenara del exquisito aroma de los jazmines. Saturar de plantas de jazmines mi balcón, era la mejor idea que mi abuela había tenido. Además había colocado una hermosa mecedora para exteriores, podría sentarme allí a leer y disfrutar de una distinguida fragancia cuando quisiese. Ya me podía imaginar allí sentada, con mi libro en una mano y un café en la otra.

Baje a desayunar, luego de llenar mis pulmones con es magnifico aroma. No tenia ánimos de cambiarme, era demasiado temprano para eso. Así que fui hasta la cocina enfundada en mi viejo, pero preferido, pijama rosa.

Como era de esperarse, todos, menos Nesmy y Jake (que vivian en su propia casita), estaban merodeando por la vivienda. Al escucharme bajar las escaleras, vinieron a saludarme.

— ¿Cómo has dormido tesoro mío? —me consulto mi abuela, besándome la mejilla izquierda con apego.

—Muy bien abuela, gracias por preguntar—le respondí con voz somnolienta, mientras ella se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la cocina a prepararme mi desayuno.

Mi abuelo pasó a mi lado ligeramente y me hizo una caricia en mi pómulo, mientras se iba por la puerta delantera con su maletín.

—Regreso por la noche, estaré en el hospital si alguno de ustedes me necesita—dijo en voz apenas audible para mis oídos, antes de cerrar la portezuela a su espalda.

— ¿Tu no vas a trabajar papa? —le consulte a Edward, mientras éste me encerraba en un estrecho abrazo.

—Hoy no, comienzo mañana.

—Eyyyyy… ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña dormilona? —me pregunto Emmet apartando a mi padre de mi lado bruscamente con un manotazo, alzándome con un brazo y zarandeándome en todas direcciones, como si fuera una pluma, en vez de una persona.

—Bien tío—le dije con dificultad entre sus brazos. —Pero... no se... cuanto tiempo durara mi… bienestar si sigues sacudiéndome… así…

—Oh, lo siento—dijo dejándome nuevamente sobre mis dos pies en el piso.

— ¡Bruto!—lo regaño la tía Rosalie dándole un codazo en las costillas, y luego me brindo un suave abrazo.

Alice y Jasper, se acercaron juntos y me abrazaron entre los dos. Ellos siempre estaban sincronizados.

—Alice, Jasper—les dije, mientras les daba dos besos a cada uno, uno en cada mejilla.

Luego de todos los saludos normales y cotidianos, recaí en que faltaba uno, el más importante.

— ¿Dónde esta mama? —pregunte a mi padre mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina a tomar mi desayuno.

—Tu madre… Bueno, ella fue a…

— ¿A dónde? —lo interrumpí. A donde sea que haya ido, era malo, estaba balbuceando, mi padre jamás se trataba al hablar. — ¿Le paso algo malo a mama? —consulte notablemente preocupada.

—No hija, tranquila. Solo fue a comprar tu uniforme—trato de decir la última frase como quien no quiere la cosa, como si estuviera platicando de una compra más. Pero a mi no me paso inadvertido.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si, bueno, tu nuevo instituto requiere un uniforme—me explico, poniendo su mejor expresión de distraído.

—Papa, no mencionaron nada de un uniforme, ¿Por qué no…

—Porque queríamos evitar un berrinche Jaz, compórtate como adulta por favor y acepta utilizar el uniforme, no es tan malo—intento tranquilizarme, al ver que ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—No es feo cariño—me dijo mi abuela, que se encontraba a mi lado sosteniendo una enorme fuente con tostadas en una mano y una taza de café con leche en la otra.

Solo asentí, y los mire de soslayo mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

Mi padre se marcho de la casa y mi abuela se fue a merodear por el living, dejándome desayunar y meditar tranquila.

Uniforme… Seria el primer instituto en el que utilizaría uno ¿Cómo seria?

Una vez pase por un bonito colegio en el que sus alumnos portaban uniformes. No eran desagradables, contaban de unos jeans y camisa. No me molestaría utilizar un uniforme así. Lo que realmente me molestaba era que me nieguen información por mis caprichos, si era caprichosa era por su culpa.

—Hermanita de mi corazón—susurro Nesmy a mi espalda, con su atractiva y suave voz. —Hueles deliciosamente a jazmines—me dijo acercando su nariz a mi hombro.

—Hola—le dije sin poder ocultar mi tono desanimado, mientras untaba una tostada con jalea de arándonos.

— ¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos? Y… ¿Por qué hay tostadas para veinte personas, si solo tú las comes? —preguntó examinando mi cara, y el plato de tostadas respectivamente.

—Pasa que me ocultaron que debía utilizar un uniforme y porque las preparo la abuela—le respondí aun desmoralizada.

Renesmee lanzo una encantadora risa, que hubiera desarmado hasta el más duro de los corazones.

—Ya sabes que la abuela cree que estas desnutrida, y no la juzgo ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿Veinte quilos?

— ¡Eey! —la reprendí golpeando muy suavemente su hombro, para no fracturarme. —Peso mas que veinte quilos.

—Bueno, bueno ¿veinticinco? —pregunto en tono de burla, pero luego continuo la conversación dialogando seriamente. — De verdad Jaz, debes comer mejor, tienes aspecto de estar enfermucha, mira esas ojeras… y esos bracitos—me regaño, mirando las bolsitas color cárdena debajo de mis ojos y rodeando sus dedos en mi fina y desgarbada muñeca.

—Si, lo se. Pero ya sabes que no soy hambrienta…—le contesta dándole un largo sorbo a mi café.

—Debes poner lo mejor de ti para subir de peso pronto y verte mas saludable, el abuelo va a hacerte unos análisis en unas semanas, cree que tienes deficiencia de vitaminas, hierro, proteínas, acido fólico o algo, por tu aspecto debilucho y decaído—me confeso con el tono de voz mas bajo que yo alcanzaba a oír.

— ¡Oh no! — me entristecí.

Detestaba las agujas, y los análisis las implicaban. Me obligaban a realizarme análisis de sangre y orina todos los años, y el correspondiente a este año había sido hace seis meses. Por suerte había salido a la perfección.

Pero hacia cuatro meses que había entrado en una etapa de nerviosismo y depresión en vida, desde que comencé a meditar sobre mi fututo, lo que quería para mí y lo que mi familia quería, estaba muy frenética. Pensar constantemente en eso me quitaba el hambre y no me dejaba asimilar correctamente la poca comida que ingería. Esto había ocasionado que baje demasiado de peso, haciéndolo muy notable. Me encontraba más delgada que esas famosas modelos que desfilan en pasarelas y están sin comer por meses, esas mismas que yo tanto criticaba por generar un mal concepto de belleza en la sociedad. Me sentía una hipócrita.

—Tienes que preocuparte menos por el futuro y vivir más el presente corazón, es un consejo de hermana a hermana que te brindo—me dijo con una triste sonrisa, mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla y me brindaba imágenes mías donde tenia el seño fruncido y una expresión de dolor de cabeza, de tanto pensar y analizar.

Ella tenía razón, yo no tenia toda la eternidad para planear un gran futuro, debía preocuparme por el "hoy".

Pensando en eso, di un respiro para hacer lugar en mi estomago, y tome otra tostada.

— ¿Dónde esta Jake? —le pregunte al ver que se encontraba sola, sin la compañía de su titánico y sobre protector marido.

—Se fue a registrar las afueras de Forks—me contesto.

Ahí recordé la conversación de mis padres del día anterior, pero…

— ¿Eso no lo hace papa? ¿Por qué esta vez fue Jake? —consulte, dado que Edward era el que poseía la capacidad para saber que pensaba la gente, por eso el rastreaba el territorio.

—Si, pero Jake fue a la Push, mas que rastrear el territorio, se fija si aun esta su antigua manada… —dijo mi hermana en tono melancólico.

Entonces me acordé las historias que mi cuñado me contaba a menudo sobre sus hermanos lobos.

—Pero, si ellos dejaron de tener contacto con vampiros hace muchos años… ¿No estarán…

—Muertos, si—concluyó mi frase. — Ya se lo dije, pero el aun tiene esperanzas—continuo mi hermana angustiosamente.

—Pobre Jake, debió ser difícil para el alejarse de todos ellos…

—Si, fue muy complicado—afirmo mi hermana. —Aunque, tengo entendido que cuando un hombre lobo se imprima, no puede alejarse del "objeto" de su imprimación. Por lo tanto, para el, hubiera sido mil veces mas difícil alejarse de mi…

—Que raro eso de la imprimación ¿No? —le pregunte, nunca entendería de que iba eso. Era como que un hombre lobo ve una chica y ya queda atado para siempre con ella, sin siquiera conocerla, solo con verla sabe que es la mujer de su vida. Me parecía muy loco.

— ¿Raro? ¿Por qué? —pregunto mi hermana. Como si enamorarse de alguien sin siquiera conocerlo fuera lo mas normal de todo el universo.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Mira a quien le pregunto si algo es "raro"! —me reprendí a mi misma divertida. —A una mitad vampiro, mitad humana ¡¿Qué puede ser raro para ti?!

Nesmy me revolvió los cabellos y ambas reímos.

En ese momento mi madre irrumpió en la cocina, con montones de bolsas de compras colgando de sus brazos. Yo me quede observándola, sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

— ¡Alice, sal del cuerpo de mi madre en este instante!—bromee, dado que mi madre detestaba ir de shopping.

Solo Renesmee río de mi sarcasmo, Bella se limito a mirarme seriamente mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo.

—Dejaras los chistecitos cuando te enteres que todas y cada una de estas bolsas, son para ti cariño—dijo simulando una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh oh! —exclame. — ¿Qué me compraste? —consulte observando con recelo las bolsas.

— ¿Qué le compraste? —consulto Renesmee, también observando las bolsas con desconfianza. Si había alguien en este mundo que odiara las compras mas que Bella, esa era Renesmee. Claramente la aversión a ir de shopping era algo hereditario.

—Solo todo lo necesario para el inicio de las clases, princesitas—dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa de las bolsas mas grades. —Ten, este es tu nuevo uniforme, pruébatelo—ordeno alcanzándome dos jeans, dos camisas abotonadas a cuadrille donde se confundían los colores rojo, negro y azul y dos sweater azul profundo.

— ¡Puaj! ¿Quién les enseño a combinar los colores? —me queje mientras me desnudaba y me ponía los jeans.

—La verdad que yo no tengo mucho sentido de la moda, pero no necesito ser la tía Alice para decir que eso apesta—dijo Renesmee, mirando el uniforme con aborrecimiento.

—Parece que la princesita se disfrazó de carpa—río Alice desde la puerta de la cocina. — ¿Me llamaban? —pregunto mirando fijamente mi uniforme, como si quisiera arrebatármelo y quemarlo.

Renesmee, Esme y mi madre, miraron simultáneamente los jeans que yo debía sostener con una mano a mis caderas, para que no se me caigan, y luego a Alice.

—Jasmett, te compre los jeans mas pequeños—me reprendió mi madre preocupada. —No puede ser que te vayan tan grandes…

—No te preocupes Bella, se los arreglo en un momento—dijo Esme mientras me tomaba medidas velozmente y enganchaba el sobrante de jeans con alfileres.

—Ajústale solo un par de jeans Esme, para fin de mes, quiero que el otro par le entre a la perfección, y se le queda pequeño mucho mejor—le dijo mi madre a Esme, pero mirándome fijamente a mi.

No me atreví a contradecirle nada, me miraba como si fuera a castigarme por el resto de la eternidad.

Mi abuela me ayudo a sacarme los jeans sin pincharme y pase a probarme la camisa. También me iba exageradamente grande, así que Esme la tomo ágilmente para achicarla correctamente. Lo mismo sucedió con el sweater y la campera.

— ¿Los zapatos también son reglamentarios? ¿Ya se los has comprado? —consulto Alice, esperanzada. Pero enseguida su rostro pasó de ser animado, a poseer la más terrible expresión de asco. — ¿Zapatillas? Por favor, ¿en que cabeza cabe obligar a adolescentes a utilizar tan espantoso uniforme y encima esas zapatillas azules asquerosas? —exclamo enfurecida, y se fue como un rayo murmurando algo que me sonó a "malditos patanes directores de institutos".

Mama siguió mostrándonos las compras a Renesmee, Esme y a mi.

Las zapatillas que tanto critico Alice, no estaban mal, eran comunes y cómodas por suerte para mis pies.

También me compro un enorme y moderno bolso de cuero, color azul, que combinaba a la perfección con el tono de mi sweater y mis zapatillas, para que llevara mis útiles. Varios libros y cuadernos entrarían allí.

También me adquirió un nuevo mp35, biromes, cartuchera, y varias novelas para que me entretenga y siga llenando mi biblioteca, sabia que amaba leer. Era algo que ella me había inculcado.

Una vez finalizada la muestra de objetos escolares adquiridos recientemente, me ayudo a llevarlos a mi habitación, o mejor dicho, los llevo todos ella hasta mi cuarto y yo solo la acompañe.

Pero algo no estaba bien con ella, su rostro seguía salvaguardando la expresión de preocupación, o… desolación. Evidentemente algo malo le pasaba a mi madre y yo solo esperaba con todas mis ansias que no este encolerizada conmigo.

Una vez en mi habitación, ella dejo todos los objetos en mi colosal cama y le agradecí que me ayudara.

Antes de que se marche la tome de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa mama? ¿Estas enojada conmigo? —le pregunte con voz temblante, temiendo enojo de su parte.

— ¿Enojada? ¿Contigo? —pregunto sin entender. — ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada contigo Jaz?

—No lo se, desde que volviste de compras estas rara, quizá te enfadaste porque la ropa me quedaba grande…—le dije apenada.

—No mi amor—me explicó con una débil sonrisa, que lejos estaba de satisfacerla, mientras me acariciaba los cabellos pacientemente. — No es por ti mi princesita, si me disgusta que estés tan delgada, pero no es por ti que estoy un poco abatida en este momento.

— ¿Entonces por que? —le consulte intranquila.

Bella no solía estar entristecida. Ella actualmente era una mujer muy pensante, fuerte y alegre.

—Tu padre…

— ¿Se pelearon? —le pregunte alarmada, sin dejar que terminara de explicarme. Ellos jamás discutían siquiera…

— ¿Vas dejarme terminar? ¿O prefieras sacar tus propias conclusiones?

—No… digo SI, continua, lo siento—le dije a modo de disculpa por mi sobresalto.

—Tu padre, se suponía que iría hoy a recorrer el territorio, y Esme me informo que se fue cuando tú despertaste a eso de las 8 de la mañana y son las 12 y aun no ha llegado.

— ¿Y eso significa que…?—pregunte liada. No entendía porque tanta preocupación de que tardara cuatro horas en recorrer el terreno.

—Eso significa que no todo esta bien, tu no recuerdas, pero generalmente tu padre no tarda mas de 20 minutos en recorrer todo el terreno para verificar, si esta todo en orden.

— ¿Algo anda mal? —pregunte preocupada.

Ahora mi preocupación era por Edward. Pero no podía haberle pasado nada malo… ¿Quién podría herir a mi padre? El era indestructible… Era un vampiro muy fuerte…

En ese momento mi madre se envaro, quedando íntegramente rígida por unos instantes, parecía una resplandeciente estatua de mármol en medio de mi habitación.

—Lo averiguaremos ahora mismo—me dijo en un tono de voz atormentado, tomándome de las manos y guiándome fuera del dormitorio, hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —consulte, dejándome arrastras por mi madre. Cada vez me preocupaba más.

Siempre me perdía todos los detalles de las cosas importantes que pasaban en esta familia y nunca llegaba a comprender nada a la perfección. No solo era una simple humana, sino que también era lenta.

—Alice dice que tu padre viene hacia aquí y quiere reunirnos a todos en el comedor—me explico mi madre, alzándome por sobre su hombro como si fuera una simple bolsita de papas y cargándome escaleras abajo.

Obviamente yo no había oído a Alice llamarnos a reunión, pero mi madre si. Malditos súper sentidos de vampiros.

— ¿Entonces si ocurre algo malo? —consulte, modulando con apuro por la presión que su hombro causaba en mi abdomen.

Cada vez me encontraba mas perturbada. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, deseando con todo mí ser que nada malo le pase a mi familia. Por favor, por favor…

—No lo se Jaz, cálmate, respira—me ordeno mi madre, acariciándome la espalda.

Para el momento que logre tomar el control sobre mi misma y comencé a respirar con normalidad, ya me encontraba sentada a la enorme mesa. En ella también estaban Renesmee, a mi lado. Bella, Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Todos con la misma expresión de alerta y confusión que yo. Todos tensos. Expectantes.

—Edward estará aquí en dos minutos—dijo Alice con voz monótona. Notablemente rígida.

Jasper que estaba a su lado, le acariciaba los cabellos. El también estaba tiesto, pero emanaba olas de tranquilad que golpeaban en mi estado de animo, como fuertes rompientes, trayéndome paz. Una paz tan fingida y conocida por mi, que al ser impuesta por Jasper nunca llegaba a tranquilizarme del todo realmente.

—No nos asustes Alice ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —pregunto la tía Rose, apretando con fuerza y cariño la formidable mano del tío Emmet, que estaba apoyada sobe la mesa

Era increíble como en momentos confusos de nuestras vidas, mi familia siempre se apoyaba y alentaba mutuamente. Siempre nos teníamos los unos a los otros.

—No se si es malo, no puedo verlo—dijo Alice cerrando los ojos con fuerza y poniendo su mejor expresión de concentración. —No, no creo que sea malo—continuo.

Una ráfaga de aire paso por mi lado y cuando mis muy escasos sentidos humanos notaron que papa había llegado, el ya estaba sentado a la mesa, al lado de mama y la conversación había comenzado.

—No son noticias malas, relájense—comenzó a decir mi padre, seguramente leyendo la preocupación en las mentes y en los rostros de todos nosotros. No se necesitaba ser psíquico para darse cuenta que nuestras caras se partían de desolación.

El se notaba despejado, totalmente tranquilo y relajado. Así que me permití respirar profunda y pacientemente por primera vez, desde que había comenzado todo este alboroto.

—Vamos chico, deja de tanto rodeo y cuenta que esta ocurriendo—dijo Emmet golpeando la mesa.

—De acuerdo, pero les pido que no me interrumpan, hasta que termine de contar lo que me ocurrió el día de hoy—pidió mi padre con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

Todos asentimos, confirmando su petición.

Ninguno de nosotros entendíamos, porque sonría, si hasta recién parecían malas noticias y todos estábamos muy impacientes.

—De acuerdo—continuo, mirándonos a todos con rostro expectante y… ¿maravillado? —No estamos solos aquí…

— ¿¡Como que no estamos solos?! —pregunto Emmet ofuscado.

— ¡¡¡Emmet!!! —lo reprendimos todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Alice lanzaba una risita cantarina muy suave.

—Hay otros vampiros en Forks—continuo manifestando mi padre, como si Emmet no lo hubiera interrumpido. Y con estas cinco palabras nos dejo a todos mudos, paralizados en nuestras sillas. — Capte sus aromas recorriendo la cuidad, no estoy seguro de cuantos son, solo pude percibir la mente de dos, un hombre y una mujer. Pero por lo que pude escuchar, hay al menos dos más con ellos. No se preocupen, ellos son… fascinantes.

— ¿Fascinantes? —interrumpió esta vez Jasper. — ¿Qué quieres decir con "fascinantes"?

—Quiero decir, que ellos mantienen la misma dieta que nosotros. Son vampiros jóvenes, no creo que pasen los 50 años, pero poseen un autocontrol inigualable muy similar al que Carlisle tiene hoy día—dijo mi padre visiblemente extasiado.

— ¿Carlisle lo sabe? —consulto Esme con su dulce, pero preocupada voz.

—Claro, fue al primero que le conté lo que ocurría. Quiere conocerlos, pero no esta seguro de lo que sea adecuado…

— ¡Yo creo que debemos visitarlos! —exclamo Alice aplaudiendo gradualmente con sus pequeñas manos de piedra, feliz.

—No, no creo que sea correcto—la contradijo mi madre, negando con la cabeza. —Edward dijo que son vampiros jóvenes, pueden tomar mal la visita o un acercamiento de nuestra familia, somos muchos.

—Exacto—afirmo mi padre, mirando con devoción a Bella. —Somos demasiados, su aquelarre cuenta con cinco miembros como mucho, nosotros somos diez…

—Once—lo corregí en el acto enfadada.

Lo que causo la risa trastornada de todos.

—Claro hija—me dio la razón mi padre. —Pero tú no cuentas como una amenaza para nadie…

—Yo creo que debemos dejar las cosas como están—dijo Jasper aun tenso, mirando fijamente a mi padre.

Era obvio que le estaba diciendo algo mentalmente. Detestaba las conversaciones cerebrales cuando yo no estaba incluida en ellas.

—No son peligrosos en absoluto, para nadie de nuestra familia—dijo mi padre, recalcando la palabra "nadie".

—Prefiero mantenerme alerta—lo contradijo Jasper. —No sabemos como pueden reaccionar al conocernos, es mejor no tentar al destino, creo que debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan solas, sin intervenir…

—Si, yo opino como Jasper—dijo mi madre seriamente. —Si quieren conocernos que vengan, que sea una decisión puramente tomada por ellos, las puertas están siempre abiertas, pero no es bueno que piensen que queremos intimidarlos.

—Yo también opino lo mismo—dijo la tía Rose, mirando a Edward y mirándome a mi de hito en hito.

—Vuelvo a repetirles, que no son peligrosos—explico mi padre, observándonos detenidamente a todos. —Tienen muy claro en su mente lo que quieren para ellos, y tocar un humano esta muy lejos de sus expectativas. Ni siquiera lo piensan, están súper controlados, no es un opción en sus existencias alimentarse de humanos.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme—dijo mi madre, era lógico que estaba preocupada por mi.

—Yo tampoco quiero arriesgarme amor—le dijo mi padre dulcemente. —Solo quiero que no teman por Jasmett, porque no hay nada que temer, su autocontrol supera el de Carlisle, son sorprendentes.

— ¿Qué mas sabes de ellos? —pregunto Esme intrigada.

—Son dos femeninos y dos masculinos—interrumpió Jacob en ese preciso momento.

Todos fijamos la vista en el.

— ¡Jake! —exclamo Renesmee, corriendo a sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? —le consulto mi madre con cautela.

—Nada que no haya esperado…No queda ningún miembro de mi antigua manada—revelo Jake, desconsoladamente.

Siempre que asentaba esa carita apenada, me daba la imagen de un tierno cachorrito mojado.

—Lo siento mucho Jake—le dije, levantándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome a su lado para consolarlo.

Abrace con mis torpes bracitos su ancha cintura y el me tomo con facilidad con una mano. Su altura era el doble de la mía y su cuerpo el cuádruple del mío. Parecía que ese muchacho jamás dejaría de crecer y que yo jamás crecería más que este metro sesenta.

—Estoy bien—dijo reobrando la compostura. —No se molesten, por favor—agrego, viendo que Alice y Bella se levantaban y se acercaban a su lado a consolarlo.

—Lo sentimos mucho Jake—le dijo mi madre apenada.

—Lo se Bells, lo se…—dijo Jake, mientras se sentaba a la mesa, con Renesmee a su lado.

Todos mantenían una expresión dolorida, quebrados por dentro.

Según tenía entendido, cuando Renesmee nació, la manada se hizo muy unida a la familia.

Hasta la tía Rose se había encariñado con los "cachorros". Yo no los había conocido personalmente, solo en fotos y estaba al tanto lo que mi familia me contaba.

—Volviendo al tema del momento—continuo Jake, recobrando la seguridad en su voz. —Hay una nueva manada en la Push, que estallo cuando llegaron estos nuevos vampiros a la zona hace un año. Estos pálidos tienen un pacto también con la manada.

— ¿Un pacto como el nuestro? —pregunto Jasper. Todavía, a pesar de que papa había asegurado que no eran peligros, el se encontraba irritado y precavido

—No, el de ellos es menos… exigente. Pueden pasearse por Forks y sus alrededores como si nada, no están excluidos de la reserva—revelo Jacob, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿¿Qué?? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, sus expresiones iban de la incredulidad, a la sorpresa.

—La manada confía en ellos. No tienen rivalidad alguna, por el contrario, se podría decir que son… amigos—explico Jake, hasta el mismo aun se veía estupefacto con esa noticia.

— ¿Confían en ellos? —consulto Emmet asombrado.

—Si, ellos son… diferentes—manifiesto Jacob. —No solo no se alimentan de humanos, sino que son una gran familia, tienen costumbres y acciones muy humanas.

— ¡Woow! El perrito diciendo que los vampiros son muy humanos, se me caerán las lagrimas—dijo la tía Rose, tomándole el pelo a mi cuñado.

—No sabia que las piedras lloraran—se defendió Jake.

—¡¡Tía!! —la regaño mi hermana. —Deja en paz a Jake.

—¿¿Qué?? —dijo Rose, haciéndose la inocente. —No lo decía en serio, sabes que me gustan los perros—dijo tomando un bol decorativo y arrojándoselo a Jake por la cabeza, quien fácilmente lo agarro y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, secándole la lengua a Rosalie.

—Mete esa lengua dentro, que se te caerán las babas y estropearas la mesa de Esme—le dijo la tía Rose, haciéndole burla.

Todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas por su comentario.

Rose y Jake se llevaban bien a veces, esas bromas eran solo eso, chistes. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo yo sabia que se querían.

—Rubia, yo que se te cuesta horrores asimilar más de dos ideas juntas, en tu hueca cabecita—le dijo Jake a mi hermosa tía. — Pero estábamos conversando de un tema serio, haz un esfuerzo por entender y déjame continuar por favor.

—Te escuchamos—le dijo Esme, tierna y educadamente. Antes de que Rose le responda con otra agestión.

—Bueno, por lo poco que me contó la manada… Son dos vampiros hombres y dos femeninos. Viven y trabajan por aquí. Jamás causaron problemas, por el contrario siempre ayudan y son muy solidarios.

—De todos modos creo que deberíamos ser cuidadosos al respecto—volvió a recalcar Jasper.

—Lo seremos—le aseguro mi padre.

— ¿Es una decisión tomada verdad?—consulto mi madre aun desazonada. —No nos presentaremos ni nada, solo esperaremos para ver que es lo que ocurre ¿No?

—Correcto—le dijo mi padre afirmando con la cabeza.

— ¡Ufa! —exclamo Alice. — ¡Yo quería nuevos amiguitos!

—Entonces…—comencé a expresarme, era la hora de que me escuchen a mi. — ¿Nos quedaremos acá? ¿Cuándo hay un aquelarre de vampiros dando vuelta por la cuidad?

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunto Emmet, en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Claro que tengo miedo! —afirme.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿¡Convives diariamente desde que naciste con 8 vampiros, una hibrida y un hombre lobo y tu le temes a cuatro vampiritos inofensivos que se alimentan de vaquitas y se creen humanos!? —me pregunto mi tío Emmet, entre sonoras carcajadas.

—Si—le dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

— ¿A qué le temes Jaz? —me pregunto mi padre tiernamente.

—No lo se—le dije triste y sinceramente.

En realidad ni yo misma tenia idea de a que le temía. Pero había algo dentro de mío que me indicaba que esto estaba mal, un presentimiento se clavaba en medio de mi pecho provocando un dolor punzante y me decía que huya, que me vaya de ese lugar cuanto antes.

—Te prometo, que es seguro para ti quedarte en Forks, mi vida—me certifico mi padre, leyendo las dudas de mi mente. —Tú sabes bien que ninguno de nosotros haría nada malo contra ti, ni tomaría ninguna decisión que pueda llegar a ser perjudicial para tu persona ¿Verdad? ¿Lo sabes no?

Solo pude asentir, la voz no salía por mi garganta.

Ellos jamás darían un paso errado poniendo en peligro mi integridad, ni física ni psíquica.

Pero sin embargo… a pesar de estar segura de eso, seguía sintiendo esa necesidad de irme de allí.

—De acuerdo—le dije. — Ellos tienen un mejor autocontrol que el abuelo Carlisle ¿verdad? ¿Qué puede pasarme?

—Absolutamente nada—me dijo mi padre, dándome un beso en la frente. —Te juro que estarás bien.

Y así deje mi inseguridad y mi miedo de lado, confiando en las palabras de mi padre, ya que el jamás me mentiría, y mucho menos me haría daño. Seguramente el había leído las mentes de estos individuos a la perfección y había llegado a la conclusión de que era cien por ciento seguro pasar al lado de alguno de estos vampiros sin ser desangrada íntegramente o convertida en un muerto en vida.

No había nada que temer.

Luego del delicioso almuerzo que Esme preparo exclusivamente y solo para mi, del cual comí gran parte, dado que había tomado la decisión de alimentarme correctamente, comencé a preparar mis cosas para mañana, mi primer día en el instituto de Forks.

Revise los libros y el material de estudio. Era todo muy esperado y ya había estudiado anteriormente todo el temario. Este año seria uno mas, otro año más de secundario aburrido en mi vida.

Pasamos la tarde sin ningún ajetreo.

Alice y Rosalie rediseñaron mi vestuario. Compraron montones de prendas nuevas dos tallas más pequeñas de las que ya estaban en mi guardarropa. Descartaron la mitad de las vestimentas "viejas", destinándola para beneficencia.

Jasper y Emmet se lo pasaron enredados alrededor de diez tableros de ajedrez, ejecutando tácticas y reglas de una nueva forma de jugarlo que yo jamás llegaría a comprender.

La abuela Esme fue al instituto a confirmar mi inscripción, para que pueda comenzar mañana las clases.

Papa y mama mantenían una conversación de la que yo jamás capte ni una palabra, a pesar de estar sentada en el sillón mirando televisión a escasos metros de donde ellos se encontraban hablando.

Nesmy y Jacob no aparecieron en toda la tarde, solo los vi cuando el abuelo llego del hospital, con sus manos atestadas de chocolates y diversos caramelos para mí y Jake. Los tome gustosa y agradecida y los repartí, mitad para cada uno.

Entrada la noche cene dos porciones de exquisitas papas al horno con carne asada.

Aun tenia la molesta presión en el centro de mi pecho, ahora se mezclaba con el dolor de barriga por haber comido dos platos de carne en la cena, pero aun estaba allí mi intranquilidad con esos vampiros desconocidos.

Decidida a aliviarme tome un baño con agua muy caliente, que me relajo pero no me apaciguo.

Me quede tiempo de más bajo la ducha. Al salir me puse el primer camisolín que encontré en el closet, parecía ser uno de los nuevos que habían comprado mis tías, ya que se ceñía mil cuerpo a la perfección, me seque el pelo con esmero y cepille mis dientes.

Tome una de las novelas nuevas que mama me había comprado "Amor de anochecer" era su titulo impreso en grandes letras color rojo sangre, y por lo que había leído en el resumen iba de un inmenso amor entre dos vampiros. Parece broma, pero me gustaban las novelas de vampiros, comparar la realidad con la fantasía e imaginación de algunos escritores.

Con el libro entre mis manos, salí al balcón y me senté en la mecedora.

Hacia frío y había mucho viento pero no me importo, ese mirador era soñado.

"_Lucas la amaba mas que a su propia vida, si es que tenia una vida que ofrecer a cambio por ella…"_

Así comenzaba el prefacio, parecía bastante prometedor.

Mientras leía renglón por renglón, me fui sumergiendo en un apacible sueño que termino ganándome. Y me adormilé, pensando en amor y vampiros que daban su vida inexiste por sus amadas también inexistentes.


	3. Instituto

**Escribo por placer, es algo que simplemente me gusta.**

**Agradezco al unico review que me dejaron. Me alegro que te guste mu historia, me diste ganas de seguir publicando.**

**Gacias.**

**Tammys.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_**Instituto**_

Unas diminutas y frías manos acariciando plácidamente mis tibias mejillas comenzaron a enviar estremecimientos de frío por todo mi cuerpo, ocasionando que despierte de un sobresalto.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, absolutamente desorientada, buscando el motivo de mis escalofríos y mi brusco despertar.

Alice.

— ¡Arriba Bella Durmiente! —susurro Alice en mi oído con su aguda y atrayente voz de soprano, mientras depositaba un beso en mi pómulo izquierdo. —Tu primer día de instituto te espera—continuo despertándome, colocando delicadamente una colosal bandeja atestada de alimentos sobre mi regazo.

Me había preparado un gigantesco desayuno y lo había traído hasta mi habitación.

Desde mi llegada a esta casa, todos tuvieron que aprender a cocinar. Menos yo, claro, siempre me mimaban en exceso.

Me restregué los ojos para despabilarme, me asenté sobre mi almohada y acondicione como pude, aun adormilada, la bandeja sobre mis piernas. Sin emitir palabra alguna, comencé a beber la leche de a sorbitos pequeños y a untar una tostada con jalea.

Alice me miraba inconmoviblemente, sentada a los pies de mi cama.

Nunca comprendía porque se tomaban la molestia de sentarse, si ellos jamás se incomodaban, ni sentían molestias al estar parados mucho tiempo. Podían estar meses y meses de pie consumadamente inmóviles sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Ayer te quedaste dormida en la sillita del balcón, con un libro entre tus manos—me dijo Alice, al ver que pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía sin pronunciar sonido alguno. —Yo te pase a la cama, y ni siquiera te inmutaste—continuo explicando en tono divertido, con sus brillantes ojos color obsidiana fijos en mi.

Claro, por eso había amanecido en la comodidad de mi cama, y no con la espalda contracturada en la mecedora del balcón. Ya me parecía que algo no encajaba.

—Gracias—le dije intentado sonar lo mas amable posible, pero al ser la primera palabra que expresaba desde mi despertar, sonó con mi voz más ronca.

—No hay de que—dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mí para revolver mis cabellos con su mano izquierda.

Alice era tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

Hoy su cara de duendecillo estaba sutilmente maquillada, resaltando sus ojos del color del topacio, perceptiblemente enmarcados por unas largas, espesas y oscuras pestañas.

Y tenía algo diferente… Su cabello color negro azabache, normalmente lo llevaba despeinado y rebelde, con cada una de sus puntas señalando en direcciones diferentes. Pero hoy estaba irreprochablemente lacio, encuadrando perfectamente su pequeño y pálido rostro.

—Me agrada como peinaste tu cabello—le dije observando su pelo a modo de cumplido, mientras engullía otra tostada y terminaba mi vaso de leche de un sorbo.

—Gracias—dijo con voz jubilosa. — ¿Quieres que alacie el tuyo para tu primer día de clases? —se ofreció, mirando mis cabellos alborotados y notablemente entusiasmada hasta la medula con la idea de peinar mi melena.

¿Como dar un NO por respuesta a Alice? Era algo experimentadamente imposible.

—Claro—acepte fingiendo felicidad, pero lamentando el hecho de que el resto de mi mañana lo pasaría frente a un espejo. De todos modos, valía la pena la tortura si mi melena quedaba tan hermosa como la suya.

Cuando termine todo mi desayuno, Alice llevo las sobras de la bandeja a la cocina y yo cepille frenéticamente mis dientes y me vestí con el pavoroso uniforme. Por suerte Esme lo había acomodado y ya no parecía estar disfrazada de carpa como decía la tía Alice.

Como me imaginaba, pase el resto de mi mañana sentada frente al enorme espejo de mi habitación, con Alice detrás, tomando tusas de mi espeso cabello y alaciándolos a una velocidad sobrehumana. Realizaba un trabajo mecánico, sin respirar ni pestañear. Tomaba un mechón de pelo, lo rociaba con un líquido extraño, lo peinaba prolijamente y luego pasaba un aparato tan pequeño, que cabía a la perfección en su minúscula mano.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —pregunte al notar que nadie se había acercado a saludarme aun.

—Carlisle y Edward ya comenzaron ambos a trabajar en el hospital de Forks. Rosalie partió temprano al estudio. Jasper esta en la comisaría… ¡deberías haber visto que hermoso le quedaba su uniforme policial! —exclamo con ojos radiantes, al recordar a su marido. Hablaba sin respirar y tan apresuradamente que yo debía esforzarme para poder entender a medias lo que me contaba. —Esme fue a ver a unos nuevos clientes que desean remodelar una residencia en construcción al estilo del año 2000. Jacob se encuentra entretenido en el garaje. Bella esta sumergida en la nueva novela que esta escribiendo, va por el capitulo dos. Renesmee aun duerme y Emmet esta por ingresar a esta habitación en 3…2…1…

— ¡Buen día preciosa! —me saludo mi enorme tío pasando el umbral de la puerta y cerrándola a su espalda.

—Hola tío—lo salude cerrando mis ojos.

Alice ya había finalizado con mi cabello y comenzó a maquillar espontáneamente mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Jaz? —me pregunto mi enorme tío, paralizándose a un lado de Alice y observando con sumo detenimiento lo que ésta hacía en mis ojos.

—Bien, bastante bien por suerte, gracias a que la tía Alice me rescato de la mecedora anoche— le dije con dificultad, procurando no mover demasiado mis facciones, para no problematizar el trabajo de Alice que me estaba maquillando.

Mi tía profirió un chasquido con su lengua y miro de forma asesina a Emmet, que continuo hablando, ignorándola.

—Hoy nos veremos en tu clase de educación física—me recordó Emmet, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara que iba de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Genial! —exclame sarcásticamente, mientras hacia un mohín.

—¡¡¡Emmet!!! —le grito Alice a modo de alarido, fulminándolo nuevamente con sus ojos. — No la fastidies que se mueve y no puedo maquillarla correctamente—lo reprendió.

—No quería fastidiarla, solo le avisaba que nos íbamos a ver en su clase de educación física—se defendió, y yo reprimí otro rictus al volver a oír esas palabras.

— ¡Ya estas lista! —prorrumpió Alice al terminar de embellecerme.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, y observe mi imagen en el espejo que tenía frente a mí. Mi pelo, ahora extremadamente lacio, enmarcaba dulcemente el contorno de mi delgado rostro. Estaba bien, no dotada de hermosura, ni perfecta como todos en mi familia, solo una chica más.

No poseía nada atractivo que causara que un muchacho se volviera dos veces a mirarme.

— ¡Estas muy guapa! —prorrumpió Emmet, aplaudiendo sonoramente con sus formidables manotas.

— ¿¡Hermosa!? —pregunte ofuscada. — ¿No era que los vampiros tenían una vista magnifica? Creo que llegaste demasiado tarde cuando Dios estaba repartiendo el sentido de la visión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —me pregunto Alice, su tono de voz parecía mosqueado.

—Que no soy hermosa, tía—le dije estas palabras como si fueran una obviedad. —Tú eres hermosa, mama lo es, Rosalie…

—Y tú también—me dijo en tono de sermón— ¿Por qué crees que no eres preciosa? Tienes unos magníficos iris del color de las esmeraldas—indicó examinando mi figura. — ¿Y tu cabello? Ojala mis cabellos fueran tan omnipotentes como los tuyos, por eso llevo corto mi pelo, porque es horrible. En cambio tu puedes llevarlo largo hasta la cintura y suelto, y te queda genial. Y tu carita es simplemente perfecta, con tu nariz respingada, tus labios con forma de corazón y tus grandes e inocentes ojos…

—No te olvides de su piel—interrumpió Emmet, intentado sonar serio. — Que es tan pálida y resplandeciente como la luna…

— Mi piel no es resplandeciente Emmet— le dije rudamente. —Solo es blanca.

Y claro que lo era, si ninguna vez en mi corta subsistencia, había tomado ni una gota de sol.

—Pero la luna si— se excuso.

—Casi te creo lo de mi belleza Alice— le dije riendo por el comentario absurdo de Emmet, que había arruinado todo el esmero de Alice por hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

— ¡Idiota! — le dijo Alice, dándole un duro golpe con la mano cerrada en un puño en las costillas, que profirió un ruido estrepitoso, como si estamparan una piedra contra la pared.

—¿¿¿¿Qué???? —pregunto Emmet frotándose el costado, sin entender el motivo de su golpe.

—Siempre fastidias todo—le dijo Alice con sus finas facciones arrugadas en una expresión de fingido enojo.

Los deje batallando en mi habitación y baje con mi pesado bolso a recorrer la casa, para fijarme si había un alma misericordiosa que pudiera llevarme en auto hasta el instituto.

Aun tenia dieciséis años, cumplía mis diecisiete en dos meses. Por supuesto ya sabia conducir, y lo hacia mucho mejor que varios adultos que andan sueltos por la calle, mis tíos me habían dado extensivas clases de conducción. Y también tenía mi licencia, desde los 3 meses de edad, cortesía de Jenkens Jr. Lo que no tenia era la edad suficiente para conducir por las calles de Forks sin que mi tío Jasper tenga que apresarme contra su voluntad.

Mi madre me encontró recorriendo la sala de estar.

—Hola belleza—dijo acercándose a mí con supremo garbo a paso humano y besándome la frente tiernamente.

—Hola mami—respondí, sin siquiera inmutarme por el gélido contacto de sus labios en mi rostro.

La frialdad de mi familia se había tornado parte de mí, me gustaba y deseaba su contacto helado. No se sentía tan conveniente el contacto hirviente de Jacob, mi piel se adaptaba al refinamiento a la congelada temperatura de mi familia inmortal.

—Quedo muy bonito tu uniforme—me dijo observando mi figura en todos los ángulos posibles, y acomodando maniáticamente el cuello de mi camisa, a pesar que no estaba desacomodado.

—Si, la abuela hizo un gran trabajo con el.

— ¿Ya te vas al instituto? —pregunto mirando la hora en el enorme reloj de pie que había en un rincón del salón.

—Estaba buscando a alguien que me lleve—le explique. — ¿No recuerdas que no tengo ni edad suficiente ni auto para transportarme? —le pregunte sarcásticamente.

—Yo te llevare bonita—dijo Renesmee interrumpiendo en la sala, jugando con las llaves de su flamante auto.

—Gracias Nesmy, por llevar a tu hermana—le dijo mi madre con toda la dulzura del mundo encapsulada en su voz, mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

—No hay de que, es mi trabajo de hermana mayor—contesto Renesmee sonriendo.

—Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases—les dije a ambas mirando la hora en mi reloj pulsera.

—No vas a llegar tarde—me contradijo mi madre, abrazándome en forma de despedida. —Aun faltan cinco minutos para el inicio de tu primera clase, matemáticas

—Adiós—le dije, soltándome de sus brazos y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta con Renesmee a mi lado.

—Adiós y suerte—me deseo mi madre. —Ah, te queda muy bonito el cabello así de lacio.

—Gracias—le dije desde la puerta.

Ya en el auto, rumbo al instituto, mi única hermana no paraba de hablar, parecía que había ingerido un loro parlanchín de desayuno.

— ¿A que se debe que estés tan atractiva el día de hoy? —pregunto observando con detenimiento mi rostro.

—A la tía Alice—le respondí quedamente.

— ¿No tendrás un novio secreto por ahí escondido? —pregunto en tono solazado.

—Si, pero shhh—le dije sardónicamente colocando mi dedo índice en mis labios y haciendo un arrumaco. — Que él no esta enterado aun que es mi novio.

Renesmee comenzó a reír de mi chiste.

— ¡Eres imposible! —exclamo en medio de un suspiro.

—Muchas gracias, tu también—le dije con una leve sonrisita, tomando su escarnio como un cumplido.

—Bueno, aquí estamos—dijo estacionando el auto en la entrada para visitantes del instituto. —Mucha suerte—me deseo.

—Gracias, la voy a necesitar—le respondí dándole un beso, y bajándome del auto lo más rápido que mis torpes músculos me permitieron.

La entrada estaba abarrotada de muchachos de 15, 16, 17, y 18 años, vestidos todos iguales de ridículos con los horripilantes uniformes.

Todos conversaban los unos con los otros animadamente, se podía decir que era la única que estaba parada, totalmente sola con su bolso en mano. Excelente, el primer día de clases y ya era el bicho raro. Nada diferente a los demás colegios. Parecía que no me había equivocado en mi pronóstico, estos años serian tan patéticos como los anteriores.

El timbre sonó audiblemente, anunciando el inicio de mi primera clase y todos los chicos comenzaron a correr precipitadamente de un lado a otro, buscando sus aulas.

Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, solo me movía para que la batallada de alumnos no me lleve por delante. Tome mi agenda del bolso, donde mi tía Rose, se había encargado de describir clara y prolijamente todas mis materias, horarios y aulas donde las cursaba.

Frene mi caminata y leí con atención.

"_Primera clase, matemáticas, 7:30hs, pabellón 2, aula 30"._

Me dirigí a las corridas al pabellón dos, intentando esquivar, sin ningún éxito, a la muchedumbre que estaba por los pasillos, por lo que seguramente conseguí algunos moretones es mis brazos.

Al llegar al pabellón, busque rápidamente el aula 30.

Encontré el salón justo a tiempo, antes de que el profesor llegara.

Tome asiento en el único sitio vacío que quedaba, al lado de una muchacha exageradamente rubia, con penetrantes ojos del color de dos enormes lapislázulis. En todo el trayecto que hice hasta su mesa, la chica no quito sus perspicaces ojos de mí.

Bueno, al menos yo no era el único bicho raro del colegio.

El profesor se presento, pidiendo que lo llamemos Sr. Lauren.

Parecía ser bueno enseñando, pero el tema que estaba explicando ya lo había visto el año anterior, además lo había retocado cientos de veces con mi padre, y como si fuera poco, siempre me ofrecía de maestra de apoyo para algunos alumnos que les costaba llevar el ritmo de las clases, se los había explicado a ellos una y otra y otra vez.

El Sr. Lauren finalizo la clase unos minutos antes para que podamos encontrar sin destiempo nuestro próximo aula.

Mientras sacaba mi agenda para orientarme, la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado tomo valor y me hablo…

—Hola, soy Camille Brun—dijo sonrojándose, en tono de voz muy bajo, con expresión tímida.

Me quede observándola, mis antiguas compañeras de clase no solían hablarme, solo me evitaban. Y esta pobre chica había vencido su timidez para dirigirme la palabra. Era un detalle muy dulce de su parte.

—Hola—logre decirle al fin, cuando me di cuenta que su sonrojo empezó a extenderse por sus pómulos hasta casi tocar su frente. Seguro pensó que había metido la pata al saludarme. —Yo soy Jaz Cullen—le dije ofreciéndole mi mano, para infundirle valor. Ella la tomo gustosa y sonriendo, mientras su rubor comenzaba a esfumarse.

— ¿Jaz? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?—pregunto con una sincera nota de curiosidad en la voz.

—Si, en realidad me llamo Jasmett, pero prefiero que me digan Jaz—le explique mientras buscaba mi siguiente clase en la agenda.

— ¡Que nombre raro! —exclamó. — Pero me agrada—continuo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Si, son los nombres que elige mi madre—le explique. —Deberías ver el de mi hermana, se llama Renesmee.

—Ese es mas raro—dijo divertida. — ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? —pregunto intrigada.

—Lengua y literatura, en el pabellón 2, en el aula 25—le dije, leyendo detenidamente mi agenda.

— ¡Yo también tengo esa clase! —exclamó visiblemente contenta. —Que bueno, ven yo te indico donde queda—me dijo tomándome la mano y sacándome del aula a tirones

Me llevo de la mano, guiándome entre la gente, hasta nuestra próxima asignatura, al llegar tomamos asiento juntas en la misma mesa nuevamente, y acto seguido ingreso el profesor.

Dijo llamarse Lian Arnold, y nos indico una interminable lista de libros a leer durante todo el año. Entre ellos se encontraba una larga saga que mi madre había escrito hacia algunos años. Bella se pondría muy contenta de que en las escuelas impartan como literatura a estudiar, sus obras.

Tome nota detalladamente de todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que indicaba el profesor.

Camille y yo no entablamos conversación durante la hora, y eso me agrado. Demostraba ser una chica aplicada, que le gustaba prestar atención a sus clases.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el final de otra hora. Las clases estaban pasando rápidamente, por suerte.

Salí del salón con Camille pisándome los talones.

— ¿Vamos a la cafetería? —pregunto poniéndose a mi derecha y siguiéndome el ritmo.

Era la hora del almuerzo, lo había olvidado.

—Si, claro—le dije distraída. — ¿Sabes donde queda? Porque yo no tengo ni idea—le pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Si, seguime—pidió, tutelando el camino. — ¿Eres nueva verdad?

— ¿Tanto se nota? —pregunte, frustrada con la idea que todos notaran que era la nenita extranjera.

—Si, bastante—contesto. — Pero solo porque Forks es un lugar muy pequeño, todos nos conocemos con todos—repuso, al ver en mi cara un mohín.

Al llegar a la cafetería, tomamos una bandeja color azul oscuro y formamos fila para comprar nuestros alimentos.

Ella pidió una soda y se sirvió tres pociones de pizza, yo pase a hacer lo mismo. No tenía hambre, pero debía alimentarme bien y además, no quería llamar la atención de nadie al no comer.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa cercana que se encontraba desocupada, por suerte habíamos llegado temprano y la mayoría de las mesas del comedor estaban vacías.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegaste? —me pregunto, destapando la botella y dándole un sorbo a su bebida cola.

— Hace tres días más o menos—le respondí tomando una porción de pizza de queso y tomate de mi bandeja.

— ¿Te gusta aquí?

—Si, me agrada bastante—conteste.

—Tu padre es el nuevo doctor ¿Verdad?

—Si, Carlisle—conteste impacientada, ya me estaba intimidando con tantas preguntas juntas.

—Lo siento—dijo atropelladamente en tono apenado. —Te estoy molestando con tantas preguntas.

—No—le mentí por impulso, su cara de tristeza me partió el alma. —Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar demasiado, no tenia compañeras de donde vengo—le confesé sin pensarlo.

— ¿¿¿No tenias amigas???—pregunto incrédula, pero luego se arrepintió. —Lo siento, sigo haciendo preguntas

—Esta bien, no hay problema—le dije, quizás era hora de que haga alguna compañera, y Camille parecía ser una buena muchacha. —No soy muy sociable—le explique.

—A mi me pareces simpática—me dijo amablemente mientras engullía su segunda porción de pizza.

Sonreí cordialmente ante su declaración.

— ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? —le consulte, mirando mi agenda para examinar mis próximas clases.

— Biología celular, en pabellón 2.

—Mmm... —dude, mirando mis horarios. —Yo tengo Historia en el pabellón 2, aula 10.

—Bueno, no podíamos coincidir en todas las clases—me dijo apesadumbrada.

—Luego tengo Biología Celular en el pabellón 1 aula 4 y la ultima clase es Educación Física—le dije, haciendo mohín al pronunciar la palabra "educación física".

—Esta bien, nos encontraremos en Educación Física también—comento, mientras masticaba el ultimo bocado de pizza. —Coincidir en tres clases de cinco en un bueno promedio.

—Si que lo es—afirme sonriente.

—Se rumorea que tu familia es muy numerosa—dijo Camille, intentado entonar su mejor voz de distraída. Cosa que no le salio muy bien, ya que yo, sin conocerla, sabia que estaba fingiendo.

— ¿Se rumorea? —pregunte fugazmente.

—Si, ya sabes, te dije que es un pueblo pequeño y ustedes son la noticia nueva en estos momentos— me explico avergonzada, jugando con los restos de su pizza.

—Si, somos muchos—me limite a responder su pregunta. —Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron—le explique.

—Es muy dulce de su parte hacerse cargo de tantos chicos—expreso encantada.

—Si, ellos son geniales—le dije.

— ¿Todos tus hermanos son mayores que tu?

—Si, soy la más pequeña—afirme con una sonrisa, al recordar las edades de mis tíos.

—Debe ser lindo tener tantos hermanos—dijo en un suspiro, parecía afligida por algún extraño motivo que me intrigo.

— ¿Eres hija única? —me sorprendí preguntándole, y no era pregunta por cortesía, realmente me interesaba saber de la vida de Camille.

—Sí, lo soy—dijo con voz cortante. — ¿Tu madre a que se dedica? —pregunto, cambiando de tema notoriamente.

—Es arquitecta—le respondí, algo sorprendida por su reacción.

Camille parecía ser una chica a la que le gustaba conversar, pero su cambio de tema fue muy abrupto. Seguramente no quería hablar de eso, quizá tenia problemas familiares, de ser así no era mi deseo importunarla.

Deje que me siga haciendo preguntas para levantarle el ánimo, mantenía una expresión melancólica desde que le había preguntado si era hija única, me sentía culpable de su cara triste.

— ¿Ya cumpliste los diecisiete?

—No, aun tengo dieciséis—le conteste. —Cumplo mis diecisiete el 25 de octubre, ¿Tú tienes diecisiete ya?

—Si, los cumplí en junio—me respondió a la ligera. — ¿Festejaras tu cumpleaños? —me pregunto, su voz y su rostro se tornaban mas alegres con el paso de la conversación.

—No lo creo, no soy de festejar mis cumpleaños…

— ¿Por qué? —consulto intrigada, alzando levemente su fina ceja izquierda.

—No me agradan demasiado las fiestas—le mentí descaradamente.

La realidad era que nunca los festejaba, porque no tenía ningún amigo al que invitar, nadie con quien celebrar mis años, salvo mi familia.

Por suerte para mi integridad psicológica, en ese momento sonó el timbre. Era momento de hacer mi huida e irme a mi próxima clase. Ya había respondido demasiadas preguntas por hoy.

Como ambas teníamos nuestras clases en el pabellón 2, caminamos hasta allí juntas. Y luego nos despedimos dirigiéndonos cada una a nuestras aulas pertinentes.

Encontré el salón con facilidad, y me ubique en el primer asiento. Era la primera en llegar, los alumnos de este instituto parecían ser muy irresponsables, llegando sobre el límite de horario a sus clases.

Tome de mi bolso el libro que me había regalado mi madre, y busque el capitulo en el que me había quedado dormida la noche anterior.

Mientras leía, el aula se fue llenando paulatinamente de alumnos.

Solo quedaban unos pocos lugares desocupados, incluido el de mi lado, cuando lo vi.

Pasaba el umbral de la puerta conversando, sonriendo y codeándose con otros alumnos, bromeando con ellos como si fuera lo más común y natural del mundo.

Ni bien lo divise supe que había algo mal en él y la sangre se me helo en las venas.

Su esplendoroso cabello castaño oscuro estaba mezclado y rebelde haciendo un inmaculado contraste con la exagerada blancura de su tez. Sus ojos color topacio liquido eran penetrantes, y enmarcados por esas espesas y negras pestañas se volvían intensos, casi adictivos, impidiendo que desvíes la vista de ellos o que te sea imposible sostenerle la mirada. Su celestial y simétrico rostro era un perfecto tributo a la belleza. Y su cuerpo… Lucia increíblemente atractivo incluso dentro de ese espantoso uniforme.

Pero él no era un chico común y corriente. Esa belleza no era digna de un humano… No, muy lejos de ser un simple mortal, él era un vampiro. No cualquier vampiro, era el vampiro que había visitado mis sueños la pasada noche.

Quede petrificada en mi silla, completamente inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, mi cuerpo no respondía. Las chicas de mí alrededor quedaron boquiabiertas al verlo, comenzaron a híper ventilar y no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Todas las que se sentaban solas hicieron lugar en sus bancos, seguramente deseando que ese monstruo se sentara con ellas, si supieran lo que él realmente era…

Ingreso al aula con pasos lentos y refinados, parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo.

Se detuvo a mirarme, clavo sus intensos ojos en mí, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando, como si supiera que había descubierto su innombrable secreto. Me tense aun más, pero no dispuesta a dejarme intimidar, seguí sostenido mi vista en la de él. Al notar que no iba a ceder mi mirada, parpadeo dulcemente bajando la mirada y esbozo una media sonrisa. Esa sonrisa me hubiera parecido encantadora y hubiera logrado que caiga rendida e hipnotizada a sus pies, sino supiera lo que él realmente es.

Siguió su camino hasta mi pupitre y se sentó a mi lado.

Parecía un chiste de muy mal gusto, una cámara oculta, de esas que hacen los programas de televisión. El vampiro de mis sueños había aparecido en mi clase de historia y se había sentado a mi lado.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba incómodamente rígido y me sudaban estrepitosamente las manos. Debería salir de allí cuanto antes, no podía permanecer dos horas sentada al lado de un vampiro. Él podía perder el control en cualquier efímero momento y matarme con solo mover su dedo índice, antes que me de cuenta siquiera que se movió un milímetro de su lugar.

La profesora ingreso al aula con paso apresurado, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, no iba a quedar encerrada en un misma aula con esa maquina de matar. Me levante de mi silla como si tuviera un resorte implantado en el coxis.

Todos se quedaron mirándome agudamente, debido a mi inesperado sobresalto.

— ¿Ocurre algo señorita…?—pregunto la profesora, mirándome inquisidoramente.

—Jas…mett—respondí entre suspiros, a causa de que estaba respirando con mucha dificultad debido al miedo que me poseía. Tome aire y continúe —Jasmett Cullen, no me siento muy bien profesora—le explique, logrando articular correctamente la oración.

— ¿Qué le ocurre señorita Cullen? —pregunto acercándose hacia mi apresuradamente, alarmada.

—No… no me encuentro… bien—le dije exagerando mi malestar, tomándome la frente con la mano derecha, el abdomen con la izquierda y poniendo expresión enferma. —Me… falta... el… ai…re.

—De acuerdo, vaya a enfermería—me pidió visiblemente intranquilizada, tomándome por los hombros y acompañándome hacia la puerta. —Mejórese por favor—me dijo cuando llegamos al umbral.

Salí del salón lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. A mis espaldas escuche como la profesora solicitaba a alguien que me acompañara hasta la enfermería, pero no me gire a esperar a nadie. Necesitaba llamar a mi padre cuanto antes. Quería saber que pasaba por la mente de ese desalmado que se rodeaba de humanos como si fuera uno más. Como sino los viera como simple alimento.

—¡¡Espera!!—me pidió a mis espaldas la voz musical y armoniosa mas encantadora que jamás alguien puede llegar a escuchar en todos sus años de existencia.

Me detuve en seco a medio del pasillo que llevaba al consultorio de la enfermera. Esta situación no podía estar ocurriéndome a mí.

Lentamente gire sobre mis pies, para confirmar con la vista, lo que mi sentido de la audición me decía a los gritos. Indefectiblemente, muy a mi pesar, mi sentido auditivo era experto al reconocer la voz de un inmortal. Y ahí estaba él, justo frente a mí. Igual o más agraciado que en mi sueño, mirándome sonriente.

Su hermosura y perfección era tanta que dolía mirarlo, mi sueño no le había hecho justicia. Estaba acostumbrada a la inmaculada belleza de mi familia, pero el… Parecía una versión optimizada de un vampiro, mucho más fastuoso y hechicero.

¿Como algo tan hermoso podía ser tan dañino?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —logre preguntarle, al dejar de regodearme con su belleza y recordar mis intenciones, y las suyas…

—Vengo a acompañarte hacia la enfermería—dijo con voz afectuosa y tranquila.

Estaba celestialmente detenido frente a mí, parecía la representación de un Adonis en medio del pasillo.

—No necesito que me acompañes, gracias—replique, consiguiendo articular las palabras en tono serio y convincente.

Me di media vuelta para seguir mi camino hacia la enfermería y alejarme cuanto antes de ese ser maldito.

—No—me ordeno tomando mi mano, para detenerme, entre la suya, que obviamente estaba penetrantemente helada.

Inmediatamente, y por instinto, retire mi mano de la de él bruscamente, asustada. Lo mire con ojos desorbitados, terriblemente impresionada.

¿Como se atrevía a tocarme? El era un frío, no puede ir por la vida tomando la mano de humanos, como si nada pasara, como si su piel no estuviera a cero grados centígrados y no fuera de mármol liso.

—Lo siento—se disculpo, guardando su mano en el bolsillo, con una expresión apenada, terriblemente seductora. —Tengo un poco frío—me dijo sonriendo sutilmente, intentando convencerme de algo que yo sabia que no era así. Pero si yo viviera en la ignorancia de este mundo, sin saber cual era su naturaleza, su sonrisa encantadora indudablemente me hubiera cautivado, y le hubiera creído sin dudarlo.

El intentaba conseguirme, deslumbrarme, como con todos los demás humanos inexpertos. Pero no iba a poder conmigo, yo sabía lo que él era. Y lo único que me deslumbraba de su persona, era la desfachatez con la que se acercaba a mí.

—No me interesa, no me toques y puedo ir sola a la enfermería— le dije en tono agresivo, mirándolo con asco y desprecio.

El retrocedió un paso ante mi mordacidad, y me miro con gesto serio. Parecía herido y asombrado al mismo tiempo. Su cara reflejaba sentimientos encontrados. Seguramente le había divertido que una simple humana no caiga rendida a sus pies, pero eso también le había herido su álter ego.

Maldito vampiro egocéntrico.

Sin más explicaciones, seguí mi camino hacia el consultorio, y por suerte no volvió a detenerme. Seguramente mi comportamiento le dejo muy en claro que no soy una humanita más que va a caer en sus jueguitos de buenos modales, voz encantadora, elegancia y aspecto de galán.

Me detuve en la puerta de la enfermería y la golpee arrebatadamente, sin parar, un golpe tras otro, hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a doler.

Una regordeta mujer vestida de blanco salio del cuarto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —consulto alarmada.

—Me siento muy mal, necesito llamar a mi hermano para que venga a examinarme—le dije, poniendo mi mejor y mas convincente voz apagada y enfermiza.

Había nacido mintiendo y engañando la gente, si había algo que sabia hacer, era fingir.

—De acuerdo—me dijo haciéndome pasar. —Siéntese en la camilla, por favor—pidió guiándome.

Tome asiento en la camilla, y puse aspecto de descompuesta.

Enseguida me trajo un vaso de agua fresa, del cual simule beber.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó frente al anticuadísimo ordenador, con solo decir que aun se usaba con teclado explico los años de esa pobre computadora maltratada…

— ¿Cómo es nombre querida? —consulto intranquilizada.

—Jasmett Cullen—le dije con voz quebrada.

Rápidamente, tipeo mi nombre en el teclado. Si su computadora fuera moderna, tendría reconocimiento de voz, y con solo pronunciar mi nombre, saltarían todas las opciones pertinentes. Pero los colegios no utilizaban esa tecnología.

—Acá estas—dijo, mirando el la pantalla. —Contactos a llamar…—murmuro para si misma.

—Llame a mi hermano por favor —la interrumpí. —Edward Cullen es su nombre, debe estar ahí como contacto—le indique, ahora estaba verdaderamente desesperada, sino llamaba a mi padre, no sabría que pensaba ese ridículo vampiro.

— ¿Pero su padre no es medico?—pregunto confusa.

—Si, pero el esta muy ocupado, llame a mi hermano por favor, el también es medico y tiene menos trabajo—le pedí irritada y exasperada.

La enfermera supuso que mi nerviosismo se debía a mi malestar físico, y comenzó a discar un número, en su también, anticuado teléfono.

—Hola, buenos días—contesto a la voz que respondió del otro lado del teléfono. —Por favor, dígale al Profesor Emmet que venga urgente a la enfermería—pidió la enfermera.

Definitiva esa mujer tenía problemas de entendimiento. ¿No le había dicho específicamente que llamara a Edward?

Lagrimas de consternación comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos. Necesitaba a mi padre…

—No llores pequeña, ahí viene tu hermano y te llevara a casa—dijo acariciándome la espalda de modo maternal. — ¿Qué te duele? —pregunto muy alarmada por mi estado de salud.

—La cabeza… Y la panza… —le dije entre sollozos, tomándome la cara con ambas manos.

Necesitaba a mi papa de manera urgente, ese monstruo podría perder el control en cualquier momento y matarnos a todos solo en segundos.

Un sutil golpe en la puerta, asusto a la enfermera, que se dirigió rápidamente a abrirla.

— ¿Que ocurre Silvia? —pregunto la voz de mi tío.

—Es tu hermana—explico la enfermera haciéndolo pasar. —Dice que se siente mal.

Emmet poso la vista en mí y se acerco, dándose cuenta al instante que yo solo estaba fingiendo.

Articule las palabras "sácame de aquí", sin emitir sonido alguno. Mi tío me tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la enfermera.

—Sí, parece que esta muy mal Silvia, voy a llevarla a que la revisen—le dijo con voz intranquila.

—De acuerdo—le respondió, sosteniendo la puerta para que Emmet pueda pasar conmigo en sus brazos. —Mejórate cariño—me dijo, mirándome dulcemente.

Parecía ser una buena mujer, poco entendedora, pero buena al fin.

Emmet me llevo hasta el final del pasillo, donde no había nadie a la vista y me dejo sobre mis pies.

—Bien, proyecto de demonio—me dijo mirándome seriamente. — ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Pasa, que tengo un vampiro sentado a mi lado en la clase de historia—le explique recelosa.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —pregunto, en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de descompresión.

— ¿Cómo que "que tiene de malo"? —le pregunte, aun mas irritada que antes. —Tiene absolutamente todo de malo, puede perder control y desangrarme en un segundo…

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre? —pregunto, ahora él también se estaba poniendo molesto.

—Sí, lo oí, pero no confío en ese vampiro—le explique, poniendo cara de pocos amigos. —Hay algo extraño en él.

— ¿Qué tiene él de raro que no tenga cualquier otro vampiro? —pregunto Emmet, en tono burlón.

—Se rodea de humanos, como si fuera uno mas, habla con ellos, hace chistes…

— ¿Y? —consulto irónico. — Tu padre ya te explico que él y su familia tienen un excelente autocontrol.

—Él me toco—le dije tajantemente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿¿¿¿Qué que??? —pregunto a los gritos, precipitadamente tenso e impacientado.

Por fin una reacción adecuada a la situación.

—Si, yo me estaba yendo y me tomo la mano para…

—Ah…—dijo apaciguado, interrumpiendo mi explicación. — Te tomo la mano—repitió totalmente calmo nuevamente.

—Si, ¿Qué creíste que me había tocado? —le consulte confusa y ofuscada por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

—No lo se, lo dijiste de un modo chocante—se defendió. —Como si fuera un pecado tomarte de la mano.

—No es un pecado, pero no me niegues que es extraño…

— ¿Qué es extraño? —consulto Emmet, cada segundo ambos nos irritábamos mas.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a la secundaria te la pasabas tomando de las manos a humanas? —le pregunte incrédula.

—No, para nada—admitió. —Pero yo estaba casado con la tía Rose, y no poseía el autocontrol que tu padre dijo que esa familia posee…

—Sí, pero… Por favor—le pedí con mi mejor tono melancólico, ese que ninguno de mi familia podía resistir. —Llama a papá para que me quede tranquila, por favor—le rogué.

No iba a conseguir nada con discusiones, debía usar mi mejor arma para conseguir lo que quería.

—Esta bien, lo llamare—acepto, sacando su móvil. — Pero no quiero oír más escándalos referidos a ese vampiro, tu padre ya te dejo las cosas muy claras, no son peligrosos.

Me limite a asentir, ante su pedido.

Mi tío le murmuro "Edward" a su móvil, y este comenzó a llamar a mi padre.

Emmet le explico a mi padre la situación, con voz susurrante y palabras rápidas, que yo no llegue a entender. Cerró la tapa del móvil bruscamente y se dirigió hacia mi.

—Ya viene para acá—me dijo Emmet.

— ¡Gracias! —grite contenta, saltando para besar la mejilla de mi tío, respirando hondo por primera vez desde que había visto a ese inmortal ingresar al aula.

—Acá estoy—dijo mi padre, a mis espaldas. Había llegado extremadamente rápido.

—Papá—susurre arrojándome a sus brazos y respirando aliviada. Él me devolvió el abrazo sentimentalmente, rodeándome la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. —Esta en el aula 10—le explique, para que vaya a inspeccionar su mente y así quedarme mas tranquila.

Mi padre solo asintió y desapareció en el pasillo.

— ¿Puedo irme al auto? —consulte a mi tío, que me miraba expectante, como si yo estuviera demente.

— ¿Al auto? —pregunto.

—Sí, no creerás que voy a continuar las clases, después de hacerle creer a todos que estaba tremendamente enferma ¿Verdad?

—Tienes razón—dijo pensativo. —Puedes ir, esta vez te saliste con la tuya jovencita.

—Gracias—le dije, dándole un abrazo.

Camine rápidamente hacia la salida del instituto y busque en el estacionamiento el auto de mi padre.

Lo había dejado sin trabas, para mi suerte. Me subí inmediatamente en el asiento del copiloto, y trabe todas las puertas. Como si eso pudiera detener a un vampiro sediento, me reí de mi pensamiento idiota y destrabe las puertas.

El auto estaba helado, mas frío que el clima afuera. Comencé a friccionar mis manos para darme calor.

En ese instante mi padre ingreso ágilmente en el asiento del conductor, su expresión era cautelosa.

— ¿Y? —le consulte urdida, mientras él arrancaba el auto y prendía la calefacción.

—Nada—dijo, su voz parecía molesta. —Me hiciste salir de mi turno en el hospital, para que leyera la mente de un vampiro, que tiene la conciencia más limpia y pura que tu misma.

—Papá, el habla y se junta con humanos—intente explicarle.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Jasmett? —me pregunto.

—Es raro—le retruque inmediatamente.

—No es raro, es lo normal—dijo mi padre secamente. —Que nosotros jamás podamos juntarnos con humanos debido a nuestro escaso control, no significa que él no pueda hacerlo.

—Si pero no…

—Pero nada—me corto mi padre.

Se bajo del auto dinámicamente y con galanura. Ya habíamos llegado y yo no lo había notado. Se volvió hasta la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a salir del auto, cargando mi bolso.

Caminamos hasta la casa en total silencio, el siguió a mi lado alcanzando mi ritmo lento.

Al entrar en la residencia, llamo a mi madre. Quien llego inmediatamente a mi lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —consulto preocupada, debido a mi temprana salida del instituto.

—Uno de los vampiros que mencionaron papa y Jake el otro día va conmigo al instituto—explique.

— ¿Y paso algo? —consulto mi madre alarmada, examinándome de arriba a abajo.

—No—interrumpió mi padre. — Jasmett se asusto, pero yo ya dije que ellos están muy controlados y no me equivocaba, hoy leí su mente y tuve que sentir su efluvio para confirmar que era un vampiro—dijo mi padre con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación en la voz.

—Son muy buenos ¿Verdad? —le pregunto mi madre.

—Son excepcionales, jamás leí una mente de un vampiro tan pura y tranquila—le respondió mi padre satisfecho.

—Es asombroso, que siendo jóvenes, tengan tanto control—le dijo mi madre, ella también estaba magnetizada con el maldito infeliz de mi compañero vampiro.

— ¡Jasmett!—me dijo mi padre, con tono de reproche. —Eres mas peligrosa tú para el resto de los humanos, que ese vampiro, quiero que te quedes tranquila y no hagas más escenas—me pidió mi padre, pero sonó mas como una orden a cumplir.

—Mama, el me tomo de la mano—le explique.

— ¿Te tomo de la mano? —pregunto mi madre, mirando a mi padre, en vez de a mi.

—Le agarro la mano, para detenerla y acompañarla a la enfermería, porque ella decía estar muy enferma—le explico a mi padre, mirándome furiosamente por contar la mitad de la historia.

—Es muy tierno de su parte—dijo mi madre en tono dulce.

Podía jurar que ya le estaba tomando cariño a ese vampiro que ni siquiera conocía.

Deje a mis padres conversando sobre el vampiro y subí las escaleras lentamente hacia mi habitación.

Me saque las zapatillas al entrar al cuarto. Deje mi bolso sobre el mullido sillón, y salí al balcón a sentarme en la mecedora. Necesitaba purificar mis pulmones con esa delicada fragancia a jazmines.

Mi primer día de clases había sido un bochorno.

Entristecí a la única compañera que se había atrevido a dirigirme la palabra. Termine sentada al lado de un vampiro en la clase de historia. Y mi familia creía que estaba demente por temerle a un insignificante inmortal, cuando convivía con ocho desde que nací.

La tarde paso lentamente mientras yo me mecía en la silla del balcón, mirando como pasaban y cambiaban las formas de las nubes.

—¡¡Jasmett!! Baja a cenar—me llamo la voz de mi abuelo en un grito, desde el piso de abajo.

Entre a mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el comedor, aun vestida con mi uniforme escolar.

Toda la familia se encontraba sentada a la gran mesa, pero solo en mi lugar había un plato rebosante de comida. Olía deliciosamente, solo al verla me di cuenta del hambre que poseía, no ingería bocado desde el almuerzo. Mi estomago comenzó a rugir, solicitando que engullera algo.

Tome asiento entre Renesmee y mi madre, como siempre, y comencé a cortar el pollo con omelet que seguramente había preparado Esme.

—Así que mi hermanita, le teme a un inocente vampiro—comenzó a decir Renesmee, con tono de voz jocoso.

— ¿Vives con ocho vampiros desquiciados y le temes a uno? —pregunto Jake incrédulo, a modo de chiste.

—No le tiene miedo—me defendió Alice, su dulce voz sonaba seria, pero tenía oculto en su tono una pizca de regodeo. —Solo es precavida, ella sabe lo que somos capaces de hacer—explico sonriendo y mirándome.

—Pero Edward ya había dicho que ellos son muy controlados y estrictos con su dieta—dijo Esme.

—Igualmente debe ser difícil ser humana y estar sentada al lado de alguien que sabes que puede quebrarte el cuello en medio segundo—dijo Rosalie, también en mi defensa.

Mire a Alice y a Rosalie con mi más sincera expresión de agradecimiento. Desde que había comenzado esta conversación no había emitido sonido alguno, ni iba a hacerlo, solo me limitaría a comer y a escuchar atentamente lo que opinaba mi familia.

—Rosalie lleva la razón—la apoyo Jasper. —Es mejor que sea cautelosa, Edward dice que son inofensivos pero no estamos seguros que…

—Si lo estamos Jasper—lo contradijo mi padre en tono tranquilo. — No se porque seguimos discutiendo sobre esto, ya les afirme que su autocontrol supera el de Carlisle.

—Eso es impresionante—dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa encantada. — Me gustaría mucho hablar con ellos…

—Ya discutimos sobre eso—lo corto Jasper. —Eso no es muy seguro para nadie.

—Ellos ya saben que hay otros vampiros aquí—dijo Emmet. —Es alumno mío, y obviamente se dio cuenta lo que soy.

— ¿Sabe que soy tu hermana? —le pregunte bruscamente, atragantándome con el omelet.

Nesmy, comenzó a palmearme la espalda suavemente mientras yo tosía descontroladamente.

—No le mencione nada al respecto—me tranquilizo mi tío. —No sabe que soy Cullen, estos años mi apellido es McCarthy.

— ¿Conversaron sobre algo en especial? —pregunto mi madre.

—Solo le dije que estaría aquí algunos años, parece un gran chico, muy simpático—dijo Emmet, otro más de mi familia que se babeaba por ese vampiro. —Me invito a su casa a conocer a su familia y hablar de nuestras experiencias, es muy agradable. No los mencione a ustedes por supuesto, pero no creo que sea conflictivo que los conozcamos…

—No—dije, casi en un grito. —Por favor, no me siento segura estando cerca de el…

—Jasmett…—comenzó a reprochar mi madre.

—Escúchame mamá—le pedí, en voz apenas audible para un humano. —Se que creen que estoy loca por no temerles a ustedes y si temerle a unos vampiros, que según mi padre, tienen mas autocontrol que todos ustedes juntos, pero me siento intranquila cuando estoy cerca de él, nací con ustedes, se que son mi familia, y me aman mas que a sus vida, y no me harían daño, pero no los conozco a ellos, no confío…—la voz se me atoro en la garganta, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Jasmett tiene razón—dijo Rosalie en un susurro, viniendo a mi lado para abrazarme, ya que las lagrimas habían emergido de mis ojos.

Segunda vez que perdía el control de mi misma y lloraba en el día.

Estupido vampiro.

—No llores hija—me pidió mi madre, también acercándose para estrecharme en sus brazos y besar cada una de mis lagrimas.

El rostro de Alice quedo en blanco, petrificado por un instante.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser dejar las cosas como están—dijo Alice con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. — No nos presentaremos, Emm no digas a tus alumnos que eres hermano de Jaz, mientras menos sepan, será lo mejor para ella, para que no tenga miedo…

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —le pregunto Jasper, intrigado. —Estas muy feliz.

Alice le dedico una pequeña mirada significativa a mi padre, quien profirió un leve bufido.

—Por nada—contesto Alice, aun sonriente. —Forks parece muy prometedor estos años ¿Verdad? —pregunto Alice misteriosamente, aun mirando fijamente a mi padre.


	4. Incoherencias

**Capitulo 4**

_**Incoherencias**_

Estaba sentada placidamente con mis delgadas piernas cruzadas, a modo de indio, sobre un monumental árbol caído, en un impenetrable pero agradable bosque.

Mi cuerpo, aun estaba cubierto por el uniforme escolar, solo la camisa y los jeans. El sweater, las zapatillas y mis medias yacían a un costado del tronco, en algún momento de mi sueño me las había quitado, dejando mis pies al descubierto.

Levante mi vista hacia el cielo, el cual residía cubierto de densas nubes pasmosamente blancas de diferentes tamaños, que constituían extrañas formas, al unirse unas con otras.

Me hallaba tranquila y relajada, respirando la fresca brisa, que olía suavemente a resina, y pasaba amistosamente entre mis cabellos, despeinándolos de forma sutil.

Mi mano derecha estaba sobre la madera, jugando con algunas ramitas que aun quedaban en ese añejo tronco y mi mano izquierda descansaba sobre mi rodilla.

Parecía ser un agradable día.

— ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo sola por el bosque? —pregunto una voz a mi costado. Era la voz melodiosa más suave y penetrante que jamás había escuchado.

Cese mi juego con las ramas y volteé la vista hacia él.

Estaba cómodamente sentado al lado mío, impasible, hermoso, era la representación un serafín que había bajado directamente del cielo para posarse junto a mí en aquel viejo y maltratado árbol.

Hoy debía ser mi día de suerte.

—Solo estaba pensado—le conteste tímidamente al agraciado vampiro que me acompañaba, ruborizándome.

— ¿En que pensabas tan concentrada? —me preguntó, sonriendo cariñosamente, mientras retiraba mechones de mi cabello que tapaban mi rostro. Sus blancos dientes resplandecían, aun bajo aquel cielo encapotado de nubes y el frío contacto de sus níveos dedos en mis mejillas, enviaba descargas eléctricas por toda mi cara, bajando por mi columna vertebral, llegando mi todo mi cuerpo.

—En ti—le respondí, terminando de ruborizar absolutamente cada rincón de mi rostro.

—Eso es muy bueno—me dijo de forma seca y angustiosa, cambiando de pronto la expresión agradable de su rostro, por una de irritación y enojo intenso.

Se abalanzo sobre mí, arrojándome violentamente al suelo, cayendo sobre mi frágil cuerpo. Acerco su perfecta boca a mi cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces, me mordió.

Desperté bruscamente, agitada. El olor de la resina aun permanecía impregnado en mi nariz.

Tuve que acariciarme el rostro para corroborar que no seguía sumergida en esa espantosa pesadilla. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin parar y se deslizaban por mis mejillas a borbotones.

Moví los labios para llamar a mis padres y que vengan a escucharme y consolarme, pero mi boca estaba seca y pastosa.

Me revolví inquieta en la cama entre sollozos y me percate que las sabanas se encontraban húmedas y enredadas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo.

Me sentía asfixiada y muy acalorada. Me toque la frente con las manos, pero no distinguí la destemplanza, parecía que todo mi cuerpo se encontraba hirviendo.

Desenredé las sabanas de mi cuerpo, zarandeándome.

— ¡Jasmett, cariño!—exclamo mi padre entrando en la habitación, con tono intranquilo.

Encendió las luces y se acerco velozmente a mi lado, extendiéndome un vaso de agua.

Lo tome apresuradamente y lo bebí desesperada, como si me encontrara perdida en medio del desierto. Sorbí hasta la última gota, pero seguía necesitando más.

—Ahí vengo—me dijo rápidamente, tomando el vaso de entre mis manos y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Volvió antes que pase un segundo, con otro vaso de agua en sus manos. Hice lo mismo que con el anterior, lo bebí arrebatadamente. Al finalizar, ya me encontraba gratamente saciada.

—Gracias—le dije con voz áspera. Y al pronunciar esta palabra me di cuenta que mi garganta me dolía.

Inconscientemente me lleve las manos al cuello, haciendo presión fuertemente para que dejara de doler.

Mi padre se volvió hacia mí, ligero. Suavemente con sus manos retiro la mía de mi cuello para que no me haga daño y toco escrupulosamente mi frente y mi rostro.

—Estas volando de fiebre—me dijo preocupado.

En ese momento, mi madre entro en la habitación con cara agonizante y un termómetro en sus manos.

—Tómale la temperatura amor, yo iré a buscar algo para que ingiera—le dijo mi padre en tono melodioso, pero en su voz resaltaba la preocupación y el nerviosismo.

Mi madre poso su gélida mano en mi frente ardiente, mientras con la otra me colaba el termómetro ágilmente bajo el brazo.

—Me siento muy mal mami—le dije dolidamente. Cada palabra que emitía parecía rasgar un profundo tajo en mi garganta.

—Lo se mi amor, tu padre ya viene con tu medicina—me tranquilizo mi madre, pero su tono de voz no era tranquilizador, era turbado.

—Eso se siente bien—le dije refiriéndome al contacto de su helada mano con mi frente hirviente. — ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunte a Bella, haciendo un mohín causado por dolor que punzaba mi garganta.

—Son las tres de la mañana cariño—me dijo mi madre, mientras miraba mi reloj pulsera.

—No te esfuerces para hablar Jazz—me pidió mi padre, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Me avecino a la boca una cucharada sopera de un líquido espeso, color escarlata oscuro.

Separe mis labios y él vacío cuidadosamente el liquido sobre mi lengua. Hice una mueca al tragarlo, era jarabe de frutilla, que obviamente, como todos los jarabes, lo que menos tenia era gusto a fruta.

Luego me dio una enorme pastilla mitad color rosa y mitad color blanco, que ingerí con un largo sorbo de agua.

Mi madre me retiro el termómetro de la axila y lo evalúo por menos de medio segundo.

—Tiene treinta y nueve grados, Edward—le dijo a mi padre, impacientada, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—Ya se que esta afiebrada, cariño—le dijo mi padre delicadamente. —La medicina que acaba de tomar, la ayudara.

— ¿Qué tiene? —le pregunto a mi padre, la mueca de dolor no se desdibujaba de su hermoso rostro.

—Es solo una angina—le explico mi padre, con dulzura tomándola por la cintura. —Con la medicación y reposo, mañana estará como nueva.

—De acuerdo…—dijo mi madre para si misma y luego se volvió hacia mi. —Acuéstate e intenta seguir durmiendo Jazz—me pidió, arropándome afablemente. —Pronto la medicina surtirá efecto y no te dolerá más la garganta, ni tendrás fiebre.

—No me dejes sola, por favor—le suplique tomándola desesperadamente de la mano, al ver que comenzaba a alejarse de la cama.

—No iré a ninguna parte, mi cielo—me dijo sentándose a un costado de mi cama y acariciándome los cabellos.

—Gracias—le dije con la voz sofocada y un poco más tranquila.

—Edward, no te preocupes, ve a seguir con tus cosas—dijo mi madre, mirando a mi padre. —Yo me quedare con ella, cualquier cosa te llamo.

— ¿Jasmett, quieres que me quede yo contigo también cielo? —me pregunto mi padre en un susurro.

—No, gracias papá—respondí. —Con mama ya esta bien, no quiero dormir sola nada mas, solo es eso—explique, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para simular que intentaba dormir.

—De acuerdo—dijo mi padre, mirándome con devoción mientras me besaba en la frente. —Llámame cualquier cosa, estaré abajo—dijo a mi madre, mientras besaba apasionadamente sus labios. Luego desapareció de nuestras vistas fugazmente.

—Mama…

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —me pregunto Bella.

— ¿Podrías cantarme una canción? —le pedí, recordando mi infancia.

Siempre cuando era pequeña ella me hacia dormir cantándome por horas, sus canciones preferidas.

—Claro mi cielo—acepto en tono melancólico. — ¿Qué canción quieres escuchar?

—Cualquiera de las que nos gustan.

Ella asintió y comenzó a canturrear una de nuestras canciones mas queridas. Una de las primeras canciones que yo había aprendido a cantar, y siempre coreaba para mi familia.

Todos decían que yo era poseedora de una magnifica voz, y disfrutaban escuchándome cantar, desde luego, hacia mucho tiempo que yo ya no cantaba para ellos. Esas letras que mi madre entonaba en este momento para mi, pertenecían a una vieja y casi olvidada banda española, que había hecho furor hace ya muchos años.

Las canciones en español eran nuestras predilectas, ese idioma era el que mas nos gustaba a ambas, y el que primero habíamos aprendido a hablar fluidamente.

Mi familia había vivido unos años en España, y Bella había quedado maravillada con su gente. Escribió algunos libros dedicados a ellos.

Y todas las canciones que ella me cantaba sentimentalmente, eran en ese magnífico idioma.

No quería volver a dormir luego de aquella espantosa pesadilla, donde mis peores temores se hacían realidad.

Era la segunda vez que ese individuo me visitaba mientras dormía, en mis sueños.

Esta pesadilla era normal, podría haber sido esperada después de tanto sugestionarme, podría haber sido generada tranquilamente por mi traicionero subconsciente. Pero el primer sueño… Ni siquiera conocía a ese inmortal y ya lo había visto en mi sueño del bosque.

Quizás yo era poseedora del don de la adivinación, como mi tía Alice. Quizás fue una horrible y simple coincidencia. O quizá, simplemente me estaba volviendo loca.

Ninguna de las tres opciones me preocupaba. Solo quería dejar de representarlo en mis sueños.

La alternativa que me podría parecer más acertada, era que el vampiro de mi primer sueño no era el mismo que me asusto en el instituto. Todos los inmortales eran bastantes similares unos con otros. Tez extremadamente blanca, ojos dorados, belleza absoluta… Seguramente lo había confundido. Debería ser eso…

Todo comenzó a tornarse muy extraño y confuso a mi alrededor. Mis ideas se nublaban, mezclándose unas con otras, volviéndose incoherentes. Mi madre no cesaba de acariciarme los cabellos apaciblemente mientras cantaba esa dulce canción y yo cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más somnolienta.

Las medicinas triunfaron sobre mi temor de volver a tener una pesadilla y caí en la inconciencia, nuevamente.

El sol se filtraba por las, casi transparentes, cortinas, golpeando mis ojos y arrebatándome mi sueño.

Suavemente levante mis párpados, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, un dolor punzaba suavemente mi cabeza y un malestar invadía en mi garganta. Posicione mi muñeca delante de mi rostro, y detuve mi vista en el reloj pulsera que la rodeaba.

Eran las siete de la mañana, las siete… Llegaría tarde al instituto el segundo día de clases.

— ¡No! —grite, levantándome de un salto de la cama, revoleando las sabanas al suelo.

Corrí torpemente hacia el sillón blanco, donde había extendido escrupulosamente el uniforme la noche anterior, y me lo puse rápidamente, abrochando lerdamente los botones de mi camisa y tropezando con mis propios pies al meterme dentro de los jeans.

Comencé a buscar mi bolso, tendría que estar por algún lugar del piso, levante las sabanas…

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —me pregunto mi madre, tomándome por los hombros para detenerme, ya que me encontró corriendo para todos lados de la habitación.

—Estoy llegando tarde al instituto, mamá—le explique con voz pringosa, tratando de sacar sus manos de mis omoplatos sin éxito alguno. —Son las siete—continúe explicando, para ver si así me soltaba y me dejaba seguir preparando mis cosas.

—Hija, yo se que ayer estabas convaleciente pero… ¿No recuerdas que estas enferma? —consulto.

— ¿Enferma? —pregunte confusa, deteniendo en seco mi lucha con sus manos, e intentado hacer memoria.

Mi madre asintió, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Parecía muy preocupada e intranquila.

Claro… Por eso aun me dolía la cabeza, y la garganta me molestaba tenuemente al hablar.

Por la madrugada había despertado delirando de fiebre y mis padres me habían medicado y hecho compañía, ahora recordaba.

Me senté a los pies de mi cama tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me pregunto mi madre, sentándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, pero sin ejercer peso alguno.

—Si—respondí. —No recordaba que ayer desperté con fiebre—le explique débilmente.

—Será mejor que te acuestes a descansar, ahora mismo te traigo tus medicinas y tu desayuno—me dijo, saliendo por la puerta en ese mismo instante.

Le hice caso absoluto y reemplace el uniforme por mi camisolín nuevamente.

Antes de recostarme, me detuve a mirar por mi ventanal. Un sol deslumbrante me sonrío desde lo alto del cielo.

El día que el sol decidía asomar las narices por este lugar, yo me encontraba enferma.

—Recuéstate hija, por favor—pidió mi madre entrando a mi habitación con una bandeja en su mano.

Me acosté y mi madre me tapo con las frazadas.

Tome otra vez ese espantoso jarabe y la pastilla multicolor.

Luego desayune, tragando con dificultad, debido a que la garganta comenzaba a dolerme nuevamente.

Cada miembro de mi familia comenzó a ingresar en mi habitación. Debido a que el día se encontraba excepcionalmente soleado, nadie había asomado las narices a la calle.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?—pregunto la apacible voz de mi hermana desde la puerta.

—Bien, no recordaba que estaba enferma—le explico mi madre, con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

—Eso es muy típico de ella—dijo Alice con su voz cantarina.

—También es típico de ella no poder disfrutar del único día de sol—repuso Emmett.

Solo sonreí ante su comentario.

—Habrá otros días de sol—dijo Alice, con tono alegre.

—Eso espero—le dije con voz áspera y una sonrisa.

Alice cerró delicadamente los ojos, dejando su rostro inexpresivo, perfectamente inmóvil, todos nos giramos a mirarla.

Finalmente los abrió, y dijo con voz segura.

—Estarás en perfectas condiciones para ir mañana al instituto—dijo con voz cantarina de modo alegre. —Pero no creo que te encuentres lo suficientemente sana como para hacer educación física—dijo inocentemente, ofreciéndome un disimulado guiño con su ojo.

Emmett bufo sonoramente, visiblemente frustrado con la idea que me pierda su clase nuevamente. Y la tía Rosalie río sonoramente al descubrir nuestra mentira.

—_Agradécele a Alice de mi parte_—dije mentalmente a mi padre, para que le deje el recado a mi adorable tía.

Edward asintió, con una sonrisa tranquila pintada en sus perfectos labios.

—Será mejor que la dejemos reposar tranquila—dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a mi familia.

Todos asintieron.

—No me dejen sola—pedí, intranquila con la idea de volver a tener una pesadilla.

—Yo me quedare contigo—me dijo mi padre, tiernamente.

—Gracias.

Mientras mi padre se sentó al costado de mi cama y me acariciaba los cabellos, mi familia se acerco lentamente, uno por uno a saludarme. Besándome mis mejillas y frente.

El último en despedirse de mí fue Jasper, quien acarreó consigo la serenidad y la paz, ocasionando que mis parpados pesaran tanto, que desee cerrarlos inminentemente. Hundiéndome así, nuevamente en la oscuridad de mis sueños.

Al día siguiente ya me encontraba perfectamente sana y fuerte hasta para asistir a la clase de educación física del tío Emmett, claro que no pensaba decírselo. Solo sentía molestias en mis músculos, producto de estar un día entero en cama.

Alice me había despertado, como siempre, y me había prepara un gigante desayuno, que me encargue de engullir entero, luego de una revitalizante ducha. Me encontraba terriblemente hambrienta, debido a que me había pasado el día anterior durmiendo, así que no deje ni las migajas de mis tostadas.

En ese momento ya estaba lista para irme al colegio, con mi uniforme puesto y mi bolso a un costado de mi silla. Solo faltaba que la tía Alice le de el ultimo retoque de rimel a mis pestañas. Nuevamente había planchado perfectamente mi cabello. A todos les gustaba como me quedaba así.

Bajamos juntas las escaleras, ella se acompaso a mi paso lento.

— ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? —le consulte, cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras.

— ¡Perfecto!—me dijo con una brillante sonrisa. — Como te habrás dado cuenta, Forks no es un lugar de muchos eventos, pero por suerte tengo varios clientes en los alrededores, como Portland, Seattle, Puerto Ángeles…

—Lo bueno de tu empleo, es que trabajas los fines de semana y de noche, así que puedes prepararme mi desayuno, cuando todos los demás trabajan—bromee riendo.

Ella lanzo una risita cantarina.

—Si, eso es genial—admitió. — ¡E cielo no permita que tu sola te prepares el desayuno! —ambas reímos de su sarcasmo. —Renesmee te espera en el automóvil para llevarte al colegio.

—¡¡Ahí voy!!—grite para que Renesmee también me escuche. — ¿Dónde esta mama? —le pregunte a Alice impaciente, ya que aun no venia a despedirme para mi día de clases.

—Tu madre no esta—dijo Alice, parecía perturbada.

— ¿Dónde esta?

—Fue a comprar.

— ¿Justo a esta hora tenia que irse de compras? ¿Qué fue a comprar? —le consulte.

— ¡Menos averigua Dios y perdona! —exclamo Alice.

— ¿Desde cuando crees en Dios? —le consulte confusa.

—Desde hoy—me dijo, rodando los ojos impacientemente. —Tienes que irte o llegaras tarde al instituto—me dijo Alice empujándome suavemente hasta la puerta.

—Si, hasta luego—la salude, dándole un beso en su helada y lisa mejilla de granito.

Me apresure hacia el automóvil, donde se encontraba Renesmee en el lugar del conductor, con gesto impaciente.

Subí rápidamente y abroche mi cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Sabes donde esta mama? —le pregunte curiosa.

—No tengo idea—dijo distraídamente. —Generalmente soy yo la que doy las explicaciones de a donde voy y a que hora vuelvo, no al revés—me explico irónicamente con una sonrisa. —Ella es la madre y yo soy la hija, ¿Sabias?

La mire entornando mis ojos, calculadoramente. Era obvio que todos sabían donde estaba y nadie quería decirme.

—Muy cómica—murmuré, cruzando mis brazos sobre mí pecho.

Llegamos al instituto y luego de despedirme de mi hermana y dejar que me deseara la mejor suerte del mundo, baje de su vehiculo.

Aun faltaban unos minutos para la clase de matemáticas, así que me dirigí hacia el aula a esperar al profesor.

Me senté en el primer banco junto a la ventana, y me dedique a mirar hacia el exterior.

—Jasmett—me llamo la voz de una muchacha a mi lado, me gire para verla, era Camille.

—Hola ¿Cómo estas?—la salude.

—Preocupada—respondió. —Creí que te había pasado algo ayer que no asististe a clase, quise buscar tu numero y llamarte para ver que te había ocurrido pero…

—Solo tenia anginas—le dije, cortando su monólogo. Estaba hablando tan apresuradamente que apenas podía entenderle.

—Ah…—dijo, respirando aliviada. —De todos modos podrías darme tu número de teléfono ¿Verdad? Así no me preocupo todo el día por no sabes si te paso algo—me dijo a modo de reproche.

Le sonreí amablemente y le anote todos mis números telefónicos en una hoja que me cedió. También le escribí mi correo electrónico y dirección, por si necesitaba algo.

También tome nota de su teléfono, dirección y correo en la agenda que me había regalado la tía Rosalie.

El profesor Lauren, ingreso en el aula con paso apresurado, y comenzó a impartir su clase.

Nos dicto varios ejercicios y problemas para resolver, los cuales hice rápidamente sin borrar ni una sola vez y se los entregue. Mi destreza en las matemáticas lo dejo asombrado, y me felicito varias veces.

Al finalizar la hora, nos dirigimos con Camille hacia nuestra próxima clase, lengua y literatura. En todo el trayecto estuvo consultándome sobre los ejercicios de matemáticas, ella tenia grandes dificultades para resolverlos, por lo tanto, mientras esperábamos al profesor Arnold de lengua, le explique como resolver algunos problemas matemáticos.

El Sr. Arnold se paso las horas de su asignatura explicando la vida y obra de algunos dramaturgos celebres. Antes de dar por terminada la clase, nos aviso que la semana entrante tomaría un examen sobre todos los autores mencionados.

— ¡Eres una luz en todas las materias! —exclamo Camille sorprendida.

Ya nos encontrábamos en la cafetería almorzando deliciosos tostados con exprimidos de naranja.

—Gracias—le dije en tono nervioso.

Me encontraba un tanto irritada, no por Camille, ella era muy agradable conmigo. Sino porque en la próxima hora debería verle la cara al tonto vampiro que se había metido a toda mi familia en el bolsillo.

Mire a los alumnos que se sentaban en las mesas de alrededor, buscando su rostro. Hasta que lo divise. Se sentaba en una mesa que se encontraba en medio del comedor, y mientras fingía que comía una manzana, conversaba normalmente con otros humanos. Cada silla que rodeaba esa mesa, estaba ocupada por un humano, mayormente mujeres, que lo observaban y escuchaban embobadas, como si fuera una especie de Dios.

—¡¡Jasmett!! —exclamo Camille a mi lado, sacudiéndome el hombro con la mano izquierda y pasando su mano derecha frente a mis ojos, para que le preste atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte, apartando la vista de él y enfocándola en el rostro de Camille.

—Te quedaste tildada, mirando…—explico, posando sus ojos en la mesa que yo tanto observaba anteriormente. —A él—continúo señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza al vampiro.

Me ruborice rápidamente. Mi compañera de clases me había pescado observando a ese odioso ser.

—No te preocupes—me tranquilizo, con una sonrisa. —Todas nos quedamos mirándolo embobadas alguna vez—me revelo.

—Yo no lo miraba embobada—le negué apresuradamente, con cada segundo que pasaba me sonrojada mas.

— ¿Ah no? —me desafío.

—No, solo miraba como todas las muchachas lo miran, maravilladas—le manifieste. —Como si fuera el hombre más atractivo e interesante que han visto en sus vidas…

—Lo es…—dijo Camille, suspirando.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunte incrédula.

—No—me negó. —Él esta muy lejos de mi alcance, no me permito volar tan alto—dijo apenada.

—Pero entonces… Te gusta—afirme.

—No podes negarme que es seductor, además es tan dulce y simpático—me explico, con los ojos brillantes. —Siempre me saluda como si me conociera de toda la vida y la realidad es que jamás hable con él, no me sale palabra alguna cuando lo tengo cerca.

—Todas las chicas de aquí están dementes—dije más para mi misma, que para Camille.

— ¿No te gusta? —me pregunto asombrada.

—No—le respondí cortante.

— ¿No te parece simpático?

—No.

— ¿No te parece sexy?

—No.

— ¿Ni siquiera te parece un poco lindo? —pregunto ofuscada.

—Nooo ¿Por qué tiene que parecerme lindo? —casi le grite. —Es tan blanco y ojeroso que parece enfermo.

—No siempre esta ojeroso—lo defendió.

—Pero si blanco.

—Tú también eres muy blanca.

—Por eso no soy linda—le dije tercamente.

—Si eres linda—me contradijo.

—A ti te gustan los blancos, a mi no.

—A todas las chicas nos parece un muy lindo muchacho—me dijo, refiriéndose al vampiro de la mesa central.

—Entonces a todas las chicas, menos ami, le gustan los blancos—le dije, dando la conversación por finalizada, mientras me levantaba con mi bandeja en la mano, y la vaciaba las sobras de mi almuerzo en el tacho de basura mas cercano.

Camine precipitadamente hacia el aula donde se impartía mi próxima clase, historia. Como me había marchado antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo, aun se encontraba totalmente vacía. Tome asiento en el primer banco, junto a la ventana, ese era mi lugar preferido.

Busque el pequeño reproductor de música, que me había comprado mi madre, en mi bolso, y me dispuse a escuchar mis canciones mas queridas.

No quería conversar con nadie, y mucho menos con el vampiro, si es que se sentaba a mi lado, así que subí bastante el volumen para que sepa que no iba a escucharlo.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a tararear inconcientemente las canciones que oía, todas eran españolas, por supuesto.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el vampiro se encontraba mi lado, observándome detenidamente. Pegue un salto al ver sus ojos fijos en mí.

El aula se encontraba llena de alumnos, me saque los auriculares y guarde mi artefacto ene l bolso.

—Lamento haberte asustado—me dijo mi compañero de banco, con su hipnotizante voz cantarina.

—Ummm...—me limite a pronunciar.

Me miro por unos segundos detenidamente, como un niño de dos años mira por primera vez una luciérnaga en la noche.

—Tienes una voz muy bonita—me dijo, en voz baja.

— ¿Te pregunte? —le dije con hostilidad.

Por su rostro cruzo una expresión de confusión y luego volvió a sonreír afectuosamente. Esa sonrisa me hubiera hecho babear y me habría dejado idiotizada por horas, si no supiera que era un asesino nato, creado fundamentalmente para matar. Así que me repetí ese importante motivo en mi mente, para no caer rendida a sus pies, y suplicarle que perdone mi falta de educación.

La profesora entro en el aula, y mi compañero de pupitre saco los ojos de mi rostro, y los dirigió al frente.

Esas horas en las que la profesora enumero todas las guerras habidas y por haber, fueron las peores de mi vida. Cada segundo que transcurría, me alejaba medio milímetro más de él. Por suerte no volvió a hablarme, pero cuando terminó la clase yo estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, pegada al cristal del ventanal.

Salí disparada a la clase de biología celular.

Por suerte, al llegar, el aula estaba a medio llenar, por lo tanto tome asiento al lado de un desgarbado muchacho con cabellos color marrón oscuro, y ojos avellana, que tenía el asiento de su lado vacío.

—Este lugar esta ocupado—me dijo, observando como me acomodaba a su lado.

—Yo no veo a nadie sentado—le dije mordazmente, exterminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya se pero…

—No me interesa, no hay nadie y me siento—lo corte.

Se callo sin decir más y guío su vista hacia el frente, murmurando algo en voz muy baja que me sonó a "loca".

Muy a mi pesar, el vampirito también asistía a esta clase. Pero se sentó tres bancos detrás de mí. Agradecí a los cielos haber tomado la determinación de sentarme al lado de este muchacho.

El profesor de biología, el señor Vener, me explico que debía rendir un pequeño examen de diagnostico para que él evalúe con quien formaría grupo de laboratorio. Ya que él organizaba a los alumnos de a dos para la clase, según sus conocimientos.

Me entrego una hoja con veinte preguntas y me dedique el resto de las horas a responder el cuestionario. Me pareció exageradamente fácil. Lo termine enseguida, pero no lo entregue hasta que sonó el timbre. Así no me daría ninguna otra tarea.

Fui hasta el gimnasio, para explicarle al "profesor McCarthy", que no podría practicar sus clases el día de hoy, debido a mi enfermedad. Sonreí al imaginar su cara al expresarle estas palabras.

—Profesor—le dije acercándome hacia el. Emm sonrío al verme. —Estuve enferma estos días, lamento decirle que no podré tomar sus magnificas clases…

—De acuerdo señorita, no hay problema alguno—dijo Emmett formalmente.

—Perfecto, hasta luego—le dije rápidamente.

—No, no ¿A dónde va? —pregunto Emmett, mirándome con fingida confusión.

—A mi casa—le explique.

—No…No puede realizar ejercicio físico, pero se quedara en las gradas observando como esta impartida la clase, ya que falto a las anteriores clases…

—Emmett—le susurre, en voz tan baja que ni yo misma la oía.

—Profesor McCarthy para usted—dijo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. —Puede tomar asiento en las gradas, señorita Cullen—me dijo, señalando los escalones que rodeaban toda la cancha.

Me fui a sentar, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El gimnasio se alboroto de chicos, entre ellos Camille y el vampiro.

Genial, tenia que compartir con él tres clases, incluida educación física. Seria un mejor suicidarme.

Emmett y él se llevaban de maravillas, mi tío le festejaba cada cosa bien que hacia. No tenia valor que jugara bien, él era un vampiro, era obvio que iba a aplastar a todos los humanos sin esfuerzo.

—Eyy—me dijo el vampiro, corriendo hacia las gradas donde yo me encontraba sentada observando el partido, por un segundo se me detuvo el corazón. — ¿Quieres venir a jugar para nuestro equipo? —me consulto.

Lo mire furiosamente ¿Por qué seguía hablándome? Cómo si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente grosera con el…

Busque a mi tío con la mirada, él se percato de que mis ojos le pedían socorro y vino en mi ayuda.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Samuels? —le pregunto Emmett.

—Nada profesor, solo le preguntaba si deseaba estar en nuestro equipo, como se encontraba aquí sola sentada—explico el vampiro señalándome, que ahora me enteraba se apellidaba "Samuels".

—Oh, es muy generoso de su parte alumno—le dijo mi tío sonriéndole. —Pero la señorita Cullen no se encuentra en buen estado de salud, así que no hará ejercicio el día de hoy, puede tenerla en su equipo mañana.

—Genial—dijo el tal Samuels felizmente—Que te recuperes—me deseo en tono de voz agradable y salio corriendo de forma grácil hacia la cancha para continuar con el partido de básquet.

Mi tío me guiño un ojo y yo lo mire con mis ojos desorbitados.

Mi tío, mi propio tío, me estaba haciendo pasar el peor momento de mi vida. Ya me imaginaba lo que iba a ser tener que realizar educación física con un vampiro. Me agarre el rostro con las manos.

Al terminar la clase, Samuels se quedo conversando con mi tío, su profesor.

Saque mi moderno móvil de mi bolso y llame a Renesmee para que venga recogerme, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Camille.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? —le pregunte, guardando mi teléfono celular en la cartera.

—Genial, ese profesor es magnifico, nos hizo hacer partidos de básquet, fue muy bueno—me dijo, contenta.

—Si, así parece, aunque me hizo quedar para observar la clase—bufe indignada.

Ella solo río.

—Lamento haberte puesto de mal humor hoy en el almuerzo—se disculpo, mientras salíamos del gimnasio.

—No, yo lamento haber tomado tan mal lo que me dijiste—le dije apesadumbrada. —Reaccione de forma brusca, es solo que ese chico me saca de mis casillas—me excuse.

Ambas caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, cuando alguien nos detuvo a los alaridos.

—Jasmett—gritaba a nuestras espaldas.

Camille y yo nos dimos media vuelta.

—No puede ser—murmure para mi misma.

El vampiro Samuels venia corriendo hacia nosotras, con pasos vertiginosos y ágiles.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Camille, mirándome de hito en hito.

—Hola Cam—le dijo el chupasangre a mi compañera, alzando su mano. —Quisiera hablar con Jasmett.

Camille se quedo observándolo estupefacta, le propine un codazo en sus costillas para que reaccionara, y desprendiera su vista de él.

—Sisi, claro—dijo mi compañera, y comenzó a marcharse hacia su vehículo.

La tome del brazo, para evitar que siga caminando.

—Ella se queda—le dije desafiante al vampiro que nos observaba detenidamente.

—No hay problema, no la estaba echando—se defendió, con gesto sorprendido.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunte destempladamente.

—Solo quería presentarme—explico con su musical voz, en tono terriblemente cálido y amable. —No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos antes, mi nombre es Max Samuels y…

—Y listo, ya te presentaste—lo corte decidida a seguir mi camino.

—Espera…—me pidió. — ¿Por qué te comportas de modo hostil conmigo? ¿Te hice algo o…

—No me hiciste nada, simplemente no me caes bien.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto aprensivo. —No me conoces, ¿Cómo puedo caerte tan mal?

—Créeme, si te conociera me caerías mucho peor aún—le escupí entre dientes, mirándolo inmutablemente con una mueca de asco estampada en mi rostro.

Camille nos observaba de hito en hito, con expresión asustada. Tomo mi mano, la que había puesto en su brazo para detenerla, y se aferro a ella fuertemente, temerosa.

—No tienes derecho de juzgarme de esa forma—me dijo, su rostro parecía estar apenado.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte, cada vez acercaba más mi rostro al suyo, jactanciosa. — No se que te piensas que eres, que tienes que caerle de rositas a todo el mundo.

—Solo quiero…

—No me molestes mas—lo corte, intentando terminar con esa discusión absurda que no llegaría a nada.

Me di media vuelta, con Camille aun agarrada a mi mano, para emprender la búsqueda del auto de Renesmee, que seguramente estaría estacionado en algún lugar del campo, con mi hermana impaciente sobre el.

Pero Max, me tomo de la mano que no sostenía la de Camille, delicadamente, para detenerme, por segunda vez en dos días que nos habíamos visto. Llevaba un promedio de una tomada de mano por día.

Idiota.

— ¡No me toques! —le grite perturbada e histérica, soltando bruscamente su agarre.

Camille se sobresalto y ejerció más presión aun en mis falanges.

—No te pongas así, solo quiero…

— ¿Es que no entiendes que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo? —le pregunte gritándole.

La conversación se estaba volviendo violenta de mi parte, yo me encontraba gritando y trastornada, pero él solo me hablaba dulcemente con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, como si realmente le lastimara en lo mas profundo de su alma no caerme bien. Quería borrar la compasión que afloraba en su semblante y la cortesía de su voz, a los golpes. Pero sabía muy bien, que eso solo me fracturaría varios huesos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto una melodiosa y amable voz a mis espaldas. Era una voz conocida para mí, era la flamante voz de mi hermana.

—Nada—le respondí de forma tajante, mirándola de reojo.

—Hola—dijo ella, mirando a Max y a Camille con gesto afectuoso. —Soy Renesmee Cullen, la hermana mayor de Jasmett—continuo presentándose, tomándolos de las manos.

—Es un gusto, Renesmee—le dijo Max, sonriendo cariñosamente.

—El gusto es mío—dijo Renesmee.

Camille, solo se quedo mirando a mi hermana turulata, sin poder responderle nada.

—Tu hermana y yo solo estábamos conversando—le comento Max a mi hermana en tono cortés, mirándome persistentemente a mi, yo le sostuve la mirada, presuntuosa.

—Discutiendo—lo corregí, inmediatamente.

—Tu discutías, yo solo conversaba—me retruco, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos nos quitábamos el ojo de encima. Pero mientras que yo lo miraba de forma fulminante, él lo hacia amablemente, sorprendido, como un ciego que vuelve a ver la luz del sol.

—Shhhh—lo callé.

— ¿Siempre es tan maleducada? —le pregunto a Renesmee, apartándome la mirada y posándola brevemente en Renesmee, para luego volver a fijar sus ojos en los míos.

—No, solo cuando esta de malhumor—río Renesmee.

—Vamos Nesmy—le ordene a mi hermana.

—Un gusto—dijo Renesmee a Max.

—Por favor… El gusto es todo mío—le respondió. —Camille, Jasmett, un placer dialogar con ustedes—nos dijo cordialmente, mirándonos de forma dulce de hito en hito.

Solo me di la vuelta y camine hacia el coche de Camille, con ella y Renesmee pisándome los tolones.

Al llegar me despedí de Camille, que entro en su auto y aun parecía estar en shock por la discusión que había tenido con Max y la belleza que poseía mi hermana.

Renesmee y yo ingresamos en su vehiculo, envueltas en un inmaculado silencio.

Mientras conducía, mi hermana se volvió hacia mí y poso su mano en mi mejilla.

—_Es muy dulce, caballeroso y bonito_—me hizo saber con su magnífico don.

—No lo es—le dije rudamente.

—_Sí que lo es, y tú lo sabes_—repitió.

—Es un vampiro idiota—repuse, manteniendo mi tono de voz grosero.

—_No va a morderte…_—me mostró en sus pensamientos. —_ Lamentablemente_—agrego al final.

—Calla—le dije.

—_No estoy hablando_—debatió, manifestándome que se divertía conmigo.

— ¡Para ya!—le ordene, retirando repentinamente mi mejilla de su mano.

— ¿Por qué te pone de tan mal humor ese chico Jasmett? —me pregunto en voz alta y segura.

Para esto, ya habíamos llegado a casa y el auto estaba perfectamente estacionado en el garaje.

—Porque es un vampiro, Renesmee, por si no lo notaste—le dije, con tono de voz satírico.

—Sabes que no te hará daño.

—No, no lo se.

—Sí, lo sabes—reafirmo, mirándome seriamente.

—No.

—Júrame por todos los cielos que todo tu miedo se basa solamente en que crees que te hará daño—me ordenó, extendiendo su dedo meñique hacia mi, para que lo tome con el mío y así, afirme mi promesa, como hacíamos cuando era pequeña.

—Estás loca—le dije, pasando por alto su meñique, y bajando del auto lerdamente.

—No me ignores—me pidió, saltando ella también del auto, y llegando hacia mí velozmente e interponiéndose ágilmente en mi camino.

—Entonces no me hostigues—le pedí, intentando en vano esquivarla para ingresar en la casa.

—Entonces admite la realidad—pidió, interponiéndose ágilmente en cada paso que yo daba.

— ¿Qué quieres que admita? —consulte, rindiéndome a huir y quedándome quieta.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te perturba de Max? —me respondió con otra con pregunta. —Y no me vengas con eso de que es un vampiro, porque toda tu familia lo es.

—No lo se—admití. —Es él y su rostro y su forma de hablar y moverse…

—Te parece atractivo—afirmó.

—Todos los vampiros lo son—le dije entre dientes, me encontraba al punto del colapso. Renesmee podía ponerme de los nervios con mucha facilidad si se lo proponía.

—Claro, pero él te gusta—volvió a afirmar.

— ¡CA-LLA-TE!—le gruñí, perdiendo el control de mis emociones. —¡¡¡¡No me gusta!!! Es un asqueroso, trastornado, egocéntrico y desquiciado vampiro—dije a los alaridos, sin siquiera respirar.

— ¿Qué pasa acá? —pregunto mi madre con gesto confundo, saliendo al patio delantero donde Renesmee y yo nos encontrábamos hablando.

Bella nos miro de hito en hito.

—Nada—le dije, logrando sonar calmada.

— ¿Estaban discutiendo? —pregunto ignorando mi respuesta, mitad sorprendida mitad enojada.

—No—le dije, negando con la cabeza, y volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

—Si—me contradijo Renesmee al mismo tiempo que yo negaba, afirmando ella también con la cabeza.

Bella nos miro, contrariada.

— ¿No son grandes para andar discutiendo a los gritos? —pregunto mi madre.

—Dile eso a Renesmee, que no para de torturarme—le dije, mirando a mi hermana.

—Dile eso a Jasmett, que le miente descaradamente a su hermana mayor—repuso Renesmee.

—Yo no te miento—le conteste, trastornada.

—Si me mientes.

—No.

—Entonces dime la verdad ¿Te gusta? —pregunto rápidamente.

Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo a que se debía el honor de la conversación.

—No lo conozco Nesmy—le dije sinceramente.

—Pero puedes conocerlo…

—NO-QUIERO-CONOCERLO—le dije claramente.

Ya estaba notablemente desesperada, algo que mi madre noto y decidió intervenir,

—Renesmee, cariño, creo que tu hermana ya te ha dicho la verdad—le dijo, mirándola con aprensión.

—Gracias—le bufé a mi madre, pasando por al lado de Renesmee sin siquiera mirarla y yéndome a mi habitación.

Necesitaba una ducha después de tantas discusiones irrazonables.

Primero el vampiro que quería presentarse, como si yo estuviera interesada en entablar una amistad con él.

Y luego mi hermana acosándome de estar enamorada de un vampiro, con el cual siquiera había entablado una conversación lógica. Ni lo conocía.

Reí de las ocurrencias de mi hermana, mientras habría las canillas de la colosal bañera, para darme un calido baño de inversiones.


	5. Amistad

**Capitulo 5**

_**Amistad **_

— ¿A que se debió la discusión que tuvieron Max y tu ayer? —me pregunto curiosamente Camille en la cafetería, mientras tragaba un bocado de tarta de choclo.

—No lo se—le respondí sinceramente, jugando con mi ensalada de varios vegetales.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —me indagó, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules suspicaces.

— ¿No te dije yo que estaba loco? —le consulte evadiendo su pregunta, mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado Max.

No me sorprendió pillarlo mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba, ese vampiro tenía una fijación con mi persona. Seguramente estaba tramando un plan maestro para beberse mi sangre.

—Sí, pero fue muy rara la situación—continuó indagando. —Vino, y se presento ante ti como si…

—Es un idiota—dije cortando su oración, elevando solo un poco el tono de mi voz para que llegue con claridad a los oídos de Max. A pesar del tumulto de voces que recorrían la gran cafetería, estaba plenamente segura que él lo escucharía sin problemas.

Y para mi satisfacción, frunció el ceño cuando termine de pronunciar estas palabras.

— ¡Eres muy perversa con ese chico! —exclamó atragantándose con un bocado de tarta y riendo ante mi blasfemia. —Solo quería conocerte, quizás le gustas.

—A mi no me gusta él, y es muy descortés de su parte obligarme a que me caiga bien—le dije a Camille, pero en voz lo bastante alta y clara para que Max lo escuche.

—Quizás podrías darle una oportunidad para conocerlo…

—No.

—Pero….

—No—volví a repetir sin siquiera escucharla.

— ¡Eres tan terca!

—Gracias—le dije sonriendo, pinchando un tomate con mi tenedor y llevándolo a mi boca.

Camille pareció percatarse de que no iba a conseguir ninguna infamación sobre Max, ni lo que me pasaba con él. Así que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Tu hermana es hermosa—me dijo recordando a Renesmee, con tono de voz alegre y simpático.

—Sí, lo es—admití sonriendo. Todos quedaban maravillados con la sublime presencia de Nesmy.

—No se parece para nada a ti—me dijo contrariada y luego, poniendo una mueca de culpa en su rostro, se redimió. — No es que tú no seas bonita, tu también…

—Ya lo se, entiendo a que te refieres, ella es absolutamente perfecta—corte su explicación riendo, para que no se sienta mal. —No somos hermanas de sangre, por eso no nos parecemos en absoluto—le expliqué.

—Ah, cierto que me habías contado que eran todos adoptados—me dijo apenada, golpeándose la frente con la mano. —Lo siento, soy una torpe, siempre….

—No pasa nada—volví a interrumpirla palmeándole dulcemente el hombro. —No me molesta que seamos adoptados, nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros, incluso nos llevamos mejor que si fuéramos hermanos de sangre.

Le explique esto, para que cambie su expresión de pena al haber metido la pata, pero para mi sorpresa, la angustia en su rostro se marco aún más profunda, y cuando abrí la boca a preguntarle que le pasaba, volvió a cambiar de tema bruscamente.

—Ah, y respecto al trabajo de lengua y literatura…—me dijo, recordándome la clase que habíamos tenido el día de hoy, en la que el profesor pidió que terminemos en nuestras casas con nuestro compañero de pupitre, un trabajo para la semana entrante.

—No lo se—le dije dudando, no sabia si era apropiado invitarla a mi casa para terminar el trabajo con tantos vampiros dando vueltas. — ¿En tu casa nos podemos juntar?

—No creo, mi casa no es un buen lugar para hacer un trabajo escolar—me contestó abatida.

—Bueno, déjame que le consulte mi madre si podemos reunirnos en mi casa ¿De acuerdo? —le pregunte.

—Si, claro—acepto con una triste sonrisa.

Continuamos hablando de cosas superfluas, pero Camille siguió con el seño fruncido y su expresión de congoja toda la hora. Quería borrar con mis dedos la arruguita que se formaba entre sus cejas, como hacia con mis padres, y preguntarle que la ponía tan triste. Pero cada vez que yo intentaba abordar el tema, ella lo cambiaba bruscamente, así que decidí darme por vencida y no obligarla a contestarme.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, ella se dirigió a su clase, y yo a la mía de historia.

Me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, y a los dos minutos siguientes se me unió Max. Obviamente no entablamos conversación alguna, ni siquiera me saludo, seguramente había entendido las palabras que le había brindado ayer a la salida de educación física.

La clase de historia fue más de lo mismo, la profesora continúo su explicación donde la había dejado la clase pasada. Me dedique a tomar apuntes, y realizar algún que otro garabato o dibujito en el borde de mi hoja cuando me aburría demasiado.

No estaba del todo segura, pero me pareció sentir la mirada de Max clavada en mí, observándome, en algunas ocasiones. Por supuesto que no voltee mi vista hacia él para confirmar mi teoría. Solo cuando sonó el timbre me permití dedicarla una mirada furtiva, pero me arrepentí al instante, porque confirmando mi pensamiento, él se encontraba observándome. Con esa mirada suya tan… amable y calida, hasta podría jurar que me vía con devoción. Me sonroje y salí apresuradamente del aula.

Me dirigí a las corridas a Biología Celular, no porque llegara tarde, sino para escapar de Max.

Me senté con el mismo chico de la otra vez, el cual exclamo un bufido al notar que yo estaba a su lado.

—Señorita Cullen—me llamo el profesor, ni bien ingreso en el aula.

— ¿Si profesor? —le consulte, desde mi pupitre.

—Acérquese hasta aquí con todas sus pertenencias por favor—me pidió amablemente, con un tono de voz maravillado.

Guarde los libros que había sacado nuevamente en el bolso, y me encamine hacia su mesa, que estaba al frente del salón.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté un poco asustada al llegar su mesa. Toda la clase me miraba, con ojos expectantes.

— ¡Su examen fue excelente!—me respondió alucinado, aplaudiendo, y yo respire aliviada. —Por suerte tenemos la enorme dicha de contar con otro alumno que posee sus amplios conocimientos biológicos, así no tendrá que trabajar sola.

—Gracias—le dije tímidamente.

—Puede tomar asiento con el señor Samuels, por favor—me dijo señalando el primer pupitre, donde se encontraba sentado el vampiro.

Mire a Max y rodee mis ojos, indignada.

Él solo hizo lugar en la silla de su lado, para que yo pueda acomodarme plácidamente.

Durante toda la clase el profesor se encargo de explicar varios temas, con los cuales tendríamos que responder unas preguntas la clase entrante.

Tome nota de todo lo que explicaba, a pesar de saberlo de memoria del curso avanzado de biología celular que había tomado anteriormente.

Cuando sonó el timbre, sin siquiera voltear la vista a mi compañero, me encamine con paso apresurado hacia el vestuario de chicas, donde me puse el equipo de gimnasia escolar.

Camille ya estaba en el gimnasio, entablando una conversación con mi tío Emmett.

—Hola—les dije llegando al lado de ellos.

—Buenos días alumna—me contestó mi tío determinadamente. Reprimí una sonrisa.

—Hola Jazz—me saludo Camille. —Hoy haremos voleibol—exclamo entusiasmada.

Manifesté un mohín ante sus palabras. Voleibol era sinónimo de moretones para mí.

— ¡De acuerdo clase!—exclamo Emmett eufórico, con una voz fuerte y segura que retumbo en todo el gimnasio. —Hoy practicaremos un poco de voleibol, acérquense hasta aquí.

Los alumnos nos agrupamos todos a su alrededor.

—Quiero que comiencen a calentar—pidió. —Veinte vueltas alrededor del patio a trote… ¡Vamos! ¡Comiencen a correr! —exclamó entusiasta.

Empecé a correr con Camille a mi lado.

Ella parecía encontrarse en un buen estado físico, luego de la décima vuelta se encontraba fresca como una lechuga. Y yo ya estaba con la lengua afuera y los pulmones a punto de salir por mi garganta.

A la vuelta numero quince me detuve, exhausta. Me faltaba el aire y necesitaba beber agua inmediatamente. Además me dolían todas y cada una de las articulaciones de mi cuerpo.

—Le faltan cinco vueltas señorita Cullen—me ordenó Emmett acercándose a mi.

—No… Pro…fe…sor… no… pue…do…mas... —le dije, entre respiraciones ahogadas.

—Solo cinco vueltas más—pidió, sonriendo.

—Pe…ro… no…puedo respirar—le dije, tomándome el pecho con ambas manos.

—A ver…—grito sonoramente, dirigiéndose hacia la clase que aún seguía trotando— ¿Quién se ofrece a correr las cinco vueltas que le faltan a la señorita Cullen?

—Profesor… Por favor…—le pedí, en tono suplicante.

Ellos estaban finalizando sus vueltas, pero ni siquiera Camille se encontraba ya en estado para correr cinco vueltas más. Me lanzo una mirada de disculpa desde el otro lado del gimnasio donde se encontraba corriendo, a la que respondí con una sonrisa, para que no se sienta mal por no continuar mis vueltas.

Se suponía que ese hombre que me ordenaba correr más, era mi tío, debería poseer un poco de consideración por mi bienestar físico.

—Yo las daré profesor—dijo Max en voz alta y cordial, alzando su mano entre la multitud de muchachos que ya cesaban de correr.

Él continúo corriendo, mientras que todos se detuvieron agitados, tomándose los costados, transpirando.

—De acuerdo señor Samuels, es muy amable de su parte—le grito mi tío, y luego se giro hacia mí con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. —Recuerde agradecerle a su compañero, por librarla de sus vueltas al finalizar la clase señorita Cullen—me recordó, en voz tan alta para que toda la escuela lo escuche.

Le dedique una mirada envenenada.

—Cuando su solidario compañero finalice las vueltas pertenecientes a la señorita Cullen, organicen dos grupos, como los de ayer, que vamos a jugar un buen partido de voleibol—continuo diciendo, dirigiéndose a la clase, visiblemente contento y satisfecho.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reagruparse. La mitad se fue hacia un lado del gimnasio y la otra mitad hacia el otro lado.

No se si por mera casualidad, o porque así lo había ideado Emmett, una de las mitades contenía mayormente alumnos atléticos y en la otra mitad predominaban los desgarbados, como yo.

Camille se encontraba en el banco atlético. Yo estaba en el medio de ambos grupos, no sabia cual me correspondía. Mire con expresión de duda a mi tío, y me mando al bando de los "escuálidos".

Cuando Max finalizo sus…. en realidad, mis vueltas, se encontraba tan o mas hermoso que antes de comenzar a correr. Su extraordinario cabello se encontraba perfectamente despeinado, dando una expresión mas aniñada a su rostro, ya de por si angelical.

Vino trotando hasta mi bando, con actitud felina y atrayente, y se posiciono a mi lado. No hace falta recalcar, que todas las chicas lo estaban mirando como si fuera la lujuriosa representación de un Dios heleno.

Me tocaba jugar junto a él, que vergüenza. A eso se debía que los atléticos estén en el otro bando, para que Max tenga un poco de competencia digna. A pesar de mi indignación por tener que jugar con un vampiro, exprese una sonrisa.

Emmett quedo en medio de ambos grupos.

—Bueno…

—Disculpe profesor—lo interrumpí levantando mi mano.

Mi tío me miro con expresión feroz.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora señorita Cullen? —consulto, fingiendo irritación. Le agradaba hacerse el malo.

—Mi amiga esta en el aquel grupo y me gustaría jugar con ella—le dije, para ver si podía cambiarme de bando.

Me imaginaba que no iba a pasarme con Camille, pero debía intentarlo de todos modos.

— ¿Quiere jugar con aquel grupo? —me consulto alzando sus cejas en una mueca de fingido asombro.

—Sí—conteste esperanzada.

—No, no puede.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte de modo insolente, olvidando por un momento que él era mi profesor y yo su alumna.

Le dedique una mirada de disculpa.

—Porque el numero de jugadores esta exacto señorita—me explico Emmett. —Deje de importunar la clase ¿O quiere que el señor Samuels de diez vueltas mas?

—No me molesta que el señor Samuels siga corriendo…

— ¡Cullen! —me interrumpió mi tío, gritándome vigorosamente.

Di un salto del susto, nunca lo había oído gritarme tan fuerte.

—Lo siento profesor—le dije apenada. Otorgándole una mirada tierna, para que me disculpe.

—Como iba diciendo…—continuo mi tío, olvidando el reciente altercado. —Los grupos ya esta formados, para los que no presenciaron las anteriores clases, les anuncio que así serán el resto del año—dijo, dándome una significativa mirada. — ¡Que comience el juego!

El partido por mi parte, fue un desastre.

Solo me quede parada esperando que Max golpee todas las pelotas, cosa que hizo a la perfección. Me salvo de varios moretones y raspones que hubieran causado esos balones al impactar en mi cara.

A pesar de no haber hecho nada en todo el partido, me seguía sintiendo asfixiada y dolorida.

Realmente le debía dos enormes agradecimientos, aunque me carcomiera por dentro. Tenía que tragarme mi miedo y mi orgullo, agradeciéndole y disculpándome con él por haberme comportado de manera grosera y descortés.

Al terminar la clase me despedí rápidamente de Camille, prometiéndole que le consultaría a mi madre sobre reunirnos en mi casa para realizar el trabajo. Y me fui detrás de Max, que se marchaba con paso apresurado hacia su vehiculo.

— ¡Max! —le grite, al notar que me iba a costar alcanzarlo con mis pasos lentos, fatigosos y torpes.

Él se giro y me miro con ojos suspicaces. Sin decir una palabra, solo se detuvo a mirar como corría hacia él.

—Gracias—le dije, deteniéndome frente a el. —Por lo que hiciste en la clase—le explique.

—De nada—me dijo amable, pero de moco cortante, dándose media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

Dejándome en el estacionamiento parada con la disculpa atragantada en los labios.

¿Qué bicho le picaba? Justo cuando quiero disculparme por mi actitud grosera, entiende que no me cae bien… ¡Hombres!

Renesmee pasó a buscarme y al llegar a casa me pase la tarde haciendo los deberes.

Cuando termine de cenar me dispuse a hablar con mi madre, sobre Camille.

Toda mi familia se encontraba en la sala de estar, algunos jugando, otros mirando televisión, otros simplemente conversando.

—Mamá—le dije a Bella, que se encontraba sentada en los sillones, manteniendo una charla Edward.

Mi padre me dedico una mirada de asombro, seguida de una sonrisa complacida.

— ¿Si cariño? —me pregunto mi madre, mirándonos a Edward y a mi.

—Tengo una compañera de clases…

— ¡Que bueno mi amor! —exclamo efusivamente, sin dejarme finalizar la oración.

—Mamá… —me quejé.

—Lo siento, continúa…—me pidió, haciendo gestos con sus manos para que prosiga.

—Bueno, y debemos reunirnos para hacer un trabajo de lengua y literatura, el problema es que ella en su casa no puede, no se porque, pero bueno, yo tenia la idea de invitarla a hacer el trabajo aquí—le dije, y continúe hablando sin dejar que me conteste. —Aunque entiendo sino podemos, y me iré a un bar o a algún…

— ¡Jasmett! —exclamo mi madre, contenta. —Esta es tu casa, ¿Cómo no vas a poder invitar a tus compañeritas?

—No lo se, solo quería asegurarme que no había problema…

—No hay problema Jazz—interrumpió mi padre, sonriendo.

—Puedes traerla aquí cuando lo desees—se metió mi abuela, tan o mas contenta que mis padres.

— ¡Conoceremos a una amiga de Jasmett! —exclamo Alice, aplaudiendo y bailando de forma tierna y grácil.

—Yo ya la conozco, es una buena deportista—dijo Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona. —Lamento no decir lo mismo de tu hija Edward, es un desastre en los deportes, pobre niña…

— ¡Déjala en paz! —le grito Rosalie, revoleándole el control remoto, el cual Emmett atajó ágilmente.

—Dijo la tía Rose que me dejes en paz—le dije en tono de mofa, sacándole la lengua.

—Ni Max podrá salvarte mañana de tus vueltas mañana en gimnasia—dijo mi enorme tío con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Max? —preguntaron todos maravillados al mismo tiempo, menos la tía Alice, que tenia una sonrisita de suficiencia dibujada en sus pequeños y colorados labios.

Puse cara de pocos amigos a Emmett, que aun sonría a modo de burla, mientras notaba como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza sonrojándome.

—Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana—dije repentinamente, esquivando las miradas de toda mi familia, mientras Emmett se quedaba explicando quien era Max.

La mirada que no pude esquivar, fue la de mi padre, que me observa expectante y sorprendido, como si tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas tatuadas en la frente. Y claro que las tenia, así que sin esperar que me respondan subí a mi habitación, traduciendo mi canción española preferida al ingles.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención.

El jueves desperté temprano por la mañana para darme una relajante ducha, y mientras me desvestía, encontré una prominente mancha en mi hombro izquierdo, la que incluí en la categoría de "moretón", seguramente causado por la clase de educación física. El único inconveniente era que no recordaba haberme golpeado el hombro, semejante moretón, debería provenir de un gran golpe. Pero como yo solía ser torpe no le di mayor importancia.

En la cafetería le avise a Camille que el sábado, luego del almuerzo, la pasaría a buscar por su casa para terminar el trabajo de Lengua. Como yo vivía en las afueras de Forks, a medio de un bosque, podría resultar difícil para ella localizar la casa.

Todos estarían de cacería menos Renesmee y Jacob, que quedarían encargados de que no me suceda nada demasiado malo.

Max no volvió a hostigarme, ni siquiera me observaba, hasta podría jurar que no prestaba atención a mis conversaciones con Camille durante el almuerzo y eso que procuraba hablar en voz lo suficientemente alta. Parecía que ya me estaba volviendo paranoica, observando con detalle cada cosa que hacia o dejaba de hacer el vampiro.

Solo mantuvimos un corto diálogo el jueves para la clase de biología, cuando el profesor repartió una lista con diez preguntas que debíamos resolver con nuestro compañero.

—Tu haces de la pregunta numero uno hasta la cuatro, y yo hago desde la cinco hasta la diez—me dijo Max, cordial pero cautelosamente, colocando las preguntas en medio de la mesa.

—Me parece bien—acepte.

Supuestamente ese trabajo deberíamos terminarlo en dos clases, pero nosotros lo concluimos a la primera. Por lo tanto pasamos la clase del viernes observando el techo. Sin siquiera mirarnos.

En educación física, nuevamente no pude concluir mis vueltas. Llegue a correr menos vueltas que la clase anterior, a lo que mi tío se resigno y no hizo más que darme una mirada asesina. Max se interponía ágilmente entre la pelota y yo, para salvarme de varias magulladuras, pero no dirigía la vista en mi dirección. Ni siquiera respondía cuando le agradecía, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Parecía que había entendido mi advertencia.

El viernes por la noche, antes de irme a dormir, toda mi familia, menos Nesmy y Jake, se despidieron de mi, ya que partían de caza por la madrugada.

Desperté temprano el sábado.

Luego de una placentera ducha, me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa de mangas largas, abotonada al frente, blanca lisa.

Como era de esperarse, ni Nesmy ni Jacob habían despertado aun. Eran dos dormilones.

Mezcle leche y cereales en un tazón, un desayuno fácil, para una mala cocinera como yo.

Al finalizar mi desayuno enjuague el cuenco y fui hacia el patio. Hacia mucho tiempo que tenia abandonada a mi hamaca.

Comencé a balancearme en ella suavemente.

¿Había comprendido Max que no me caía bien y por eso ya no me dirigía la palabra?

¿O solo se había dado cuenta que era una simple humana que no merecía la pena?

Y de todos modos ¿Que importaba el motivo por el cual ese vampiro no me registraba?

Lo único que debía importarme es que me había dejado en paz, y ya no me hastiaría. Pero por algún extraño motivo, que no llegaba a comprender, no me conformaba. A pesar de haberle rogado que me dejara tranquila, ahora que lo había hecho, tampoco me encontraba feliz.

— ¿En que piensa mi hermana más bonita? —pregunto Renesmee materializándose de la nada frente a mí.

—Por supuesto que soy tu hermana más bonita, porque soy la única que tienes.

—Serias la mas bonita igualmente si tuviera cien hermanas—me dijo sonriendo, reposando su esbelta figura contra el árbol del cual pendía la hamaca.

—No lo creo…

—No cambies de tema ¿En que piensas?

—En nada—le conteste inmediatamente.

—Y puedo adivinar que ese "nada", tiene nombre y apellido—dijo, mirándome con ojos suspicaces. —Y siendo mas certera, puedo decir que su nombre es Max y su…

—No empieces con tus palabrerías por favor—le rogué, interrumpiendo su discurso.

—Entonces se sincera conmigo, y contigo misma—me pidió. — ¿Te agrada verdad?

—No lo se, no lo conozco y no…

—Lo poco que conoces de él… ¿Te agrada?

—Es un vampiro Nesmy, ¿Cómo va a agradarme alguien que puede desangrarme en medio segundo?

—Mira a papá y a mamá—dijo Renesmee.

—Eso es diferente—refute. —Cuando mamá se enamoro de papá no sabía que él era un sádico vampiro que podía matarla con solo un suspiro.

—Pero cuando ella supo que el era un vampiro, lo amo de todos modos…

—Porque ya estaba enamorada—la contradije.

—Ella lo hubiera amado más allá de todo y de todos…—me dijo.

— ¿Sabes que?

— ¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera se que hago hablando de esto contigo—le dije saltando de la hamaca. —Te estoy dando explicaciones de algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Claro que los tiene, él comienza a agradarte…

—El no me agrada Nesmy y jamás me agradara, más que como un simple compañero de laboratorio ¿Sabes porque?

— ¿Por qué?—me pregunto desafiante.

—Porque jamás podrá darme lo que yo mas deseo en este mundo—le conteste, mirándola efusivamente. —Será mejor que vaya a preparar todo para cuando tengamos que buscar a Camille—me excuse, marchándome.

—¡¡Sabes que llevo la razón!!—me grito desde el patio delantero mientras yo entraba en la casa, fingiendo no escucharla.

Pase el resto de mi mañana buscando, con la ayuda de Jake, los libros adecuados para realizar el trabajo de lengua. Mientras Renesmee cocinaba el almuerzo para nosotros.

—Orgullo y prejuicio—le dicte, leyendo en voz clara y alta el nombre del último libro de la interminable lista.

Jake busco en las enormes bibliotecas del estudio de mi madre.

Lo bueno de que él me ayudara, era que no debía utilizar las incomodas escaleras, ya que llegaba al lugar mas recóndito de las estanterías sin necesidad siquiera de ponerse en puntillas de pie.

— ¿Quién podría interesarse en un libro tan viejo? —pregunto mi cuñado, revoleando en sus manos un ejemplar del año 1980.

— ¡Deja eso! ¡Lo vas a romper! —le grite, arrebatándole el preciado libro de las manos. Algunas hojas se salían, y la tapa estaba resquebrajada, lo acomode un poco y lo puse sobre el otro pilón de libros que ya habíamos encontrado.

— ¡Jazz!—exclamó Jacob, mirándome con semblante intranquilo y perturbado. —Sale sangre de tu nariz…—me indico, señalándome la cara con su dedo índice.

Me lleve las manos al rostro y lo sentí húmeda, al mirarlas estaban cubiertas de sangre espesa y roja. El líquido no dejaba de fluir por mis fosas nasales, así que me tape la nariz y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Necesito un pañuelo Jake—le grite con vos gangosa, ocasionada por la presión que ejercían mis dedos en mi nariz.

—Ahí vengo—me dijo Jacob, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta.

Volvió a los pocos segundos con un pañuelo. Saque mis manos ensangrentadas de mi rostro, él coloco el retazo de tela en mi nariz y lo sostuvo allí, mientras caminábamos hacia el baño.

Abrió la canilla con la mano que no sostenía el pañuelo y yo comencé a enjuagar mi cara y mi nariz.

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto preocupado.

—Si—le conteste desconcertada. —Debe habérseme levantado una venita de la nariz, creo que a veces suele pasar.

— ¿Suele pasar?

—Creo que si, tenia un compañero en Alaska que vivía con algodones sus fosas nasales, siempre le sangraba la nariz—le explique mientras terminaba de lavar mis manos.

Él lavo las suyas, y yo me quede con la cara sobre el lavado, por si seguía la hemorragia, mientra él me hacia compañía.

— ¿Esta mejor? —pregunto luego de algunos minutos, un poco mas calmado. —Creo que ya dejo de sangrar.

Mire mi rostro en el espejo. Toda mi nariz, boca y parte del mentón estaban cubiertos de sangre a medio coagular, pero no brotaba sangre nueva de mis fosas.

—Si, ya paro—afirme, e higienice mi rostro con agua y jabón escrupulosamente.

—Vamos—dijo Jake, pasándome una toalla, y comenzando a irse.

— ¿A donde vas?—le pregunte mientras secaba mi cara, tomándolo del brazo para que no salga por la puerta. Obviamente se dejaba retener, mi fuerza no bastaba ni por asomo, para detenerlo.

—Nessy nos llamo a comer—dijo, levantándome con el mismo brazo que yo le sostenía, y arrojándome sobre su hombro.

—¡¡Suéltame!! —le grite, golpeando su espalda con mis manos cerradas en puños inútilmente.

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas—río, mientras bajaba las escaleras conmigo a cuestas.

—Tonto.

— ¡Vendo un…—comenzó a decir, pero luego se quedo pensativo—¿Qué puedo vender? Cuando eras niña decía que vendía un cerdito, pero ahora hasta un cerdito bebe pesa mas que tu…

—Cállate…

— ¡Vendo una ratita de laboratorio! —exclamó. —Vendo, vendo, vendo… ¡¿Quién compra una ratita de laboratorio?!

— ¡YO! —grito Renesmee desde la cocina.

Jake me llevo hasta la mesa y me sentó en la silla.

—Aquí tiene su rata, señorita—le dijo a Renesmee, dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Pero esa rata esta muy escuálida—se quejo Renesmee.

—Si, por eso esta en oferta—le dijo Jake.

—Basta ya—calle a mi cuñado, golpeándolo en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera, que Renesmee utilizaba para revolver.

—¡¡Auch!!—exclamo Jake, acariciándose el golpe.

—Jazz, no le pegues a Jake con la cuchara—me reprendió mi hermana, arrebatándome la cuchara de la mano.

—Es que si le pego con la mano me hago daño Nesmy—le explique.

—Aprendiste de tu madre ¿Verdad? —dijo Jake riendo.

—Si—le dije sacándole la lengua.

—Huele a…—comenzó a decir Renesmee mientras olfateaba en mi dirección.

—Me sangro la nariz—le dije.

— ¿Eso es normal? —pregunto Renesmee dubitativa.

—Lo es en los humanos—le respondí con una sonrisa.

Renesmee asintió y puso un plato de sopa frente a nosotros, luego nos sirvió carne con papas. Mi cuñado y yo comenzamos a comer.

—Ezto ezta ezzquizzito—dijo Jake con la boca llena, escupiendo papas por toda la mesa.

—Gracias cariño—le dijo mi hermana dulcemente, mirándolo embobada, como si fuera tierno ver su bolo alimenticio.

— ¡Jake! ¡Que asco! —lo reprendí. — Traga para hablar, estas baboseando todo.

Luego del almuerzo, Renesmee y yo acomodamos la cocina. Yo lavaba los platos mientras ella los secaba y los guardaba.

Una vez que la casa estuvo en orden fuimos a buscar a Camille a su casa. Le di a mi hermana la dirección que había anotado en mi agenda.

Se detuvo frente a su casa y Camille ya nos estaba esperando sentada en el patio delantero, con la mochila en su espalda. Al vernos sonrío y se subió al auto.

—Hola—nos saludo tímidamente.

—Hola Camille—le dijo mi hermana sonriendo. — ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, gracias…Bonito auto—dijo Camille, observando cada detalle del vehiculo de Renesmee.

—Gracias—le dijo Nesmy, aun sonriendo.

—Encontré algunos libros que había en la lista—dijo Camille tímidamente. —Son pocos, mi familia no es muy lectora…

—No te hagas problema—le dije sonriéndole. —En mi casa están todos los libros que nos pidió la profesora para hacer este trabajo.

— ¿Todos? —pregunto Camille asombrada.

—Si, a mi hermana le gusta mucho leer—le explique.

Mientras manejaba, Renesmee nos miraba con expresión divertida.

—Llegamos niñas—dijo mi hermana ingresando por el sendero que conducía a la gran mansión.

— ¡Wooow! —exclamo Camille estupefacta. — ¿Esta es tu casa?

—No, la alquile un fin de semana para hacer el trabajo de lengua contigo—bromeé. — ¡Claro que es mi hogar!

— ¡Es enorme! —exclamo mi compañera al bajar del auto, mientas sus ojos inspeccionaba cada detalle de la parte exterior de la casa. Su vista se poso en mi hamaca. —Bonita hamaca.

—Es de Jazz—le dijo Renesmee abriendo la puerta de entrada y sosteniéndola para que Camille pase.

Cuando Camille entro a la estancia, su boca se abrió aun más.

—Cierra la boca que te entrara una mosca—bromee empujando su maxilar inferior hacia arriba, con mi dedo índice.

—Es que tienes una casa muy hermosa—se excuso Camille.

—Esme es arquitecta—le dije fugazmente.

— ¿Esme? —pregunto contrariada.

—Si… mi madre—le explique dubitativa.

Siempre me confundía, no me acostumbrara a llamarle "mama" a Esme.

—Yo me voy a mi casa Jasmett—me dijo Renesmee. —Así ustedes pueden trabajar tranquilas, cualquier cosita llámame.

—Si, claro—le dije a mi hermana.

—Adiós Camille, fue un placer volver a verte—le dijo dulcemente.

—Gracias, igualmente—le dijo, de manera cordial. Estaba comenzando a dejar de lado su timidez… Al menos con Renesmee.

—Ven—le dije Camille, haciendo gestos para que me siga escaleras arriba. —En el estudio de mi mama separe todos los libros que necesitaremos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estudio de mi madre, que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Antes de irse, me había dado permiso para hacer mis deberes allí con Camille, era el lugar más tranquilo de la casa, y el más abarrotado de libros, además del estudio de Carlisle.

Al ingresar Camille volvió a abrir la boca en forma de O.

—Aquí hay tantos libros—dijo mirando todas las estanterías, y cada libro que se posaba en ellas.

—Si, ya te dije que mi hermana disfruta mucho de la lectura.

— ¿Renesmee?

—No, mi otra hermana, Bella.

— ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes? —me pregunto.

—Tengo cuatro hermanas, Renesmee, Bella, Alice y Rosalie—le dije contándolas con los dedos de la mano

—Muchas—dijo, intentado disimular un tono melancólico que no me pase desapercibido.

— ¿Que te ocurre? —le pregunte acercándome hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Nada—me dijo intentado camuflar la tristeza de su voz. —Comencemos a hacer el trabajo que no terminaremos nunca más.

No quería presionarla para que me contara sus cosas personales, así que di por zanjado el tema y nos acondicionamos en el estudio de mi madre para comenzar a responder las preguntas.

El trabajo era fácil, muy largo pero sencillo de realizar. Y eligir a Camille como compañera era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. No me molestaba compartir mí tiempo con ella, como me pasaba con las demás chicas, por el contrario, los minutos fluían de forma amena mientras trabajamos, conversábamos sobre cosas superfluas y comíamos galletas de limón.

Camille era dulce, divertida, honesta y buena, sobre todo buena persona, me sentía contenta por haber encontrado mi primer "amiga" y haberla escogido bien.

Luego de tres horas de trabajo habíamos terminado casi todo, solo nos faltaba la última pregunta. Era sobre el libro "Hermano en la vida y la muerte", un gran libro, pero era un poco tétrico para mi gusto. Camille estaba muy ansiosa por terminar, ya que quería que le mostrara el resto de la casa.

— ¿Por qué crees que Heraldo toma la determinación de suicidarse, luego de la fatídica muerte de su hermano menor Eustaquio? —leí la pregunta numero 50 que se encontraba en la hoja cuestionario. Camille sostenía el libro con sus dos manos, frente a mí, y visualice como su rostro expreso un mohín al oír la pregunta. Pero antes que pudiera preguntar que le ocurría, comenzó a hablar en respuesta a la pregunta.

—Creo que eran muy unidos—dijo con la voz apagada.

—Eso no justifica que el se suicide por eso—la contradije. —Heraldo tenía una familia, esposa e hijos por los cuales seguir viviendo no creo que haya sido necesario que se matara.

—Quizás su familia no lo entendía, o no lo apoyaba—expreso.

—Yo creo que uno en esas situaciones debe salir adelante en vez de matarse cuando se le cruce la primera oportunidad…

—A veces no es tan fácil Jasmett—me corto con un hilo de voz, mientras una lágrima se escurría por sus ojos filtrándose en su mejilla. Ella intento limpiarla rápidamente para que yo no la notara, pero no fue lo suficientemente ligera.

Me levante de mi silla, y fui hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Qué pasa Cam? —le pregunte, mientras que apartaba los blondos cabellos de su cara, para poder verle el rostro.

—Nada…—respondió, con voz entrecortada.

—Eso—le dije, sacando de su mejilla una lágrima, y limpiándola en mi pantalón. —No parece ser "nada".

Se giro en la silla para mirar mi rostro de frente. Me quedo observando por un tiempo, algunos segundos que parecieron años. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de contener las lágrimas y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de sufrimiento y pena.

—Mi hermano murió…—me dijo en un susurro, con voz tan baja que tuve que acercarme para oírla.

Al pronunciar estas palabras en su cara se poso la expresión de dolor y desconsuelo, mas insondable y sincera que jamás había visto, ni vería en una persona. Todas sus facciones se hundían en la desolación, dejando al descubierto su dolor, mientras su llanto sofocado emergía desde lo mas profundo de su ser, como lluvia.

Y yo no supe que hacer, ni que decir ante este hecho. Le había pedido tanto tiempo que me contara lo que le ocurría, y ahora que lo había hecho no sabia como actuar. Lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme a sus brazos. Me arrodille a su lado en la silla y la abrace fuertemente, mas fuerte de lo que nunca abrace a cualquiera de mi familia, la abrace como un preso abraza a la libertad. Me urgían sus brazos, más de lo que ella necesitaba los míos.

—Lo…lo siento tanto—le dije con voz apenada, su desgarradora tristeza, me partía el alma en dos.

—Ya… se… que… lo… sientes Jazz—me dijo entre sollozos ahogados en desesperación. La abrase más fuerte aun. — ¿Sabes que es lo peor? —me pregunto intentando controlar su voz.

Yo me limite a negar con la cabeza, no estaba segura de si me saldrían las palabras.

—Él se mato—dijo, con voz despedazada. Sus llantos se acrecentaron volviéndose tortuosos alaridos de lamento. Mi alma se despedazaba cada vez mas con sus declaraciones, y las lágrimas también comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. —Él se fue, me abandono, dejándome sola…

—No estás sola Cam—la contradije, mientras frotaba su espalda para calmar su sollozo. —Tienes una familia, tienes a tus padres, ellos…

—A ellos no les importo, no me escuchan, no me entienden, nunca están conmigo cuando los necesito—me dijo entre interminables lamentos. —Siempre fuimos solo Michael y yo, nos acompañábamos entre los dos, y me abandono, me dejo sola Jasmett. Y ahora que él se marcho para siempre mis padres están peor que antes, siquiera me dirigen la palabra, me siento tan sola…

—No estas sola—la contradije, apretando mis manos a su alrededor de forma calida. —Me tienes a mí, soy tu amiga y estoy aquí para escucharte y apoyarte en lo que necesitas Cam.

Ella se soltó de mi abrazo, y se seco las lágrimas precipitadamente, mientras me observaba.

—No creo en los amigos—dijo de forma áspera.

— ¿Cómo que no crees en los amigos? —le pregunte asombrada. Ella se había acercado a mí, para entablar una amistad y ahora me decía que no creía en los amigos.

—Antes yo tenia compañeras que creía que eran mis "amigas", y cuando Michael se… suicido—dijo haciendo un mohín de padecimiento. —Todos en el pueblo comenzaron a decir que estaba loco, y que toda mi familia estaba desequilibrada, yo incluida. Y estas compañeras comenzaron a cargarme y molestarme, me hicieron a un lado como si fuera una paria en el peor momento de mi vida...

—Pero yo no creo que estés loca, ni tu ni Michael—le dije tiernamente mientras limpiaba nuevas lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos.

— ¿Y que crees? —me pregunto en un susurro. Ya se había calmado, no chillaba ni se ahogaba, solo lagrimas emergían de sus enormes ojos lapislázulis.

—Creo que Michael se canso de estar acá, y necesitaba ir hacia otro lugar—le dije intentando contener mis lagrimas. —Hay personas a las que este mundo les queda chico, y por eso se marchan antes de lo previsto…

—El sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer—dijo Camille en tono ausente, solo estaba a mi lado su cuerpo, su mente vagaba por otro lugar, por sus recuerdos. —Una mañana yo estaba maquillándome frente al espejo mientras él me hacia el desayuno, siempre preparaba el desayuno para los dos—dijo con una sonrisa apagada que no llego a iluminar sus ojos. —Vino por detrás y me abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que mi mano tiemble y se me corra la línea que estaba haciendo en mi ojo con rimel. Me beso las mejillas y me dijo que era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, y que siempre iba a estar conmigo. Yo lo aparte de mí bruscamente y le dije que estaba chiflado y que era un tonto por haberme movido la mano. Él solo me sonrío, con esa bonita sonrisa tan templada que poseía, esa sonrisa que siempre me daba para demostrarme que todo iba a estar bien cuando era pequeña y me daba miedo la oscuridad, esa sonrisa que me indicaba que no había nada que temer. Yo debí sospechar algo, porque él solo utilizaba esa sonrisa para tranquilizarme, pero estaba tan enojada con él por arruinar mi maquillaje que lo deje pasar. Esa misma mañana cuando me fui para el instituto, se corto las venas con la cuchilla de cocina, el corte fue tan profundo que llego hasta las arterias, cortando venas, nervios y tendones a su paso. Él se estaba despidiendo de mí esa mañana, y yo le dije que era un tonto, chiflado…—dejó que las ultimas palabras de su historia fluyan por el aire, y poso su mirada en mi, volviendo súbitamente se sus memorias. —Daria cualquier cosa, mi vida, mi alma, lo daría todo por volver a ese día, a esa hora, y decirle que yo también lo amo con todo mí ser. No lo persuadiría de no hacer lo que hizo, porque era lo que él realmente quería, solo quiero un instante para responderle que también lo amo, para redimirme—me dijo, volviendo a sollozar.

Y ahí tuve mi idea, no sabía si iba a hacerle bien o iba a ser para empeorar su situación, pero tenia que intentarlo.

— ¿Sabes andar en bicicleta? —le pregunte mientras salía por la puerta del estudio.

—Si…—me dijo desconcertada.

—Perfecto, sígueme—le dije.

La guíe hasta el garaje y le cedí mi bicicleta, mientras que yo monte en la de Alice.

Llame a Renesmee y le avise que iba a dar un paseo por el pueblo con Camille, dejándole claro que no tardaría demasiado tiempo. Ella comenzó a protestar pero le corte el móvil, y salí del garaje pedaleando rápidamente con Camille tras de mi.

Hicimos el camino en completo silencio, y para mi suerte el lugar al que quería dirigirme no quedaba muy lejos de mi hogar. Camille comprendió a donde me encaminaba ni bien tomamos el sendero que estaba tristemente flaqueado por viejos árboles desvaídos.

Entramos al cementerio por antigua reja principal. Dejamos las bicicletas a un costado. Camille me miro con mala cara, pero la ignore.

— ¿Dónde esta? —le pregunte sin siquiera mirarla. No quería que se enoje conmigo o se ponga más abatida de lo que ya estaba, así que intente no establecer contacto visual con ella, escondiendo mi mirada cobardemente.

—Jasmett, esto no es…

— ¿Dónde esta? —le repetí, con tono decidido.

—Yo…

—Tú querías volver a hablar con él, redimirte—le dije, resuelta. —Y eso es lo que vas a hacer ¿Dónde esta?

—Nunca lo vine a visitar—dijo apenada. —Siempre quise emboscar mi tristeza y mi culpa, simulando estar enojada con él por abandonarme y jamás tuve el valor de venir, no se donde esta—me dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Quizás esto había sido una horrible y mala idea, no lo sabia, pero de todos modos no iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, quédate aquí— le ordene, mientras me encaminaba hacia las oficinas de información de tumbas, que se hallaban a un costado del mismo cementerio

— ¿Dónde vas? —pregunto alarmada, tomándome de la mano para detenerme.

—Solo quédate aquí Cam—le pedí de forma amable. —No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que esto te hará bien—le dije con una sonrisa triste, ella me la devolvió y asintió.

Cuando llegue a las oficinas cementeriales, golpee la puerta suavemente y me atendió una señora mayor, regordeta y con el cabello colorado, a la que le pregunte donde se encontraba sepultado el cuerpo de Michael Brun. Ella, muy amablemente, me dio todas las indicaciones y un plano del cementerio para que pueda localizar la tumba.

—Sígueme—le pedí a Camille, cuando llegue hacia ella.

—No se si estoy preparada para hacer esto—me dijo Camille después de varios minutos, mientras caminábamos entre las lápidas.

—Necesitas hacer esto Cam —le dije, mirando el plano. Solo faltaban un par de metros para llegar. —Él lo entenderá…

—Acá esta—dijo Camille en tono de voz sofocado, con la vista húmeda clavada en la piedra de mármol que tenia tallada ligeramente la inscripción "Michael Brun".

—Te dejare sola para que puedas hablar con él—le dije, abrazándola suavemente para infundirle ánimo.

Me aleje lo suficiente de la tumba del hermano de Camille, para no oír lo que ella le decía, pero quede observando la escena atentamente.

Ella se sentó en el pasto, al lado de la losa, y comenzó a mover sus labios mientras pequeñas gotas surgían de sus ojos. Debería haberse deshidratado con todo lo que había llorado el día de hoy.

Pobre Camille, y yo que al principio pensaba que solo tenía algunos problemas familiares. La cruda realidad era que el único motivo de su vida había muerto. Supuse por unos instantes como me sentiría yo, si Renesmee se alejara de mi lado, como seria mi vida si Renesmee muriera, y un vacío se instaló en mi pecho, haciendo que casi me ahogue y llore de solo imaginarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió velozmente, podría estar toda la eternidad viendo a Camille conversando en la tumba de su hermano.

Ella me hizo señas con la mano para que me acerque. Palmeo el pasto, a su lado en el suelo indicando que me siente con ella.

— Mich, te presento a Jasmett— dijo con una sonrisa sincera, la primera que esbozaba desde que había surgido el tema de su hermano.

— Es un placer conocerte Michael— le dije a la tumba, dulcemente.

—Él era muy bueno, seguramente esta en el cielo—me dijo, mirando la inscripción de la lápida.

—Claro que esta en el cielo…

— ¿Crees que esta esperándome?

—Creo que volverás a verlo algún día—le dije. —Solo espero que no sea pronto, porque deseo que seas mi amiga y estés aquí conmigo mucho tiempo más…

—Gracias—dijo, sonriéndome nuevamente, había una débil alegría emergiendo en sus ojos. —Me ayudó mucho poder contarte todo esto que tenia guardado y poder hablar con mi hermano…

—No hay nada que agradecer—la corte, levantando mi mano. —Para eso estamos las amigas—concluí abrazándola cariñosamente.

—Michael te hubiera caído muy bien—me dijo con voz jubilosa. — Él era muy hermoso…

— ¿Tenia tus hermosos ojos del color de los zafiros?

—Si—contesto riendo. —Éramos muy parecidos físicamente, pero nuestra personalidad era muy diferente. A veces me recuerdas a él…

— ¿Yo? —consulte, sorprendida.

—Si, él era callado, reservado, me decía que era una enana parlanchina—me dijo, recordando. —Lo extraño tanto…

Unas suaves gotas comenzaron a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. Dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo acusándolo por interrumpir el momento.

—Creo que es hora e irnos—le dije a Camille, tomándola de la mano. Ella asintió, y luego miro la lápida.

—Vendré a visitarte pronto, y traeré flores—le dijo tiernamente.

Un trueno retumbo el todo el cementerio anunciando la estrepitosa lluvia que comenzó a caer.

Corrimos tomadas de la mano, empapadas, hacia la salida del cementerio, mientras reíamos como niñas. Y para nuestra salvación Renesmee y Jacob estaban en la camioneta, en la entrada del cementerio.

—Alice me dijo que venga a buscarte aquí—me dijo Renesmee en tono acusador, bajando de la camioneta y dando un portazo. —La llame luego de que me cortaste el móvil.

—Si, lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer—me excuse.

Jake comenzó a cargar las bicicletas dinámicamente en la parte trasera del camión.

— ¿Por qué no dejan la discusión para cuando estemos en casa? —pregunto mirándonos de hito en hito. —Esta lloviendo a cantaros y esa muchacha no pasa de temblar—dijo señalando a Camille.

Mi amiga estaba abrazándose el torso, y temblando de forma violenta. Me acerque hacia ella y la guíe hasta la camioneta, ayudándola a subir.

Renesmee prendió la calefacción.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunte a Camille, mientras friccionaba sus brazos para darle calor.

—Si… si…—me dijo castañeado impulsivamente sus dientes. —Solo tengo un poco de frío.

—En casa mama las espera con chocolate caliente—dijo Renesmee alarmada, a su enojo lo había reemplazado la preocupación.

— ¿Mama? —consulte, seguramente se refería a Esme… Pero se refiriese a quien se refiriese, eso significaba que ya habían vuelto de cacería.

—Las chicas volvieron de campamento, luego de mi llamada—me dijo con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Pero…—comencé a preguntar, pero no sabia como expresarme disimuladamente para referirme a su alimentación.

—Terminaron lo que debían terminar—me indico mi hermana hábilmente, adivinando mi pregunta.

Al llegar, tal como había afirmado mi hermana, Esme nos esperaba con chocolate caliente y torta de vainilla.

Le preste ropa seca de Bella a Camille, ya que la mía le iba chica, y nos cambiamos.

Camille y yo nos pasamos lo poco que quedaba de nuestra tarde comiendo, y conversando alegremente con Alice, Renesmee, Bella, Esme y Rosalie.

Mi amiga ya estaba desinhibida delante de mi familia y reía placidamente, mientras escuchaba las anécdotas de las mujeres de mi familia.

Había pasado un día bastante agitado con Camille, y viví mi primer experiencia en la amistad, algo que me agrado y me hizo sentir satisfecha.

Me fui a dormir feliz, con la sensación que quizá Forks no seria tan aburrido después de todo…

* * *

**Bueno, estoy tardando mas en subir los capitulos, porque no me dan animos de escribir.**

**Les cuesta unos minutitos nada mas, dejarme su opiñon. Lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, asi puedo mejorar la historia.**

**Espero lo tengan en cuanta.**

**GRacias.**

**Tammy.**


	6. Clases de apoyo

**Capitulo 6**

_**Clases de apoyo.**_

Esa mañana desperté afiebrada y muy fatigada.

Me costo un esfuerzo monumental levantar mi cuerpo de la cama y lo primero que hice fue tomar una medicina para la fiebre así no faltaba nuevamente al instituto.

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, hasta mi pelo me molestaba. Así que lo ate de forma desprolija en una coleta.

En casa se encontraban Alice, y Jake que estaba desayunando junto conmigo ya que Renesmee seguía durmiendo, y él ese día dejaría de lado el taller, para hacer vaya uno a saber que cosa.

— ¿Dónde esta la bufanda que me regalo Jake? —le pregunte a mi tía que pasaba por la cocina, mientras bebía mi café.

—La tire—dijo Alice sutilmente.

— ¿¿¿Por qué la tiraste??? —le preguntamos mi cuñado y yo al mismo tiempo, con gestos indignados.

—Porque estaba pasada de moda en demasía—explicó Alice rodando sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso las bufandas pasan de moda? —le pregunto Jake haciendo una mueca, con escepticismo.

—Claro que si—dijo Alice, mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

Jake aprovecho su corta ausencia para llevar el dedo índice a su cien y moverlo en leves círculos, articulando con sus labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, las palabras "esta demente".

Yo reí suavemente.

—Ponte esta—me dijo Alice, mientras envolvía cuidadosamente mi cuello con una larga bufanda color rojo sangre. —Te combina a la perfección con el uniforme.

—Pero yo quería la que me regalo Jake—me queje.

Mi cuñado esbozo una sonrisa ante mis palabras, y miro a Alice con gesto desafiante.

—Pero ya no esta entre nosotros, afortunadamente—dijo mi tía con una sonrisa, que luego paso a sustituirla por a una expresión de fingido horror. — ¿Por qué llevas así de desastroso el cabello?

—Porque no tenía ánimos para peinarme—le explique mientras bebía un sorbo de mi café, e intentaba acomodar algunas chuzas que cain sobre mi rostro, de forma desprolija.

—Podrías haberme llamado…

—No sabia que no iba a tener ganas de peinarme, tu deberías haberlo sospechado, la adivina eres tu, no yo—le dije, terminando mi café. —Además no quiero peinarme hoy, me siento mal.

— ¿Qué tienes? —me pregunto Alice con preocupación, frunciendo su ceño en un bonito y gracioso gesto.

—Solo me duelen un poco los músculos—le mentí desfachatadamente, mientras me levantaba de la mesa y ocultaba mi mirada en el piso para que no me deschavara.

Ella solamente lo dejo pasar, lanzándome una mirada intranquilizada, mientras acomodaba mi camisa y mi bufanda nuevamente. Me beso en las mejillas y me deseó suerte.

Luego de organizar mis cosas, Jake me llevo al instituto debido a que la perezosa de Renesmee seguía dormitando. Cualquiera debería suponer que una hibrida debería dormir menos que los humanos, pues no, ella necesitaba dormir el doble.

En la primera clase me encontré con Camille, que estaba radiante y más alegre que nunca, se observara que le había hecho muy bien visitar y conversar con su hermano en el cementerio. No paro de hablar sobre lo mucho que le había agradado venir a mi casa y lo hermosas y simpáticas que eran las mujeres de mi familia, solo ceso sus cuchicheos cuando el profesor entro por la puerta del aula.

Cuando finalizamos la hora de matemáticas, el profesor me llamo aparte con gesto serio, alegando que necesitaba conversar conmigo. Mi amiga se fue a la próxima clase mirándome de forma alarmada, y yo me dirigí hacia conde estaba el señor Lauren.

— ¿Pasa algo malo profesor? —pregunte preocupada, aunque yo mantenía una conducta implacable en el aula como para que el profesor este enojado conmigo que yo recordara.

—Si… Pasa algo realmente catastrófico—me dijo, con tono de voz grave. —Los chicos que dan las clases de apoyo de matemáticas no dan a basto, hay demasiados alumnos que no comprenden la materia y pocos que sí lo hacen, pero tú eres unas de las mejores alumnas del curso, así que quería pedirte si podrías hacerme el enorme favor de dar clases por la tarde. Se que deberías quedarte dos horas mas para ayudar a los alumnos, pero puedo redimírtelo, dejando que faltes a las clases de matemáticas o hablando con otros profesores para que te excusen…

—Ah…era eso…—lo interrumpí respirando aliviada. —Sí profesor, no tengo problema en dar las clases de apoyo, lo hacia en mi antigua escuela todos los días, me agrada hacerlo—le conteste sonriendo.

—OH Jasmett, eres un ángel verdaderamente—me dijo sonriendo. —Acabas de salvarme la vida, mil gracias.

—De nada profesor—le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Piensas dedicarte a la enseñanza? —me pregunto intrigado.

—De hecho si, me gustaría mucho hacer un profesorado—le respondí tímidamente.

—Eso es muy bueno, puedo escribir varias cartas de recomendación para las universidades—se ofreció, de manera amable.

—Gracias, eso seria realmente estupendo—le agradecí, contenta y satisfecha con la idea.

—No hay de que, eras una muy buena alumna—me halagó.

—Gracias—respondí, sonrojándome. — ¿Cuándo comenzaré con las clases de apoyo?

—Hoy mismo, luego de tu ultima hora, sino es molestia…

—No, para nada… ¿Tengo que dar las clases en este misma aula? —le consulte.

—Si, aquí mismo estarán los alumnos esperándote ansiosos para llenar sus mentes con tu conocimiento.

—De acuerdo—le dije con una sonrisa. —Debo irme a la clase de lengua y literatura, o sino el profesor me colgara de lo más alto del mástil.

—No te preocupes, yo le explicare lo ocurrido para que no se ofenda contigo—me dijo el profesor de forma amable.

—Gracias—le dije, mientras me iba del aula.

Trote por los pasillos para no llegar mas retrasada a mi próxima clase. Nunca fui buena en deportes, eso estaba más que claro, pero no había corrido ni dos minutos que ya me dolían los huesos y me encontraba asfixiada, sin aire en mis pulmones para continuar, tuve que aminorar la marcha para no morir ahogada a medio del camino.

Al entrar a la clase, había llegado tarde y todos los alumnos me miraron inquisidoramente. El señor Arnold puso cara me pocos amigos ante mi interrupción, yo solo me acerque a él y le conté, en un susurro agitado, el dialogo que había tenido con el profesor de matemáticas. El profesor de lengua y literatura me disculpó, y me ordenó sentarme.

Me senté al lado de Camille, quien me lanzo una mirada que guardaba miles de preguntas, y yo le respondí con otra mirada que prometía responderlas todas en otro momento. Entregamos nuestro trabajo y prestamos atención al resto de la clase.

En el almuerzo no pudo guardar más sus interrogantes y los consulto sin reparos.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la clase de lengua y literatura? —me pregunto intrépida, mientras daba un mordisco a su manzana.

—El profesor Lauren me pidió que dé clases de apoyo por la tarde, para los alumnos que no comprenden bien matemáticas.

— ¿Y yo puedo ir a tus clases? —pregunto, su voz sonaba esperanzada y contenta.

—Claro que puedes, pero a ti te puedo explicar matemática en mi casa, mientras bebemos chocolate caliente y comemos ricas tortas de vainilla—le dije con una sonrisa, recordando la agradable tarde que habíamos pasado el domingo.

—Eso seria interesante, pero no quiero molestarte.

— ¡No me molestas! —la reprendí. —Me gusta y me divierte pasar el tiempo en tu compañía.

—De acuerdo, te creo—dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero de todos modos prefiero ir a la clase que das aquí en el instituto.

—Como prefieras…

— ¿Cuándo comienzas? —me pregunto, intrigada.

—Hoy mismo, el profesor estaba desesperado buscando alumnos que lo ayuden con la clases, se ve que no a muchos les divierte las matemáticas—le respondí, reclinando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y colocando mis delicadas manos sobre mi abdomen.

—Y no… Yo las detesto con todo mi corazón—dijo haciendo un simpático mohín. — ¿Por qué no comes? —me pregunto examinando mi postura en la silla y mi bandeja completamente vacía.

—No lo se, no siento hambre—le respondí, frotando mi vientre. —Hoy me levante afiebrada y me siento fatal.

— ¿Qué te duele? —me pregunto alarmada, examinando mi semblante con mirada critica.

—Todo el cuerpo—le conteste, elevando levemente mis hombros. —Se siente como si hubiera hecho trabajo forzado todo el día de ayer, levantando piedras de 50 kilogramos.

—Quizás estés por pescarte un resfriado—especulo Camille, con gesto de preocupación. —Debes cuidarte.

—Si, seguramente es un resfrío, tengo todos los síntomas—le dije con gesto apesadumbrado. —Detesto pasar el día en cama, así que será mejor que me abrigue bien.

Ella asintió perdidamente, observando otra cosa desconocida para mí.

— ¡Jasmett!—exclamó Camille, manteniendo su mirada fija por sobre mi espalda.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte mirando sobre mi hombro, para buscar lo que tanto atraía su atención.

—Max hasta recién estaba observándote embobado—me dijo sacando su mirada de la mesa del vampiro y posándola sobre mis ojos.

— ¿Y a mi que? —le pregunte de forma inconveniente.

—No lo se, quizás te interesaría saber cuando un chico se babea contigo—me dijo con una risita de suficiencia.

—El no se estaba babeando conmigo—la contradije.

Evite comentarle el sutil hecho de que no era posible que se "babee" con mi persona, ya que los vampiros no poseen saliva, seguramente se estaría "ponzoneando".

—Te miraba fijo.

—No es problema mío.

—Sí, lo es, te estaba mirando a ti—contesto tercamente.

—Pero a mi no me importa—le dije, sonando mas terca que ella.

—A mi nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza que ese atractivo muchacho esta muerto por ti—dijo con voz obstinada. —Y tú estas desequilibrada mentalmente por ignorarlo, es tan agraciado, elegante, inteligente, simpático, divertido, atento…

—Tonto…—la corte, siguiendo con su lista de cualidades de Max.

Ella solo río, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— ¡Eres un caso perdido!

—Todos me dicen lo mismo—le dije con una sonrisa.

¿Podría ser verdad que una insignificante humana como yo llame la atención de Max? ¿Qué Max este enamorado de mí? ¿Qué el me observe embobado porque le gusto? No, no podía ser, esas cosas solo le sucedían a mi madre.

Me fui antes de la cafetería para llamar a Renesmee y avisarle que venga a buscarme dos horas después de lo normal, debido a las clases de apoyo. Ya deseaba cumplir mis diecisiete años para poder manejar, sin depender de nadie.

Luego de avisarle, me fui al aula de historia, y para mi gran sorpresa, Max ya se encontraba allí, en el pupitre que compartíamos desde el primer día de clases. Pero sólo lo compartíamos porque él se sentaba conmigo, y yo hoy tenia la oportunidad de sentarme en cualquier otro pupitre, ya que el aula aun estaba vacía. Pero por algún motivo desconocido para mi, mis piernas inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia allí, hacia él. Camine hacia nuestro banco y me senté a su lado, él me miro maravillado y esbozo una media sonrisa de costado, tuve que recordarme mil veces que era una vampiro, para no caer rendida a sus pies ante su perfecta hermosura.

Cuando él me miraba y me sonreía de esa forma, yo no podía pensar, quedaba asediada, solo su imagen recorría mi mente, sin permitirme usar mi cerebro para nada mas… Debería ser ilegal y debería estar duramente penado por la ley, que alguien sea portador de semejante belleza.

—Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunto, examinando mi rostro con mirada escrupulosa.

— ¿Disculpa? —le pregunte confundida.

¿Él estaba existentemente hablándome? ¿O era que yo quedaba tan embelesaba cuando lo veía, que estaba imaginando el tono de su hechizante y suave voz?

—Estas un poco pálida… ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó, con un tono de sincera preocupación en su voz.

—Tu también estas muy pálido, ¿Estas enfermo? —le pregunte sarcásticamente, dejando de lado mis modales.

El hizo una mueca ante mi pregunta, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que calculaba algo.

—Yo soy pálido—me contesto simplemente. —Siempre me encuentro así, pero tu no, y el día de hoy tu piel se encuentra unos tonos más claros de lo que siempre suele estar—dijo despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando del clima, en vez de los tonos de mi piel.

Lo mire perpleja. ¿Eso era una confesión acaso? ¿Me estaba diciendo que era un pálido? Me sentí una tonta por pensar eso, el no podía revelarme lo que realmente era, no a menos que quiera morir.

Pero… ¿Tanto observaba mi piel que sabia como lucia siempre? Quizás lo que pensaba Camille era cierto… Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente ante esta posibilidad, y yo me sonroje al instante, ya que él escucharía los embarazos latidos de mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué me estas hablando? —cambie de tema rápidamente, haciéndome la disimulada.

—Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien—contestó, como si fuera una obviedad.

— ¿Y a ti que te interesa si me siento mal o bien? —le pregunte de forma violenta y grosera, como siempre hacía cuando intentábamos emprender una conversación.

—Me interesa Jasmett—me dijo con la mirada pegada a mis ojos. —Sino me importara no te lo preguntaría ¿No te parece?—siguió diciendo, mirándome con recogimiento y tiernamente.

Quede sin aliento, sin respiro y sin palabras. Podría jurar que mi corazón, que antes latía desbocado, ahora se había detenido dos segundos, para volver a latir aún más rápido que antes, como los aleteos de un colibrí. Cuando me hablaba de ese modo tan embriagante, yo simplemente no podía responder, quedaba helada, cerré los ojos con fuerza para poder apartar mis ojos de su rostro y salir de su hipnotismo…

—De todos modos, no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia—le dije de forma cortante, mirando el pupitre, escondiendo mis ojos de él.

— ¿Por qué siempre te comportas de ese modo tan hostil conmigo?—me pregunto perturbado.

Su tono de voz fue tan franco y espontáneo, que tuve la necesidad de voltear mi vista hacia él, cometiendo un error inconcebible. Sus ojos color ámbar me atraparon envolviéndome en su suave y delicada mirada. Me observaba impresionablemente como si yo fuera una princesita, sumamente frágil y hermosa. No comprendía a que se debía la ternura con la que me veía, y quede irrefutablemente consolidada en su mirada.

Me había prometido tratarlo cordialmente luego de la clase de educación física, y ahora estaba tirando mi promesa por el suelo. Se me hacia muy difícil tratarlo amablemente. No comprendía el motivo real de mis sentimientos encontrados, pero algo en mi interior me ordenaba acercarme a él y deleitarme con su belleza eternamente, y otra voz me alejaba de él, diciéndome que era terriblemente peligroso.

—Yo…—logre decir débilmente. —Lo siento…

— ¿Lo sientes? —pregunto extrañado, alzando una ceja en un gesto atractivo, manteniendo su expresión cautelosa.

—Sí—dije, logrando apartar mis ojos de el y dirigiéndolos a la mesa de nuestro pupitre nuevamente. —Se que no me comporto muy bien en tu presencia, pero es un problema mío, no es contigo…

— ¿A que le temes tanto? —me pregunto de pronto, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Quede plasmada, su pregunta me desconcertó.

¿Qué podría saber él acerca de mis temores? Nuevamente me sumergí en la indestructible profundidad de sus ojos. Eran tan espontáneos e insondables como la expresión de su rostro, en ellos se arremolinaban miles de preguntas que no se anima a formularme y se dirigían a mí, amables y dulces, enternecidos.

—No le temo a nada—le conteste, respirando lento e intentando mantener implacable la bondad de mi voz.

—Parece lo contrario—me dijo acercando más su cara a la mía, mirándome con recogimiento.

Podía notar mi rostro nada vez mas acalorado, seguramente estaba sonrojada hasta la coronilla. Y mi corazón… mi tonto corazón bailaba para él, latiendo cada vez más deprisa.

—No temo nada Max—le respondí dubitativa colocando mis manos sobre la mesa y jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos.

—Está bien—dijo en medio de un largo suspiro, apartándose de mi lado imperceptiblemente. —Lamento mucho incomodarte Jasmett, solo me encontraba preocupado por tu estado de salud, realmente no era mi intención importunarte.

—No… no hay problema— le respondí un poco aturdida, nuevamente quedaba sin comprender su reacción.

—Solo quiero que tú tengas bien en claro, que no voy a hacerte daño…—me dijo, esbozando su típica media sonrisa. —Jamás—agrego, confundiéndome por completo.

No supe que responderle… ¿No iba a hacerme daño? ¿A que se debía esa promesa? ¿Qué sabia el? ¿Sabía lo que yo tanto temía? ¿Seria un lector de mentes como mi padre? ¿O un detector de estados de ánimos como mi tío? ¿Veía el futuro como Alice?

Quizá por eso sabía todo lo que me pasaba.

La profesora ingreso al aula, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Comenzó con su discurso diario rápidamente, así que tome eso como buena excusa para no dirigirle ni una mirada de reojo a Max. Pero la realidad era que toda la clase me la había pasado especulando sobre él y acallando mis atormentadoras ganas de observarlo. Con este debate interno rondando en mi cabeza el tiempo se me paso muy rápido, y cuando quise prestar atención a lo que comentaba la profesora, ya era la hora de dirigirme a la siguiente aula.

Junte mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude y me adelante a salir del aula, pero para mi mala suerte, un mareo me avecinó haciendo que me tambalee sobre mis pies. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesilla más cercana para no caer redonda al piso. Alguien me tomo por los hombros de manera protectora, y no tuve que voltear para ver quien era. Pero a pesar de que su gélido tacto traspasaba mis gruesas ropas, su contacto se sentía incandescente sobre mi piel, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Me voltee bruscamente hacia él, ocasionando que retire las manos de mi espalda.

—No me toques—le dije entre dientes, con toda la tranquilidad con la que fui capaz.

—Creí que ibas a caerte—se defendió, mirándome con gesto sumamente turbado. — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, estoy bien—le respondí, soltando mi agarre de la mesa e intentando mantenerme en pie sola. —Tenía todo calculado. —le dije intentando sonar suficiente.

El se limito a esbozar una dulce y perfecta carcajada que demostraba incredulidad.

— ¿Me permites acompañarte a nuestra próxima clase? —me pregunto de forma caballerosa y gentil. —Prometo no tocarte—aclaró levantando sus manos hasta la altura de su cabeza.

Lo observé entrecerrando mis ojos y frunciendo mi ceño. De manera especulativa.

— ¿Entonces si pierdo el equilibrio me dejaras caer? —le pregunté, de manera jactanciosa.

—Probablemente no…—admitió con una simple sonrisa que me embrujó. —Pero voy a intentar mantener mis manos alejadas de ti mientras sea posible y mientras eso no signifique un riesgo para tu integridad física

—De acuerdo…—le permití pensativa. —Pero si me tocas un solo pelo sin que este en juego mi integridad física, te cortare las manos—le advertí de forma divertida, ya que el hecho de intentar cortarle las manos a un vampiro me hacia carcajear. A él también pareció divertirle la idea, ya que asintió entre cariñosas risas.

Nos dirigimos hasta el aula de Biología Celular en completo silencio. Él parecía estar examinando obsequiosamente cada pequeño paso que yo tomaba, totalmente preparado para aferrarme, antes que siquiera me de cuenta que estaba por caer. Intente no mirarlo en todo el camino, así no caía en su encantamiento como siempre hacía.

Una vez que llegamos al aula, le agradecí el hecho de que me haya acompañado, y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales. La hora paso rápido y sin detalles merecedores de evocación. Él y yo no hablamos más que para hacer nuestro trabajo. Esto parecía ser una interesante tregua. Él se limitaba a hablarme lo justo y necesario, y yo le respondía cordialmente las pocas veces que él me dirigía la palabra.

Al finalizar la clase, lo despedí con un gesto de mi mano tímidamente, y me dirigí hacia los vestuarios a cambiarme, donde seguramente me esperaba Camille.

— ¡Hola! —me saludo Camille alegremente, cuando me vio ingresar al vestuario de mujeres por la puerta principal. Ella ya se encontraba con su uniforme de gimnasia puesto.

— ¿Cómo haces para llegar tan rápido de las clases? —le pregunte. —Yo salí de biología ni bien sonó el timbre, y recién llego al vestuario…

—Corro—me explico con una sonrisita de suficiencia. —Educación física es mi asignatura preferida.

—Estás loca—le acuse sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba mi equipo deportivo de mi casillero. — ¿Sabes una cosa?

— ¿Qué paso? —me pregunto examinando mi rostro. —Para que tú quieras contarme algo, debe de ser grave, así que habla de una vez—me dijo, impaciente.

—No es grave—la contradije. —Es solo que…

— ¿Qué que? —me interrumpió.

—Déjame hablar—le pedí rodando mis ojos. —Pareces mi madre—le dije recordando a Bella.

Camille, se limitó a representar que cosía sus labios con aguja e hilo, y ataba un nudo.

—Creo que tienes razón—le dije dubitativa, ella me miro inquisitivamente. —Con lo de Max. —le aclare.

— ¿Sobre….?

—Sobre que tiene algo conmigo

— ¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? —me pregunto irónicamente. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que abras los ojos?

—Hoy me hablo de nuevo, y me tomo por los hombros…—le explique. —Tiene una manía con tocarme.

— ¡Te lo dije! —grito riendo. — ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije…!—comenzó a bailotear cantando.

—Calla…—le pedí, volteándome para no prestarle atención.

Comencé a cambiarme sosegadamente. Primero me puse el pantalón de gimnasia y las zapatillas, atando meticulosamente los cordones, y guarde el uniforme cuidadosamente en mi bolso. Pero cuando pase a sacarme la camisa escolar para reemplazarla por la sudadera deportiva, Camille, que estaba a mi espalda me detuvo horrorizada

— ¡Jasmett!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte sobresaltada ante su grito, dándome la vuelta sobre mis pies para mirarla.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes ahí? —me pregunto tomándome bruscamente del brazo. —Date la vuelta—me ordenó girándome nuevamente para que le de la espalda.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte perturbada, intentado inútilmente girar mis ojos hasta mi espalda para poder visualizar lo que ella observaba tan sorprendida. — ¿Qué tengo?

—Tienes una mancha enorme—me dijo en un susurro tocando mi espalda suavemente. — ¿Te duele si te aprieto? —me pregunto ejerciendo un poco mas de presión en mi columna lumbar.

—No… — le conteste. — ¿Es un moretón?

—No lo se—me respondió preocupada. — ¿Te has caído?

—Probablemente—le dije calmadamente. A diferencia de ella, yo me encontraba muy tranquila, continuamente me hería. —Siempre mi piel se marca por cualquier golpecito. Mira acá tengo otro—le dije mostrándole mi hombro.

Ella lo observo detalladamente, comparándolo con el de mi espalda.

—Este es peor—me dijo, señalando mi dorso.

—No es nada—le dije para serenarla. —Vamos a la clase, antes que el profesor nos castigue por llegar tarde.

Ella asintió lentamente, con su rostro aun transformado en una expresión de impaciencia.

—Señorita Cullen—me llamo Emmett con voz brava.

A su lado se encontraba Max, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cara seria, pero terriblemente atractiva. Parecía un tributo de marfil consagrado a algún dios pagano de la belleza.

—Acá vamos…—le susurre a Camille, sabiendo que mi tío lo oiría. Él frunció profundamente el ceño ante mis palabras y yo le sonreí tiernamente. — ¿Qué ocurre profesor? —le pregunte educadamente al llegar a él. Mirándolo de hito en hito.

—El señor Samuels tuvo la delicadeza de informarme que usted no se sentía muy bien esta mañana—explico Emmett mirando a Max. — ¿Es verdadero este hecho?

—Si profesor.

—Está bien, puede quedarse en las gradas observando la clase—me dijo con gesto severo.

Me dirigí hacia las escalinatas tragándome una enorme sonrisa complacida, y al pasar por al lado de Max, articule las palabras "muchas gracias", con mis labios. Quizá ser amiga de él no era malo si me eximia de mis clases de Educación Física, como tenia comprado a Emmett…

Me pase la hora, recostada en las gradas. Y al finalizar la clase, me dirigí al vestuario a cambiar mi ropa para dar la clase apoyo. No era apropiado que de clases con el uniforme de educación física.

Cuando entre en el aula de matemática, donde impartiría mis clases, casi muero. Todos los pupitres estaban ocupados, no quedaba espacio ni para un solo alumno mas, y la mayoría eran mujeres, solo tres hombres se sentaban al fondo de la clase. Deje mi bolso en la mesa del profesor y busque con la mirada a algún conocido entre la multitud. Ahí se encontraba Camille sonriente, que me saludo con un gesto de su mano. A su lado había una esbelta y agraciada muchacha de cabellos color oro, ella levanto delicadamente su mano, pidiendo la palabra.

— ¿Si? —le pregunte.

—Hola que tal, mi nombre es Janet—me dijo con voz pringosa, mostrando sus dientes, intentando sonar simpática, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Camille le dedico una mirada asesina y yo me trague una sonrisa. —Quisiera saber si usted es la que va a darnos las clases—me pregunto, sonando repentinamente desanimada con este hecho.

—Si… yo soy la profesora de apoyo... —le conteste confundida. Y al rectificar esto, todas las muchachas, menos Camille que sonreía como un niño en navidad, bufaron y lanzaron exclamaciones de quejidos. — ¿Pasa al…

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —me interrumpió Max, con una sonrisa. Entrando ágil y de forma grácil por la puerta, parecía un sexy modelo salido de un comercial de ropa varonil.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —le pregunte, aun mas confundida que antes. —No hay espacio para mas alumnos, y de todas formas, no creo que tu necesites clases extracurriculares—le plantee, con voz acusadora pero amable. Se me hacia fácil comenzar a tratarlo bien. Pero se caía de maduro que él no precisaba clases de apoyo, era un vampiro y los vampiros tienen una rapidez mental sin igual. Si quería presenciar esta clase era por mí…

—Soy tu compañero—me explico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Mi compañero? —pregunte barajada, todas mis especulaciones habían sido falsas. Sólo a mi se me podría ocurrir la idea de que él, el muchacho mas perfecto de toda la escuela (y del mundo me atrevería a decir), presencie esta clase por mi. Lo mas lógico hubiera sido pensar que él iba a explicar las clases conmigo, y esta opción siquiera la pensé. Tonta Jasmett, ya me estaba ilusionando con que Max sea mi… ¿amigo?

—Si, imparto las clases contigo—me explicó amablemente, mirándome con devoción. Solo una mirada de esas, bastaba para que yo pierda el control de mi misma.

—Está bien—le dije apresuradamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la mitad del salón para presentarme, con tanta mala suerte que me maree y casi caigo tendida en el piso, perdiendo el conocimiento, pero dos manos me salvaron del golpe de mi vida. Las manos de Max, indiscutiblemente.

— ¿Jasmett? —me preguntó una voz a la lejanía, que no era la de mi vampiro guardián. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —continuo indagando, y ahí la reconocí, era Camille que seguramente había corrido hacia mi.

—Si…—conteste aun mareada y desconcertada, quería acomodar mis pies firmemente en el suelo, pero Max me sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura. Las palabras no salían de mi boca correctamente, debido al desfallecimiento, como para pedirle que me suelte amablemente. Deseaba apartar sus manos con las mías, pero tocarle la piel seria un error garrafal. Su solo contacto a través de mi ropa me enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, y su tacto en vez de sentirlo frío y repugnante, lo sentía caliente y agradable, podría dejar que me tome por la cintura durante toda la eternidad. Pero eso tampoco era correcto, así que comencé a revolverme entre sus manos, para que comprenda el mensaje. No fue él quien lo comprendió, sino Camille.

— ¿Podrías soltarla ya? —le preguntó de forma divertida, mientras golpeaba amistosamente las manos de Max que estaban en torno a mi pequeña y frágil cintura.

—Si… lo siento—se disculpo Max, soltándome gradualmente y observando si yo podía mantenerme en pie.

Camille pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me llevo hasta la silla de la mesa del profesor.

—Gracias, ya estoy mejor—le dije.

Mi mareo y desconcierto ya comenzaban a apaciguarse.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —le pregunto Camille a Max. Yo no comprendía de que hablaban, quizá en el desfallecimiento me había perdido una importante parte de la conversación.

— ¿Qué no entiendo de que? —le pregunto Max, tan confuso como yo, con la reacción de Camille.

—Que no le gusta que la toques—lo reprendió Camille, golpeándole entrañablemente el hombro. Max y yo reímos mientras ella se marchaba a su lugar, mirándome con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto Max, mirándome dulcemente. Yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza, ante la ternura de su pregunta. —De acuerdo—me dijo, y luego se dirigió a la clase. —Buenos días chicos y chicas, lamentamos el altercado de recién, mi compañera tuvo un decaimiento…

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien? —pregunto con preocupación un muchacho. Lo reconocí al observarlo, estaba conmigo en la clase de matemáticas.

—Si Evan, ella esta bien, solo un poco mareada—le contesto al chico, mirándome a mi. —Como iba diciendo, yo soy Max, ella es Jasmett y seremos su apoyo en matemáticas este año.

Cuando finalizó de presentarnos, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la clase, ya que me senita mejor.

— ¿Alguno posee una duda o algún tema en particular que desee que Max o yo expliquemos? —pregunte de forma amable, y respondiendo mi pregunta todos levantaron la mano. Max y yo comenzamos a ayudar a los chicos de adelante hacia atrás.

Me toco explicarle un par de temas a Camille, que no tenia grandes errores en sus cálculos, solo era distraída y se salteaba algunos pasos en los ejercicios, así que le dibuje una tabla de pasos a seguir para que se ayude.

Luego pasé a querer explicarle a la muchacha que estaba al lado de Camille, la que me había hecho la pregunta antes que comience la clase.

— ¿Tu nombre era Janet cierto? —le pregunte con amabilidad.

—Si—me respondió de forma cortante y seca.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda? —le consulté, nuevamente con voz respetuosa y agradable.

—Ninguna que tú puedas resolver—me respondió mordazmente. Camille que se encontraba a su lado observando la situación le dedico una mirada furiosa, y estaba a punto de levantarse de su banco, cuando yo la retuve con un gesto de mi mano. Lo que menos quería era una pelea en mi clase.

—Ponme a prueba—le pedí, siguiendo con mi tono cortés.

—No necesito pruebas, es indiscutible que tú no puedes explicarle nada ni siquiera a un nenito del jardín—me contesto, con una voz que descargaba odio e ira. No sabia porque esa muchacha me contestaba de ese modo tan hostil, jamás le había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué te pasa con Jazz? —le pregunto Camille, levantándose súbitamente de su asiento.

—Nada, solo que es tonta y no sabrá explicarme mi duda—le contesto de forma desagradable.

—Creo que yo podré responder varias dudas tuyas…—le dijo Camille, acercándose a ella.

—No, no—la frené, poniéndome entre ella y Janet.

Pero mi cuerpito no bastaba para detenerla, así que le dedique una mirada de auxilio a Max que se encontraba al otro lado del salón observando la situación. Él corrió hacia donde estábamos, y se puso a mi lado, para frenar a Camille, que se quería acercar a Janet con los puños levantados.

Imagine como quedaría la cara de esa pobre muchacha, si quedaba cerca de las manos de Camille.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto Max.

—Pasa, que esa estirada de ahí…—se metió Camille, señalando a Janet, que estaba sentada en su banco como si nada pasara. —Le dijo tonta a Jasmett, y dijo que ella no podría explicarle matemáticas—explico, y luego miro a Janet— ¡Ja! Jasmett es la reina de las matemáticas, podría explicarte cosas que tu sueñas con comprender, pedazo de idio…

— ¡Camille! —la reprendí. —Ya basta, no pasa nada—la tranquilice.

—Ve a sentarte por favor—le pidió Max a Camille, amablemente. —Estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste—la felicito en un susurro que llegue escuchar a la distancia, gracias a que mis oídos estaban entrenados para detectar cualquier charlita pequeña que tuviera mi familia vampiro.

Le dedique a Max una larga mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto, haciéndose el desentendido. Me limite a negar con mi cabeza, tanto él como Camille, eran un caso perdido.

—Bueno… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti entonces? — le pregunte a Janet, siempre manteniendo mi tono de voz y mi expresión agradables— ¿Para que estas aquí, sino quieres que te explique?

—Quiero que me explique Max—dijo entre un suspiro, comiéndose con los ojos a mi compañero.

Con esas palabras se encendió mi lamparita. Así que por ahí venia la cosa. Por ese motivo este aula estaba abarrotada de mujeres, todas ellas querían que Max les explicara. Miré al vampiro significativamente, él observaba la situación con los ojos entrecerrados. No lo conocía bien, pero podría jurar que algo de esta circunstancia le molestaba.

— ¿Qué tema quieres que te explique? —le pregunto mi compañero en tono descortés, algo muy impropio de él. Me quede mirándolo sorprendida, él no solía dirigirse así a las personas, y menos a las damas.

—Fracciones—le dijo ella en un susurro, con voz empalagosa. El tono tan meloso de su voz, casi me ocasiona vómitos.

Al otro lado del salón, Evan levanto su mano y me dirigí hacia él para aclarar su duda. Era algo bastante simple, así se lo explique sencillamente y el quedo complacido con mi esclarecimiento, diciendo que había entendido todo.

Me dirigí a una chica que estaba a su lado para preguntarle si tenía alguna duda.

—Quiero que me explique Max—me contesto, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Fui hasta otra chica, y obtuve de ella la misma respuesta. Lo mismo me paso con diez muchachas más. Solo estaban en la clase de apoyo por el vampiro, ni siquiera tenían problemas con matemáticas. Seguramente había otros muchachos que se habían quedado sin lugar en la clase, por culpa de estas chicas. Yo estaba bordó de la furia, y si alguien me observaba con atención, juro que podría ver salir humo de mis orejas.

Me encamine al frente de la clase con determinación y pasos fuertes, y palmee mis manos para llamar la atención de todos.

— ¿Quienes de los aquí presentes, desean que MAX les explique los temas de matemática?—pregunte, poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre de mi compañero, pronunciándolo con desagrado. Max me observo de forma defensiva y pidiendo perdón con la mirada, mientras que todas las mujeres, menos Camille, alzaron su mano. Eso dejaba cuatro alumnos para que yo les explique, los tres hombres y mi amiga. A los cuales ya les había aclarado las dudas, por cierto.

Totalmente indignada y ofendida con el vampiro que tenia de compañero, tome mi bolso y salí del aula, rápidamente.

¿Cómo podría haber planeado tener una amistad con Max? ¿O hacer algún tipo de tregua? Era imposible mantener una amistad así, con alguien que tiene una gran facilidad para arruinarlo todo. Es imposible hacer una tregua con una persona tan egocéntrica. Se había metido en mi clase, desmantelándolo todo. Esas chicas no tenían ningún problema con matemáticas, solo estaban ahí por él. Para verlo embobadas. Porque estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él. Y seguramente el estúpido de Max disfrutaba con eso, por ese motivo quería dar las clases, para pavonearse con esas tontas chicas, que lo seguían como perritos falderos. Me sentía una boba. Y yo que había pensado en un principio, que él podía llegar a tener algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso hacia mí… Lástima, eso era lo que sentía. Compasión ante alguien tan idiota y feo como yo.

Abrí de un porrazo la puerta de salida del instituto, y el frío me golpeo en la cara furiosamente, helándome las mejillas. Toqué mi cara, y las encontré horrendamente húmedas, no me había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento que estaba llorando. Mire mi reloj pulsera con dificultad, debido a que mis ojos se encontraban empañados, todavía faltaba media hora para que Renesmee venga a buscarme.

—Jazz—me llamó Camille a mis espaldas. Me gire para verla. Ella poso sus ojos en mis mejillas, y corrió a abrazarme.

—Te dije que no valía la pena—le dije, intentando contener mis lagrimas sin éxito alguno.

—Él seguramente no sabia que esas muchachas iba a presenciar la clase…—intentó defenderlo.

—Él lo sabia, era algo esperable, todas las chicas del instituto están muertas por él—le explique. —Me sorprendió que dejaran lugar para ti y otros tres chicos.

—Muchas quedaron sin asientos—me dijo Camille. —Yo llegue justo para tomar el último lugar que quedaba, tuve que golpear a varias para que me dejaran sentar—me confeso Camille, robándome una risita acongojada.

Me solté de su abrazo e intente secar mis lágrimas.

—Seguro lo hizo a propósito—le dije apenada. —Que idiota fui en pensar que podía llegar a sentir algo por mí…

—No digas eso…—me reprendió Camille. —Tú no viste su carita de perro angustiado cuando te marchaste, quería correr tras de ti, pero todas comenzaron a lloriquearse y cascabelear como malditas locas, así que vine yo…

—No importa Camm—le dije, tragándome mis lagrimas. —La culpa es mía de todos modos, por pensar que podíamos ser amigos…

— ¿Amigos? —pregunto Camille, alzando su ceja derecha.

—Sí, amigos—le dije mirándola de forma amenazante.

—De acuerdo, como digas… Amigos—se defendió, alzando sus manos al ver mi expresión asesina.

El sonido de un claxon llamo mi atención. Por suerte Renesmee había llegado quince minutos antes.

— ¿Quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa? —le pregunte a Camille. Me había contado que ese día la había llevado su padre, debido a que su carro tenía un desperfecto mecánico.

—No…No te hagas problema…

— ¿En que te vas a ir? —le pregunte entre risas. — ¿A pata?

—No…Es solo que Max se ofreció a llevarme, y ya le dije que si—me dijo ocultando su mirada en el piso. Mi corazón se detuvo con sus palabras. —Si quieres le digo que no y…

—No—la detuve, no era justo de mi parte pedirle algo así. —No, está bien, ve con él… Hasta mañana—le dije saludándola con la mano, marchando rápidamente hasta el auto de mi hermana. Camille se quedo parada en medio del patio sola, mirándome con la disculpa tatuada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunto Nesmy, alarmada.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Exacto, nada—le dije mientras las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos silenciosamente. Ella detuvo el lujoso auto de golpe en el arcén.

—Perfecto—dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunte.

—Nada—contesto sarcásticamente, imitando a la perfección mi tono de voz.

— ¡Oh vamos Nesmy! No empieces con tus jueguitos…

—Entonces tú tampoco comiences con los tuyos—se defendió. —No voy a arrancar el auto, hasta que me digas lo que te ocurre, y no intentes mentirme Jasmett Roslice Cullen, porque lo sabré, y sabes muy bien que no tengo ningún problema en quedarme aquí por el resto de la eternidad.

La mire calculando mis opciones. No era capaz de dejarme ahí por el resto de mi vida, pero si varias horas, lo necesario para frustrarme y ponerme sumamente nerviosa. Asi que mi única alternativa era hablar.

—Max—le dije en un susurro. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miro fijamente, poniendo en marcha el auto.

— ¿Qué pasa con Max?

—Tu solo me pediste que te diga que me pasa, no que te cuente toda la historia—le reproche, y acto seguido volvió a apagar el auto y cruzarse de brazos. Bufe sonoramente para demostrar mi descontento. —Pensé que podríamos ser amigos… Pero me equivoque.

—Claro que te equivocaste—me dijo, arrancando el auto. —No puedes ser amiga de Max porque él te gusta.

—Él no me gusta—la contradije. —Siempre se esta comportando como un tonto.

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunto, mirando la carretera.

Al observar que no le contestaba llevo su mano al contacto.

—No—la detuve. —Lo que pasa es que…Todas las chicas del instituto se babean por él…

—Es lo más racional, él es hermoso y caballero.

—No se puede ser amiga de alguien así…

—Si se puede ser amiga de alguien así—me contradijo. —El único problema aquí, es que tú no quieres ser su amiga Jazz, por eso te pone de los nervios que todas las chicas le anden atrás, pero quédate tranquila, Camille no esta enamorada de él—me dijo suavemente. Me quede mirándola fijamente, cuestionándola con la vista. —Sí, escuche la conversación que mantuvieron recién, lo siento…

— ¿Cómo sabes que ella no gusta de él? —le pregunte, de golpe.

—Me lo imagino…

— ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente lo se, es instinto de hibrida—me dijo con una sonrisa, ocultando algo.

—Renesmee….

—Papá leyó su mente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Se la encontró en el mercado—explico mi hermana. —Y ella pensaba en ti, en lo buen amiga que eres, y papá dice que te quiere mucho, por eso no creo que te quiera robar a Max.

—Por supuesto que no me va a robar a Max, porque Max no es mío—le dije con tono mordaz. —De todos modos, hay algo que me estas ocultando, estoy segura…—le dije examinándola, ella no era la única que tenia instinto.

—Camille, cree que Max esta enamorado de ti, y quiere ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda a conquistarte, piensa que hacen hermosa pareja—dijo con voz monocorde y meticulosa. —Y no la culpo, para mi también hacen una pareja estupenda—agrego mi hermana al notar la expresión de enfado incrustada en mi rostro.

Baje del auto de un salto, y me encamine furiosa hasta la casa, gritando.

— ¡Están locas! ¡Locas las dos! No las asesino nomás porque son mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

Renesmee a mis espaldas se carcajeaba sonoramente.

Esto era absurdo, Camille mi amiga, estaba tramando un plan para que me enamore de un vampiro, y mi hermana la apoyaba. Subí los escalones hacia el primer piso de dos en dos, y me encerré en mi habitación. Deje mis cosas en el suelo y salí al balcón, a oler la encantadora fragancia de los jazmines. Tome asiento en mi mecedora y comencé a balancearme.

Todo era muy confuso para mí, eran muchos sentimientos nuevos encontrados. Primero mi amistad con Camille, nunca antes había tenido una amiga, y ella parecía ser buena conmigo, pero entonces ¿Porque aceptaba la invitación de Max, si quería que yo saliera con él?

Segundo Max, que por un lado parecía querer acercarse a mi, ayudándome, cuidándome, haciendo que comience a tratarlo bien y le tome afecto, pero luego me restriega por la cara que todas las chicas del instituto están detrás de él, inclusive mi amiga… Yo había pensado tontamente que él sentía algo por mi…Ese era mi problema, ahora lo veía. Max me ofrecía nada más que su amistad… ¿Y yo que quería? Yo solo quería eso, ser su amiga, es mas en un principio no quería ni tenerlo cerca de mi… ¿Entonces porque me ofendía? ¿Por qué me molestaba que todas se babeen con el?

Al final, abrir mi corazón había sido un error garrafal. Siempre lo supe, por eso jamás había hecho amigos y mucho menos había tenido novio, pero esta vez lo hice, me encariñe con Camille y con… Y con nadie, aun estaba a tiempo enmendar mi error, y así seria. Camille ya era mi amiga, y la quería mucho, no podría alejarme de ella, pero Max no era nada, solo un molesto vampiro que siempre estaba ahí para atajarme cuando estaba por caer, o para apartar las pelotas antes que impacten en mi cuerpo. Podría convivir con más moretones de los que ya tenia…

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Muchas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, me inspiran, ¡asi que espero mas!.**

**Por suerte pude terminar este capitulo, donde hay un acercamiento de Jasmett y Max como pidieron, pero dura poco. Asi es la relacion de ellos.**

**Espero que lo disfrute, tratare en breve de subir el proximo.**

**Dejen sus opiñiones, que las tendre en cuenta.**

**Suerte.**

**Tammy.**


	7. La visita

**Capitulo 7**

_**La visita**_

Esa mañana llegue muy temprano al instituto y me encamine a la sala de profesores para poder hablar con el señor Lauren.

Llame a la puerta y espere unos instantes. Me atendió una señora mayor muy corpulenta y morocha, con aspecto de profesora, pero no la había visto jamás dando clases.

—Buenos días—la salude respetuosamente con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. — ¿Se encuentra el profesor Lauren? —le pregunte, también de forma amable.

—Si—me respondió, evaluando mi aspecto de pies a cabeza, seguro estaba intentando reconocerme de algunas de sus clases, sin éxito alguno se limito a preguntar. — ¿Quién lo busca?

—Jasmett Cullen.

—Ahí viene—me dijo la señora, gritando a continuación el nombre del profesor a los cuatro vientos, mientras se retiraba.

Espere unos segundos apoyada en el umbral, hasta que escuche la voz del señor Lauren

— ¡Señorita Cullen! —exclamó maravillado el profesor al verme. —Que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí tan temprano ¿A que debo el gran honor de su visita?

—El día de ayer durante las clases de apoyo presencie un momento muy desagradable—le comente con tono y gesto serios. —Todas las alumnas de la clase de apoyo están aprobadas en la materia, y no tienen ningún tipo de dificultad en comprender las matemáticas señor, ¿Saben porque van a ocupar el lugar de los que SI poseen dificultad en la materia?

—Desconozco… ¿Por qué? —pegunto intrigado el profesor.

—Por el señor Max Samuels—le dije, pronunciando el nombre del vampiro con desagrado. —Le pido por favor que se haga algo al respecto, yo no puedo seguir impartiendo las clases junto con ese muchacho…

—No señorita Cullen, pero no puedo sacarlo de la clase…

— ¿Por qué?

—Como le dije anteriormente, estamos necesitando alumnos que nos ayuden con las clases, y el señor Samuels es un alumno ejemplar—me explico el profesor, derramaba orgullo al pronunciar el apellido de Max.

—Bueno, pero póngalo en otra clase entonces, en otro turno—le pedí, casi le suplique.

—No puedo…Vera señorita…—me dijo mirando a ambos lados, como si fuera a contarme un improperio. —Lo que voy a contarle era confidencial entre el señor Samuels y yo, pero viendo el problema al que usted se enfrenta tiene que saber, que el señor Samuels no quiso dar clases de apoyo el año pasado cuando yo se lo pedí. Y este año vino a anotarse para dar clases cuando se entero que usted también las impartiría, pidiendo específicamente compartir la tutoría con usted.

— ¿Qué que? —le pregunte perturbada.

—Lo que escucho señorita Cullen, yo no se que tipo de relación tienen el señor Samuels con usted y tampoco es de mi incumbencia—me dijo el profesor en un susurro. —Pero por favor no le diga lo que acabo de contarle…

—No, quédese tranquilo que no diré nada…—le dije, sin comprender el motivo de lo que había hecho Max. —Pero… ¿Por qué pidió eso el señor Samuels?

—No tengo idea. —respondió con sinceridad y una pizca de curiosidad en la voz…

—Que raro…—murmuré, más para mi misma que para que el profesor lo escuche.

—Si…Ah… respecto a su malestar con las alumnas—continuo diciendo. —No puedo separarla del señor Samuels, pero tomare exámenes hoy, entregando la nota en el día, puede pedir las pruebas para ingresar al aula, que solo se adhieran los que sacaron menos de 6 ¿Le parece?

—No era lo que esperaba, pero eso también estaría bien—le dije conformándome. —Así podrán ingresar los que realmente tienen problemas con matemáticas.

—Gracias por comprender—me dijo con voz amable y complacida. —Y le aclaro que a usted no le tomare el examen por supuesto, así que puede eximirse de la clase.

—Gracias—le dije, y me marche hacia el patio trasero.

Tendría dos horas libres, para vagar por el colegio sin nada que hacer. Lo bueno radicaba en que no tendría que encontrarme con Camille en estas horas, para escuchar las explicaciones que seguramente querría darme sobre ella y Max.

Me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, para ver si se encontraba Emmett por ahí. No me sorprendió hallarlo anotando algo, en sus tableros.

—Ey, Emm—le grite al entrar al gimnasio.

—Shhhhh—me callo mirando hacia todos lados, frenéticamente.

—No hay nadie—le dije en un susurro.

—Nunca se sabe—me contradijo con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Cómo esta mi tesorito? —me pregunto dándome una suave palmadita en el hombro.

—Bien, cansada…

—No, no ¡Hoy ni el papa te salvara de tu clase!—me dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos, mirándome con expresión calculadora.

— ¡Tío!—le dije con ojos aspirantes. — ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

—No, no y no

—Solo las vueltas—le pedí, juntando las palmas de mis manos, en un gesto de suplica.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo dándose por vencido al ver mi expresión. —Procura llegar quince minutos tarde a la clase.

— ¡Gracias!

—De nada…—me dijo negando con la cabeza. — ¿Y porque no estas en tus clases?

—Por que el profesor de matemáticas me permite faltar, como soy la que doy las clases de apoyo…

—Siempre te salvas de todo…

—Es mi encanto natural—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Si, lo se mejor que nadie, todos los días soy presa de tu encanto natural—se quejo mi tío. —Eres la mismísima reencarnación del demonio.

Pase mis dos horas libres, conversando con Emmett, quien mientras tanto ponía las notas de sus alumnos. Tuve que rogarle para que no me desapruebe, ya que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Por supuesto que Max y Camille tenían un rotundo diez. El tiempo se paso rápido, y luego de despedirme, me dirigí a la clase de Lengua y literatura. Fui la primera en ingresar al aula y me senté en mi lugar habitual.

Camille llego junto con el profesor, y al sentarse a mi lado, me miro con un gesto de disculpa, el cual ignore completamente, ella no tenia nada porque disculparse conmigo.

—Tuvimos un examen de matemáticas re difícil, el cual obviamente desaprobé, por eso llegue tarde—me dijo rápidamente en voz muy baja, mientras sacaba sus libros. — ¿Por qué faltaste?

—Después te cuento, esta por comenzar la clase—le dije inconscientemente, de manera cortante y monótona.

Ella asintió con gesto afligido y ambas comenzamos a escuchar las ocurrencias del profesor Arnold.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la clase de matemática? —me pregunto Camille, mientras salíamos del aula de Lengua y Literatura y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

—El profesor me dijo que no era necesario que presencie esa clase—le explique.

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunto.

—Porque soy la que da las clases de apoyo y se supone que tengo muy claros los temas—le respondí de forma impaciente, de lo cual me arrepentí al instante porque un gesto triste se instalo en su cara.

—Es coherente—dijo con voz apesadumbrada, mientras se posicionaba en la fila para comprar los alimentos.

—No tengo hambre, voy a reservar una mesa—le dije, yéndome hacia la mesa vacía mas cercana con pasos rápidos, pero torpes.

Deje caer mi cuerpo fatigosamente en la silla. No podía ser que me sienta tan cansada constantemente. Seguro se debía al cambio de aire, pero hacia tiempo que ya me había mudado a Forks, debería haberme acostumbrado.

Evalúe el salón de comidas con la mirada, al lado de mi mesilla se encontraba una gran mesa redonda donde se sentaban varias muchachas que parecían muy humildes y sumisas, todas ellas eran algo bonitas, no hermosas, pero simpáticas y resueltas. De no ser amiga de Camille me habría sentado con ellas… O en la mesa de los "bichos raros", que se encontraba en una esquina de la cafetería y estaba ocupada por algunos alumnos y alumnas, con los que jamás había conversado, nadie conversaba con ellos, es más ni siquiera conversaban entre ellos.

A tres mesas de la mía, se encontraba el sitio de las chicas más populares del colegio, entre ellas estaba Janet. Tenían muchas cosas en común entre ellas, todas eran lindas, esbeltas, delgadas pero sinuosas, atléticas, muy huecas y por supuesto, todas estaban perdidamente enamoradas de Max. En ese momento se encontraban mirando un punto fijo con caras de pocos amigos, y cuchicheando indomablemente. Mire lo que ellas observaban…Como no imaginarlo, miraban al vampiro, que se encontraba en la fila de los alimentos detrás de Camille y ambos conversaban reconfortadamente. Se me revolvió el estomago ante esa situación, y aparte la mirada, enviándola nuevamente a la mesa de las muchachas presumidas, las cuales parecían encontrarse tan sorprendidas como yo, ante el hecho de que Camille trabara una conversación con Max.

—Te traje esto—me sorprendió Camille extendiéndome un chocolate con almendras, con una sonrisa.

—No tengo hambre, gracias—le dije, intentando mantener mi voz lo mas amable que me fue posible.

— ¿Estas enojada? —me pregunto, mientras dejaba el chocolate al lado de mi mano, y se sentaba en la silla.

—No

— ¿Segura?

— ¿Por qué debería estar enojada? —le pregunte con irritación, sin poder contenerme.

— ¿Por que me fui con Max? —me consulto en un susurro, dubitativa.

— ¿Y porque debería molestarme que te vayas con Max?

— ¿Por qué te gusta? —me pregunto salvaguardando su voz baja, tímidamente.

—No me gusta—le dije en un bufido. — Pero… supongamos por un segundo que me gustara…—le propuse. — ¿Te consideras buena amiga yéndote con él, sabiendo que me agrada?

—No me digas así…—me pidió de modo triste, acongojado. — ¿Estas indicando que soy mala amiga?

—No, solo te estoy preguntando como te sientes, "sabiendo" que a mi me gusta Max y yéndote con el.

—Me fui con él para hablar de ti…

— ¡Genial! —exclamé perdiendo totalmente los estribos. — ¿Te vas con ese idiota para hablar de mi? ¿Hablas de mí, a mis espaldas y encima con ese proyecto de ser humano? —le pregunte señalando la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado Max, quien miraba la situación con el ceño fruncido, tan apenado como Camille.

—No te pongas así Jazz, por favor, yo solo…

—Tu solo piensas que él me gusta y te pones a hacer de celestina—le acuse mordazmente. — ¿Sabes una cosa? Puedes quedártelo, te lo obsequio con un moño en su preciosa, perfecta y simétrica cabeza, él no me gusta, ni me agrada, ni nada y ni siquiera se si me agradas tu después de lo que acabas de hacer—le escupí entre dientes.

Las lagrimas emprendieron su recorriendo por los ojos y mejillas de ambas, pero antes de desarmarme y pedirle perdón de rodillas, me marche de la cafetería, dejándola sentada sola en nuestra mesa.

Ingrese al aula historia y me senté en la mesa de siempre. Estaba sola, todos los demás aun estaban almorzando felizmente en la cafetería con sus compañeros.

Los lagrimones comenzaron a caer mas abruptamente de mis ojos cuando caí en la cuenta que me había comportado muy mal con Camille. Ella estaba muy lejos de ser una mala amiga. Por el contrario, era muy buena, simplemente... Simplemente era metida, se metía en mi vida continuamente. Quizás era eso lo que hacían los amigos, meterse en tu vida, para hacer lo que ellos creen correcto. Al igual que la familia.

¿Pero porque me molestaba que hablara con Max? ¿Por qué me fastidiaba que se metiera entre Max y yo?

Ya era hora que admitiera mis sentimientos. Max me gustaba. Quizá no para que sea mi novio ni nada eso, sabia que eso estaría mal, pero me gustaba como persona…

Pero no podía culparla si ella estaba enamorada de Max y deseaba tener una relación con el. Ella lo había visto primero y en infinitas ocasiones me pregunto si me gustaba y yo se lo negué rotundamente. Tampoco podía enojarme si solo se había metido para unirnos, de hecho yo me metí en su vida, llevándola al cementerio a ver su hermano, algo que podría haber terminado mal.

Tampoco podía pelearme con mi única amiga por ese vampirucho, debería disculparme con ella, me había comportado como una estúpida lunática.

Max entro al aula, y se sentó sigilosamente a mi lado. Era en vano secarme las lágrimas, debido a que él ya las había visto, y de todos modos había escuchado toda mi discusión con Camille en la cafetería. Pero igual las escurrí meticulosamente de mis ojos.

—Te peleaste con Camille—me dijo con voz suave y agradable. Continuó hablando al ver que yo no le respondía. —No fue una pregunta de todos modos…

—Lo se, por eso no te respondí.

—Lo se, por eso no te pregunte—me dijo, esbozando su típica media sonrisa de suficiencia, que me alucinaba. — ¿Se puede saber porque te peleaste?

— ¿Por qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes? —le pregunte, con la voz pastosa debido a la congoja.

— ¿Por qué siempre me respondes con preguntas? —me cuestionó, ocasionando que me gire hacia él y lo mire con fiereza. No tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que vio en mi rostro, pero su expresión divertida paso a estar abatida en ese segundo que miro mis ojos. —Lo siento…

—Solo cierra el pico—le dije bruscamente.

Él asintió con un simple gesto de su cabeza y aparto su mirada de mi rostro.

Las clases pasaron lentamente. Las horas se hicieron de chicle, estirándose y estirándose, haciendo que los últimos segundos de clase parezcan una eternidad.

Al finalizar biología, me dedique a pasear por el instituto, de un pasillo a otro. Para poder llegar a la clase de educación física tarde, como había arreglado con Emmet.

—Llega con veinte minutos de retraso, señorita Cullen—me dijo Emmet mirando escrupulosamente, con voz serena pero prudente.

—Lo siento profesor.

—Vaya a sentarse a las gradas por favor—me dijo señalando las escalinatas. —Espero que no opaque sus notas desaprobando esta simple asignatura—me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Rodee mis ojos y me senté en las gradas, a observar el partido, que ese día, parecía ser de básquet.

Por lo poco que entendía de ese complicado deporte, Camille estaba marcando a Max, cosa que hacia bien, pero no lo suficiente como para sosegarlo. Se seguían mutuamente de un lado al otro del gimnasio, riendo y gritándose alegremente. Camille sujetaba a Max por el pecho, o extendía los brazos alrededor de su cintura. En esos momentos deseaba ser tan buena atleta como Camille, para saber jugar y tener una buena excusa para tocar a Max de ese modo. Cosa que jamás pasaría.

Proferí un sonoro suspiro de indignación, algo que Max pareció oír y se detuvo en seco a mirarme, en ese momento Camille aprovecho su descuido para marcar un tanto. Max se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano y Camille se le río en la cara.

Al finalizar el partido, me dirigí al aula de matemáticas a las corridas para impartir mi clase. Esperaba que nadie haya llegado aun, para solicitar las pruebas antes de que ingresaran.

Tal como esperaba, el salón se encontraba vacío. Deje mi bolso en la mesa del profesor y me instale en la puerta, para controlar. La primera en llegar fue Janet, flaqueada por otras 5 chicas tan lindas y tontas como ella.

—Buenos días Janet—la salude cortésmente, con una sonrisa de idoneidad pintada en mi rostro.

—Hola—se limito a decirme, con cara de asco.

—Necesito corroborar tu prueba de matemáticas, la que el profesor tomo el día de hoy—le pedí.

—Claro—dijo con una sonrisa. Todas las muchachas comenzaron a revolver en sus bolsos. Janet fue la primera en encontrarla y me la extendió—Ten.

La observe con detenimiento, parecía un chasco, había sacado seis. La nota justa para poder presenciar la clase.

—Adelante—le dije entre dientes, con una sonrisa apretada.

Las demás muchachas me mostraron sus evaluaciones y todas superaban el seis. Las despedí cordialmente indicándoles que no podían estar en la clase. Se fueron bufando e insultándome, pero no me importo. Paso lo mismo con varias muchachas más, menos Camille, a la que no le pedí la prueba y la hice pasar lanzándole una mirada apenada. Otro grupo de muchachas ingresaron, y otros varios chicos. Para cuando se lleno el aula, podía asegurar que la única persona que estaba allí por Max, era Janet. Espere a mi compañero por diez minutos, pero no llego así que comencé mi clase.

—Buenos días a todos, disculpen la tardanza, estaba esperando a mi compañero, pero parece que no vendrá el día de hoy—dije con voz sonora y segura, dándole una mirada de preponderancia a Janet. — ¿Algún tema en común que no comprendan? —consulte mirándolos a todos. Evan alzo la mano en alto primero. — ¿Si Evan?

—Yo no comprendo las ecuaciones dobles, me mareo—dijo mirando a su alrededor, ya que todos asintieron.

— ¿Nadie comprende? —indague. Y todos comenzaron a murmurar, pidiendo que les explique ese tema. —De acuerdo, observen—les pedí, tomando una tiza, y comenzando a explayar el tema en el pizarrón.

Explique meticulosamente, cada paso y cada anotación.

Al finalizar, deje la tiza, sacudí mis manos y me dirigí a la clase.

— ¿Se comprendió? —consulte observando a los chicos, que poseían sonrisas y gestos relajados, parecía que habían entendido. Todos asintieron confirmando mi teoría.

—Perdón por la tardanza—interrumpió Max la clase, ingresando por la puerta apresuradamente. —Me demore en una conversación con el profesor de educación física—explico.

No le dije nada, solo le dedique una larga mirada de aborrecimiento.

—Tuve que hacer un filtro en la clase—le explique en voz bien alta para que todos oyeran, dirigiéndome a la primer mesa. —Solo una alumna desaprobó el examen para babosearse contigo y perturbar la clase, debes gustarle mucho—le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en mis labios. Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Janet murmuraba la palabra "idiota".

Resolví las dudas de los alumnos de adelante, mientras Max resolvía las dudas de los de atrás. Llegue hasta Camille y la ayude como si fuera una alumna más. El se dirigió hacia Janet y yo preste atención para oír con detenimiento lo que hablaban

—No, no se ese tema—le decía Max.

—Son fracciones, son fáciles, tienes que saberlo—le discutía Janet descorazonada.

—No, lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea—le dijo, simulando ofuscación. —Jasmett ¿Comprendes fracciones? —me pregunto Max, y tuve que contenerme para no reír.

—Sí, lo se.

—Explícaselo a ella por favor, que parece no saberlo—me pidió con gesto serio.

—De acuerdo…

—No—se negó Janet. —No quiero que ella me explique…

— ¿Cómo que no? —le pregunto Max, comenzando a irritarse.

—No quiero que ella me explique, quiero que lo hagas tú…

—Acá se viene a aprender—le dijo Max, con tono serio y crispado. —Tanto yo, como Jasmett, explicamos los temas, sino quieres aprender, por favor te voy a pedir que te retires— le dijo señalándole la puerta.

—Pero…—comenzó a protestar la muchacha.

—Ahí esta la puerta—le repitió.

Janet recogió sus cosas, y se marcho corriendo y llorando… Su tristeza me dio pena, solo un poco.

—Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella—le dije a Max.

—Eras tu la que no querías que ellas "perturbaran" nuestra clase—explico Max, resaltando la palabra perturbaran. —A mi no me interesa si están o no, no doy clases para ellas…—manifiesto en tono reservado, encubriendo algún tipo de significado recóndito entre sus palabras.

Al transcurrir las doras correspondientes, tome mi bolso y salí del aula sin mirar atrás. Pero al llegar a la puerta de salida del instituto Camille me detuvo.

—Jazz—dijo, gritando a mi espalda. —Espera por favor.

—Camille…

—Lo siento tanto…—me dijo interrumpiéndome. —Siento mucho haberte hecho enfadar, metiéndome en tus cosas y queriendo hacer de cupido entre tú y Max, tambi…

—Cam—la detuve. —Yo soy la que tiene disculparse, tú no hiciste nada malo, en la cafetería me comporte de forma muy grosera y descortés contigo, no importa si quisiste ayudarme o si te gusta Max…

—No, no me gusta Max, para nada—se defendió. —Solo lo hice de metida para que estén juntos, y me arrepiento, prometo no inmiscuirme nunca más en tus cosas…

—No, tú eres mi amiga, y como tal, debes meterte en mis cosas—le pedí. —Soy yo la que estuvo mal, perdóname por favor…

Ninguna de las dos pudimos contenernos más, y nos estrechamos en un intenso abrazo.

—Debes irte, seguramente Renesmee te esta esperando—me dijo Camille soltándome, después de unos minutos que estuvimos abrazadas.

—Si, tienes razón—le dije con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?

—No gracias, ya arreglaron mi auto.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana—le dije despidiéndola con un nuevo abrazo pequeño.

Cuando llegue a mi hogar, me sumergí en la tranquilidad de mi balcón a continuar con la lectura de mi libro. Estuve allí por horas, hasta que una mano golpeo la puerta de mi habitación, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad. Deje el libro de la mecedora y fui hasta la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y allí se encontraba mi madre de pie, tan hermosa y tranquila como siempre.

—Hola mamá—la salude.

—Hola mi vida—me dijo, rodeándome con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos. —Esta lista tu cena, y además hay reunión familiar.

— ¡Genial!—masculle irónicamente, debido a que las reuniones familiares eran un engorro.

—Creo que el tema de hoy te interesara—me dijo mi madre. Mientras bajaba las escaleras acompasándose a mi paso.

— ¿De que quieren hablar?

—Ya veras…—me respondió mi madre misteriosamente.

Cuando llegamos a la gran mesa del comedor, en mi lugar había un enorme plato rebosante de comida, así que me senté en ese sitio, y comencé a engullir mi pescado frito con vegetales.

— ¿Qué tienes para decirnos Emmett? —pregunto Carlisle diplomáticamente a mi enorme tío, quien poseía una enorme sonrisa de tonto en los labios.

—Tendremos visita—dijo Emmet.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Esme, intrigada.

Todos los demás lo miraban desde sus asientos inquisidoramente, menos Alice que tenia en su rostro marcada una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

—La familia Samuels.

—¿¿¿Qué??? —pregunte, escupiendo el pescado por toda la mesa y atragantándome.

—Como oíste, cochina—se burlo Emmett. —La familia de Samuels viene de visita, mañana viernes a la tarde.

—No puede ser…

—Si puede ser—dijo tercamente mi tío.

—Papá, no puedes permitir esto—me dirigí a Edward, ignorado a mi tío.

— ¿Por que? —pregunto mi padre.

—Por que… por que no, él sabrá que yo vivo entre vampiros y puede no gustarle la…

—A mi me parece una idea fantástica—dijo Renesmee con voz suave y decidida. —Él es un gran muchacho, yo lo conocí el otro día, sería un buen amigo de Jasmett.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo—la contradijo Jasper, y yo le dedique a mi tío una profunda mirada de agradecimiento. —No creo que un vampiro sea buena compañía para Jasmett.

— ¡Vamos Jazz! —le dijo Alice, golpeándole dulcemente el hombro. —El es tan inofensivo para un humano, como yo lo soy para un emparedado.

—Eres un hipócrita—le grito Jacob a mi tío Jasper. — ¿Ella convive diariamente con más de media docena de vampiros, y dices que ese muchacho es mala compañía?

—No lo conocemos—se defendió Jasper. Emanando tenues rompientes de paz y tranquilidad, que acompasaron mi tenso estado de animo

—Yo si lo conozco—dijo Emmet, con la sonrisa aun a flor de piel.

—Yo también lo conozco—lo apoyo mi padre. —Es un buen chico, y su familia también lo es, seria muy buena compañía para Jasmett.

— ¡Papa! —le grite indignada. —Es un vampiro.

—Todos nosotros lo somos y solo leí buenos pensamientos en su mente la vez que lo vi.

— ¡Yo no soy un vampiro! —grito Jake encrespado, pero todos lo ignoramos rotundamente.

—Solo lo viste una vez, hace semanas, sus pensamientos pudieron haber cambiado—manifesté.

—No, solo tenía pensamientos amables…

Luego de esa frase todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos formando un enorme bullicio, y no pude oír mas nada, hasta que mi abuelo pidió el silencio.

— ¡Por favor! —exclamo sonoramente, provocando un mutismo monumental. —No nos estamos oyendo entre nosotros, sometámoslo a votación—pidió. — ¿Emmett?

—Yo voto que deben venir—exclamó eufórico. Y luego miro a Rosalie de forma amedrentadora.

Yo también pose la vista en mi tía, rogándole con los ojos, y negando con mi cabeza.

— ¿Rose? —le pregunto mi abuelo, al notar que no emitía sonido alguno.

—Yo voto que no—dijo mi tía en un susurro apenas audible.

Ante sus palabras, yo respire aliviada lanzándole una larga mirada de agradecimiento, y mi tío bufo harmoniosamente.

—Lo siento Jasmett—comenzó a decir mi tía Alice con su voz cantarina, y ya imagine su respuesta. —Pero sé a ciencia cierta, que esto será un bien para ti—continuo explicando lazándole una larga mirada a mi padre, quien frunció el ceño con desagrado. —Yo voto que si.

—Yo voto que n…—comenzó Jasper, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Alice golpeo sus costillas.

— ¡Eso no se vale! —me queje señalando a la tía Alice, que comenzó a mirar hacia arriba haciéndose la distraída. —No es democrático, ella…

—Él aun no ha votado—se defendió sacándome su pequeña y sonrosada lengua.

—Tramposa—balbucee.

—Yo voto que si, que vengan—dijo Jasper, con gesto irritado.

—Jacob y yo votamos que si—dijo Renesmee con un gritito de felicidad, aplaudiendo levemente.

—Jake no dijo nada—la contradije.

—Yo se lo que él va a decir…

—Tú no sabes nada—le dije, comiéndola con la mirada, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

—Yo voto que si—afirmo Jake, mirándola con ternura.

—Perrito faldero—cuchicheé, cruzando mis brazos sobre mí pecho.

—Edward y yo votamos que si—dijo mi madre, observando a mi padre por el rabillo del ojo, quien asentía con gesto serio.

Edward a pesar de querer que nos visiten, parecía algo indeciso y preocupado.

—Bueno, esto parece unanimidad…—comenzó a decir mi abuelo.

—Yo aun no vote—me queje tercamente.

—Por mas que votes, ya hemos ganado—me discutió el grandulón de mi tío.

—No me interesa, quiero dejar en claro mi disconformidad con esta situación, así lo recuerdan cuando estén dejando flores sobre mi tumba.

— ¡Jasmett! —me gritaron todos al unísono haciendo que me sobresalte.

—Que malos chistes que haces, niña—me reprendió mi abuela.

—Lo siento, solo quiero votar que NO.

—De acuerdo, pero por mas que Esme y Carlisle voten que no también, el SI ya gano—me dijo mi tío, con gesto obstinado.

—Ya lo se, aprendí a contar en preescolar.

—No parece…

— ¡Emmett! —lo reprendió Rosalie, dándole un sonoro y fuerte codazo en las costillas. —Pareces de tres años cuando te pones a discutir con Jazz.

—Tonto—le dije a mi tío, sacándole mi lengua. Él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—Bueno, esto parece ser un acuerdo total—dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa, su voto parecía ser un "si" también, seguramente se moría de ganas por conocer a esta familia. — ¡Mañana tendremos visitas!

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, al finalizar mi cena. Tarde mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hice tuve una pesadilla espantosa en la que yo moría…

—Creo que voy a cambiarme el color del cabello—me dijo Camille mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a la cafetería.

— ¿Qué te vas a hacer?

—No lo se, estaba pensando en un rojo furioso…

—No, no te hagas colorado—le dije poniendo cara de asco. —Así me gusta como te queda, es tu marca personal…

— ¿Es serio?

—Si, cuando te quiero encontrar solo busco una cabeza amarilla.

— ¡Maldita! —me dijo, dándome un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—No tengo ni ganas de hacer la fila, ni ganas de comer, así que me voy a reservar la mesa—le dije cuando llegamos a la hilera de alumnos de espera para comprar la comida.

—Te llevo una manzana—me grito Camille mientras me iba.

Tome asiento en la mesa que siempre usábamos, una de las más pequeñas, y Camille no tardo en llegar.

—Ten—me dijo, arrojándome una manzana que agarre precariamente, y apoyando su bandeja rebosante de comida en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo es posible que comas tanto?... —le pregunte, observando la pizza y los emparedados que sobresalían de su plato. — ¿Y que estés tan delgada?

—Ejercicio—me dijo, mientras mordía una porción de pizza.

Yo comencé a mordisquear mi manzana.

—Disculpen…—dijo una voz conocida y embriagante a mis espaldas, la voz de Max. — ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? —preguntó.

Me gire sobre mi silla para mirarlo. De más esta decir que se encontraba hermoso envuelto en su uniforme escolar, pero el día de hoy tenía algo sutil y particularmente precioso… El pelo mojado, eso era. Afuera estaba lloviendo, seguramente debió cruzar el campus para llegar a la cafetería, y su pelo estaba perfectamente empapado destellando partículas de lluvia a modo de cristales en todas direcciones. No pude responderle, ni una palabra salía de mi boca, solo quede admirando su increíble belleza. Por suerte Camille, parecía ser inmune a su encanto.

—Claro, siéntate allí—dijo señalando la silla que estaba a mi lado, y ocupando con sus pies la única que quedaba vacía.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, le dedique una mirada de rabia a mi amiga, quien había mandando al vampiro a sentarse a mi lado a drede.

—Gracias—le dijo Max una vez que se acomodo. —Llegue tarde y quedaban pocos lugares…

—En la mesa de Janet hay lugar—escupí entre dientes, ganándome una patada de Camille por debajo de la mesa. —Auch…

—Esa chica no es alguien con quien me agrade pasar el almuerzo—dijo Max, esbozando una sonrisa que detuvo mi respiración.

— ¿Nosotras si? —le pregunto Camille.

—Si, claro—le respondió Max, mirándonos de hito en hito.

—Podríamos ir al cine esta noche—propuso Camille animosamente, y yo me encargue de fulminarla con la vista.

—Seria una idea estupenda, pero esta noche tengo planes—dijo Max, quien parecía apenado por rechazar la invitación de Camille.

— ¿Y tu Jazz? —me pregunto. — ¿Quieres venir al cine conmigo?

—Tengo planes yo también…

— ¿Qué planes tan importantes tienes que no puedes acompañar a tu amiga al cine? —me preguntó.

—Vienen unos amigos de mi padre a visitarnos—mentí. No podía decir que Max vendría a mi hogar, dado que ni él sabía que hoy me vería en la casa del profesor McCarthy.

— ¿A cenar? —siguió cuestionándome mi amiga.

—Espero que no…—me apresure a responder, arrepintiéndome en el acto. Camille y Max me miraron como si estuviera loca—Espero que no haga mi madre el pastel que siempre hace cuando vienen invitados a casa, es horrible—intente tapar mi error anterior.

— ¿Y tu Max? ¿Qué planes tienes? —le pregunto Camille.

—Tengo una cena—respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos el almuerzo nos dirigimos a nuestras clases correspondientes. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, debido a la ley que enuncia "las horas pasan mas lento cuando quieres que ocurra algo" y esto era el caso contrario, yo no deseaba que llegue la tarde, pues entonces la tarde se me venia encima.

La clase de Gimnasia fue un tedio, esta vez no pude escapar y tuve que dar las vueltas. Claro que solo llegue a dar 5 y Max se encargo caballerosamente de dar las otras 15 que me faltaban. Al finalizar la hora de educación física, me dirigí a impartir las clases de apoyo.

Ese día fue muy ameno, debido a que Janet no se había animado a volver a presenciar las clases. Yo solo deseaba que esa increíble paz durara para siempre.

Como era de esperarse, cuando llegue a mi casa todo era un gran lío. Alice corría de un lado para el otro de la estancia, junto con Esme. Y ni bien puse un pie en mi habitación y deje mis cosas sobre el sillón, mi madre irrumpió estrepitosamente.

—Cariño, Alice quiere que te bañes urgentemente—dijo mi madre, juntando las palabras tan atropelladamente que a duras penas la comprendí.

—Esta bien, pero…—comencé a protestar, pero ya se había marchado dejando aire en su lugar.

Sin mas intentos de quejas hice lo que me ordeno, prepare una tina de inmersiones de agua bien caliente y mucho jabón de jazmines que genero grandes burbujas y un aroma increíble en todo el cuarto de baño, y me sumergí en él. Alice ingreso al baño y me hablo tan o mas rápido que mi madre.

—Te dejo el vestido que debes usar esta tarde sobre la cama—me ordenó a modo de canto, con su dulce voz de soprano. —Vengo en unos minutos a maquillarte y a peinarte. —continuo coreando y luego se marcho sin esperar que le de una respuesta.

No comprendía que tanto era lo que debían preparar, ni que fuera una gran fiesta de humanos, los vampiros ni comían, ni tomaban, ni siquiera debían sentarse. Pero conociendo a Alice, se estaría fijando que no haya ni un solo pétalo marchito en las flores del jardín.

Se encontraba muy agradable la temperatura en el agua, pero era momento que salga a prepararme, sino mi tía vendría a por mi, y me cambiaria ella misma. Salí de la bañadera, y el frío impacto en todo mi cuerpo, avivadamente tome la salida de baño y me envolví en ella, lo mismo hice con una toalla en mi cabello. Me dirigí temblequeando, debido al fresco, hasta la cama de mi habitación, donde se veía tendido un vestido de poca tela color azul intenso. Lo tome con ambas manos y lo alcé en el aire, examinándolo. Era sencillo, pero bonito, se sujetaba con dos finos tirantes en el dorso, lo que dejaría al descubierto mis hombros y parte de mi espalda.

—¡¡¡¡¡Mamaaaaa!!!! —grite con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de no ser necesario, para que Bella comprenda la urgencia de mi llamado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto mi madre alarmada, ingresando en la habitación como un torbellino.

—Mira lo que pretende Alice que vista el día de hoy—le dije arrojándole el vestido. Ella lo tomo ágilmente con su mano derecha y lo inspecciono minuciosamente.

—Es un vestido muy bonito—dijo, luego de varios segundos de mirar el retaso de tela. —A tu padre le gusta como luce el azul en tu cuerpo…

—Sí, pero hace frío para andar tan sueltita de ropa—me queje, arrebatándole el vestido de las manos y lanzándolo sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —me incrimino Alice ingresando en la habitación.

—Nada—le dije rápidamente.

—Desde el jardín oigo tus quejas—dijo arrugando el ceño.

—No quiero ponerme ese vestido—le dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, para demostrar que estaba encaprichada en altísimo grado.

—Vas a ponerte ese vestido, por mas que te de una rabieta—me dijo Alice, cruzando también sus brazos. —Sabes que al final, siempre gano.

—No siempre—refute.

—Chicas, chicas—dijo mi madre, intentando calmar la situación. —Esto es muy sencillo, subiré la caldera para que no tengas frío Jazz, y así podrás ponerte el bonito vestido que te compro tu tía.

—Pero mama…

—Jasmett, por favor no hagas una escenita, es un vestido precioso y te quedara muy bien—me corto mi madre. —Ahora si me disculpan, tengo algunas cositas que hacer, Esme quiere todo sumamente perfecto para las diecisiete horas.

Bella se marcho de la habitación seguida por Alice.

Seque cuidadosamente mi cuerpo y mi pelo con la toalla. En cuanto me encontré lo suficientemente seca para poder vestirme, me dirigí al closet a buscar mi ropa interior. Elegí un bello conjunto que Rosalie me había regalado y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de usar. El sostén no poseía tiras, por eso era perfecto para ponerme con ese vestido.

Se comenzaba a apreciar en el ambiente que mamá ya había subido la calefacción, debido a que ya estaba entrando en calor a pesar de estar semidesnuda.

Me puse con cuidado y dificultad el vestido. Como era nuevo, Alice se había encargado de comprarlo a mi talla justa, es más, podría jurar que era una talla menos que la mía. Por lo tanto me costo meter mi delgado cuerpo en ese delicado modelo, pero una vez logrado el objetivo, había valido la pena. La ligera tela se ceñía a la perfección a mi cuerpo, realzando mis escasas curvas. A la altura de las caderas se desprendía más tela, dándole un volumen especial a mis caderas y terminaba por debajo de la rodilla dejando al descubierto mis escuálidas piernas. Observe mi figura en el enorme espejo de pie, que estaba al frente de mi cama. Después de todo, no me vía tan mal con ese vestido, mi tía no podría haber elegido un modelo mejor.

— ¡Woooww! —exclamo Alice prorrumpiendo en mi habitación, sin tocar la puerta por supuesto. —Yo sabía que te quedaría perfecto.

—Gracias—le dije avergonzada, al admitir que ella llevaba la razón.

—Van con estos—me indico extendiéndome unos tacones de doce centímetros, del mismo color del vestido.

Los tome y los coloque en mis pies, eran muy cómodos a pesar del alto tacón, y unos centímetros de mas me venían muy bien, debido a mi escaso metro cincuenta y cinco de altura.

—Lindos—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer—dijo aplaudiendo. —Siéntate… No se si plancharte el cabello o hacerte un recogido…—meditó, mas para ella misma que para mi.

—Yo diría que ninguno de los dos—le dije, mostrando el moretón de mi hombro que el vestido dejaba al descubierto.

— ¡Que horror! —exclamo Alice, evaluando mi omóplato. — ¿Qué te ocurrió allí?

—No lo se, me habré golpeado—le explique. —Según mi opinión, debes darle volumen a mi cabello, para que tape esa mancha…

—Si, tienes razón—dijo, moviendo rápidamente mi melena en todas direcciones. —Hare unos grandes bucles, dándole un toque salvaje.

Maniobro con mi pelo un largo rato, secándolo, pasándole un alisador y un rizador. Luego siguió con mi rostro. Pidió que abriera y cerrara mis ojos once veces, que mueva mi boca…

— ¡Listo! —exclamo al finalizar, con una brillante sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. —Estas perfecta, procura mantenerte así, en los quince minutos que tardamos nosotras en arreglarnos.

— ¿Quince minutos? —pregunte embrollada.

—Si, faltan solo quince minutos para que llegue la visita, si es que son puntuales—dijo saliendo de mi habitación rápidamente.

En ese mismo instante comencé a híper ventilar y a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como un gato enjaulado. Solo faltaban quince minutos para que Max se entere que estuve mintiéndole todo este tiempo, para que se entere que yo sabía que era realmente él.

Me permití darme una última mirada en el espejo. Mi cabello caía en bucles desprolijos, pero elegantes hasta mi cintura, tapando mis hombros y, por consecuente, mi moretón. Mi rostro estaba sutilmente maquillado, brindándome un aspecto tierno e ingenuo.

Renesmee irrumpió en la habitaron, cubierta por un despampanante y atractivo vestido color celeste claro. Parecía una sagrada hada de los vientos, salida de un mundo de fantasías.

—Y yo que creí que estaba guapa—le dije, mirando primero su figura y luego la que me devolvía el espejo con pena.

—Estas muy hermosa tonta—me dijo, parándose a mi lado, de modo que quede observando ambas figuras, la mía que era lamentable en comparación con la de ella, que era sorprendentemente atractiva.

—No hay comparación—dije con una triste sonrisa, aun mirando las dos mujeres en el espejo.

Ellas eran el agua y el aceite. Una era alta, esbelta, con curvas prominentes y llamativas, el cabello color cobrizo le caía perfectamente lacio a los costados de su inmaculado rostro, y sus profundos ojos del color del chocolate demostraban seguridad y agudeza, en conjunto parecía una modelo salida de la portada de la mejor revista de moda. Y la otra era baja y desgarbada, con el cabello castaño claro amoldado en rulos que llegaban hasta su cintura, y unos chispeantes ojos verdes que reflejaban vacilación y duda, en conjunto parecía una muchacha común y corriente como el agua, arreglada por el mejor estilista.

La única similitud entre aquellas mujeres, era la perfecta blancura de sus pieles.

—Claro que no hay comparación—me apoyo mi hermana. —Tú eres mucho mas hermosa…—me dijo abrazándome dulcemente.

Rodee mis ojos ante sus palabras, era en vano discutir con ella sobre mi belleza, ya que nunca daría el brazo a torcer.

El sonido de un timbre me hizo sobresaltar.

—Ahí no…—susurre en voz muy baja con nerviosismo.

—Vamos, vamos—me dijo Renesmee tomándome de la mano.

—No, no, no—me negué, intentado soltar su agarre.

—Vamos Jazz, Alice nos matara sino bajamos ahora mismo—me dijo mi hermana, volviendo a tomar mi mano y obligándome a salir de la habitación.

Intente volver a soltarme, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía, así que logro hacer que bajara las escaleras torpemente.

Al llegar a la sala de entrada nos encontramos con que la visita ya se había acondicionado en el hogar.

—Seguramente ya se encuentran en el living…—dijo Renesmee guiando el camino. —Alice va a descuartizarme, me manda a buscarte y te traigo con retrazo…

Entramos a la sala por el umbral de la puerta y, dispuestos en el sillón, se encontraba la familia Samuels.

No pude distinguirlos ni apreciarlos con claridad debido a la tormentosa situación que se desencadeno a continuación, una brutal escena que no comprendí a la perfección debido a la rapidez de los hechos y mis escasos reflejos.

— ¡No! —chillo Alice potentemente, dejando su perfecto rostro de duendillo en blanco, para luego mostrar una expresión de pánico.

Edward la miro estupefacto fugazmente por medio segundo, y actúo con rapidez.

—¡¡¡Sujeten a Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie y Esme!!!—grito fuertemente a Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle y Jacob, quienes no comprendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero hicieron caso a las ordenes de mi padre.

Jacob fue el mas ligero y tomo a su mujer por las manos, al mismo tiempo que Max saltaba veloz y ágilmente frente a mí, determinante. Dejando mí pecho totalmente pegado a su espalda, y con sus manos extendidas hacia atrás, forjaba una jaula en mis costados, que no me permitía moverme, ni ver nada con exactitud.

Me puse en puntillas de pie para prestar atención por encima del hombro de Max.

Al mismo tiempo Alice tomaba dinámicamente a mi madre por el cuello, quien al darse cuenta de los pasos que había tomado Max, comenzó a mostrar sus dientes y a gruñir.

—¡¡Jasper muévete!! Necesito ayuda con Bella—le grito mi tía a su marido, quien observaba la situación patidifuso, pero al oír la voz de su amada, reacciono tomando a mi madre de los brazos acérrimamente.

Mi padre brincó y trincó por la cintura a Renesmee, que se escapaba de las manos de Jacob y estaba en medio de un salto hacia Max, sacando sus dientes, con la misma expresión asesina que mi madre.

—¡¡Esme y Rose!!—le grito mi padre a Carlisle y Emmet. Quienes rápidamente sujetaron con mas fijeza a sus mujeres respectivamente.

La familia de Max, dos mujeres y un hombre, se agazaparon de forma rapaz y felina frente a nosotros a nuestra defensiva, y en ofensiva de mi familia.

Yo quede helada, y boquiabierta. Sin comprender nada de lo que ocurrió en ese segundo, porque eso fue lo que tardo en desligarse ese acontecimiento, un ínfimo segundo.

Intente moverme para ir con mi madre, quien se retorcía agónicamente en los brazos de Alice y Jasper, pero Max me agarraba fuertemente, sin dejar que me desplace un milímetro.

—Edward—gruño mi madre enseñando sus colmillos, con expresión frenética y acuchilla, sin entender lo que mi padre hacia. —Tiene a nuestra niña…

—Él no quiere hacerle daño cariño—le dijo mi padre dulcemente, luchando con una Renesmee que se revolvía berreando.

— ¡Suéltala!—renegó Rose, zarandeándose en los brazos de Emmett.

—Max—dijo mi padre en tono calmo. —Puedo leer tu mente, y se que no le harás daño a mi hija…

— ¿Tu hija? —preguntaron todos los Samuels al mismo tiempo.

No veía sus rostros, pero podría asegurar que sus expresiones eran tan terroríficas como las de las mujeres de mi familia.

—Sí, Bella y yo adoptamos a Jasmett hace dieciséis años —explico mi padre aun paciente, señalando a Bella. —No le haríamos daño, somos sus padres adoptivos, pero la amamos como si fuera nuestra hija biológica…

—Eso no es normal —dijo Max, apretando aun mas sus brazos a mi alrededor. — No te daré a Jasmett, quieres hacerle daño.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija, monstruo! —grito mi madre, luchando con Jasper y Alice. Las ondas de armonía y paz que mi tío intentaba transmitir no parecían calmar a nadie.

—Bella —le dijo Alice con voz suave pero alarmada. —Ellos no quieren herirla, intentan protegerla de nosotros, creen que…

—Es nuestro aperitivo —finalizo la frase mi padre.

—¿¿Aperitivo? —pregunto Bella con gesto montaraz.

Mi madre me parecía el ser más hermoso, divino y serafín sobre esta tierra, y era la primera vez en mis dieciséis años de vida, que la veía como lo que era, un vampiro. Y eso, en ese momento, me aterraba mas de lo que le temía a la familia de Max.

—Cariño —le dijo mi padre. —Estas asustando a Jasmett, ellos no van a lastimarla, solo creen que la están protegiendo ¿Confías en mi? —le pregunto mi padre dulcemente. Mi madre se limito a asentir lentamente y aflojo solo un poco su lucha contra el agarre de mis tíos.

—Creo que ellos tienen razón —dijo de pronto una tierna y melodiosa voz aniñada, que parecía provenir de las mujeres que estaban adelante mío, dándome sus espaldas.

— ¿Ves algo? —le pregunto Max bruscamente.

—No pero… Creo que confío en ellos —dijo la voz dulce, enderezando su postura agazapada.

—Candy…

—Parecen ser buenos Max, suéltala ya —le dijo, volteándose a mirarnos.

Por encima del hombro de Max, pude ver a la dueña de esa voz delicada e infantil. Era una pequeña, no tendría más de trece o doce años, y su perfecto rostro candoroso y angelical estaba enmarcado por una maraña de rizos bermejos.

Al darse cuenta que la estaba observando, me dedico una sonrisa templada, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de pequeños y perfectos dientecillos blancos.

—Max —lo llamo Alice con voz dulce y amistosa. —Como te ha dicho antes mi hermano, él puede leer tu mente y sabe que no dañaras a Jasmett. Yo por mi parte, puedo ver el futuro, y se que tu objetivo es protegerla. Pero mi hermana, Bella, la mamá de Jazz, no tiene estos dones lamentablemente, y ya te imaginaras como son las madres con sus hijas… —de repente, su rostro quedo totalmente inexpresivo por unos segundos, para volver luego a la normalidad, pero con una mueca nueva de intranquilidad. —Estas a diez segundos de que Bella se escape de nuestros brazos y descuartice a tu hermana para intentar alejarte de Jasmett… —dijo alarmada y aterrorizada, pretendiendo apretar mas fuerte a mi madre.

Max, no lo dudo. Saco los brazos de mí alrededor, y tomo a la pequeña, que antes me había sonreído, en un abrazo. El hombre y la mujer que antes se encontraba acuclillados, se enderezaron, y se unieron al abrazo.

Yo, por mi parte, quede allí parada, petrificada, sin saber que hacer…

—Jasmett —susurro mi madre, calmando su expresión asesina con una sutil sonrisa de alivio.

—Hija, ven aquí antes que a tu madre le de un ataque —me dijo mi padre, sin soltar a Renesmee que también había aliviado sus facciones, pero seguía alerta.

Con pasos lentos y dudosos fui hasta donde se encontraba Bella.

—Alice —se quejo mi madre. —Sueltamente de una maldita vez para que pueda abrazar a mi hija.

—No creo que eso sea lo mejor… —dijo Alice, mirando a mi padre de reojo.

—Bella, cariño —le dijo Edward a mi madre. —Alice te soltara si me prometes no atacar a nuestra visita…

—Lo prometo, pero ya suéltame —le pidió a Alice, impaciente.

Alice retiro sus brazos del cuello de mi madre, y le indico a Jasper que haga lo mismo.

Ni bien mi madre estuvo liberada, lanzo sus brazos a mí alrededor y me encerró en un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo.

—Hijita, hijita —dijo entre lamentables sollozos sin lagrimas. —Creí que iba a perderte…

— ¿Entonces era verdad? —pregunto Max, soltándose de los brazos de su familia y observando la escena maravillado.

—Claro que es verdad estúpido —escupió Renesmee entre dientes. —Ella es mi hermana menor —continuó gritando, y comenzó a estremecerse frenéticamente en los brazos de Edward y Jacob. —Y no te desmiembro porque mi papá y mi marido me están sujetando, sino te…

—¡¡Renesmee!! —la reprendió nuestro padre. —Él no quería lastimarla…

—Pero que susto nos hizo dar —hablo Esme por primera vez desde el incidente, con voz temblorosa y lagrimas invisibles. —Carlisle, puedes soltarme, quiero besar a mi nieta…

Mi abuelo, hizo lo que su mujer le solicito sin dudar y ella corrió a mi lado, uniéndose al abrazo de mi madre y mío.

—Yo también quiero abrazar a mi sobrina —se quejo Rosalie con Emmet. Quien la soltó y ella hizo lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente Esme, se unió a nuestro abrazo.

—Yo también… —comenzó a protestar Renesmee.

—Ella no —advirtió Alice, mirándola con gesto serio.

—Ya lo se —le dijo mi padre. — ¿Creías que no iba a leer tu mente? —le pregunto a mi hermana.

—Tenia que intentarlo —dijo Renesmee con una mueca de frustración en la cara. Jacob lanzo una carcajada, seguramente orgulloso ante la violencia que mostraba su mujer.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamo la voz de un hombre totalmente desconocida para mí. —Lamentamos tanto este horrible altercado… —comenzó a decir, con un tono notablemente apenado, pero mi abuelo lo detuvo con un grácil gesto de sus manos.

—No hay nada que lamentar —le explico con una sonrisa sincera. —Por el contrario, nuestra familia les agradece formidablemente y valoramos, la protección que quisieron brindarle a Jasmett al creer que nosotros queríamos lastimarla.

—Agradecerás tu, porque yo estoy bien ofendida —se quejo mi hermana.

—Renesmee no seas descortés —la reto Emmet. —Ellos solo querían protegerla.

—No entiendo nada—susurre, aun envuelta por los brazos de Rosalie, Bella y Esme.

—La familia de Max creyó que eras… nuestro alimento—me explico Alice, dudando al pronunciar la palabra "alimento".

—Y nosotros creímos que ELLOS te querían de alimento—termino de explicarme Renesmee, lanzándoles una mirada a los Samuels. —Ya me desenoje papá ¿Me puedes soltar? —le pidió mi hermana a Edward.

—La dejo bajo tu cuidado—le dijo mi padre a Jacob, entregándole a Renesmee.

—Bueno…—dijo mi abuelo, mirando a nuestros visitantes. — ¡Bienvenidos!

—Gracias— dijeron los Samuels, al unísono.

—Esta es mi familia—explico Carlisle señalándoos a todos, al mismo tiempo que mi tía, mi abuela y mi madre, dejaban de abrazarme. —Esme, mi mujer—explico tomando a mi abuela de la mano, y acercándola hasta él. —Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Bella son mis encantadores hijos—continuo diciendo, señalando a cada uno a medida que pronunciaba sus nombres. —Renesmee y Jasmett, son mis preciosas nietas, hijas de Bella y Edward, y Jacob es el marido de Renesmee.

—Es un placer conocerlos—dijo cordialmente el hombre mayor de la familia de Max. —Yo soy Clement, ella es mi mujer, Claire—explico, tomando a la vampira más alta por la cintura. —Y ellos son nuestros hijos, Max y Candy…

Max, nos envío un saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza, y su hermanita, Candy, hizo una tierna y graciosa reverencia que se gano la sonrisa y los corazones de todos nosotros, que la mirábamos maravillados.

—Por favor, acomódense en los sillones nuevamente para que podamos conversar mejor—dijo mi abuelo.

Todos nos acondicionamos en la sala de estar al momento que Carlisle lo solicito. Como no había espacio suficiente para todos, yo me senté sobre la falda de Alice, quien se sentó al lado de Max, y frente a su padre, Clement. Él era hermoso, por supuesto, como todo vampiro. Pero ahora que lo veía con claridad y de frente, podía distinguir que no era un hombre joven, seguramente había sido transformado a los cincuenta años de edad aproximadamente, igual que su mujer. Ambos eran hermosos, pero mayores. Nunca había visto vampiros así, peinaban canas en sus cabellos. Claire era rubia como su hija Candy, y Clement era morocho como Max. A pesar de ser una familia "vampiro", las facciones de Max y Candy, eran parecidas a las de sus "padres", y entre ellos tambien se parecían asombrosamente. Me quede mirándolos embobada, como un nene mira un objeto sumamente brillante.

—Cierra la boca que te entraran moscas—me dijo Alice al oído, y todos me miraron con una sonrisa cuando apreté mi mandíbula sonrojada.

—Hija…—me llamo mi padre, Renesmee y yo nos giramos a verlos, pero Edward se dirigió a mi persona. —Creo que tu teoría es cierta…

— ¿Qué teoría? —le pregunte.

—Son una familia—explico mi papa. —No una familia como nosotros, sino una familia de verdad, Max y Candy son sus hijos biológicos…

—Si, lo son—dijo Claire, quien era portadora de una magnifica y relajante voz.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó mi abuelo maravillado.

—Nos convirtieron a todos juntos—explico Max, con la vista fija en mí. —Hace más de cincuenta años…

— ¿Candy…?—comenzó a preguntar mi abuelo, pero mi padre lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

Edward se estaba comiendo con la vista a Max, quien me observaba fijamente a mí, y yo tenia mis ojos cavados en el piso, avergonzada e inhibida ante la fuerza de la mirada de Max.

—Max…—lo llamo mi padre. El aludido despego sus ojos de mi figura y los dedico por dos segundos al rostro de mi padre, para volver a posarlos en mí.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunto Max a mi padre, extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

—Si…—le dijo Edward con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi madre a su marido, impaciente.

—Max tiene un don muy útil—se limito a explicar mi padre.

Me quede helada y boquiabierta, cuando Max toco suavemente mi hombro.

—Papá que…—comencé a protestar intentado alejarme de la mano de Max, pero mi tía me retuvo en su falda.

—Quédate quieta Jazz, por favor—me pidió mi padre, sin apartar la vista de Max, quien no apartaba los ojos de mi.

—Edward que dem…—comenzó a preguntarle Bella.

—Espera cariño—le pidió mi padre.

Todos en mi familia se encontraban desconcertados igual que mi madre, menos Alice y Edward obviamente, que nos miraban a Max y a mi, asombrados y asustados.

Max cerró los ojos, y apretó más su mano en mi omoplato.

—Edward—lo llamo mi madre desesperada, perdiendo su paciencia por completo.

—Max tiene un don…

—Ya dijiste eso antes ¿Qué don posee? —preguntó Emmet tan impaciente como su hermana.

—Puede… Distinguir enfermedades, creo…—le explico mi padre dubitativamente.

—Exacto—dijo Candy con una tierna sonrisa. —Mi hermano siente las enfermedades de las personas… ¿Y Max? ¿Es lo que sospechabas? —le pregunto Candy a su hermano.

—No…—dijeron mi padre y Alice al mismo tiempo, instalando en sus rostros la mueca de desasosiego y melancolía más grande que jamás les había visto portar.

—Alice…—susurro Jasper corriendo a su lado, y emanando espantosas olas de paz que impactaron en mi cuerpo tranquilizándome falsamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —preguntaron Bella y Rose.

—Hijo…—lo llamo mi abuela.

—No puede ser…—le dijo mi padre a Max.

—No…—susurro Alice, al mismo tiempo que en su cara se pronunciaba la expresión de pena, y comenzaba a gimotear. Todos la observamos iracundos y enrevesados, Alice nunca perdía el control, ella nunca era tomada por sorpresa.

—Es…—dijo Max, abriendo sus ojos y retirando su mano de mi hombro. —Siempre sentí su enfermedad, pero ella nunca me dejo tocarla para verificar lo que realmente tenia, mi don se encuentra solo en mis palmas…

— ¿Qué tengo? —pregunté asustada.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntaron algunos en mi familia.

— ¿Enfermedad? —grito Renesmee.

— ¿Alice que ocurre? —le pregunto su marido, con voz agónica y mirada abatida.

—No…—dijo padre, sollozando lágrimas inexistentes.

—No es posible…—lloriqueo Alice frenéticamente en el hombro de Jasper. —Yo nunca vi nada, no puede ser…

—¿¿Qué pasa?? —grito mi madre, levantándose del sillón de un brinco.

Todos en mi familia se miraban unos a otros, confusos y apenados por algo que no sabían realmente que era. Lo único que todos teníamos en claro era que no era bueno. Sabíamos que era malo, por la expresión de angustia, desolación e intranquilidad en el rostro de mi padre. Sabíamos que era algo terrorífico por la expresión de desconcierto y desamparo que portaba la carita de Alice, quien todo lo sabe y todo prevé. Sabíamos que era algo irremediable, pavoroso y angustiante. Pero no sabíamos que era.

— ¿Qué tengo? —volví a preguntar con voz temblorosa, mirando primero a mi padre, luego a Alice y por ultimo a Max. No podía ver mi rostro, pero estaba segura que en el se pintaba una mueca de suplica y preocupación.

— ¿Estas seguro? —le pregunto mi padre a Max, con el tono de voz mas melancólico que jamás había oído en él.

—Si, estoy muy seguro—dijo Max, mirándome a mí, por algún motivo su rostro se encontraba tranquilo y relajado. —Lo siento…

—No puede ser—chillo Alice. —Yo no vi nada…—continuo gritando.

Sus ojos estaban en blanco, investigando el futuro, mi fututo. Jasper la miraba aterrado, mientras frotaba su espalda con sus manos.

—No puedo verte así Alice…—susurro Jasper con voz rota.

—Por favor hijo, dinos que esta pasando—le pidió mi abuelo.

— ¡EDWARD! —grito mi madre, lloriqueando.

— Jasmett esta enferma—se limito a explicar mi padre con expresión adusta y desgarrante.

— ¿Qué gripe se pesco ahora esa niña? —pregunto Emmet.

—Cállate Emmet—le grito Rose. —Edward tu don puede ser muy fastidiarte ¿Qué tiene mi sobrina?

—Edward por favor…—rogó mi madre, llevando las manos a su rostro llorando con lágrimas que jamás saldrían de sus ojos. Mi padre la abrazo fuertemente y enterró el rostro en sus cabellos. — ¿Qué tiene nuestra niña amor? —le lloro Bella a su marido de una manera doliente y afligida.

—Leucemia—dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mis oídos.

* * *

**Se me ha hecho demasiado extenso este capitulo, y quiza un poco pesado para su lectura, pero explica cosas que puden servir para el futuro.**

**Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado, y pido por favor que me dejen sus opiniones. Se me complica mucho escribir sino se lo que opinan de la historia, no soy una escritora necesito sus criticas para mejorar.**

**Besos.**

**Tammy.**


	8. Purgatorio

**Capitulo 8**

_**Purgatorio**_

—No puede ser posible…—dijo mi madre, incrédula. —La leucemia es la única enfermedad que actualmente no tiene cura, debe ser un error, ese muchacho debe…

— ¿Leucemia? —pregunto mi abuela confundida, al mismo tiempo que mi madre.

—No…—susurraron los demás con voz agonizante al oír las palabras de mi padre.

Yo, por mi parte entre en un estado de shock, no decía ni sentía nada, solo escuchaba lo que los demás acotaban.

— ¿Cómo no lo vi…?—gemía Alice, de forma dolorosa, entre lamentables lloriqueos.

—Tu no puedes verlo todo…—le susurro Jasper, acariciando su cabeza ausentemente, con la mirada perdida en algún remoto lugar. —Además Renesmee y Jacob siempre dificultan tus visiones…

— ¿Esa enfermedad puede ser tratada verdad? —preguntaba Rosalie con voz temblorosa a su marido, quien la miraba lejanamente sin responderle, solo negaba con su cabeza.

—Ella no puede tener leucemia—dijo mi abuelo firmemente, haciendo que todos lo miren esperanzados y vuelvan a respirar. —No expresa los síntomas de...

—Si los presenta—lo cortó Max. — Si me permiten mostrarles…

—Adelante—le consintió mi abuelo con un gesto de su brazo.

—Jasmett, voy a enseñarles algo de tu cuerpo a tu familia—me aviso Max, poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre mí hombro para hacerme volver de mi estado de shock. — ¿Me permites mostrarles? —me pregunto dulcemente. Yo respondí asintiendo quedamente.

Max corrió con suavidad el cabello de mi hombro, y dejo al descubierto el enorme moretón.

Mi abuela se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras que los demás traspasaban mi hombro con la mirada.

—Eso puede ser un moretón causado por cualquier actividad de Jasmett—expreso mi abuelo, examinando mi mancha con gesto crítico. —Todos sabemos que ella es algo inquieta y torpe…

—Sí, podría serlo, pero observe este… —le solicitó Max a mi abuelo. —Jasmett, necesito que te des la vuelta para mostrarles tu espalda a tu familia un momento—me pidió tiernamente, mientras me ayudaba a voltearme con su brazo. Una vez estuve de espaldas a mi familia, Max comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido. Yo lo sostuve por delante con mis manos para que no se caiga.

—Dios mío…—exclamo perdido mi abuelo, al fijar la vista en mi columna vertebral.

—Yo vi esas marcas y no hice nada…—se lamentaba mi hermana, llorando a borbotones.

—Jasmett ha estado ocultando sus síntomas—dijo Max seriamente, subiéndome el cierre afablemente, intentando no tocarme con sus gélidas manos, pero fallando en el intento, y enviando descargas eléctricas por toda mi medula espinal, hasta las extremidades de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremezca violentamente y se prenda fuego mi vientre. —Yo presencié varios mareos de ella, ha tenido fiebre, sin contar que esta visiblemente anémica y siempre agotada…

—Yo no estoy ocultando nada—dije con un susurro perdido intentando defenderme. —Yo no sabía…

— ¿Cuándo comenzó? —me pregunto mi abuelo cortando mis justificaciones por la mitad.

—Cuando la conocí, ya estaba enferma—le explico Max.

— ¿Presentaba todos estos síntomas?

Carlisle y Max se adentraron en una conversación clínica y seria sobre mi enfermedad, en donde resaltaban las palabras "síntomas", "mareos", "dolor" y "marcas". Todos los demás en mi familia se lamentaban, gimoteaban y se consolaban unos a otros como si yo no estuviera allí, como si fuera mera decoración de la sala de estar.

— ¿Se va a morir? —preguntaba Renesmee aferrada a su marido entre gemidos de lamento.

—No Nessy… Tu familia hará algo, siempre encuentran una solución adecuada a todos sus problemas—la tranquilizaba Jacob, pero su voz sonaba insegura y estremecida.

—Edward, tenemos que transformarla…—le decía mi madre a mi papá, quien me miraba con la pena incrustada en sus ojos.

—Siempre estaba tan delgada…—se clamaba mi abuela. — ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

—Yo debería haberlo visto…—berreaba mi tía en los brazos de Jasper. — Mi don se esta yendo…

—Hay que transformarla, cuanto antes—decía Emmet.

—Sí, Edward—afirmaba mi madre con expresión lastimosa. —No podemos arriesgarnos a perderla…

— ¿Podremos dormirla? —se preguntaba mi padre, mas a si mismo que a los demás.

Mi corazón se partió en dos cuando escuche todas esas presunciones. No podían transformarme, no ahora que recién empezaba a vivir. Ya estaba por terminar la secundaria y luego iría a la universidad, conocería al hombre de mis sueños me casaría y formaría una familia, no podían quitarme todo eso ahora, no…

—No…—imploré en un balbuceo demasiado bajo, casi inaudible entre las interminables discusiones de mi familia, nadie tomo en cuenta mi súplica. —No, por favor…—volví a pedir con un tono de voz más agudo, al notar que seguían hablando de convertirme, pero nadie se detuvo a mirarme, ni siquiera Max que estaba a mi lado noto mi lamentación. —¡NOOOO! —chille utilizando toda mi potencia vocal, perdiendo mi estabilidad y mi conocimiento con ese desgarrado grito de dolor.

Me sumergí en un indeliberado y placentero estado de inconciencia.

Todo a mí alrededor se encontraba oscuro, negro y sombrío. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Pero me encontraba en ese sitio, no podía ver mi cuerpo, pero tenia la certeza de que mi mente se encontraba en ese solitario y lóbrego lugar.

¿Me habría quedado dormida? Intente pellizcar mi cuerpo para despertar y salir de allí, pero no encontraba mi cuerpo. Yo no estaba ahí físicamente, solo estaba mi mente, nunca había tenido un sueño tan real y tan irreal a la vez.

¿Había muerto? Era una teoría posible, pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Eso definitivamente no era el cielo. Desde ya no podría asegurarlo, nunca antes había muerto, pero no era así como imaginaba el paraíso. Tampoco podía ser el infierno, en mi imaginación siempre fue más lúgubre, caluroso y lujurioso.

¿Seria el purgatorio? Nunca había pensado ir al purgatorio, siempre me imagine en el cielo o en el infierno, y no me encontraba en ninguno de los dos, así que eso debería ser el purgatorio. No estaba tan mal, solo debería purificar mi alma, y entraría al cielo después de todo.

Mi mente quedo allí, en ese prieto y oscuro lugar. Esperando que alguien vaya a recibirla y le indique que hacer, ya se tornaba fastidioso estar allí sin ver ni sentir nada. Pero nadie aparecía y tampoco se veía nada. Quizá en eso consistía purgar mis pecados, estar allí sola y aburrida hasta enloquecer. Si ese era el precio que debía pagar por traspasar las puertas del paraíso, lo pagaría sin ningún problema ni lamento.

Un instante, dos instantes, tres instantes y…

Movimiento… Mi mente se movía, no la movía yo, ni siquiera podría ver, solo sentía que mi mente se estaba sacudiendo. Como si alguien la estuviera agarrando de los extremos y comenzara a zarandearla frenéticamente. No se sentía mal, solo era extraño, nunca antes se había movido mi mente. Reí internamente de esa insólita sensación, y mientras me carcajeaba… Concebí la paz. La paz más hermosa y absoluta invadió mi inconciencia por completo. Y mientras me regodeaba en esa satisfactoria y celestial armonía, vi la luz. Una brillante y llamativa luz entre la oscuridad de ese ennegrecido sitio, el cielo… Ya podría entrar al cielo… Mi mente levito hasta la luz, intentando alcanzarla. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, hasta podía sentir una brisa fresca emanando de esa resplandeciente luminiscencia. Pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella… dolor. Un dolor agudo y frío me traspasó por completo, mi mente gritaba ante esa espantosa sensación. Pánico y dolencia me invadieron consumadamente, el dolor era el más aterrador que había sufrido, la fractura de mi brazo había sido un rasponcito en comparación de ese gélido y penetrante dolor.

—_¡Basta!—_le gritaba mentalmente al causante de ese horrible dolor. —_Por favor, detente_—seguía chillando en las profundidades de mi cerebro. Mientras intentaba alcanzar inútilmente la luz, pensando que quizás en el cielo el dolor se extinguiría y volvería la paz.

Pero el dolor y el sufrimiento seguían socavando en lo más profundo de mi sentido, haciendo que mi mente se ofusque, se nuble y estalle.

—¡Bassssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —volví a suplicar, de forma atormentada y desgarradora.

Pero esta vez escuche mi propia voz mientras lo hacia.

—Jasmett…—susurro una voz perpetuamente conocida, la de mi madre, al mismo tiempo que dos brazos helados me estrechaban.

Lentamente levante mis parpados y mis ojos visualizaron el techo del salón de mi hogar. Mire todo en mi entorno para ubicarme en tiempo y espacio. Estaba recostada sobre el piso de madera, mi familia y la de Max se encontraban a mí alrededor todos abrazados y sonrientes, observándome detenidamente. A mi lado estaban Max, tomándome de la mano y mi madre, envolviéndome.

Estaba desconcertada y confundida por la situación que se había desencadenado con anterioridad. Estaba temerosa por lo que sea que me haya ocurrido en mi inconciente. Y lo más importante, estaba viva. No solo viva, sino bien. Me sentía realmente bien, era la primera vez en meses que despertaba sintiéndome sana y rejuvenecida.

Me aparte de los brazos de mi madre, aterrorizada y me pare velozmente sobre mis pies, demasiado rápido para mi persona.

— ¿Qué me hicieron? —pregunte temerosa a mi familia, que me observaban expectantes y felices.

—No te hicimos nada cielo—me susurro mi madre, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—No te creo…—le acuse raudamente.

Y no podía creerle, no podía ser cierto que nada me habían hecho. Estire mis brazos y mis piernas, las sentía repuestas y elásticas. Mi cuerpo ya no me pesaba, parecía de pluma. Y nada dolía en mí.

Mire a mi familia y a la familia de Max con ojos entristecidos y asustados. Ellos me devolvieron las miradas radiantes y extasiadas.

—No te hemos hecho nada es solo que…—comenzó a explicar mi tía, pero la detuve.

— ¿Qué me hicieron? —pregunte entre lagrimas que salían a chorros de mis ojos. — ¡Me transformaron! ¡Me convirtieron!

—Nadie te convirtió Jasmett…—me dijo Max dulcemente.

Todos en mi familia reían contentos.

¿Cómo podían reírse de mi estado? ¿Cómo podían reírse de haberme transformado en un vampiro contra mi voluntad?

— ¡Tu no metas en esto! —le grite en tono amenazante, señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

—No eres un vampiro Jazz—me explico mi padre paciente, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces porque me siento tan…?

— ¿Sana? —terminó mi frase Max.

—Sí—afirme. — ¿Por qué me siento tan sana y ágil?

— ¿Se lo dices tu o se lo cuento yo? —le pregunto mi padre a Max tomándolo amistosamente del hombro, desbordando felicidad.

—Cuéntaselo tú, eres su padre—dijo Max, tan contento como todos en mi familia.

No comprendía nada de lo estaba ocurriendo.

Había muerto, había ido a parar al purgatorio, casi llego al cielo, pero me habían transformado contra mi voluntad, y ahora todos estaban riendo felices como si nada de todo esto hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte desesperada, con nuevas lagrimas en mis ojos que descendían hasta mis mejillas.

—No te convertimos hija—me dijo mi padre tranquilamente, mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura, que me miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. —Te desfalleciste justo cuando Max nos estaba por contar que su increíble don no consiste solo en detectar enfermedades humanas, sino también en combatirlas y curarlas. Así que cuado te desmayaste, Max aprovecho para poder curar tu leucemia, y parece que lo hizo a la perfección dado que te sientes fuerte y sana—me explico mi padre, lanzándole una eterna mirada de agradecimiento a Max.

—Eso no puede ser verdad—refute.

Si Max podía curar enfermedades, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Ni bien nos conocimos, en vez de dejar que pase tanto tiempo.

—El don de Max no funciona así—contesto mi padre a mi pregunta no formulada. —Tu no dejabas que él te toque, él intentaba acercarse a ti para ver que tenias y sanarte, pero tu negabas. Y su don no funciona al instante, debe dejar sus palmas en tu cuerpo por varios minutos…

—No puede ser…—llore ausentemente.

No podía ser verdad… Max solamente se acercaba a mí para curarme. Solo quería salvarme de la leucemia. Yo no le gustaba, ni le parecía bonita, ni atractiva, ni nada, solo me quería ayudar. Y yo lo había despreciado, insultado, golpeado e ignorado, creyendo que tenia algo conmigo. Él no sentía nada por mi, solo lastima.

Mire mi padre, quien me observaba con una expresión de desconcierto mezclada con tranquilidad. Sonroje y aparte mi mirada, al caer en la cuenta que él estaría oyendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Alguna vez nos has visto llorar? —me pregunto Alice, rompiendo el hielo de esa situación que había generado con mi padre.

—No...

— ¿Entonces porque lloras si eres un vampiro? —me preguntó nuevamente en tono agudo y burlón.

Instintivamente me lleve las manos a la cara, y era cierto. Estaba llorando.

—Entonces es cierto... El puede curar enfermedades—dije, señalando a Max.

—Sí, puedo—me dijo Max, con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se detenga por un segundo y vuelva a latir velozmente. —Lamento haberte molestado todo este tiempo, solo quería ayudarte… ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunto en tono dulce y empalagoso. Quede alucinada por la profundidad de sus ojos y la gentileza de su voz. Tarde varios segundos en contestarle, y cuando lo hice, le respondí tartamudeando.

—Bi…Bien…Gracias—respondí, sonrojándome y dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

—Muchas gracias Max—le dijo mi madre, abrazándolo por sorpresa. —Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—No hay que agradecer Bella—dijo Max, devolviéndole el abrazo cortésmente. —Es la quinta vez que me agradeces…

—Y vamos a seguir haciéndolo—le dijo mi abuela, mirándolo como si fuera un Dios. —Gracias por salvar a nuestra niña…

—Sí...Muchas gracias—le dijo Renesmee. —No eres tan idiota después de todo…

Todos rieron ante sus palabras. Y después de media hora de agradecimientos, nuestras familias se sentaron nuevamente en los sillones a charlar sobre nuestras vidas.

—Candy—la llamo mi abuelo. —Es un don muy interesante el tuyo…

—Puede servir a veces—dijo la pequeña con voz aguda.

—Creo que me perdí de algo—dije en un susurro, confundida.

—Te perdiste todo en realidad—me dijo Emmet. —Estuviste inconciente algunas horas…

— ¿Horas? —pregunte aturdida, a mi me habían parecido minutos.

—Si cariño, son las nueve—me dijo mi abuela, señalando el gran reloj de pie de la sala.

— ¿Tanto tarda su don en hacer efecto? —pregunte refiriéndome a Max.

—No es que tarde tanto, tu cuerpo necesito esas horas para recuperarse—me explico Max. —La enfermedad no estaba muy avanzada, pero los síntomas eran agudos y genero un malestar enorme en todo tu organismo, tuve que reconstruir varias cosas…

—Interesante… muy interesante—decía mi abuelo, mirando atenta y totalmente maravillado a Max.

—Mama ¿Puedo ir afuera? —le pregunte a mi madre.

Sabia que pondría resistencia a que me vaya, ya que seria descortés para nuestra visita que me ausentara. Pero necesitaba pensar y reacomodar todo lo que había ocurrido en esas horas. Lo de mi enfermedad, mi muerte, mi sueño, mi cura y… Max. En algunas horas, había estado por morir, a punto de llegar al cielo, había revivido, me habían sanado y me había enterado que Max solo sentía pena por mí… Sentí un enorme pinchazo en el pecho y tuve que sostenerlo con ambas manos porque pensé que iba a romperse en varios pedacitos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó mi madre, preocupada al ver mi movimiento.

—Sí… Solo necesito dar un paseo—le pedí nuevamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te marches ahora Jazz…

—Déjala cariño—le pidió mi padre, mirándome seriamente.

En su cara se podían ver varios sentimientos encontrados, tranquilidad y amor, mezclados con ansiedad y desagrado.

—Max podría acompañarla—dijo Alice pícaramente, ganándose la mirada seria de mi padre. Ambos se comieron con la vista por un segundo.

—Eso seria buena idea—se metió Emmet. —Así si a Jasmett le cae un meteorito en la cabeza él podrá sanarla…

—Muy gracioso—le dije mordazmente.

—De acuerdo, vayan a dar un paseo—dijo mi madre, sonriéndole amplia y tiernamente a Max.

—Genial—le dije, haciéndole señas a Max para que me siguiera.

Cuando me marchaba me gire sutilmente para lanzarle una larga mirada de suplica a mi madre, y posar mi dedo índice en mi sien. Con este pequeño gesto le pedía que genere un escudo en mí, para que mi padre no pueda leer mi mente. Ella asintió levemente, y yo respire aliviada a pesar de que mi padre noto lo que tramábamos, y nos miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Me fui más tranquila sabiendo que lo que pensara de Max en el paseo, quedaría solo para mí.

Salimos en silencio al patio delantero, y al traspasar el umbral la puerta note que había olvidado buscar un abrigo. Un frío intenso agarroto mi masa muscular, haciendo que comience a tiritar violentamente.

—Ten—me dijo Max, poniendo sobre mis hombros su elegante chaqueta negra.

—Gracias…

—No hay de que—me contesto dulcemente con su voz hechizante, como siempre hacia.

Comenzamos a caminar por el sendero lentamente. Él se acompasaba perfectamente a mis pasos lentos, haciendo su marcha incluso más parsimoniosa que la mía.

—Muchas gracias—volví a repetir en voz baja y retraídamente, pero esta vez refiriéndome al hecho de que sanado mi enfermedad.

— ¿Por?

— ¿Por salvarme la vida?—le respondí en forma de interrogante.

—Vuelves a responderme con preguntas…—exclamó en medio de un suspiro, pero sonó como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta.

—Lo siento…—me disculpe, sin apartar la vista del sendero. — Por salvarme la vida—afirmé impávidamente.

—Fue un placer—dijo suavemente.

—Sino hubieras aparecido en mi vida, seguramente no habría notado mi enfermedad, y…

—Y aquí estoy, y aquí estas tu, sana y salva—me dijo en tono afable.

Noté su mirada clavada en mi rostro, y me condescendí lanzarle un pequeño vistazo. Estaba hermoso en su moderno traje color negro, parecía un guapo y reconocido modelo extraído de un anuncio publicitario de Gucci. Su camisa blanca combinaba con la palidez de su tez, y su piel resplandecía naturalmente bajo la luz de la luna, dándole un efecto maravilloso e hipnotizante. Se veía mil veces más hermoso bajo la noche perpetua que en el día. Quede atrapada en su perfección.

—Así que… Sabias lo que yo era y lo disimulaste todo este tiempo…—me dijo en un susurro.

—Así que te acercaste a mi porque estaba enferma y lo escondiste todo este tiempo—le reproché a la defensiva.

— ¿Y que pretendías que hiciera? —me pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados — ¿Qué me acercara a ti y te dijera "hola Jasmett, soy un vampiro y puedo sentir tu enfermedad a kilómetros de distancia"?

— ¿Y que pretendías que hiciera yo? ¿Qué te dijera, "hola Max, se que eres un vampiro que puede desangrarme en menos de un segundo"?

—Espera un momento…. —dijo, deteniendo el paso y mirándome fijamente con gesto serio. — ¿Tu me tenias miedo?

—Sí…—le respondí, como si fuera algo incuestionable.

— ¿Temías que te mate? —me pregunto, en su rostro parecía haber un atisbo de molestia, algo le incomodaba.

—Sí…

— ¡Oh vamos!—exclamó, parecía frustrado. —Conoces los vampiros, tu familia mantiene la misma dieta que la mía, viste mis ojos. Sabias que no me alimentaria de ningún humano.

—Sospechaba que no dañarías a ningún humano, pero no lo sabia a ciencia cierta…—le dije con voz firme. —Además, tu sabias muy bien que yo te temía, un día me dijiste que no me harías daño ¿Recuerdas?

—Me refería a otro tipo de daño…—me dijo, alzando su vista hacia el cielo atiborrado de resplandecientes estrellas

— ¿Qué tipo daño?

—No tiene importancia…

—Si la tiene, dime—insistí, acercándome mas a el.

—No, no la tiene.

—Que si…

— ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?

—Sí—le respondí automáticamente y el lanzo un sonoro bufido que demostraba descontento

—Me refería al daño… Sentimental—me explico.

— ¿Daño sentimental? —le pregunte, confundida.

—Sí, creí que yo te gustaba y no querías acercarte a mí, porque temías que te lastimara…

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte recelosa.

—Lo que oíste… Creía que estabas enamorada de mí y temías que te haga daño…

—Pero… ¿Quién te crees que eres para que yo este enamorada de ti? —le pregunte ofendida. —Eres un egocéntrico.

—No lo soy, solo creí eso por como actuabas…

— ¿Cómo actuaba? No me alcanzaban las palabras para pedirte que te alejaras de mi y tu parecías tener algún tipo de loca obsesión con tocarme y hablarme—le dije de manera histérica.

—Solo lo hacia para sanarte…

—Sí, pero yo no sabía que me querías curar…

— ¿Y que creías? —me pregunto desafiante, sabiendo la respuesta.

Yo también había pensado en un momento que él gustaba de mí. Que pobre ingenua.

—Ya sabes lo que pensaba, escuchaste todas y cada una de mis conversaciones con Camille…

—Entonces… ¿Quién es el egocéntrico aquí?

—De acuerdo… Tomémoslo como una simple confusión—propuse. —La situación fue equívoca y embrollada… Tu creíste yo creí…

—Esta bien…—acepto Max con una sonrisa que desbocó mi corazón. —Vamos a empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte confundida ante su propuesta, pero él continuo hablando.

—Hola, soy Max Samuels—se presentó extendiendo amistosamente su mano hacia mi. —No te asustes por la frialdad de mi piel, es que soy un vampiro y mi familia también lo es. Pero no te preocupes, no te desangrare en medio segundo, solo me alimento de animales…—me explico con una sonrisa.

Yo me detuve a mirar su mano extendida con aprensión por un segundo y luego la tome suavemente. Ese sutil contacto envío llamas ardientes por todo mi brazo.

—Yo soy Jasmett Cullen—me presente siguiéndole el juego. —En mi familia también son todos vampiros, menos mi hermana que es una hibrida y su marido que es un hombre lobo…

Ambos reímos de la situación.

—Tu familia es más rara que la mía…

—Sí…—afirme riendo.

—No había notado que tu hermana era una hibrida cuando la conocí—me contó Max, mientras seguíamos caminando por los jardines. —Cuando se presento en el instituto, creí que era una humana. Me entere que era mitad humana y mitad vampiro, luego que te desmayaste por…

—Espera…—lo interrumpí, cayendo en la cuenta de algo que me importaba demasiado. — ¿Pensabas que Renesmee era humana?

—Sí—afirmo, asintiendo también con la cabeza.

— ¿Y porque no la defendiste?

— ¿Cómo? —me pregunto, sin comprender mi pregunta.

—Claro, las dos bajamos de mi habitación cuando tu familia llego a mi hogar y si tú creías que ella también era una simple humana, ¿Por qué solo te abalanzaste sobre mí y no la protegiste a ella también?

—Que preguntas complicadas que haces…

—Es una pregunta fácil… ¿Por qué? —volví a indagar, sonando mas impaciente de lo que deseaba.

—No lo se—admitió pensativo. —En ese momento tenia que elegir salvar a una o a la otra, y te escogí a ti. Quizás fue por que te conocía más o…

— ¿O que?

—Es difícil de explicar y raro de entender.

—Estoy acostumbrada a lo raro y lo difícil, te aseguro que voy a comprenderlo—le dije seriamente.

—Me siento muy unido a ti, mi don creo un vínculo muy fuerte contigo haciendo que me aferre mucho a tu persona—me contó, con voz firme y segura. —Por eso siempre te estaba atrás como un perrito faldero, mi don me ordenaba acercarme a ti… es difícil de explicar debido a que eran reacciones involuntarias, mi don me dictaminaba hacerlo…

— ¿Tu don te domina?

—Así parece, no podría asegurarlo, debido a que nunca antes me había pasado algo tan fuerte…

— ¿Algo tan fuerte?

—Sí, es la primera enfermedad grave que enfrento.

— ¿Soy tu primer cáncer?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo divertido—se quejo.

—Ahora que ya paso lo tomo con gracia, pero igual…

—Estas confundida—dijo, terminando exitosamente mi frase.

—Sí…

—Es normal, pasaste de estar al borde de la muerte y sentirte pésimo, a estar sana y sentirte fuerte como un caballo.

—Y todo en unas pocas horas, las cuales me las pase durmiendo, por cierto—le dije con una sonrisa. — ¿Se rompió el vinculo ahora que estoy sana y fuerte? —le pregunte, recordando la respuesta que me había dado con anterioridad.

— ¿Mi vinculo contigo? —consulto, y yo asentí con un movimiento apresurado de mi cabeza. —Aun no lo se, mañana cuando este lejos de ti, lo sabre…

— ¿Cómo te das cuenta si se rompió?

—Lo siento, aquí en el pecho—dijo, tocando el lugar donde debería encontrarse su congelado corazón. —Creo que si el vinculo esta roto no sentiré necesidad de estar cerca de tuyo…—termino de contarme con un largo suspiro, que envío su aire hacia mi rostro.

Exhalé su aroma rápidamente antes de que se difunda por todo el jardín, olía delicioso. No era un olor particular, no era fragancia a pino, ni a ámbar, ni frutos del bosque, ni agua marina. Era una mezcla de todo y a la vez de nada. Era único y embriagante, era perfecto.

Quede alucinada por su fragancia unos instantes, y cuando me fije en mi alrededor, estábamos frente al árbol del cual pendía mi hamaca.

—Dudo que esto sea de tu tío Emmett—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, señalando mi hamaca.

—Es mía—dije tímidamente con un débil susurro, mirando el pasto. Debería pensar que soy una tonta que aun juega con hamacas.

—Es bonita—dijo, haciendo señas gráciles para que me siente en ella.

Hice lo que me solicito y él comenzó a columpiarme muy delicadamente. Como si estuviera empujando a un bebe.

— ¿Cuál es el don de tu hermana? — pregunte curiosamente, recordando lo que había dicho mi abuelo.

— Ella… puede ver personas…—explico en medio de un suave empujón.

Me gire sobre mi espalda para mirarlo.

—No bromees…Yo también puedo ver personas, eso no es un don—le dije con el seño fruncido. Él me miro inmovilizadamente y se carcajeo de forma carismática. — ¿De que te ríes? —le pregunte con el seño aun más fruncido que antes.

—Pones un gesto muy gracioso cuando te ofuscas—me explicó entre carcajadas.

— ¿Me haces ofuscar apropósito para que ponga cara encolerizada?

—Sí… suelo hacerlo…

— ¡Que maldito! —exclamé, poniendo nuevamente mi cara de enojo y él volvió a reír. — ¿Vas a explicarme cual es el don de tu hermana?

—Ella puede sentir a las personas, en cualquier lugar, es un don extraño, solamente ella lo comprende—me contó con voz suave y melodiosa. —Puede saber lo que alguien siente en cualquier momento…

— ¿Puede sentir lo que yo siento ahora? — pregunte, rezando que me de una respuesta negativa. Seria embarazoso que Candy sepa que me atrae su hermano.

—Si quisiera podría sentirlo, pero necesita una especie de conexión con las personas—me explico. —Por ejemplo, ella puede sentirme cuando lo desee, este donde yo este, en cualquier lugar, puede ver lo que yo veo, sentir lo que yo siento, oler lo que yo huelo, escuchar lo que yo escucho…

—Es una especie de empatía—le dije, comprendiendo a la perfección el don de su hermana.

—Exacto…

—Debe ser muy bueno y útil—pensé en voz alta, al imaginarme que ventajoso me seria poseer ese don.

—Ella no piensa lo mismo—me contradijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿No le gusta?

—Le molesta algunas veces—me dijo mientras seguía columpiándome en la hamaca pacientemente. —A veces busca las visiones y se prepara para ello, pero otras veces simplemente van a ella, y dice que todo es confuso, porque de repente esta en un lugar y luego ve lo que otra persona ve. Dice que suele ser indeterminado.

—Igual me gustaría tener un don así…

— ¿Para que quieres un don?

—No lo se, la mayoría en mi familia tiene un don y me gustaría poseer uno, me gustaría ser especial—le confesé sin pensarlo, olvidando por completo que estaba hablando con Max Samuels, en vez de con mi hermana. Era tan fácil conversar con el, y dejarse llevar por la situación.

—No necesitas un don para ser especial, de hecho tú lo eres y no posees ningún don…

— ¿Soy especial?

—Claro que si…

—Sí, especial…especialista para meterme en problemas—le dije en medio de un suspiro indignado.

—No tonta—me dijo riendo. —Eres especial para tus padres por ejemplo, hoy casi mueren cuando te desvaneciste, nunca vi a vampiros ponerse tan mal, creí que morirían ellos también en ese mismo instante sino los calmaba diciéndoles que podía curarte. Eres especial para tu hermana ¿Viste como se puso cuando salte hacia ti? ¡Casi me mata!

—Ella es genial—le dije, riendo al recordar la expresión de Renesmee hace unas horas, cuando Max pensaba que estaba protegiéndome. —Pero no cuenta lo que me estas diciendo, para nuestra familia siempre somos especiales.

—Para mi también eres especial... —dijo en un susurro, con una tona de melancolía en su voz que no llegue a comprender. —Por el vínculo que creaste con mi don…—aclaró sucesivamente.

—Yo no cree ningún vínculo contigo—le dije ocultando la conmoción en mi voz por sus palabras anteriores. —Lo hizo mi enfermedad, sino hubiera tenido leucemia ni te habrías acercado a mí…

Él no contesto, solo profirió un sonoro suspiro y continúo columpiándome tiernamente.

— ¿Lo vampiros suspiran? —le consulte luego de escuchar como expulsó el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¿Tu que crees?

—Yo creo que no necesitan suspirar—le contesté recordando el hecho de que si ni siquiera necesitaban respirar, menos les iba a ser necesario suspirar.

—Los humanos tampoco lo necesitan, lo hacen de costumbre para liberar tensiones…—me explico.

— ¿Estas tensionado?

—Puede ser—me dijo riendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No paras nunca de hacer preguntas? —me pregunto deteniendo el balanceo de mi hamaca, intentado fingir irritación.

— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas?

—Solo cuando son inoportunas.

— ¿Qué preguntas inoportunas te he hecho? —le consulte, volteando mi cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba detrás de mí cruzado de brazos con gesto pensativo.

—Muchas…

—De acuerdo, entonces no las contestes—le propuse. — ¿Por qué son inoportunas? —le pregunte, sin poder contenerme.

—Creo que prefiero cuando me ignoras—me dijo a modo de broma, con gesto tierno y voz compasiva, pero sus palabras clavaron un puñal en lo más prefundo de mi corazón.

—Si eso prefieres…—le dije, volteando mi rostro al frente y levantándome de la hamaca para marcharme de ese lugar.

Mi mente era consiente de que él había dicho eso en modo de chiste, pero mi corazón dolía como si lo estuvieran estrujando. Sentí mis ojos húmedos, pero retuve las gotas dentro de ellos. Max no me vería derramar ni una sola lagrima por él.

—Jasmett…—me llamo tomándome delicadamente por el brazo.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte, ocultando la congoja de mi voz. Mi garganta se encontraba seca y pastosa de tanto retener mi tristeza.

—Fue una broma estúpida, no prefiero que me ignores…—me explicó con gesto entristecido y atormentado. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Nada—le dije ocultando mis ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia el piso. —No importa Max, ya esta…

—No, quiero redimirme.

—No importa—volví a repetir, al mismo tiempo que mi vientre rugía de hambre, profiriendo un sonoro y embarazoso sonido para solicitar alimento de modo urgente. Me sonroje instantáneamente y tome la panza con mis manos avergonzada.

—Cocinare para ti—dijo esbozando la sonrisa más agraciada y perfecta que su boca poseía.

—No, gracias—le dije en tono burlón y con gesto desconfiado, mientras comenzaba la marcha hacia la casa para comer algo, no quería que mi estomago vuelva a rugir de esa manera.

—Insisto, hoy cocinare tu cena.

—Insisto en que no—le ordene en modo desafiante.

Realmente moría de ganas por probar algo que Max cocinara con sus propias manos, pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Me haría rogar antes de permitirle redimirse.

—No tienes ni idea lo buen cocinero que soy—me dijo con una sonrisa presuntuoso.

— ¿A si?

—Claro, puedo preparar cualquier comida que desees, solo pídela.

—No gracias, prefiero morir de hambre—le dije socarronamente, mientras ingresábamos en mi hogar y nos dirigíamos hacia el salón donde su familia y la mía se encontraban conversando animadamente.

— ¿Se divirtieron en su paseo? —pregunto mi madre al vernos.

—Si—le dije con una sonrisa agradecida. —Estoy un podo hambrienta—dije mirando a mi abuela, quien se levanto rápidamente al oír mis palabras.

—No señora Cullen—la detuvo Max en tono comprador. —Yo le cocinare algo a Jasmett.

Mi abuela quedo asombrada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y luego hacia Edward.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? —lo interrogo mi padre.

—Claro que si, no me olvido que fui humano—dijo Max con voz amable y calida.

—La cocina queda hacia la izquierda, si insistes…—le dijo mi padre cordialmente sonriéndole como me sonreía a mí cuando realizaba una buena acción.

—Ya que estas, cocina bastante muchacho que yo también tengo apetito—le dijo Jacob.

Max asintió y se dirigió velozmente hacia la cocina, como le había indicado mi padre. Yo le seguí los pasos fingiendo ofuscación.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? —me pregunto cuando llegue tras de el y me apoye sobre la mesada.

—No, gracias.

—No confías en mis artes culinarias ¿Verdad?

—Realmente no—le dije, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Después de probar mi spaghetti, no comerás ninguna otra pasta.

—Veremos…—lo desafíe. Él me miro con gesto divertido.

—Vas a ayudarme aunque no lo desees, dado que no tengo idea donde guarda los utensilios tu abuela—me ordenó, retirando su saco de mis hombros y dejándolo sobre la silla.

—Ni lo pienses—le dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras el arremangaba su camisa prolijamente.

—Lo harás de todos modos —me ordenó con voz firme. —Permíteme—me solicitó, tomándome por la cintura y levantándome para sentarme en la encimera.

Yo simplemente fingí suspirar, para demostrar descontento. Pero la única e irrevocable verdad era que me encantaba que él cocinara para mi y mas me gustaba estar sentada a su lado mientras lo hacia, viendo como preparaba los alimentos con amor y delicadeza.

Lo observe lavar, pelar y cortar algunos vegetales. Yo solo le decía donde se encontraban las ollas y los cucharones.

—Ya casi esta listo—dijo mientras observaba dentro de una olla y revolvía con la cuchara de madera.

— ¿Puedo probar? —pregunté mirando el contenido de la cacerola, eso olía delicioso.

—No, ya lo vas a comer en cinco minutitos—me reto tapando la olla.

—Pero solo quier pro…

—Que no—me dijo tercamente. — ¿Me pasas dos platos por favor? —me pidió de manera agradable.

Salte de la encimera, busqué dos platos debajo de ella y se los alcance.

Él escurrió la pasta con refinamiento y coloco las porciones delicadamente en cada plato, para luego cubrirlas con esa salsa color rosado que olía de maravilla.

—Este es para el lobo—me dijo, dándome el plato más rebosante de spaghetti. —Imagino que debe tener mucho apetito.

—Imaginas bien, puede comerse una vaca entera él solo—le dije, mientras esparcía mucho queso sobre el plato de mi cuñado. —Ahí vengo voy a llevarle esto—le explique a Max mientras me iba hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban reunidos.

Deje el plato sobre la falda de Jacob quien se babeo al instante y comenzó a comer desaforadamente.

—Parece que te salieron ricos—le comente a Max con una gran sonrisa al volver a la cocina, recordando como mi cuñado se había abalanzado sobre el plato.

—Ahora lo probaras por ti misma—me dijo, invitándome a sentar a la mesa, donde había preparado todo para mí.

—Gracias—le dije tímidamente, mientras tomaba asiento y sonrojaba ante su caballerosidad.

Él se sentó a mi lado con garbo, y observo atentamente como enrollaba el spaghetti en mi tenedor y me lo llevaba a la boca. Mastique vario tiempo con determinación, examinando con diligencia el sabor de aquella comida. Estaba exquisita.

— ¿Y? —me pregunto curioso, sondeando mi rostro con detenimiento.

—Rico—me limite a contestar luego de tragar, restándole importancia. Ni en mil años admitiría que era la pasta más deliciosa que jamás había comido.

— ¿Solo rico? —pregunto con incredulidad alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué mas quieres? ¿Una salva de aplausos? —le pregunte con gesto de burla, mientras volvía a enrollar mi tenedor.

—Como mínimo…—me respondió riendo, y yo solo reí con el mientras tragaba.

Se veía tan humano e inofensivo haciéndome compañía y riendo a mi lado… Se me hacia difícil verlo como lo que realmente era. Se me hacia difícil no conversar con él, no sonreírle, no encariñarme, no… Era difícil no quererlo, era imposible no amarlo… Una espantosa punzada de dolor se clavo en mi corazón, dificultando que trague lo que estaba masticando, tuve que sorber gaseosa para pasar por mi garganta el bolo alimenticio.

Debería instalar una barrera entre nosotros, un limite invisible que solo yo viera, para no terminar enamorada de él y con mi corazón en las manos, o peor…en las manos de Max.

— ¿Y como es que toda tu familia termino con esta vida? —le pregunte para cambiar el rumbo de mis atormentados pensamientos.

— ¿Con esta vida?

—Claro, todos en tu familia son vampiros ¿Cómo ocurrió? —volví a preguntarle mas específicamente. Su rostro pasó de mostrar una expresión divertida a estar seria y apenada. Esquivo mi mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo.

—Es una historia que no me agrada contar—me contesto con voz fría y distante, algo que me sorprendió, dado que jamás me había hablado de ese modo.

—Lo… lo siento—le dije tartamudeando, extrañada y perturbada por su reacción.

—No es tu culpa, solo no me gusta hablar sobre ello, no tienes porque disculparte—me contesto, tan hoscamente como antes.

—Da igual…

—No da igual—me corto en tono impávido nuevamente, haciendo que me sobresalte por la dureza de su voz. —No te disculpes cuando no tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo… De acuerdo—conteste rápidamente, tragando los fideos monótonamente.

Su dureza me había quitado el apetito y había atravesado un machete en mi pecho. Cruce el tenedor sobre el plato que aun rebalsada de fideos y dedique mi tiempo a observar ausentemente como los espaguetis se entrelazaban unos con otros formando un gran montículo desparejo. Sentí los ojos de Max clavados en mi rostro, pero no pensaba dedicarle ni una sola mirada de soslayo. Inhale y exhale sonoramente para ahuyentar mi pena y la lluvia que amenazaba con salir de mis ojos en cualquier momento.

—No es una historia agradable…—me contó, suavizando en poco el tono de su voz. Yo solo asentí ante sus palabras, sin apartar la vista de mi plato. —Lo siento…—volvió a hablar, al ver que yo no pensaba contestarle. Ahora su armónica voz se había aplacado por completo, volviendo a poseer la misma connotación de dulzura que siempre tenia cuando me hablaba.

—No es tu culpa, si no te agrada hablar de eso no tienes porque hacerlo—le conteste duramente, tragando mi angustia y endureciendo mi voz mientras me levantaba precipitadamente y tiraba mi plato en el fregadero. — No te disculpes—le dije mordazmente, mirándolo de reojo con gesto serio e imperturbable.

Pero mi endurecido semblante fallo y se resquebrajó cuando vi la expresión desolada con la que me observaba, parecía que las lágrimas iban a surgir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

—Siento haberte contestado mal—me dijo, levantándose y caminando con gracia hasta donde yo me encontraba apoyada en al encimera.

Su rostro se veía tan triste y abatido que no pude contenerme, ni bien se acerco hasta mí lo envolví en un abrazo. Sí, eso mismo hice. Salté hacia él envolviéndolo como pude con mis pequeños brazos por los hombros. Él respondió al instante ante mi abrazo, estrechándome por la cintura y llevándome hacia él, apretándome contra su pecho y enterrando su rostro helado en mis cabellos. Quede encerrada en él completamente, y su tacto lejos de congelarme, enviaba fuego y chispas a mis entrañas.

Por fin entendía, y por fin comprobaba por mi misma las famosas mariposas de las que Renesmee tanto me contaba. Siempre había oído historias sobre ellas, pero nunca las había sentido revoletear en mi estomago. Pero hoy, allí estaban, más que mariposas parecían caballos galopando en mi vientre precipitadamente.

Me aparte de él incómodamente al comprender lo que había hecho, lo había abrazado. Sentí que mi rostro se prendía fuego, sonrojándose ante la vergüenza. En realidad no solo mi rostro, sino que todo mi cuerpo ardía y respondía ante su contacto. Pero al alejarme de él, un estrepitoso vacío me invadió y el frío se instalo en mí. Todo mi organismo me pedía que vuelva a abrazarlo, pero me contuve alejando varios pasos de él.

—Lo…

—Gracias—me dijo antes de que pueda disculparme por mi arrebato. —Necesitaba eso.

— ¿De nada? —le conteste, confusa ante su agradecimiento.

—Si… Generalmente se dice "de nada" cuando alguien te agradece—me contesto en tono burlón. —Aunque también se utiliza la expresión "no hay de que", o puedes decir "por mucho" como a veces me dice la presumida de mi hermana.

—Tonto…—le dije, riendo.

—Tonta—me dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo índice.

Nos fuimos hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraban nuestras familias y nos acomodamos en los sillones para formar parte de la conversación.

Todos conversaban animosamente sobre sus anécdotas e historias pasadas. En ningún momento de la noche escuche hablar sobre como fue que los transformaron, se lo preguntaría a mi padre por la mañana. Por supuesto, en algún momento de la noche caí en un sueño placentero y profundo, donde Max fue el protagonista de mis alucinaciones.

* * *

Bueno chicas/os trate de hacer mas corto este capitulo para que no se aburran.

Lamento tardar tanto en subir nuevos capitulos pero se me hace muy complicado, tengo que inventar nuevas historias ya que invente nuevos poersonajes.

Por favor dejen sus opiniones, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, lo que les gustaria. Digan todo lo que piensan sobre la historia.

Gracias a las que me dejaron su mensaje. Algunas asertaron con la enfermedad de Jasmett.

Muchos besos, cuidense.

Tammy


	9. La cita

**Capitulo 9**

_**La cita**_

—Vamos, vamos, levanta tu cuerpito de esa cama de una vez por todas—mis oídos escuchaban una voz lejana que me llamaba y dos brazos que me sacudían. — ¡Arriba dormilona! —seguía insistiendo la afinada y melodiosa voz, la voz de Alice.

— ¡Ya estoy despierta! —me queje con voz pastosa y poco audible para un humano.

—Levántate, por favor… ¡Tengo que irme! —me suplicó con voz melancólica y mustia, seguramente estaba haciendo un puchero, no lo veía debido a que tenía la cara tapada con las sabanas. Saque mi rostro de entre los cubrecamas y comprobé mi teoría, mi tía estaba gesticulando un dulce mohín apesadumbrado. Reí por su expresión y comencé a erguir mi cuerpo ¿Quién podría negarse a esa mueca?

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama completamente. —Creí que tu trabajo lo hacías desde aquí.

—Claro, pero hoy un cliente quiere reunirse, ya estoy retrasada—se quejó, mientras examinaba el reloj de mi mesita de noche y me conseguía mi salida de cama.

— ¿Y porque no te fuiste aun? —le pregunte, tomando la prenda que me alcanzaba y dejándola sobre la cama.

—No hay nadie en la casa Jazz ¿Quién iba a despertarte?

— ¿Y Renesmee? ¿Y mi madre?—pregunté preocupada. — ¿Quién va a llevarme al instituto?

—No te hagas problema, eso esta solucionado, ya tienes un chofer propio hasta que cumplas los tan esperados diecisiete años—me contesto con una resplandeciente sonrisa. —Suerte, debo irme.

— ¿Dónde esta mi mamá? —le pregunte rápidamente antes de que se esfumara.

—Chao—vociferó por última vez, antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Gracias por responder! Chao—contesté indignada al aire, debido a que ya se había marchado.

Mire mi reloj pulsera, era demasiado temprano. Mi tía se había encargado de despertarme mas temprano de lo habitual, así que baje a desayunar en camisolín. Me cambiaria luego de ingerir algo, moría de hambre.

Había pasado una semana desde que Max me había sanado. Y era increíble el cambio que eso había generado en mí. Me levantaba siempre de buenos ánimos y contenta, hacia el ejercicio que Emmet me ordenaba y hasta me agradaba hacerlo, no me dolía el cuerpo, no tenía mareos, ni fiebre, ni hemorragias y lo más importante era que siempre tenía apetito. Vivía con algún alimento en mi boca, un alfajor, una manzana, un chocolate… tal es así que en una semana había engordado dos quilos. Mi familia estaba radiante de alegría y yo también.

Pero si había algo que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo de todo esto, era mi relación con Max. Había cambiado radicalmente. Se podía decir que éramos grandes amigos, nos sentábamos juntos en el almuerzo, en las clases conversamos animadamente y hasta reíamos juntos, nos hacíamos chistes y nos contábamos algunas cosas de nuestras vidas. Camille seguía insistiendo en que Max estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi, pero él no daba señales de estos sentimientos, yo solo veía amistad. Y eso me fastidiaba, desde que había curado mi leucemia se comportaba como un amigo, un amigo muy caballeroso conmigo, pero amigo al fin.

— _¡Basta Jasmett! _—me grite mentalmente a mi misma, mientras golpeaba mi cara con mi propia mano.

Día tras día me auto castigaba por tener estos ridículos pensamientos. Yo debería estar feliz de que Max no correspondiera mis sentimientos, así podría tener lo que siempre quise, una buen trabajo, un esposo, una hermosa familia, con hijos y nietos. Y un vampiro lamentablemente no podía darme estas cosas, por mas sexy, hermoso, perfecto y encantador que este fuera.

—_¡Tonta Jasmett!_ —me volví a gritar mentalmente, y a auto golpear. —_Él es demasiado para un estúpida humana, por supuesto que nunca te va a corresponder, además no quieres que te corresponda ¿Cierto? Tu buscas algo que el no puede darte jamás, terminaras casándote con el primer chico humano e insulso que te ame, y ya…_

Estaba tan loca y desesperada, que mantenía conversaciones con mi subconsciente.

Termine de bajar las escaleras de a saltitos, y grite sobresaltada al ingresar a la cocina, y ver un hombre sentado placidamente en la mesa.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —le pregunte, con mi corazón aun agitado por el susto.

—Lamento haberte asustado, soy tu nuevo chofer—dijo Max con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta mí y besándome en la mejilla.

— ¿Te pagan por hacer eso? —consulte, mientras me sentaba frente a un enorme cuenco de cereales, que seguramente mi tía se había encargo de preparar.

—Si, claro…

— ¿De verdad?

—No, claro que no—dijo en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Cómo voy a aceptar que me paguen por ser tu chofer? Lo hago por que me agrada mucho.

— ¿Te gusta ser chofer? —le pregunte confusa.

—No… Me gusta ser TU chofer, me gusta verte al despertar, tan despeinada, sin arreglar y en camisón…—dijo, examinando mi imagen detenidamente. Y caí en la cuenta, que llevaba puesto el camisolín de noche, ni siquiera me había cubierto con la bata que me había pasado mi tía, ya que no la creí necesaria porque pensaba que estaba sola. Por algo Alice me había alcanzado la bata y por algo no había insistido en la lleve puesta. Mataría a Alice cuando regrese, espero que haya visto eso.

—Esta camisola, no es tan… de dormir… casi parece un vestido—intente explicarle a modo de defensa, subiendo el escote del camisón dificultosamente con mis manos.

—Pasaría por un bonito vestido tranquilamente sino fuera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene depravado?… TRANSPARENTE—dijo Max alzando una ceja y chasqueando sus dedos, con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había esbozado. —No es que me este quejando, te sienta bien—agrego, ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, y logrando que mi rostro adquiera el color escarlata mas brillante de toda mi vida.

—Idiota—le insulté, mientras hundía la cuchara en el cuenco de cereales y agachaba mi mirada.

—No te ofendas—me dijo con voz dulce. —Te dije que te quedaba bien, deberías llevar modelitos así más segui…

No pudo concluir su frase debido a que saque la cuchara de mi boca y le golpee en la cabeza con ella, con todas mis fuerzas. Esto ocasionó un feo ruido metálico, como si hubieran colisionado dos planchas de acero, y la cuchara se doblo por la mitad.

— ¡Rompiste mi cuchara! —le acuse, examinando como el pobre utensilio se doblaba al medio.

—Yo no la rompí—dijo riendo, mientras me la quitaba de las manos. —La rompiste tú cuando la estrellaste en mi cabeza.

—Te lo merecías—le dije tercamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Él solamente negó con la cabeza y sin quitar la sonrisa de su precioso rostro, tomo la cuchara por ambos extremos y volvió a doblarla en sentido contrario para acomodarla. Como resultado la cuchara quedo medianamente derecha, pero torcida.

—Ya esta—dijo complacido, entregándome la cuchara.

—Te quedo chueca—me queje, mientras la tomaba y la observaba con aprensión.

—Es utilizable, no te quejes tu la doblaste.

—No habría tenido necesidad de doblarla sino te hubieras burlado de mi—me defendí, mientras seguía comiendo los cereales.

—Siempre quieres llevar la razón—se quejo, mirando como deglutía mis cereales. —De acuerdo, ambos doblamos la cuchara.

—Bien…—le conteste dificultosamente, mientras masticaba.

—Según me contaron, es de mala educación que los humanos hablen con la boca llena de comida—me retó. — ¿Esta rico el cereal? Le agregue dos cucharaditas de azúcar como a ti te gusta…

— ¿Lo preparaste tu? —le pregunte, luego de tragar.

—Claro…

— ¿También te contrataron como mi cocinero? —le pregunte con tono socarrón, mientras metía otra cucharada de cereal en mi boca. — ¿O cocinas porque te gusta ver como mastico? —le pregunte, abriendo mi boca para mostrarle el cereal a medio masticar en mi cavidad bucal.

Él observo el cereal de mi boca con detenimiento entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que la cerré.

—Me gusta el cereal en tu boca, ¿Puedes mostrarme un poco más? —me pregunto riendo.

—Voy a cambiarme antes de que termines rompiendo algo mas—le dije mientras llevaba el tazón al fregadero.

— ¿No habíamos acordado que la cuchara la doblamos juntos? —pregunto mientras me marchaba hacia mi habitación.

— ¡No! —le grite desde las escaleras.

Ingrese en mi cuarto y me cambie con mi uniforme escolar. Intente peinar mi cabello pero era algo dificultoso, así que termine atándolo en una coleta.

Cuando baje las escaleras, me encontré a Max apoyado sobre el enorme piano de la sala.

— ¿Tocas? —consultó, acercándose a la puerta.

—Mi padre es el mejor pianista del mundo—le dije con una sonrisa, recordando las numerosas nanas que había compuesto mi padre, varias de ellas dedicadas a mi.

— ¿y tu? —me preguntó, abriendo la puerta de entrada para que yo salga primera.

—Solía hacerlo—le conteste con melancolía mientras me dirigía hacia su lujoso automóvil.

— ¿Por qué ya no lo haces? —volvió a interrogar, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y haciéndome señales para que me tome asiento.

—No lo se…—le conteste sinceramente.

— ¿No te gusta? —me pregunto, sentándose en el asiento contiguo y poniendo la marcha.

—Sí, me encanta… Simplemente deje de hacerlo.

—Uno no deja de hacer algo que le encanta "porque si" —me dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la frase "porque si". —Abrocha tu cinturón—me ordeno, mientras emprendíamos la marcha al instituto.

Asentí e hice lo que me ordeno sin reprochar.

— ¿Conoces a Adams? —me pregunto, con gesto curioso.

— ¿Adams? No me suena de ningún sitio ¿Cómo se apellida? —le pregunte, intentado recordar algún "Adams" entre todos los muchachos del instituto.

—Adams Thierry—me contesto sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—No…

—Es el chico que asiste a nuestras clases de apoyo, el que toma asiento siempre al lado de Camille…

—Ah si… Lo recuerdo—le dije recordando al muchacho moreno y divertido que se sentaba con mí amiga.

—Mejor, porque tenemos una cita.

— ¿Una cita? —pregunte confundida

—Sí, Camille, Adams, tú y yo—me contesto con total naturalidad.

— ¿Tu y yo? —le pregunte, siguiendo confusa. — ¿Qué estas tramando en tu cabecita retorcida?

—Adams esta enamoradísimo de Camille, y no se anima a invitarla a salir—comenzó a explicarme Max, y ahí entendí por donde iba el asunto. —Así que haremos una cita doble, Camille no podrá negarse a acompañarte en esa cita conmigo ¿Comprendes?

—Si… Pero en realidad la cita no es para nosotros sino para ellos…—dije con gesto calculador.

—Si así lo quieres…—expreso con un tono raro de voz que no llegue a comprender y tampoco pude preguntarlo porque continuo hablando. —Es muy simple, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Yo te invitare a ti a salir, y tú invitas a Camille alegando que no te animas a salir sola conmigo y yo llevo a Adams como acompañante de Camille.

— ¿Te crees cupido? —le pregunte bruscamente. —No, no seré parte de esa farsa.

— ¿Por qué?

—No voy a mentirle a mi amiga Max

—Es por su propio bien—me contesto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo sabes si a Camille le gusta Adams? A mí nunca me contó que le gustara…

—Eso es porque aun no lo conoce—me explico, mientras aparcaba perfectamente el coche en el instituto con una sola maniobra. —Mira Jazz, ese muchacho la adora, se la queda mirando como un bobo, siempre tengo que golpearlo para que desprenda los ojos de ella medio segundo, cambio su clase de educación física para estar con ella, es un genio en las matemáticas solo asiste a nuestras clases y desaprueba la materia para estar junto a Camille dos horas mas…

—Eso explica muchas cosas…—le conteste, recordando como el muchacho jamás tenia dudas y hacia los ejercicios perfectamente, pero mantenía notas muy bajas.

—No te pido que me apoyes en esto, solo que me acompañes—me pidió Max, suplicándome con la mirada. —Se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ellos son el uno para el otro, solo déjame demostrártelo.

—Está bien—acepte, rindiéndome ante su perfección. No podía darle una negativa cuando me miraba de esa forma tan dulce.

—Prometo que no te arrepentirás—me dijo, mientras bajaba del auto y daba la vuelta para abrir mi puerta.

—No lo se, no estoy convencida con todo esto—me quejé descendiendo del coche. — ¿Qué le tengo que decir?

—Tú no digas nada, deja todo en mis manos—me pidió, yo le lance una larga mirada de difidencia. —Confía en mí una sola vez en tu vida…

—Estamos llegando tarde a clases—le dije apresurando mi paso hacia mi aula. —Más te vale que esto salga bien, porque si mi amiga derrama una sola lagrima por ese muchacho te juro que te…

—Si esto sale aunque sea un poco mal, juro solemnemente que seré tu chofer por trescientos años—apalabró, apoyando la mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. —Me tengo que ir a mi clase—dijo rápidamente luego de su juramento, acto seguido me beso en la mejilla y corrió por el pasillo contrario al que yo debía tomar.

¿Trescientos años? Que buena broma, estaba loco si pensaba que yo iba a vivir tanto tiempo.

Sin reprocharle nada, marche a mi clase para encontrarme con Camille ya sentada en nuestro pupitre. Luego de comprobar los trabajos que teníamos que hacer para ese día, el profesor llego y comenzó a impartir sus clases.

El día transcurrió lentamente, hasta que por fin, el milagroso timbre, anunció que era el horario del tan esperado almuerzo.

—Bruja a las doce en punto—me susurro Camille al oído, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Alcé mí vista lo más disimuladamente posible para ver como Janet avanzaba hacia nosotras, tan sexy y fachendosa como siempre, para no modificar la rutina iba rodeada de todas sus fatuas amiguitas.

—Ahhh ¡Dos bichos! —grito con voz escandalosa deteniéndose a mi lado y observándonos a Camille a mi con cara de asco. —Deberían llamar a los de fumigación.

—Y tú deberías ir a un nutricionista urgente. —le respondió Camille con gesto serio. —Estas más gorda que la semana pasada… ¿Eso es un rollo? —le consultó con tono de voz espantado, apretando el costado de la panza de Janet.

—Calla—grito Janet apartándose de nuestro lado. —Vamos—les ordeno a sus amigas, y todas partieron a la cafetería con paso apresurado.

—Yo creo que esta mas gorda realmente…—le dije a Camille en tono lo bastante alto para que Janet nos escuche.

—Claro que si, no se como le quedan ganas de acercarse al salón de comidas con esa panza enorme que tiene…

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería ahogando nuestras risas. Al llegar, vimos que ni Janet, ni sus secuaces estaban probando alimento alguno. Nosotras seguimos riendo y comenzamos a hacer la fila para comprar el almuerzo. Ambas elegimos un suculento emparedado con una soda, yo agregue una manzana, estaba demasiado hambrienta.

Mientras comíamos Max se acerco a nuestra mesa, seguido por Adams, quien llevaba tal expresión de susto, que parecía como si estuviera por enfrentarse al mismísimo Satanás.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a Janet que esta llorando? —nos acuso Max sentándose en la silla contigua a la mía y apoyando una bandeja rebosante de comida a mi lado.

—Nada—dijo Camille, poniendo su mejor expresión de inocencia.

—No me engañan con esas caritas de moscas muertas, se que esta llorando por sus culpas—nos acusó.

— ¡Nos llamo bichos! —me defendí gritando y señalando la mesa de las huecas. —Si la defiendes puedes ir a sentarte con ella.

—No gracias… Paso de eso—dijo negando con sus manos y poniendo cara de desagrado. —Siéntate Ad—le indicó al muchacho que aun se encontraba de pie al lado de la mesa, y le acercó una silla.

El muchacho asintió, y tomo asiento con una sonrisa

—Gracias—dijo con voz apenas audible, mirando a Camille amablemente.

—Camille, Jasmett—este es Adams, mi amigo.

—Hola Adams, te conozco de las clases de apoyo ¿cierto?—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Si…—asintió tímidamente.

—Si…—asintió también Camille, sonriendo maravillada. —También estas en educación física con nosotras, eres genial en deportes ¿Por qué el profesor McCarthy aun no te traslado a los juegos institucionales?

—Quiso pasarme al equipo de básquetbol, pero yo me negué—le dijo Adams sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla con apego.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Eres tan bueno! —le decía Camille, sin entender porque Adams se había negado a esa gran oportunidad.

Y así, el amigo de Max y mi amiga comenzaron una charla sobre deportes, en la que yo no entendía nada, ni quería entender.

—Te lo dije…—me susurro Max al oído.

—Parece que se agradan—le conteste, también en voz baja para no romper la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de nuestros amigos, que se encontraban tan inmiscuidos en su conversación que no se enteraban que estábamos hablando de ellos.

—Hay amor en el aire ¿no lo hueles? —me pregunto, inspirando hondo y reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

—No…—conteste, también respirando profundamente. Él se río y volvió a acercar su cuerpo a la mesa para observar mi bandeja vacía, con restos de envoltorios y carozo de manzana.

—Estas comiendo más que antes—me dijo con una sonrisa. — ¡Muy bien! —me felicito.

—Si, es increíble, estoy hambrienta todo el tiempo—le contesté, observando un alfajor triple de chocolate y dulce de leche que había entre los tantos alimentos de su bandeja. — ¿Vas a comerte ese alfajor? —le pregunte tímidamente señalando la golosina que tanto ansiaba comer.

—Por supuesto que no—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Lo traje para ti, se que son tus preferidos—me dijo, tomando el alfajor y entregándomelo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son mis preferidos? —le pregunte, tomando el alfajor y abriéndolo rápidamente.

—Tengo mis contactos…—dijo en tono misterioso.

— ¿Sobornas personas para que te cuenten cosas sobre mi? —le pregunte, con la boca llena de alfajor.

—Siempre.

— ¡Amo estos alfajores! —le confesé mientras mordía otro bocado de la golosina.

—Si… Se nota—contesto observando como deglutía. —Debes ir al baño—me dijo en un susurro, mirando a Adams y Camille.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte, mirando yo también a nuestros amigos. Ellos aun se encontraban conversando animadamente, como si estuvieran solos en la mesa, sin nadie a su alrededor, como si no estuvieran en la cafetería escolar. Se los veía muy bonitos juntos.

—Tú solo ve, y déjame poner en marcha mi plan—me pidió amablemente, mientas me extendía otro alfajor.

— ¿Me quieres engordar para comerme en navidad? —le pregunte, tomando el alfajor.

—No estaría para nada mal, pero soy vegetariano—me contesto con una sonrisa. —Unos kilos de más te vendrían bien Jazz.

—Si…—afirme, guardando al alfajor en mi bolso, lo comería mas tarde. —Gracias.

—De nada, ahora vete—me pidió.

Y sin reprochar nada mas, le hice caso y me fui al baño. Camille ni se dio cuenta que me había marchado. Realmente esa relación podría funcionar, y un novio podría hacerle bien a Camille, quizá la ayudaría a superar la muerte de Michael.

Ingrese al baño para encontrarme a Janet y sus seguidoras observándose todas en el gran espejo.

—Max me invito a bailar esta noche—gritaba Janet a los cuatro vientos, cuando vio por el espejo que yo estaba en el baño.

—Que extraño…—le dije simulando estar confusa. —Por que a mi me acaba de invitar a salir también…

—Seguro te da plantón—dijo Janet con malicia.

—O seguro lo que tu dices es una mentira—escupí entre dientes en tono mordaz. —Dado el hecho de que a Max no le gustan las discotecas.

— ¿Y tu que sabes? —me increpo, acercándose mas a mi.

—Lo se, porque me siento con el todos los almuerzos, compartimos el pupitre en las clases, hacemos trabajos juntos, educación física, y si… ¡Porque somos amigos! —le grité como desquiciada, esa chica me sacaba de mis casillas. — ¿Sabes lo que es un amigo? Un amigo no es eso que te sigue a todos lados y ni siquiera sabes como se llama o cual es su gusto favorito de helado. Un amigo es alguien en quien confías y le cuentas tus cosas y él las suyas, y te ayuda y lo ayudas. Pero… ¿Que puedes saber tú? Si no tienes amigos…—le dije mordazmente y me marche del baño apresuradamente, para no terminar golpeándola fuertemente, mi madre me castigaría si me reprendían por empezar un pleito.

— ¡Yo se como se llaman mis amigas!—grito desde el baño.

—Idiota—murmure en voz baja para mi misma, mientras marchaba hacia mi próxima clase.

— ¿Me lo dices a mi? —me pregunto Max, materializándose de la nada a mi lado y dándome un susto que me hizo saltar.

— ¡Max! —le grite, aun agitada por el sobresalto.

—Lo siento, no quería encresparte—se disculpo dulcemente, caminando a mi lado. — ¿Ese insulto era para mi?

—No… No eres el ombligo del mundo.

—Ya… Pero cada vez que dices "idiota" o "estúpido" —dijo, imitando mi voz a la perfección. —Es para mí… No lo digo de egocéntrico, simplemente estoy comenzando a creer que soy un mentecato realmente.

—No eres un mentecato, solo te lo digo para descargar tensiones—le dije con una sonrisa. —Ese insulto de recién para Janet…

—Si lo sé, escuche su discusión desde la cafetería—me contesto, sencillamente.

— ¿Y porque me preguntas si el insulto era para ti si ya lo sabes?—le consulte molesta.

—Solo quería asegurarme—me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota—le dije con mi mejor tono de voz fastidiado. —Ése sí es para ti.

—Gracias, me siento mal cuando no me insultas—me dijo, aun mas sonriente que antes. — ¿Así que somos amigos? —continuo preguntando, cambiando de tema rotundamente y haciendo me sonroje.

—Eso creo…—le respondí, dubitativa.

¿Éramos amigos? ¿Qué relación manteníamos? ¿Compañeros?

— ¿Tu quieres ser mi amiga? —me pregunto con tono sentimental y embelesador, apoyándose de forma sexy en el umbral de la puerta de nuestro aula.

—Solo… si tú quieres…—le conteste torpemente con mi tono de voz demasiado bajo. Cada vez que él me hablaba de esa manera tan dulce o se movía de forma tan fascinante y atrapante, yo perdía el control de mis acciones y de mis pensamientos. Me quedaba nula, sin estar conciente de que decir o que hacer.

—Claro… Somos amigos—me dijo, despegando su espalda del umbral e ingresando al aula.

Detecte una nota de nostalgia en esta última frase que logro inquietarme. ¿Por qué le entristecía ser mi amigo?

—_Seguramente ni como una simple amiga te quiere ese increíble muchacho_—me dijo mi maligna voz mental. — _¿Quién puede quererte? Apenas podrás encontrar en toda tu vida un simple mortal que te ame, mucho menos vas lograr que un atractivo, hermoso, dulce, caballero y totalmente perfecto inmortal se deslumbre por ti. ¡Tonta Ingenua!_

Max iba a conseguir que termine internada en una clínica psiquiátrica. Me senté a su lado y procure no abordar con él ningún tema de conversación especial en las siguientes horas.

Tuve que enfrentarme a la furia de Camille, cuando Max y yo dimos por finalizada la clase de apoyo.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste que hoy salías con Max a cenar? —me pregunto mi amiga, visiblemente frustrada con el hecho de que no le haya contado.

— ¿Hoy salgo con Max a cenar? —le pregunte distraída.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No te ha invitado a salir? —me pregunto confundida con mi respuesta.

—Si… Pero no sabía que íbamos a ir a cenar—le conteste sinceramente. Max no cenaba, qué se suponía que iba a hacer en un restaurante.

—Eso me dijo él—me respondió, poniendo su mejor expresión pensativa y calculadora. —Si, me dijo eso, que no te animabas a ir a cenar con el solo, por eso quería que vaya yo también, con Adams.

—Sí, claro—le conteste, intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible. Me sentía fatal mintiéndole a mi amiga, y mas aun sin saber que invención contarle.

—No te ves muy cómoda con esto—me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto. — ¿No quieres salir con el?

—Sí, si quiero… Es solo que me da miedo.

— ¿Qué te da miedo?

—Salir con él…

—Para eso voy yo—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

— Eso espero—le conteste poco convencida. —Podemos ir a tu casa, avisar a tus padres que saldrás conmigo esta noche, recoger tu ropa, y luego vamos a mi casa. Yo ya llame a Renesmee para que no venga a buscarme, y avise que llegaría mas tarde.

—Me parece una gran idea—dijo Camille sonriente. Precia agradarle la idea de que salgamos los cuatro.

Llegamos al hogar de Camille, que era una vivienda muy bonita por cierto. Pero cuando ingrese y vi a su madre sentada frente al televisor, comprendí lo que mi amiga me contaba sobre su familia. La señora Brun solo nos saludo con un simple gesto de su cabeza, y ni siquiera pregunto a donde iría a cenar su hija, ni a que hora regresaría. Simplemente simulo que no escuchaba la explicación de Camille.

Subimos a su habitación y ella tomo unos vaqueros y una blusa. No tenía ninguna prenda más elegante que eso. Después le pediría algo de ayuda a Alice con el vestuario, el maquillaje y los peinados, quien la brindaría contenta como siempre.

— ¿Viste como es mi madre? —me pregunto Camille angustiada, mientras subíamos a su auto para ir a mi casa. —Y hoy estaba de buen humor, movió su cabeza cuando entraste.

—Yo… Lo siento…—le dije sin saber que más responder. No imaginaba lo que seria vivir en un habiente así. Me había criado rodeada de amor, comprensión, besos y ternura.

—No te preocupes—me pidió intentando disimular su tono de voz melancólico, algo que no le salio del todo bien. —Mi padre es un poco más comunicativo. Cuando llego del instituto me dice "hola" y me da dinero cuando lo necesito, a veces si le fue bien en el trabajo, me pregunta como me fue en el instituto y si saque buenas notas.

—Deben estar angustiados por lo de Michael—intente defenderlos.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano—me dijo con la voz tomada por la angustia. —De todos modos, no eran muy distintos antes que él muriera.

— ¿Tu como llevas lo de Michael? —le consulte, para cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Mejor, mucho mejor gracias a ti—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Cada tanto voy al cementerio y conversamos mucho… Le caes bien.

— ¿Le caigo bien? —pregunte asombrada.

—Sí, dice que le hubiera gustado conocerte y… ser tu novio…

— ¡Mentirosa! —la acusé.

—Es la verdad—me dijo, deteniendo el automóvil frente a mi casa y desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado tenerme como cuñada? —le pregunte, poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente.

—Hubiera sigo genial—me respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas nos dirigimos a mi casa y subimos a mi habitación luego de saludar a algunos miembros de mi familia. Estaban mi madre, Alice, Bella y Renesmee. Las suficientes mujeres para ayudarnos con nuestra producción. Y ningún hombre que estorbe. Camille debería estar despampanante para la cena con Adams.

Comenzamos bañándonos, ella lo hizo primero y cuando termino, Alice acaparo su rostro y cabello para producirla, mientras yo tomaba mi ducha correspondiente. Al salir del cuarto de baño, mi tía aun estaba peinando a Camille, con moviéndoos lentos y hoscos, simulando ser lo mas humana posible. Me miro con cara de aburrimiento, mientras seguía alaciando el cabello de mi amiga a una velocidad humana.

— ¿Cómo vas a vestirte? —me consultó, aprovechando cada distracción de Camille, para hacer un certero movimiento vertiginoso.

—No lo se—le confesé, confusa. Deseaba que mi tía me diera una pista de a donde nos llevarían los chicos. —No tengo idea de a donde nos llevaran a cenar, no es lo mismo ir a Mc Donal's que a un restaurante ¿Cierto?

—Conociendo a Max, estoy segura que te llevara al sitio mas costoso y hermoso de todo el Estado de Washington—me dijo Alice con una sonrisa de ensoñación.

— ¿Conoces a Max? —pregunto Camille, con cara de desconcierto.

—Si… Por las cosas que me cuenta Jazz sobre él—mintió Alice creíblemente.

— ¡Ja! Y luego dices que Max no te gusta—me grito mi amiga en tono acusador.

—Calla—le dije, arrojándole uno de los tantos almohadones blancos que se encontraban sobre mi cama. —Alice no estas ayudando con nuestros vestuarios—le dije con tono sugestivo, para que se fije de una vez por todas a donde nos llevarían a cenar.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —consulto Renesmee ingresando a la habitación y mirando hacia todos lados del cuarto. —Ahora que tienes amigas, sales con muchachos y Alice tiene el trabajo de peluquera que tanto ansío toda su vida, le podríamos pedir a mamá que haga un cuarto exclusivamente de "maquillaje" o de "aquí se arregla Jasmett cuando tiene una cita".

—Siiii—canturreo Alice felizmente—En el tercer piso hay una habitación que nadie usa, podríamos…

—No, gracias—la interrumpí seriamente. Si le decíamos a Esme de esta idea, lo haría sin dudar.

—Aguafiestas—me acusó Alice sacándome la lengua. —Nessy… ¿Podrías traerme un vasito de agua por favor? —le pregunto mi tía a Renesmee.

— ¿Un vaso de agua? —preguntó mi hermana confundida.

—Si…—dijo Alice, haciendo gestos con sus ojos y Nessy lo entendió enseguida.

—Si, claro—dijo, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. Debería estar alejándose lo más posible de la casa para que mi tía pueda usar su tan preciado y admirado don.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —grito sobreexcitada mi tía, luego de dejar su pequeño rostro de duendecillo en blanco unos segundos. —Vamos a necesitar dos lindos vestidos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntamos Camille y yo al mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono de desconecto.

—Estoy doscientos por ciento segura, de que las van a llevar a cenar al lugar mas caro y delicado de todo el maldito Estado de Washington chicas—dijo Alice con una sonrisa y tono de voz entusiasta y exaltada, no podía contener su felicidad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunto Camille, desconfiada de lo que mi tía estaba "suponiendo".

—Nunca apuestes contra Alice—le advertí a mi amiga, antes de que mi tía haga algunas de sus locuras.

— ¿Tu le crees? —me pregunto mi amiga.

—Le creo, y vamos a hacerle caso.

—Pero yo no traje un vestido, no tengo uno y creo jamás he usado uno en toda mi vida.

—Eso es solucionable—dijo mi tía, dándole el toque final a su cabello. Lo había alaciado hasta la exageración y lo había recogido en media cola. Era un look sencillo pero prolijo y a Camille le quedaba precioso. —Eres mas rellenita y mucho mas alta que Jasmett y yo… Pero eres menos sinuosa que Rosalie… Y… Creo que un vestido de Renesmee va a quedarte perfecto.

—Si, yo también lo creo—dije con una sonrisa. Pensando en un magnífico vestido color rosa claro que Alice le había regalado a mi hermana y ella jamás había usado.

—El rosa…—dijo Alice, con una sonrisa. Teniendo el mismo pensamiento que yo.

—Si…—afirme.

—Yo no uso color rosa—se quejo Camille.

—Hoy usaras—le afirmo mi tía, sin darle lugar a ningún reproche.

Alice siguió maquillando el rostro de mi amiga, acorde al vestido que llevaría puesto esta noche. Había agregado unos detalles rosados en sus ojos, y nunca creí que el rubor podría cambiar tanto a una persona. Cuando mi tía termino su trabajo, Camille era otra muchacha, parecía una modelo recortada de una revista de moda.

Fui la siguiente en ser peinada y maquillada, mientras Renesmee obligaba pacientemente a Camille a entrar en el fantástico vestido rosado. Mi tía se dedico a batir mi cabello y darle una apariencia salvaje. Cuando concluyó, parecía que recién me despertaba de dormir y solo había acomodado mi pelo con las manos. Luego resalto mis ojos de negro dándome un toque místico y sexy, me quedaba realmente bien. Nunca me había maquillado los ojos tan pronunciadamente de negro, pero me agrada como hacia resaltar el verde de ellos.

Una hora más tarde, Camille y yo estábamos observándonos frente a mi espejo de pie, asombradas y contentas. Mi amiga enfundada en el vestido rosado que resaltaba su silueta, con ese peinado y ese maquillaje parecía un espíritu celestial y yo con un vestido verde que combinaba a la perfección con mis ojos parecía un hada de los bosques.

— ¡Llegaron! —anunció Alice, dando saltitos. —Voy a recibirlos.

—Estoy nerviosa…—dijo Camille, observando su imagen en el espejo detenidamente.

— ¿Nerviosa? —le pregunté.

—Si… ¿Tu no? —me pregunto, sujetando su abdomen con ambas manos, como si le doliera.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunte, observando su gesto.

—Si, solo son nervios—dijo riéndose de si misma.

—Estas hermosa—le dije con una sonrisa, tomando su hombro suavemente.

—Gracias, tu también—me dijo sonrojándose levemente.

—Chicas—dijo Renesmee irrumpiendo en la habitación. —Los chicos están abajo, les recomendaría que vayan rápido porque nuestros hermanos y Jacob les están dando unas lecciones…—dijo Renesmee poniendo gesto de desagrado.

— ¿Nuestros hermanos? —le pregunté confundida.

—Si…Emmet, Edward y Jasper…—dijo Renesmee riendo.

—No puede ser…—murmure para mi misma, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. —Ven Cam…

Baje apresuradamente las escaleras para detener lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo mi padre, mis tíos, y mi cuñado con Max y Adams.

Cuando llegue a la sala de estar reí al encontrarme a Max y Adams parados frente a los hombres mi familia, quienes los miraban como si fueran dos criminales.

— ¿Qué pasa acá? —pregunte a mi padre, quien tenia la mirada fija en Max, quien a su vez, me miraba como si estuviera bañada en oro y fuera un gran tesoro.

—Nada Jasmett—dijo mi tío Emmet con una sonrisa, palmeando el hombro de Adams fuertemente. —Solo conversábamos con sus amigos—continuo diciendo mirándonos a Camille y a mi, mientras que Adams se tomaba el hombro y plantaba la mirada en el rostro de mi amiga como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

—Buenas noches Jazz, Camille—dijo Max educadamente, mirándonos de hito en hito.

—Hola—dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo.

Luego de despedirnos de mi familia, luego de que Max y Adams juraran que nos traerían a horario y en una pieza, y luego de que mi padre me de el dinero suficiente para pagar la cena de todos los habitantes de Forks, nos fuimos en el carro de Max, camino al tan famoso y reconocido restaurante al que nos llevarían los muchachos. Ellos estaban muy guapos envueltos en dos trajes caros y modernos. Max era un monumento a la belleza, estaba tan elegante y apuesto, que mirarlo me producía un dolor agudo en el medio del pecho y me hacia sentir inferior.

Obviamente Alice había acertado con su pronóstico, y Camille noto ese detalle.

—Tu hermana tenia toda la razón—me susurro cuando subí en el lado de copiloto del auto de Max.

—Te dije que siempre la tenia—le dije girando mi cabeza hacia ella, también susurrando a pesar de saber que Max nos estaba escuchando. Éste solo me sonrío y me guiño su ojo derecho, consiguiendo que mi corazón se detenga un segundo para luego volver a latir apresuradamente.

—No sabia que Emmet era tu hermano—me dijo Adams, aun parecía aterrado y conmocionado por haberlo encontrado en mi casa.

—Tratamos de mantenerlo oculto, para que los chicos no crean me da ventaja…—les comenté. En realidad, Emmet no era mi hermano, era mi tío, se me hacia muy raro llamarlo "hermano".

— ¿Quién podría creer que te da ventaja? —pregunto Adams sonriendo. —Te obliga a hacer tus vueltas, incluso te presiona mas que a otros alumnos, sino llegas a terminar tus ejercicios obliga a otro a terminarlos por ti... Nadie imaginaria que es tu hermano.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante Camille miro la infraestructura con asombro, Era un lugar enorme y elegante. En la entrada había un muelle que daba a un hermoso lago privado. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de plantas, flore, árboles y empleados que te ayudaban hasta para caminar.

Demasiado a pecho se tomo su trabajo la camarera, que se encargo de acompañar a Max firmemente hasta la mesa. Él simplemente la ignoro como si no estuviera a su lado. Nos acondicionamos en una mesa para cuatro personas y pedimos la orden. Max por supuesto simulo comer, y solo revolvió su comida desparramándola por todo el plato. Hablamos sobre cosas banales en toda la velada. El colegio, los profesores, nuestros compañeros.

Cuando terminamos Max pagó la cuenta y salimos rápidamente. Sospeche que el vampiro se traía algo entre manos por la sonrisa torcida que tenia pintada en la cara.

—Nosotros vamos a caminar por el muelle—dijo Max, tomando mi mano y haciendo que me sonrojara. Ese simple contacto enviaba llamas de fuego todo mi ser.

—Muy buena idea, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí... —dijo rápidamente Camille, guiñándome un ojo.

Mi sonrojo llegó llego a su máxima potencia dejando todo mi rostro color bermellón.

Max y yo nos alejamos, aun tomados por las manos.

—Hiciste eso a propósito—le acusé, retirando mi mano de entre la de él bruscamente. Al hacerlo la ausencia se hizo presente dejando vacío en mi palma, donde antes había calor puro.

—Claro que lo hice apropósito—me dijo, volviendo a agarrar mi mano. —Quería estar contigo a solas.

— ¡Que tonto! —le dije, chocando suavemente el costado de mi cuerpo con el suyo. — ¿Prometes que no te enfadaras si te hago una pregunta?

—Creo que sé lo que vas a preguntarme—me dijo con cautela en la voz. —Solo prometo responder tu pregunta sin enfadarme, si tu respondes las mías sinceramente—propuso con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo—acepte.

—Dispara—dije sonriendo.

— ¿Quién te convirtió? ¿El que te convirtió a ti, fue el mismo que convirtió a tu familia? ¿Qué…

—Esas son más de una pregunta—me advirtió, levantando de manera seductora su ceja izquierda.

—Está bien, escojo la primera ¿Quién te convirtió? —le pregunte, llegando a la baranda del muelle y apoyándome en ella.

—Hace cincuenta años aproximadamente, yo era un muchacho muy humanamente feliz, hasta que ella se cruzo en mi camino—dijo con melancolía en la voz, apoyándose él también a mi lado en la baranda, con la mirada perdida en la profundidad del helado y fastuoso lago. —Se suponía que yo era su comida, iba a alimentarse conmigo, pero vio algo en mis ojos, en mi rostro y simplemente, se enamoro de mí.

— ¿Una vampiriza se enamoró de ti? —le pregunté, asombrada por su declaración.

—Sí… Lo peor de todo es que yo no sentía lo mismo por ella, no podía corresponderle de ninguna manera. Al principio me deslumbro por supuesto, yo no comprendía su naturaleza, ella era tan brillante, tan inteligente, tan rápida, tan hermosa, parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo. Pero luego demostró ser algo muy diferente a un ser angelical… Y se convirtió en la criatura mas parecida al demonio que jamás había conocido. Era verdaderamente maléfica, la quise dejar, alejarme de ella… De hecho la deje, y de venganza como no se atrevía a matarme, me convirtió en esto que hoy soy, no solo a mi, sino a toda mi familia, nos transformo en vampiros y nos abandono, se fue y jamás volví a verla, por suerte…

—Es tan triste…—le dije apesadumbrada por su historia, sin apartar mi vista del horizonte.

Había sido peor de lo que me había imaginado, la culpa oprimía mi garganta por haberlo llevado a contarme esa historia.

—Jamás me perdonare por lo que le paso a mi familia por mi culpa—dijo tristemente.

—No es tu culpa lo que paso—le dije a modo de reto con voz abrumada por lo que acaba de decir. El no era culpable de lo que esa loca había hecho. —Si ella no los hubiera convertido, los habría matado ¿Eso habría sido mejor? ¿Tan mala es la vida de vampiro?

—No... Para mi no, es más, me gusta la vida que llevo, no daño a nadie y encima ayudo a las personas—me dijo con una sonrisa abatida, que no llego a iluminar su rostro. —Pero cada vez que veo a Candy congelada para siempre en sus 13 años, no puedo evitar culparme por eso, ella tenía toda una vida de cambios y sucesos por delante, momentos que jamás llegaran…

—Estoy segura que ella prefiere estar detenida en su vida de vampiro antes de tener una existencia humana sin ti... —le dije fervientemente, apartando la vista del lago, y mirando su rostro.

— ¿Tu crees eso realmente? —me pregunto, apartando él también la vista del agua pacifica y deteniéndola en mis ojos.

—No lo "creo", estoy completamente segura que es así— le asegure, mirándolo tiernamente.

Sin detenerme a pensármelo dos veces, hice lo que mi corazón me indico en ese momento. Levante una mano temblorosa, llevándola hasta su rostro y presionándola dulcemente a modo de caricia contra su gélida mejilla. Este contacto envío descargas eléctricas por todo mi brazo, hasta mi medula espinal, repartiendo estremecedores impulsos nerviosos por absolutamente todo mi cuerpo.

Él cerró los ojos con un gesto de placer en sus facciones, y presiono aun mas su mejilla en mi mano, inhalando fuertemente el olor de mi muñeca. A los pocos segundos levanto lentamente sus parpados y con la misma expresión de delectación, tomo mi mano entra las suyas y la beso dulcemente en el dorso, haciendo que me estremezca estridentemente. Sentía como mi rostro ardía. Me atreví a posar mí vista en sus ojos, ellos se veían absolutamente negros, no por la noche, sino negros de sed.

Instintivamente saque mi mano bruscamente de entre las suyas, y di dos pasos hacia atrás, apartándome de él y tomándome de la baranda del muelle con mis manos para no perder la estabilidad y caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunto preocupado, parecía triste. Lentamente dio un paso hacia mí.

—No—lo detuve estirando mi mano hacia a él para que se detenga. —Estas sediento—le dije temerosa. Él se río de la manera más dulce que podía reírse una persona y me miro con gesto cordial, como si fuera lo más tierno que jamás había observado.

—No pasa nada Jasmett, no te haré daño—me dijo pacientemente, acortando la distancia que nos separaba y parándose frente a mí. —Ya te había dejado en claro con anterioridad que no iba lastimarte jamás.

—Ya lo se… Pero tus ojos están tan negros…

—No tengo hambre de tu sangre, tonta—me dijo con una sonrisa entristecida.

— ¿Entonces? —le pregunte con curiosidad, confusión y preocupación. —Tus iris pasaron de estar dorados a ser profundamente negros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No pasa nada, confía en mi—me dijo de una manera doliente que no llegue a comprender.

Solo asentí, confiando en sus palabras.

Tome impulso con mis pies, salte y tome asiento sobre la baranda del muelle, ya estaba cansada de estar parada con estos tacones de diez centímetros de altura.

Max me tomo por la cintura al instante, seguramente temiendo que caiga al agua…

— ¿Temes tener que saltar al lago rescatarme? —le pregunte con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Sus manos rodeaban completamente mi cintura, hacinado que las mariposas en mi estomago se transformaran en una escandalosa estampida.

—No… Temo que termines empapada y congelada, y que luego tu padre, tus tíos y tu cuñado me decapiten.

—Es lógico…—coincidí con el, imaginando las reacciones de mi padre y mis tíos si legaba con esas fachas a mi casa.

— ¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo?—me preguntó precipitadamente, anonadándome.

— ¿Qué? —le consulté confundida con su repentino interrogatorio.

—Prometiste responder todas mis preguntas con sinceridad, estoy comenzando con ellas, antes que se me agote el tiempo y deba devolverte a tu castillo de cristal—me dijo sonriendo amablemente. — ¿Cuál es tu lugar preferido en el mundo?

— Mi lugar en el mundo es aquel donde esta mi familia y las cosas que amo— le respondí, pensativa. —Mi lugar preferido en el mundo es mi castillo de cristal, como tú le llamas.

— ¿Qué cosas amas?

—Muchas—le respondí con un sonoro suspiro, intentando enumerar en mi mente cada una de las cosas que me hacían inmensamente feliz, pero lamentablemente recordé que todo lo que me hacia radiar de alegría hacia un tiempo que ya había dejado de hacerlo. —Deje de hacer muchas cosas que le daban felicidad a mi vida— le respondí ausentemente, inmersa en los recuerdos de la imagen de mis harmoniosas sonrisas cuando hacia algo que me agradaba.

— ¿Cuáles con esas cosas? — me pregunto, curioso.

—Bailar clásico, cantar, pintar, escribir…

— ¡Wow! —exclamó, mirándome con una mueca de asombro incrustada en sus facciones. —Ve de apoco, haces tantas cosas… ¿Bailas clásico?

—Bailaba—le dije apesadumbrada al recordar que hacia un mes que no me calzada mis zapatillas de danza.

— ¿Eres buena?

—No lo se, mi familia dice que sí, pero ellos siempre creen que soy buena en todo, no puedes fiarte de su opinión, no son objetivos conmigo…

— ¿Cantas?

—Cantaba…—le dije con una risa de melancolía. —También mi padre me enseño a tocar el piano, ya lo sabes…Y también dibujo al óleo ¿Te he sorprendido?

—Muchísimo, no creí que tuvieras tantas dotes artísticas, no es normal que las adolescentes de hoy en día se interesen por el arte.

— ¿De verdad te parezco normal? ¿Mi familia te parece normal? —le pregunte con sarcasmo. —Me críe con personas que tienen trescientos años Max, mis gustos son todo lo opuesto a lo que categoriazas como normal.

—Tienes razón…—me dijo con una sonrisa que escondía algo. — ¿Y no lo extrañas?

— ¿El ballet?

—Todo—me contesto. —La danza, pintar, cantar…

—La verdad… No me había dado cuenta que extrañaba tanto bailar hasta que hoy recordé lo feliz que era haciéndolo.

—Es hora de que vuelvas a hacerlo entonces…—me propuso, devorándome con la mirada.

—No lo se…—dude, pensativa ocultando mi rostro de sus profundos ojos. —Antes tenia un salón de ballet que había organizado mi abuela, pero en esta nueva casa no hay uno, y no quiero molestar a Esme para que instale uno en el cuarto desocupado del tercer piso, ella esta con mucho trabajo.

—Tienes razón—me dijo con tono de voz serio. —No debes molestar a tu abuela…

Aun seguía mirándome con devoción, y yo seguía ocultando mis ojos en la hondonada del lago, me avergonzaba mirarlo cuando me veía de esa forma que lograba hacer que mi corazón comience a latir desbocado y me suden las manos.

—Camille…—dije recordando que había dejado a mi amiga con Adams. No sabia cuanto había pasado desde que nos separamos, el tiempo con Max fluía sin notarlo, podían hacer sido minutos, horas o días.

—Ella lo esta pasando muy bien—me dijo intentando disimular una sonrisa, y fallando en el intento.

— ¿Por qué lo decís?

—Bueno… Digamos que ella y Adams se llevan bastante bien, mejor de lo que imaginé—comentó con gesto calculador, y no pudo contener más su sonrisa. —Están besándose.

— ¡Max! —le dije a modo de regaño. —No es cortés de tu parte que andes oyendo lo que ellos hacen.

—Lo siento, no lo hago a propósito, simplemente lo escucho—dijo solazado, en medio de una risita. Se veía sublime y parecía un hermoso serafín cuando algo le hacia gracia. No pude evitar sonreír, su diversión me contagiaba. — ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hablan?

— ¡No! —le grite.

—Son las once y media—me dijo Max observando su reloj.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte exasperada a pesar de haber escuchado su comentario de la hora perfectamente. —Debo llegar a mi casa a las doce, mi padre me matara…

—Tranquila—me dijo suavemente, bajándome con delicadeza de la baranda donde me encontraba sentada. —Llegaremos con tiempo de sobra.

—Eso espero…

—Caso contrario, al que mataran será a mi, no a ti—dijo mientras nos apresurábamos a salir del muele para encontrarnos con Camille y Adams. —Así que no te alarmes…

—No me consuela en lo mas mínimo lo que dices—le dije con mi mejor expresión seria. El me miro de reojo con cara de asombro.

— ¿No serias feliz si desaparezco de tu vida? —me preguntó asombrado. —Antes querías que muera de la forma mas cruel y despiadada—dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. Y mi corazón se partió en mil fragmentos cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Él solo hecho de imaginármelo muerto, de imaginarme sola, sin él, hacia que se me revuelva el estómago y me den arcadas.

—No…—susurre en medio de un temblor, dejando de caminar y deteniéndome en seco a mitad del muelle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunto cambiando su media sonrisa, por una expresión de alarma.

—No digas eso—le pedí lastimosamente. —Yo no quiero que mueras, eres… mi amigo.

—Tu amigo—repitió melancólicamente. —Ya se que no quieres que muera, era una broma—se disculpo, aun con gesto triste.

Solo asentí ante su disculpa y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el auto. Al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro, nos topamos con Adams y Camille, ambos con unas sonrisas brillantes en sus rostros.

Max primero fue hacia la casa de Camille. Me despedí de ella, y ambas nos lanzamos miradas de precaución que anunciaban muchas preguntas a responder. Luego dejó a Adams. Y por ultimo me llevo rápidamente hasta mi hogar.

—La pase muy bien—le dije tímidamente, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi rostro.

—Yo también, espero que podamos repetirlo—me dijo Max, acercándose hasta mi para besarme en la mejilla. En el preciso momento que sus glaciales labios rozaron mi pómulo, sentí electricidad y fuego descender por todo mi cuello.

—A…Adiós—le dije torpemente, tartamudeando y saliendo del auto lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron.

Me encamine sin mirar atrás hacia la puerta de mi hogar. Antes de entrar, me gire y le dedique un saludo con mi mano.

Al traspasar el umbral de la entrada principal, toda mi familia estaba esperándome con gestos expectantes.

— ¿Y? —pregunto Alice, dando saltitos de emoción.

—Nada—respondí, sonrojándome. —Me voy a acostar.

—No, ven aquí—me dijo Alice, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta la sala de estar.

—No paso nada—le susurre. — ¡No paso nada! No nos besamos, no nos declaramos nuestro amor incondicional, no nos comprometimos, ni me propuso matrimonio—grite a los cuatro vientos para que toda mi familia me escuche. — ¿Contentos? Ahora, me voy a dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta, ni decir mas, me marche hacia mi habitación a tener una noche placentera, y pensar en la hermosa velada que había pasado con Max.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como andan?**

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo, cada vez Max y Jasmett se acercan mas y mas.**

**Gracias a los que siempre dejan sus comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siempre dejan su comentario, la realidad es que sigo escribiendo este fic por ustedes que me demustran que vale la pena perder horas de mi tiempo para publicar.  
**

**Como siempre, no duden en dejar su comentario y aportar lo que les gusta y lo que no.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Brsos a todos.**

**Tammy.**


	10. Mente versus cuerpo

**Capitulo 10**

_**Mente versus corazón**_

Caminaba por la orilla de un cristalino mar con Max a mi lado, quien me tomaba dulcemente por la mano, haciendo con el pulgar de la misma, círculos en mi dorso. El agua era tan translúcida que podíamos vislumbrar los diferentes resaltantes colores de las caracolas. Mientras tanto, mirábamos de hito en hito como el monumental sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, bañando todo el ambiente de un perfecto y armonioso color dorado.

—Te sienta demasiado bien esa sutil luminiscencia en tu rostro—me dijo Max al oído dulcemente, dejando un tierno beso detrás del lóbulo de mi oreja al finalizar esta frase.

—Gracias—le dije sonriéndole tímidamente avergonzada.

Nos detuvimos en el borde del mar, a observar inconmoviblemente como el sol terminaba de esconderse en esa fina línea que delimitaba la tierra del cielo. Max me tomo delicadamente por detrás, depositando sus manos en mi abdomen y su mentón en mi hombro, yo incline mi rostro cerca del suyo para poder inhalar su embriagante y exquisito aroma. Ambos nos quedamos allí, sintiéndonos el uno al otro.

Pero el panorama cambio bruscamente arrasando con la cadenciosa paz que nos envolvía. La oscuridad nos invadió de repente y el diluvio no tardo en hacerse presente, ya no estábamos de pie en la calida y confortable playa, estábamos en el impenetrable bosque de mis pesadillas. Las partículas de lluvia se desplomaban fuertemente, como finas piedrillas, casi dolían cuando impactaban en mi piel.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte a Max desesperada, mirando todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—Shhh—me calló, tapando mi boca suavemente y mirando alrededor fieramente, como si fuera un tigre de bengala acechando a su presa. —Pasos…

— ¿Pasos? —le pregunte, agudizando mi sentido de la audición para poder comprobar lo que él afirmaba.

Preste atención a cada sonido que me cercaba, pero solo podía distinguir el estrepitoso golpeteo de la lluvia al caer en la tierra, que ya se encontraba tapada en pequeños charcos. Y más allá de los chaparrones que penetraban mis sentidos, lo pude distinguir, se oían pasos. Pero no era ruido de simples pasos, era el sonido de varios pies golpear en los barrizales escandalosamente, arrasando con todo en su avance.

—Corre—me susurro Max, con el tono de voz más terrorífico que alguien pueda vocalizar.

—No—le dije firmemente, no estaba ni por asomo en mis plantes dejarlo aquí solo.

— ¡Correeeee! —me grito de forma desesperada, empujándome a salir de ese lugar. —Vienen a por mí.

Sin saber por qué, mis pies le hicieron caso y empezaron a moverse para salir de allí, pero la tierra estaba empapada, y eso entorpecía aun mas mis, ya de por si, mostrencos movimientos.

Algo me tomo bruscamente por la cintura, obligándome a detener en seco mi intento de huida.

—Nooo—grito Max zarandeándose para todos lados frenéticamente. Tres siluetas enormes lo tenían agarrado por el cuello y ambos brazos. —Déjenla, suéltenla, los matare—berreaba iracundo con impresionante bestialidad, mientras intentaba despacharse de esos tres pares de brazos de acero que lo inmovilizaban.

Algo jalaba de mí, separándome del amor de mi vida, haciendo que abandone a ese hombre que lograba que mi corazón siga latiendo día a día.

—¡Max! —grite exasperada y terrorífica. Haciendo intentos fallidos por soltarme.

—Jasmett…—susurro Max, con el rostro contorsionado en una angustiante mueca de desolación, mientras se detenía, dándose por vencido a esos esforzados brazos que lo detenían con soldadura.

—No…—le dije en un chillido, mientras me alejaban mas y mas de su lado. —Te amo…—le grite con pandorgas lagrimas en mis ojos, mientras terminaban de alejarme de él, mis ojos humanos ya dejaban de distinguir la figura de Max en la espesura.

—Te amo Jasmett—grito la voz de Max, por sobre los indecorosos sonidos de la lluvia.

Mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento… Max ya no estaba a mi lado.

—No—grite irguiendo mi torso bruscamente en la cama.

Mire a mí alrededor desorientada, para intentar ubicarme en tiempo y espacio. Para mi suerte, estaba en mi habitación y aun era de noche, seguramente seria la madrugada. La tenue luz de la luna ingresaba en mi habitación bañando sutilmente los objetos de ella de un plateado pálido.

Busque a tientas el velador de mi mesilla de noche y lo encendí. Una cálida luz amarillenta anego mi habitación, mostrándome que todo estaba en su lugar, el vestido y el tapado que había usado esa noche estaban tendidos en el sillón blanco, los zapatos desparramados a un costado y el cepillo con el que había utilizado para alisar mi cabello, aun estaba sobre la cama.

Suspire monótonamente para calmar el estruendoso golpeteo de mi corazón, que amenazaba con salirse por mi garganta de un momento a otro. Amaba tanto a Max, que el solo hecho de imaginar que me separaban de él, hacia que me irrite y me estrese. Mi frente estaba empapada y mis cabellos revoloteados. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, no podía terminar así, no podía ser Max la razón de mi tranquilidad y estabilidad mental…

—Jasmett…—susurro mi madre entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Su voz sonaba alarmada y preocupante.

—Mama…

Ella se acerco hasta a mí, y me beso en la coronilla dulcemente.

—Estás transpirada cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó intranquilizada.

Me quede pensando que responderle. Seria inútil y una horrible mentira decirle que si. Tenia que desahogarme, debía contarle a alguien la verdad, y además se lo debía, había prometido que seria la primera a la que le contaría si había alguien especial en mi vida.

—No…—le respondí dubitativa.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? —me pregunto, acariciando mis cabellos suavemente, logrando que me tranquilice, mientras se sentaba a borde de mi cama.

—Sí…Veras…Se me hace difícil decirte esto—le confesé ocultando mis ojos en el piso.

—Sabes que podré comprender cualquier cosa que tengas para contarme mi vida—me dijo dulcemente, infundiéndome valor.

—Me gusta…—le dije, y luego me detuve en seco, no era el termino adecuado para expresarme correctamente. —No…No me gusta. Estoy…Enamorada de Max—termine de decir rápidamente, uniendo las palabras atropelladamente, sin levantar mis ojos del suelo.

Mi madre proclamo una tierna risita y tuve que fijar mis ojos en ella. En su rostro había una mezcla de alegría con esperanza, que yo no entendía ni podía descifrar a que se debía.

—Me alegra que me lo contaras—me dijo, besando mi mejilla con amor.

— ¿No estas enojada?

— ¿Enojada?—pregunto sorprendida abriendo sus ojos como platos, mirándome como si mi pregunta fuera la locura mas enorme del universo.

—Si… Quiero decir… Estoy enamorada de un vampiro mamá, ¿Es eso correcto?

— ¿Correcto? —volvió a preguntar, como si hubiera dicho otra chifladura. — ¿Qué es correcto Jaz? ¿Es correcto que yo este casada con tu padre? ¿Que haya dado mi mortalidad por un eterno futuro con Edward? ¿Qué haya arriesgado mi vida por Renesmee? ¿Qué haya adoptado a una humana, modificando todo su futuro e involucrándola en este mundo de vampiros? ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es? Creo que soy la persona menos indicada para dar una definición de "correcto". Solo puedo decirte, que hagas lo que te hace mas feliz, creo que eso es lo correcto. Yo lo hice en su momento y no me arrepiento de nada. Ninguno de nosotros podrá juzgarte jamás por tus actos. Y tu padre y yo solo queremos que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no importa si te casas con un vampiro o con extraterrestre, solo quiero tu felicidad cariño.

—Es muy lindo lo que me dices—le dije con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en mis ojos. —Pero no se si Max es mi felicidad, quiero decir… Ahora sí lo es, ¿Pero mas adelante? Yo quiero otra cosa para mi vida—concluí negando con la cabeza y secando las lagrimas de mi rostro.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras al lado de Max, yo siempre tuve lo que siempre desee junto a tu padre—me dijo con una sonrisa. — Y tú no eres muy diferente a mi cuando tenía dieciocho años…

—Aun los tienes—le dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Es cierto—afirmó riendo.

—No se que hacer mamá, me gustaría que haya un libro que nos indique lo que debemos hacer en cada determinado momento de nuestras vidas…

—Pero no lo hay y no creo que nadie lo escriba jamás, así que no tengas esperanzas—dijo mi madre, secando las nuevas lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas. —Tú decides lo que debes hacer en esos momentos, nadie más que tu misma.

— ¿Te haría feliz que este con Max? —le pregunte, buscando una opinión a toda costa.

—Me haría feliz, lo que te haga feliz a ti, ya te lo he dicho—me contestó con una sonrisa—No busques mi aprobación para estas cosas, siempre la tendrás mientras que estés siguiendo lo que te dicta tu corazón.

—Él te agrada—afirme con una sonrisa. — ¿No es cierto?

— ¿A quien no? —preguntó con escepticismo. —Es un muchacho encantador, divertido, calido, valeroso, caballero, honrado y además tiene buenas intenciones hacia ti.

— ¿Buenas intenciones hacia mi?

—Tu padre…—susurro, guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿El siente algo por mi?

—No lo se, eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir tu misma si es que así lo deseas—me respondió mi madre.

—Resulta inútil tener un padre que puede leer la mente, sino me dice lo que lee—me queje.

—Ningún chico normal tiene un padre que puede leer la mente.

—Pero yo estoy muy lejos de ser alguien normal, y si tengo un padre que tiene ese don, estaría bueno darla alguna utilidad…

—Eres terrible—exclamo mi madre sonriente.

—Mamá…

—Dime eso que te inquieta—me pidió, acariciando mi brazo. Me conocía mejor que nadie.

—Quiero que me respondas algo, con total sinceridad por favor…—le pedí. Ella se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, para luego responderme.

—Hare lo que pueda.

— ¿Tu quieres que… me una a ustedes?

—Tu ya estas unida a nosotros Jasmett—me respondió con afabilidad. —Eres parte de la familia.

—Si, ya lose—le dije rodando mis ojos. —Tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Quieres que me convierta?

— ¿Eso te haría feliz? —me contesto, evadiendo mi pregunta claramente.

— ¡Mamá! Respóndeme lo que te he preguntado—le dije, perdiendo la paciencia. Ya comprendía porque Max siempre se quejaba de mis respuestas con preguntas y ahora sabia de quien lo había aprendido.

—Creo que mereces saber la verdad respecto a esto—dijo suspirando. —Cuando tu padre te adopto, estábamos enrollados en un gran dilema moral, no sabíamos si era adecuado privarte de una vida normal, pensábamos que no seria bueno para tu desarrollo criarte en una familia de vampiros, y todas esas dudas nos embargaron, hasta el punto pensar en devolverte al internado. Pero eras tan hermosa, y con solo verte nos habíamos encariñado tanto contigo, que no pude llevarte de nuevo al hogar, mi egoísmo fue mas fuerte—me contó con tono de voz melancólico, parecía estar inmersa en sus recuerdos. —Por lo tanto tu padre y yo prometimos hacer el mayor esfuerzo permisible para proveerte una subsistencia lo mas humana y normal posible, a veces resulta muy difícil, dado que nos mudamos constantemente, y creo que no haces cosas que hacen la mayoría de las chicas de tu edad, pero siempre vamos a querer que tu vida sea como la de cualquier otra muchacha. Estaríamos muy felices si no fuera una diferencia para tu existir que te hayas criado entre varios vampiros chiflados.

—Me quieres de carne y hueso, con mi corazón latiendo y mi sangre bombeando en mis venas…

—Es algo que me gustaría, pero si tu prosperidad y bienestar esta en convertirte, no voy a oponerme a nada que te haga feliz…

—Ya…—le conteste desilusionadamente, jugando con mis dedos con el cobertor y manteniendo mi mirada ocupada en ello.

— ¿Tu quieres convertirte? —me pregunto limpiamente. La duda revoleteaba en su frase. —Siempre creímos que preferías mantener una existencia humana…

—Sí—conteste de inmediato. —Lo quería… Es solo que he conocido a Max, y todo se dio vuelta, mi cabeza es un gran pantano de confusión, no se que hacer, no se que es lo correcto.

—Voy a decirte una sola cosa mi amor, y ya te la repetí varias veces anteriormente. Sigue a tu corazón, solo eso, haz lo que el te diga y eso va a ser lo correcto, y yo siempre voy a apoyarte.

— ¿Para ti también fue tan difícil también escoger? —le pregunte— ¿Escoger entre papa u… otra cosa?

—No—dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. —Yo siempre supe lo que quería, yo solo lo quería a él, mas allá de todo y todos, nunca mi importo mi mortalidad, yo solo quería comprartir el resto de mis días a su lado… Nada más…Por eso me enorgullece tanto que tú pongas tu futuro y tus metas por delante.

— ¿Vida inmortal o vida mortal? —vocifere en voz alta, preguntándome mas a mi misma, que a mi madre. —Es algo difícil… ¿Una eterna existencia junto al hombre que amo con cada fragmento de mi corazón o un futuro con algún hombre humano que se cruce en mi camino, y niños, muchos niños correteando por todo el jardín? —le pregunte con una sonrisa, al imaginar el rostro de mis hijos.

—Eres tan madura para tu edad…—dijo con su cara iluminada por el orgullo hacia mí. —Somos muy diferentes hija mía… Yo a tu edad no pensaba tener hijos, la verdad que nunca quise tenerlos, creía que no me gustaban los chiquillos. Renesmee se dio sin pensarlo, no fue para nada premeditado con anticipación, pero no me arrepiento ni por medio segundo de haberla tenido, ella es la luz de mis ojos, por ella vivo día a día y por ella hay una sonrisa en mi rostro—dijo me mi madre, descubriendo ambas hileras de sus relucientes dientes—Por eso no puedo aconsejarte ninguna opción, sino hubiera dado a luz a Renesmee, te diría que vayas a por Max, lo conquistes y te pasas el resto de tus días con el. Pero Renesmee esta conmigo, es mi hija y es lo que mas amo en este mundo… No puedo decirte que no es importante tener hijos, porque lo es, es lo mejor que puede pasarte…

—Lo se—le dije con los ojos anegados de lagrimas nuevamente. —Por eso mismo no se que hacer, tengo mucho miedo de arriesgarme a estar con Max por siempre, y luego arrepentirme… Mira la tía Rose, ella jamás será completamente feliz. —continúe explicando a mi madre con la voz ahogada por la angustia.

—Ella no tuvo opción…—me susurro mi madre, abrazándome.

—Por eso madre, yo si la tengo ¿Y si escojo mal? —le pregunte entre gritos de congoja— ¿Y si desisto de Max y luego me doy cuenta que era el hombre de mi vida?

—Nadie dijo que sea fácil cariño—me dijo mi madre, acunándome apaciblemente en sus brazos. —Posiblemente será la decisión mas difícil que debas tomar en tu vida, pero no puedes tener ambas cosas, debe ser una o la otra.

—Ya se—le respondí, entre constantes lloriqueos.

—Hay dos caminos, ambos son muy buenos mi amor, pero tú tienes que escoger uno de los dos y aferrarte a él—me dijo con la voz tan angustiada como la mía. —Una vez que tengas tu decisión y elijas transitar por ESE camino, ya no habrá vuelta atrás Jasmett ¿Lo sabes no?

— ¿Vuelta atrás? —le pregunte confusa, sin entender su metáfora de los caminos.

—Si Jasmett, tu no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas—me dijo, cambiando su angustia por la seriedad repentinamente. —Tú no puedes decirle a Max que quieres alejarte de él y que no quieres verlo jamás para luego arrepentirte. Tampoco puedes eligir estar junto a él por siempre, para luego cambiar de idea y dejarlo para poder tener niños y continuar una vida humana. Tu decisión debe ser una, y debe ser inamovible.

—Sí mamá—le afirme convincentemente. —Tú me conoces mejor que cualquiera, sabes que mi intención no es herir a nadie y menos a Max, jamás haría algo así, por eso es difícil la decisión.

—Tomate tu tiempo para elegir que sendero vas a escoger transitar, pero elígelo bien.

Solo asentí ante su consejo. Y ella se marcho luego de dejar un calido beso en mi frente.

Si fuera tan sencillo hacer lo que me dictaba mi corazón, ya lo hubiera seguido desde el primer momento que comenzó a latir solo por Max. Pero todo mi interior era una lucha muy complicada. Mi mente se mantenía siempre firme e inamovible, aferrándose con dureza a una existencia humana, para poder tener una gran familia, hijos, nietos y por sobretodo para no defraudar a mi madre y a mi padre, que estaban orgullosos de que su hija elija mantener una supervivencia mortal…

Pero mi corazón… Mi corazón era totalmente diferente, era desenvuelto y suspicaz. El no se pensaba en un futuro lejano, a él no le interesaba lo que podía llegar a pasar en diez años, él pedía la inminente satisfacción espontánea. Necesitaba la felicidad, y quería alcanzarla a como de lugar, la quería ya. Estaba deseoso de que me lance a los brazos de Max, y le declare mi amor eterno.

Era una lucha encarnizada, una disputa constante, una guerra continua entre uno y otro. Una pelea sañuda, mente versus corazón.

No logre conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Me revolvía inquieta en la cama, mientras mi mente y mi corazón desarrollaron un debate interno, evaluando estadísticas, probabilidades, deseos y necesidades. Ninguno llego a una conclusión, ninguno tuvo la respuesta, ninguno logro su tan aclamado objetivo, ninguno obtuvo la victoria.

Hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que solo tenían una cosa en común, solo compartían un mismo fin, por lo menos ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo. Querían que Max fuera feliz, que no sufriera por nada, ni por nadie, mucho menos por mí.

¿Cuál seria la mejor manera de no hacerle daño? ¿Qué seria lo mas apropiado para el?

Y ante estos interrogantes, uno de los luchadores no tuvo más opción que dar el brazo a torcer, y no tenía otra alternativa más que sacarse el sombrero ante el infalible victorioso. No cabían dudas de cual era la opción mas apropiada para la felicidad y estabilidad de Max.

La mañana se me venia encima, los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por mi tragaluz. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no solo debido a que la iluminación solar que entraba por mi ventanal me encandilaba la visión, sino también porque dentro de mi pecho, había una presión insoportable. Mi corazón estaba dolido, abatido, vencido. La mente lo había derrocado.

Como era de costumbre últimamente, Max me paso a buscar para llevarme al instituto. Mi mente lo ignoro completamente durante toda la mañana, contestando sus preguntas a duras penas y con monosílabos. Casi caigo rendida a sus pies, y rompo a llorar pidiéndole que por favor me perdone y me ame, cuando me miro con sus típicos ojos dulces y me pregunto que me sucedía. Pero mi mente abofeteo a mi corazón nuevamente, y con mi mejor cara de póker le contestó un "nada" seco e inexpresivo, que hasta a mi me pareció una frase horrible y cruel.

Durante el almuerzo Camille y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. Max y Adams se nos unieron unos minutos mas tarde. Adams tomo asiento al lado de Camille, y ambos no cesaron de mandarse miraditas de soslayos y suspiros románticos en todo el almuerzo. Mi amiga tenía algo que contarme…

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto mientras pinchaba una de sus papas con su tenedor, y me observaba con mirada contemplada.

—Sí—me limite a contestarle, para que no notara la angustia de mi voz. Max levanto la cabeza de su emparedado, y me observo inmovilizadamente durante un tiempo, parecía que justipreciaba algo.

— ¡Díselo a tu cara!—exclamo Camille, con gesto preocupado. Ahora todos en la mesa me miraban como si fuese una especia de bicho raro con alguna malformación congénita inexplicable. — Estas pálida y ojerosa. Y estas tornándote amarilla… ¿O es la luz? —le pregunto a Max y a Adams, moviendo su cabeza en varios ángulos, para observarme desde diferentes puntos de vista y ver si la luz daba ese efecto amarillento a mi piel.

—No es la luz—dijo Max con tono de voz serio y preocupado, observándome en todo momento. Y sin pedir permiso, poso su mano sobre la mía. Camille abrió los ojos como platos al ver esta situación. Y yo me puse colorada como un tomate, claro que él no hacia esto por cariño, simplemente quería saber si mi salud se encontraba bien. —Te encuentras muy cansada…—dijo cuando concluyo su análisis clínico, pero no retiro su mano de la mía, la dejo allí y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi dorso tiernamente. Mi mente actúo por acto reflejo, haciendo que retire mi mano debajo de la de él y tenga que usarla repentinamente para comer mi emparedado, que antes podía llevármelo a la boca con una sola mano. Max me miro con gesto contrariado, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.

De regreso a mi casa, mientras Max manejaba, mirando la carretera y a mi de hito en hito. Yo me dedique a observar como los árboles parecían desaparecer de mí vista por la alta velocidad a la que conducía el vampiro, y mi triunfadora mente trato de convencer a mi destronado corazón de que esta era la mejor opción que ambos podían tomar.

No tenían que gastar energías en conquistar a Max para que se enamorara de mí y así poder tener una relación feliz con él.

Max no sufriría si, por alguna de esas casualidades, lograban conquistarlo pero luego se arrepentían y querían tener una vida humana.

Tampoco sufrirían por demás cuando Max los rechace, alegando que no sentía ni siquiera simpatía por ellos, lo que era el factor más probable.

No tendrían que competir con Janet, ni con una ninguna otra muchachuela por el amor del vampiro.

Con simples y certeras esclarecimientos, la mente fue convenciendo al corazón, de que esa era la opción correcta y acertada. Tantas fueron las causas que la mente expuso, que el corazón terminó entendiéndolas y convenciéndose él también de lo mismo, llegando así a un mutuo y doloroso acuerdo. Esto ya no era una guerra, era una alianza, una unión, un enorme pacto donde ambos prometían poner lo mejor de sí para olvidar a Max. Ambos juraron pugnarse al máximo para lograr arrancar al vampiro. Conllevaría un gran esfuerzo, seria un trabajo arduo, deberían extirpar partícula por partícula, fragmento por fragmento, deberían borrar huella por huella que Max había dejado en ellos. Pero lo harían.

Algo me sacudió el brazo izquierdo levemente.

—Jas…—me preguntó Max, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. — ¿Estas bien?

—Si, si… Solo pensaba en el trabajo de lengua y literatura—le conteste, evadiendo sus ojos.

—No te creo nada—me dijo, sentía su mirada fija en mí. —Dime la verdad ¿Qué te ocurre? —me consulto con tono de vos intranquilo.

—Nada—le dije con voz firme, pero aun ocultando mi mirada, enfocándola cien por ciento en el parabrisas.

— ¿Hice algo mal para que te enfadaras? —me pregunto con voz dolida—Estuviste rara conmigo, toda la mañana, en las clases de apoyo ni me mirabas…—me dijo con la voz acongojada.

Mi enclenque corazón cascabeleo de dolor a punto de caer rendido, pero la mente lo enderezó con fuertes gritos a modo de reto.

—No, no estoy enfadada contigo, no me ocurre nada—le dije con voz seca y monótona, las lagrimas amenazaban con caer por mis ojos.

—No puedes mentirme tan descaradamente y pretender que no me de cuenta—bufo Max, su angustia se mezclo con enojo. —Somos amigos Jasmett, dime que te pasa, quizá pueda ayudarte…—me pidió, suavizando y endulzando su voz a tal punto que mi corazón no pudo tolerarlo más, y agachó la cabeza a pesar de los gritos de la mente, y aflojó una lagrima del ojo izquierdo. Derramada ésta, otras fluyeron por mis mejillas incontrolablemente. —No… No llores por favor—me pidió Max, su voz ahora era tan suave, desgarradora y suplicante, que hasta mi mente vaciló. Quería mentirle, decirle que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien. Pero mi voz no salía, no podía responder, mis cuerdas vocales estaban atoradas, trabando en ellas cualquier sonido que intentaba emitir, comencé a llorar con más fuerza. —Me matas si lloras de ese modo, por favor Jasmett para…—esta vez, su voz era un quejido agudo de dolor traspasante, tan atormentado que tuve la necesidad de mirarlo para asegurarme que se encontraba bien. Su rostro estaba conmocionado en una mueca de padecimiento. Se acerco hasta mi y envolvió mi cuerpo con sus musculosas brazos dulcemente.

—_Esto esta muy mal, se suponía que él tenia que ser feliz_—se quejo mi corazón.

—_El será feliz_—le dijo mi mente.

—_Ese gesto desolado esta muy lejos de la felicidad_—contrarresto mi corazón. —_No seguiremos con esto_…

—_Es lo mejor para ambos, no seas cobarde_.

—_No soy cobarde, tú eres una bruja_—acusó mi corazón encolerizado a mi mente. —_Yo no seguiré con esto, ese muchacho no es feliz así, creo que nos quiere…_

—_Sí, nos quiere como amigos, idiota_.

—_De acuerdo, eso seremos_—propuso mi corazón, contento con aceptar cualquier trato que no hiera a Max. —_Seremos sus amigos, seremos lo que él quiera que seamos, pero no voy a soportar verlo de ese modo._

—_Podemos tolerarlo, hemos tolerado cosas peores… El abandono de los padres de Jasmett, por ejemplo._

—_No, amamos a ese chico, no podemos verlo así, no podemos_…

—_Veamos…_—exclamo mi mente, formulando un plan.

— ¿Qué pasaría si dejamos de ser amigos? —le pregunte a Max con el rostro pegado a su pecho y la voz pastosa, llevando a cabo el plan de mi mente.

— ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? —me consultó Max, soltándome por medio segundo para mirarme sorprendido.

—Solo responde… ¿Te molestaría que dejemos de ser amigos?

—Claro que si… Es decir, eres mi amiga, me pondría muy mal que no quisieras serlo más—me dijo, con gesto dolorido y contrariado. — ¿No quieres ser mi amiga?

—_Viste fea, quiere mantener una amistad con nosotros, caso contrario seria infeliz_—dijo mi corazón contento.

—_Tienes razón_…—lo apoyo mi mente, calculando. —_Pero no podemos, tenemos un plan y debemos llevarlo a cabo…_

—_Seremos amigos, solo eso_—pidió a modo de suplica mi atormentado corazón.

—_De acuerdo…Pero si sufrimos por esto, asumirás toda la responsabilidad de esta elección_—le acuso la mente, amenazadora.

Mi corazón asintió contento, desbordando de felicidad.

Y así, escogí un camino intermedio. Otro camino más allá de los dos que se ponían frente a mí, un camino en donde mi mente se resguardaba de cada reacción de Max, y escudaba todo en la simple amistad, y mi corazón… A él no le interesaba nada, él lo único que quería era estar cerca de Max.

* * *

Hola hola, actualice rapido esta vez.

Eso se debe a que, como vera, este capitulo es mucho mas corto que los demas.

De las, aproximadamente cien personas que ojean este fic, solo cinco me dejan sus opiniones. Agradezco a esas persoitas que gastan un minuto de su tiempo en dejar su comentario, siempre es bienvenido. Y le pido a las otras personas que leen, que por favor me digan su opinion, asi podre mejorar esta historia.

Espero que les guste.

Besos.

Tammys.


	11. Lejos pero cerca

**Capitulo 11**

_**Lejos pero cerca**_

Esa semana fue espantosa y terriblemente aburrida, quizá una de la mas fea semana de toda mi escasa existencia. Se me hizo insoportable el lento pasar del tiempo, nunca había contado tantos segundos, minutos y horas en mi vida.

Camille y Adams estaban en "algo", ni ellos tenían en claro lo que era ese algo, pero se miraban tiernamente y cada tanto se daban un besito delicado en la mejilla.

Para mi saber, se encontraban en una etapa de "transición", como yo solía llamarlo, eran mas que amigos, pero menos que novios. La verdadera cuestión en toda esta aterradora situación, se basaba en que, a pesar no estar en nada prometedor, parecían locamente enamorados el uno del otro, a tal punto que mi amiga, cada vez que estaba con Adams en el almuerzo, se perdía en sus ojos y no escuchaba lo que yo decía, o ni siquiera se daba cuenta que yo estaba sentada su lado.

Max, como buen caballero que era, intentaba entablar cualquier tipo de dialogo entre nosotros, para que yo no quedara aislada y fastidiada, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Me encantaba hablar con él, amaba cada conversación que teníamos tanto como amaba su sonrisita de suficiencia, pero yo necesitaba a mi amiga, necesitaba contarle de mi vida, mis cosas, mis intimidades, mis preocupaciones… Necesitaba decirle lo que me pasaba con Max, necesitaba un abrazo de amiga. Había cosas que no podía hablar, ni hacer con él, y Camille no estaba ahí para escucharlas y ayudarme.

En numerosas ocasiones la había invitado para que salgamos juntas o hagamos algo, y así contarle la decisión que había tomado respecto a Max, y hablar de nuestras cosas. Pero ella ni siquiera escuchaba que le estaba hablando, o respondía que tenía algo para hacer.

Todos los días eran más de lo mismo. Max me pasaba a buscar por mi casa y nos íbamos juntos hasta el instituto. En el camino no hablábamos más que del clima o de las clases, lo mismo a la vuelta. En el instituto yo solo era un elemento decorativo en la mesa seis. Y en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, me refugiaba en mi cuarto a leer o a escuchar música, hasta que oscurecía y mi madre anunciaba que mi cena estaba lista.

Día tras día se fue abriendo una enorme brecha entre mi amiga y yo. Cuando llego el viernes, con Camille estábamos tan remotamente distanciadas la una de la otra, que ya ni recordaba el tono de su voz. Me sorprendí cuando la escuche hablarme ese día por la mañana.

—Estoy de novia con Adams—me grito Camille sonriente ni bien baje del auto de Max y apoyé un pie en el aparcamiento del instituto.

— ¿Hola no? Buen día… ¿Cómo has dormido? —le conteste en tono sarcástico, mientras cerraba con demasiada fuerza la puerta del automóvil, resaltando el hecho de que ni me había saludado antes de darme semejante notición.

—Hola—me dijo, mirándome con gesto divertido. —Hola Max—proclamó nuevamente, echándole un vistazo al aludido y alzando su mano en un gesto de saludo. Él le devolvió la cortesía con un simpático mohín.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar por el aparcamiento, en dirección a la entrada principal del establecimiento.

— ¿Como es eso que estas de novia? —le pregunte al recordar su primer frase al verme.

—Así es—afirmo, sin dejar de sonreír por un solo segundo. —Me propuso ser su novia y acepte, es tan romántico—exclamó la ultima frase en medio de un suspiro pasional y radiante.

—Pero… Lo conoces hace dos semanas nada más—objete, mostrándome aun sorprendida con la repentina noticia.

—Lo conozco de toda la vida, ambos nacimos aquí en Forks—me contestó reluciente de felicidad. Ese día se veía tan feliz, tan llena y alucinada, parecía que nada mejor podría pasarle a su vida.

—Sí, pero le comenzaste a dirigir la palabra hace dos semanas… ¿Cómo puedes enam…

—Te felicito—me corto Max, dirigiéndose a Camille, pero lanzando una mirada asesina a mi rostro. —Hacen una pareja muy bonita, espero que sean muy felices juntos.

—Gracias—le dijo mi amiga con un gritito, parecía haberse emocionado por las palabras del vampiro. — ¿No te hace feliz que este de novia con Ad? —me pregunto Camille, observándome expectante. Me hacia sentir como si yo fuera el mejor y mas influyente critico de comida, y ella fuera la dueña de un prestigioso restaurante.

No era que no me hacia feliz la situación, simplemente no comprendía como podía ponerse de novia con conocerlo hace dos semanas. Y encima estar tan feliz, como si todo lo que importara en la vida fuese estar de novia con algún extraño.

—La noticia me tomo por sorpresa, pero si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy—le dije intentando ocultar mi desconcierto con una sonrisa. — ¿Tu eres feliz?

— ¡Muy! —exclamo mi amiga venturosamente, mientras entrábamos al aula que compartíamos juntas y nos despedíamos de Max.

En el almuerzo tuve la fantástica idea de invitar a Camille a mi casa, una vez mas, para hacer una buena charla de chicas y tomar chocolatada caliente con pastel de vainilla. Pero, como solía hacerlo los últimos días, se negó a venir alegando que Adams y ella irían a pasear por el centro comercial de Puerto Ángeles.

— ¿Y cuando puedes venir? —le pregunte, haciendo mi mejor intento por disimular mi irritación.

—No lo se—me contesto dudando, con gesto pensativo y se giro para otorgarle un beso a su nuevo novio, que estaba sentado a su lado. Y así, volvió a establecer la burbuja de amor, que los envolvía a ella y a Adams, apartándolos del resto de la sociedad.

Ambos estaban tomados por las manos, cada tanto se lanzaban miraditas enamoradas, se daban besos sentimentales y se regalaban prolongadas caricias. Faltaba que figuras de corazones rojos y rechonchos emerjan de sus alrededores. Verlos tan unidos, felices y llenos de amor para otorgarse mutuamente, me punzaba en lo mas profundo el corazón. No era que no estaba feliz por mi amiga, pero había algo en la situación que lograba incomodarme extremadamente. No solo era el hecho de que mi amiga actuara como si yo no estuviera compartiendo la misma mesa que ellos, había algo más en todo este entorno que me causaba un dolor punzante en el centro de mi pecho.

Con el estomago revuelto, sin poder pasar una migaja más de emparedado, tome mi bandeja precipitadamente, me levante de mi silla y me aleje de la mesa, vaciando los restos de mi almuerzo bruscamente en el primer contenedor que encontré. Max, Camille y Adams, quienes estaban aun mi mesa, miraron sorprendidos mi arrebato y siguieron todo mi camino con la vista hasta que salí por la puerta de la cafetería, pero ninguno me detuvo, ni me pregunto que me ocurría. Fue una suerte que no lo hicieran, dado que no habría tenido mi la menor idea de que responder.

Comencé a caminar errática por los pasillos, ahogada por la angustia. Sentía que mi pecho se cerraba y el aire me falta. Intentaba sorber grandes bocanadas para poder respirar con normalidad, pero no había caso, algo obstruía mi garganta. Me apresure por los pasadizos del instituto para salir al patio principal. Ni bien llegue a la salida, empuje los portones con fuerza y un aire helado invadió mis pulmones llenándolos y entumeciéndolos por completo, logrando que me calme un poco.

Me senté en el piso escarchado y metí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Cuando logre estabilizar mi respiración, mire a mí alrededor. No había nadie a la vista, todos se encontraban almorzando o simplemente haciendo otra cosa.

Nunca me había ido del colegio sin permiso de mis padres o sin la autorización del instituto, ni siquiera había hecho novillos. Pero ese día era inaguantable, prefería sobrellevar el reto y castigo de mi madre, antes que seguir soportando un minuto más de clases junto al inmenso amor de Camille y Adams, y junto a la lastima que Max me profesaba. Sin detenerme a pensármelo dos veces, me marche. Tenia kilómetros y mas kilómetros hasta llegar a mi hogar, pero no me importaba, los caminaría si hacia falta con tal de salir de ese lugar. Me congelaría en el camino, pero me marcharía de allí.

No llegue a transitar ni doscientos metros, cuando un flamante y moderno auto negro se detuvo a mi lado en la carretera y bajo su ventanilla.

— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —me pregunto la cadenciosa voz de mi hermana desde dentro del vehiculo.

—Me voy a casa—le conteste con la voz apesadumbrada y pastosa, mientras tiritaba levemente por el frío. No sabía bien en que momento preciso de mí huida las lágrimas habían comenzado a emanar de mis ojos, pero me encontraba llorando.

—Sube—me ordenó Renesmee abriendo la puerta con el mando.

No tenia ganas de ir en auto y muchas menos ganas tenia de contarle lo sucedido a mi hermana. Pero no era una pregunta, era una orden. Sino subía en ese instante, ella bajaría del auto y me metería por la fuerza. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, así que, cuando utilizaba ese tono, era mejor hacer las cosas por voluntad propia y conservar el honor al menos.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y me senté del lado del copiloto. Mi hermana evalúo mi rostro, que apuntaba directo al parabrisas, con escrutinio y luego emprendió el camino a casa.

Lo único que dijo en todo el corto viaje fue, "Alice me llamo para que venga a buscarte", a lo que yo asentí, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Al llegar a mi casa, fui derecho a mi cuarto sin detenerme a dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Una vez arropada por la tranquilidad de mi habitación, me saque las zapatillas reemplazándolas por unas calentitas pantuflas, tome mi manta térmica, salí al balcón para poder sentarme en la mecedora de mi refugio de paz y una vez acurrucada allí, envuelta por esa armonía y esa soledad, comencé a llorar. Lagrimee y solloce, hasta quedarme seca, sin una sola lágrima más para derramar. No entendía el motivo de mi llanto, debería estar contenta por la emoción y felicidad de mi amiga, pero por el contrario lloraba como nunca antes había llorado. La angustia se trababa en mi garganta haciendo que me ahogue y cada vez llore más fuerte. Perdí toda noción del tiempo, no sabía si había estado segundos, minutos, horas o días allí sentada apesadumbrándome.

—No podría asegurarlo…—dijo Renesmee saliendo al balcón y sentándose en el piso al lado de la mecedora donde yo me encontraba agazapada llorando. —Pero creo que hace demasiado frío para que un humano este fuera, envuelto solo en una manta.

—La… manta… es… térmica…—le dije entre ahogados lloriqueos.

— ¿Vas a contarme que te ocurre o tendré que adivinarlo?—me pregunto con tono tierno, pasando su mano por mi pie a modo de caricia.

—Voy… a…. contarte…—le conteste, aun estrangulada por el llanto y la angustia.

—Vale, pero vayamos adentro Jazz, esta muy frío para ti. Alice anuncio que se viene temporal de nieve en cualquier momento—me dijo mi hermana, alzándome de la mecedora.

Me tomo en volandas y me acurruque en su pecho para dejar que me acarree. Estaba calentita entre sus brazos, su temperatura corporal siempre era más elevada que la de cualquier humano.

Con delicadeza me dejo sobre mi cama y me señalo con su cabeza un tazón de te que se encontraba sobre mi mesa de noche. Lo tome gustosa con ambas manos y comencé a sorber el contenido, era té con miel, limón y azúcar, mi preferido.

—Gracias—le dije, un poco mas calmada.

—Por nada—me contesto sentándose a mi lado en la cama. — ¿Qué ocurre Jazz?

—No lo se Nesmy—le conteste con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos. Ella evalúo mis ojos por unos segundos. —Tengo algunas sospechas de lo que me ocurre, pero no estoy segura… Es como si simplemente tuviera ganas de llorar por el resto de mi vida…

—Cuéntame que te puso de este modo—me pidió mi hermana con tono de voz triste y preocupado, acariciando mis cabellos.

— ¿Por donde empezar? —me pregunte a mi misma, sin saber si debería contarle lo de Max.

—Por el principio—me consejo Nesmy. —Empieza por el más pequeño principio.

—Esta bien—afirme asintiendo con mi cabeza, eso respondía mi pregunta. —Estoy enamorada de Max, pero no quiero estar con él, así que tome la decisión de que solo seremos grandes amigos—comencé a explicarle el mas remoto principio de mi desasosiego, deteniéndome un segundo para ver si quería acotar algo ante mi confesión, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza, incitándome a que siga explayándome. —Camille esta de novia, y creo que eso me molesta. No se si me molesta, pero hay algo que me pone mal, y no solo por el hecho de que me haga a un lado por estar con Adams. Sino que hay algo mas que logra fastidiarme, yo no puedo estar con Max y ella es tan feliz con Adams, es como…—comencé a explicarle, dejando que mis expresiones fluyan y descargándome, entonces caí en la cuenta del porque de mis emociones. —Envidia.

— ¿Envidia? —pregunto mi hermana asombrada.

—Si, soy una envidiosa y egoísta—le respondí, asombrada de mi misma. —En vez de estar contenta por que mi amiga es feliz, estoy enojada y deseo poder ser así de feliz. Eso es de egoísta y envidiosa, soy una mala persona…

—No eres una mala persona—me contradijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía divertirle tener una hermana egoísta?

—Si lo soy, no estoy feliz con la felicidad de mi amiga—le dije, ofendiéndome conmigo misma, odiándome.

—No es así Jasmett, tú estas feliz por tu amiga—me afirmo, segura de sus palabras. —Es solo que para algunas personas la vida es más fácil, y estas dándote cuenta de eso.

— ¿Mas fácil?

—Sí… Yo por ejemplo, nací rodeada de amor, e incluso antes de llegar a este mundo ya tenia al hombre de mi vida a mi lado, yo lo llamo a eso, una fácil existencia… Jamás tuve que tomar una decisión seria en mi vida, ni siquiera tengo le necesidad de trabajar. En cambio a ti te abandonaron cuando naciste y te adoptó un aquelarre de vampiros, siempre viviste inmersa en esa situación, no saliste de la vida vampira, no hablabas con humanos y mucho menos te relacionabas con ellos, pero cuando decides abrir tu corazón y dejar entrar a mas personas a tu vida, sufres…Sufres por no saber tomar las decisiones adecuadas, la vida de algunos humanos es difícil.

—La vida apesta—le dije, tomando un largo sorbo de te. — ¿Cómo sabes tanto de humanos?

—Soy mitad humana—dijo entre risas, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. —Y además… Tenía una amiga humana.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte asombrada, expulsando un poco de te de mi cavidad bucal.

—Como oíste, tenía una amiga humana…

—Nunca me lo contaste… ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde la conociste?

—Ella murió—contesto Renesmee con tristeza en la voz. —La conocí en el secundario, era una muy buena persona… Pero al fin y al cabo, todos mueren a nuestro alrededor.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientas, ella era una gran persona, tuvo una vida muy larga y feliz—me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. —Jamás me pregunto porque no envejecía, jamás me pregunto nada sobre mi familia, siempre estuvo conmigo sin importar lo que yo fuera… Era una muchacha muy especial.

— ¿Tuviste mas amigas aparte de ella?

—No… Jamás encontré, y no creo encontrar a alguien tan especial como Sarah.

—Al menos conociste la verdadera amistad—le dije en un susurro.

— Si…—me dijo asintiendo ausentemente con su cabeza. — ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué te haces esto? —me consulto, cambiando de tema precipitadamente.

— ¿Qué me hago que?

—Sufres, sufres en vano por Max, te torturas, negándote a dejar manar lo que sientes…

—Eso es una decisión tomada, no quiero hablar más del tema, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión…

—Piénsalo mejor, solo piénsalo por favor—me suplico. —Te estas haciendo daño a ti misma, y le estas haciendo daño a él.

—Él esta muy bien así.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes tu? —le contrarresté.

—Me doy cuenta de las cosas, no soy una ciega como tu—me respondió, rodando sus ojos. —Le gustas, y eso es algo obvio, solo tú eres tan necia como para seguir negándolo y no darte cuenta…

—Te agradezco el consejo, pero no creo que sea así—le respondí apenadamente. —Ya tome mi decisión…

— Es por la tía Rose ¿No es cierto? —me pregunto de pronto y yo no supe que contestar, solo agache mi cabeza y comencé a mirar la taza que estaba en mis manos, en parte era por ella que yo no me animaba a dejar fluir mis sentimientos hacia Max. —Ella aceptara cualquier decisión que tomes que te haga feliz, ella solo…

— ¡Es por todo! —le grite, este tema de conversación se estaba volviendo moneda corriente, y eso me enervaba. —Es por todo, es por todos, solo tú quieres que pierda mi vida al lado de Max ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

—Si, me doy cuenta—me dijo con obstinación, alzando su barbilla como siempre hacia cada vez que se encaminaba a defender una idea a muerte. —Me doy cuenta que estas perdiendo la vida, estas perdiendo el tiempo, estas perdiendo el alma, lo pierdes todo aquí sentada sola llorando todos los días, en vez de estar con el hombre que amas… No eres feliz Jasmett y puedo verlo, no ríes, no sales, ya no cantas, no pintas, no bailas ¡No haces nada! Eres un ente vagando por la maldita casa. Y todos podemos notarlo, cualquiera de nosotros daría su existencia por arrancarte una sonrisa de la cara, no nos importaría si el motivo de tus risas es Max. Podríamos aceptar un extraterrestre para ti, si eso te hace feliz…

De pronto, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par, y Alice entro en ella como un huracán.

—Tenemos visitas—dijo fugazmente, mientras se metía dentro de mi closet, sacando varias prendas y arrojándolas sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte, levantándome precipitadamente y llegando a su lado.

—Max viene en... —comenzó a decir, dejando su rostro de duende inexpresivo por un segundo. —Cinco minutos.

— ¿Max?

—Si—afirmo, mientras seguía revolviendo y arrojando ropa en mi habitación. —Nessy, límpiale la cara, parece que esta apestada, peor que la vez que se agarro la conjuntivitis—dijo analizando mi rostro.

Mi hermana asintió y salio de la habitación rápidamente. Para volver luego de tres segundos, con una pompa de algodón embebida con una crema que olía a jazmines en su mano. Me sentó en la cama con delicadeza sin pedir permiso y comenzó a pasar el algodón por mi rostro con mis movimientos rápidos pero suaves.

—Esto es perfecto—dijo Alice felizmente. —Casual, pero sexy—continuo diciendo para si misma, esbozando una sonrisa de aptitud.

—Dejen ya de hacer esto—me queje, intentando en vano desprenderme de lo brazos de Renesmee que me limpiaba el rostro y de los de Alice que comenzaba a desvestirme.

—Si tú no quieres hacer nada para demostrarle a Max tus sentimientos, lo haremos nosotras—dijo Alice tercamente, mientras arrojaba la camisa de mi uniforme escolar al otro lado de la habitación y me enfundaba en una blusa color beige ajustada.

—Muy cierto tía—afirmo Renesmee, arrojando el algodón al tacho de la basura que se encontraba al lado de mi escritorio y volviendo a mi lado con la manos llenas de maquillajes.

—Es-tan lo-cas—dije con dificultad, debido a que mi tía estaba retirando mi pantalón, para reemplazarlo por unos jeans ajustados y con efecto desgastado, mientras que Renesmee me maquillaba a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¿Converse blancas o marrones? —preguntaba Alice, indecisa sacudiendo dos pares de zapatillas en sus manos.

—Las blancas de cuero—dijo Renesmee—Me encanta como le quedan, le dan un look sugestivo pero inocente.

—DIOS—exclamé, dándome por vencida.

—Ponte en pie—me ordeno Alice cuando termino de atar a la perfección los moños de mi cordones, levantándome ella misma de las manos.

—Wooow—exclamo Renesmee, sonriente.

—Jasmett...—dijo Alice sorprendida. —Has subido unos kilitos, antes no podrías rellenar esos jeans, y ahora….

—Pareces una modelo—dijo mi hermana mientras tomaba el espejo de pie y lo ponía frente a mí, yo me gire, negando a ver mi reflejo.

— ¿Una modelo de un metro sesenta de altura?—le pregunte irónicamente, ella me ignoro y me hizo señas para que observara mi imagen en el espejo.

— ¿Cómo es que el pantalón del colegio aun te entra? —pregunto Alice. Tomándolo del suelo donde lo había arrojado y mirando la talla.

—No me entra—le dije rodando mis ojos. —Es el otro que mama había guardado, el que no dejo que Esme tomara.

—Vamos demonios, mírate en el maldito espejo—me grito Renesmee, diciendo mas blasfemias en esa sola frase que en toda su vida. La mire con los ojos entrecerrados, cada día se parecía mas a Jacob. —No me veas de ese modo, te estoy pidiendo que te observes en el espejo—se defendió.

—Llegó—murmuro Alice, y salio disparada hacia la planta baja.

Yo mire nerviosamente a mi hermana, que seguía haciéndome señas para que me gire hacia el espejo.

Voltee mi cuerpo hacia el espejo mientras rodaba mis ojos y mordía mi labio inferior en señal de descontento. Tuve que concentrar la vista en el reflejo que me devolvía, ya que no parecía ser el mío. La mujer reflejada era muy hermosa y curvilínea. Su rostro apenas maquillado le daba una naturalidad única, y sus jeans y camisa se ajustaban en su contorno resaltando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su perfecto cuerpo.

No me había mirado en un espejo desde la salida con Max, Adams y Camille. Y no había andado más que con mi uniforme y mi pijama. Era increíble como había cambiado mi cuerpo en tan poco tiempo, solo por comer un poco más. Le sonreí a mi hermana, quien me tomo de la mano y me saco de la habitación arrastrándome. Empujándome escaleras abajo.

Max se encontraba de espaldas a las escaleras, observando las fotografías que mi abuela tenía prolijamente colgadas en cuadros en la pared.

—Max—dijo mi hermana a modo de saludo, mientras se marchaba apresuradamente del hall de entrada.

—Renesmee…—dijo Max al aire, mientras se daba la vuelta y fijaba su vista en mi rostro.

— ¿Hola? —le dije dubitativamente.

Sus ojos evaluaban escrupulosamente mi figura, y no pude evitar sonrojarme completamente.

—Eyy… ¿Cómo estas? —me pregunto dulcemente logrando focalizar su mirada en mis ojos, y envolviéndome suavemente por unos segundos en sus brazos.

—Bien—le conteste, devolviéndole el abrazo. — ¿Tu como estas?

—Bastante bien…—me contesto. — ¿Esa eres tu? —me pregunto señalando una fotografía, en la que Renesmee, quien lucía exactamente igual que en la actualidad, sostenía un bebe sonriente.

—Sí…—le dije, desviando mi mirada. —A mi abuela le encantan las fotografías.

—Son todas muy bonitas—me dijo, mientras continuaba observando los cuadros con fotografías.

— ¿Te molesta si como algo? —le pregunte, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

—No, claro…—dijo, siguiéndome el paso.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunte, mientras tomaba un cuenco y cereales de la alacena y yogurt de la heladera.

—Vine a visitar a una amiga…—me dijo, esbozando su típica sonrisa de costado, que una vez más me robo el aliento y me hizo temblar.

—Una amiga muy afortunada—le dije, logrando apartar mis ojos de los suyos, para concentrarlos en mi merienda, ya estaba empezando a renvalsar el cereal del tazón por los nervios.

—Te traje un libro—me dijo, apoyándolo sonoramente sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cuál? —le pregunte sin voltearme a verlo. Me concentre en llenar mi cuenco con yogurt prolijamente, para no ensuciar nada esta vez.

—Romeo y Julieta ¿Lo has leído? —me pregunto, y pude notar un tono engreído en su voz.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —le pregunte, mientras me sentaba en frente suyo a la mesa, para comer mis cereales. — ¿Cómo no voy a leerlo? Es un clásico de la literatura—le dije, mientras tomaba el libro en mis manos y lo evaluaba.

— ¿Qué muchacha de dieciséis años lee Romeo y Julieta? —me pregunto asombrado. —Se supone que les es aburrido…

— ¿Qué chica de dieciséis años tiene padres de trescientos años de edad?

—Tienes razón…—dijo pensativamente.

—Además mi madre es escritora… ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Siempre quiero sorprenderte y terminas sorprendiéndome tú a mí—murmuro avivadamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perdida y negaba con su cabeza.

—Vas a necesitar mas que un libro viejo para sorprenderme—le dije con una sonrisa engreída.

—Eso parece…—dijo en voz baja, mas para si mismo que como respuesta hacia mí.

—Bueno… ¿Vas a contarme a que viniste? —le pregunte, mientras engullía los cereales.

—Vine a visitarte…

— ¿Por qué?

—Te fuiste de la escuela el día de hoy… Estaba preocupado.

—Podrías haber llamado.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —me pregunto, con voz dolida.

—No… —le respondí rápidamente, el solo imaginar que se aleje de mi lado en ese momento me partió el corazón. —Solo me sorprendió que hayas venido.

—No puedo reemplazar a Camille, pero puedo intentarlo al menos…—dijo sonriendo. — ¿Qué te pasa Jasmett? —vocifero imitando a la perfección la voz de Camille. Y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas limpias.

—Eso…. Estuvo bien—le dije entre carcajeos.

— ¿Terminaste? —me pregunto refiriéndose a mis cereales.

—Si…

—Ve a abrigarte—me dijo a modo de orden.

— ¿Para que?

—Para jugar con la nueve…—me contesto sonriente.

— ¿Nieve? —le pregunte en un gritito, mientras me acercaba a la ventaba para observar como una espuma espesa y blanca cubría absolutamente todo el paisaje.

—Se largo el temporal de nieve hace horas… ¿En que país vives?

—Yo avise que nevaría, y va a seguir nevando por días—interrumpió Alice.

En sus manos tenia un camperón largo de tela térmica y un par de guantes. Los cuales dejo sobre la silla que estaba mi lado, y se marcho.

—Si…Mejor vamos afuera—le dije, entrecerrando mis ojos.

— ¿No te has acostumbrado aun a no tener intimidad? —me pregunto sonriendo, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a mi lado y me ayudaba a ponerme el anorak.

—Creía que si…—murmuré perdidamente.

El me subió la cremallera y me acomodo el abrigo, con mucha delicadeza. Cuidando que sus manos heladas no rozaran mi piel. Si él supiera que daría hasta mi alma por sus caricias. Que daría mi subsistencia por sus labios, moriría feliz luego de rozarlos con las yemas de mis dedos, se veían tan suaves y tersos. Arriesgaría mi futuro y mis hijos con tal que él me correspondiera, con tal que él me ame como yo lo amaba.

—Vamos…—me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta tomado de mi mano.

— ¡Es increíble! —exclame cuando salí y ví todo el magnifico jardín de Esme cubierto de blanco.

— ¿Nunca habías visto nevar? —me pregunto asombrado, tomando una pompa de nieve que estaba cayendo frente a mis ojos entre sus gráciles dedos y deshaciéndola en mis cabellos.

—Si había visto nevar—le respondí sacándole la lengua y sacudiendo mis cabellos en su rostro, salpicándolo con pequeños fragmentos de nieve. —Es solo que…—comencé a explicarme, pero la negrura de sus ojos detuvo mi dialogo y me quedé mirándolo horrorizada. Inconcientemente retrocedí un paso, alejándome de el.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunto observándome atentamente, con gesto asustado.

—Tus ojos... ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté, intentando permanecer perfectamente inmóvil, sin siquiera respirar.

— ¿De nuevo con eso? —me pregunto, relajando sus facciones y acercándose hasta mi. —Te dije que no me tengas miedo, jamás te lastimaría…

—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada a alejarme de las personas con ojos negros…—le dije esbozando una sonrisa apenada.

—Lo entiendo, pero no tienes que temerme a mí, no estoy sediento por tu sangre.

— ¿No te atrae mi sangre? —le pregunte contrariada. Me sentía ofendida con el hecho de que ni siquiera mi sangre le resulte atractiva.

— ¿Te gustaría que me atraiga? —me pregunto divertido.

—No, pero es raro

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunto tomándome de la mano y comenzando a caminar. Sus pasos eran ágiles y livianos, siquiera dejaban huella en la espesura de la nieve, mientras que yo me enterraba hasta las rodillas.

— ¿No te atrae la sangre humana?

—Si, pero nunca la probé, no tengo que probarla ahora—me contesto con simpleza. Realmente parecía que no tenía necesidad de beber sangre de humanos.

—Lo haces parecer muy fácil—le dije fascinada con su determinación. —Para mi familia fue bastante difícil controlarse. Todos terminaron de perfeccionar su autocontrol con mi llegada.

—Para algunos resulta más difícil…—me dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña bola de nieve entre sus manos y me la arrojaba a tal velocidad, que solo supe que se había movido cuando la nieve impacto urbanamente en mi hombro.

— ¡Auch! —lloriquee, mientras me arrojaba a la nieve y me frotaba el hombro, con un gesto de dolor en mi rostro.

— ¿Te herí? —pregunto acercándose a mi terriblemente preocupado e intranquilo. —Juro que la lancé lo mas suave posible, no se que…—comenzó a decir, mientras tomaba mi hombro con sus manos, pero corte su discurso impactando una gran bola de nieve en su rostro. Sabia que iba a hacer imposible agarrarlo desarmado, a menos que este distraído.

— ¡Merecido! —le grite, mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente y comenzaba a correr torpemente lejos de el.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó, siguiéndome a paso lento para darme ventaja. —Me entretuviste a propósito, te hiciste la dolorida para embaucarme, mas te vale que corras—me amenazo con voz feroz.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—comencé a gritar entre carcajadas, apurando mi paso, pero tropezando aun más con la nieve.

Con un simple salto, quedo delante de mí, obstruyéndome el paso. Yo grite por el susto, y corrí en la dirección opuesta. Él me alcanzo con otro salto, y me tomo por la cintura.

—Ahora veras—me dijo, mientras me tiraba suavemente en la nieve, y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas con delicadeza. —No debiste meterte conmigo—exclamo con voz fiera.

—Ya bastaaaaa—le pedí entre risas ahogadas. — ¡Me rindo! —exclame entre carcajadas.

— ¿Te rindes? —me pregunto, mirándome con desconfianza.

—Si.

— ¿Lo prometes? —me pregunto, dejando de hacerme cosquillas, pero sin retirar sus manos de mi cintura.

—Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo—exclamó, levantándome de la cintura y poniéndome en pie sobre la nieve, sin hacer esfuerzo. Como si fuera una plumita.

Me quede mirándolo embobada. Su pelo estaba ligeramente salpicado por la humedad de la nieve, haciendo que se vea mas oscuro de lo habitual y resalte contra la blancura de su rostro, pero que convine con la negrura de sus insondables ojos. Esos ojos que me miraran con devoción, como si fuera el objeto más hermoso sobre la tierra, como si yo fuera el motivo de su existencia. Era imposible no sentirse atraída por la profundidad de su mirada.

Max aun me tenia sujeta por la cintura suavemente, y me dedico una de sus sonrisas mas perfectas, haciendo que pierda el control de mi respiración y comience a híper ventilar, inhalando su exquisito y único aroma. Me acerque unos centímetros más a su rostro, poniéndome en puntillas de pie, para poder inhalar más de su embriagante esencia.

El también inhalo profundamente, y cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Disfrutando de la nieve chicos? —preguntó mi padre, bajando de su flamante automóvil, haciendo que me sobresalte y de un brinco para alejarme de Max.

—Buenas tardes señor Cullen—le dijo Max formalmente.

—Llámame Edward, por favor—le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo esta mi princesa? —me pregunto abriendo sus brazos, para recibirme en sus brazos.

—Papa…—murmure a modo de reto, enrojeciendo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto asombrado, mirando a Max de hito en hito. — ¿Ya estas grande para abrazar a tu padre?

—Jamás seré lo suficientemente grande como para dejar de abrazarte—le dije con una sonrisa, dejando que me envolviera con sus brazos. —_ ¿Pero sigo siendo tu princesita? _—le consulté mentalmente.

—Siempre serás mi princesita—murmuro en mi oído tiernamente. —Huele a bistec—dijo oliendo en dirección a la casa.

— ¿Si? —pregunte intentando captar algún olor en vano. —Yo siento olor a humedad y nieve únicamente.

—Vamos dentro que ya va a estar tu comida—me dijo mi padre, tomándome por los hombros.

—Yo ya me voy—dijo Max, mirando a mi padre.

—Puedes quedarte a hacerle compañía a Jasmett mientras cena—le ofreció Edward con una sonrisa cortes. —Si a ella no le molesta…

—Claro que no, quédate—le pedí sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo estas ratita? —me pregunto la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas, mientras me levantaba del suelo en volandas.

—Tío…—le dije a modo de reto.

—Bájala ya—lo reto también mi tía Rose, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Compórtate que tenemos visitas—lo reprendió mi papá.

—Hola Max—lo saludo mi tía, dándole un abrazo.

—Ya basta de cariño con mi mujer—le gruño Emmett a Max, a modo de chiste. — ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien ¿Usted profesor McCarthy? —le pregunto Max tendiéndole la mano.

— ¡OH vamos! Aquí soy solo Emmett—le dijo, tomando su mano y dándole medio abrazo.

—Vamos dentro que esta muy frío aquí afuera—me dijo la tía Rose, cubriéndome con su abrigo.

—Ella tiene su sanador, no importa si se pesca una gripe—dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo, y ganándose una mirada envenenada de su mujer. — ¿Qué? —pregunto, haciéndose el inocente.

Dentro de la calidez de mi hogar, me saque el anorak y lo colgué prolijamente en el perchero de la entrada.

—Acompáñame a ver que esta haciendo mi abuela para cenar—le dije a Max en voz bajita, haciéndole señas para que me siguiera. El asintió y siguió mis pasos. Mi tío pasó a nuestro lado y se quedo mirándome fijo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me pregunto, deteniéndome, sin dejar de observarme impresionado.

—A la cocina—le respondí contrariada por la expresión de su rostro. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Edward? —llamo a mi padre de un grito de espanto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto llegando a su lado, y observándome también como lo hacia mi tío.

— ¿Dejas vestir así a Jasmett? —pregunto Emmett a mi padre, señalándome y mirándome como si fuera la mismísima reencarnación del demonio.

— ¡Emmett!—me queje, sonrojándome por completo.

— ¿Así como?—pregunto mi padre, analizando mí figura. —Yo creo que esta muy bonita—concluyo parándose a mi lado y besándome la coronilla.

—Si fuera mi hija…—comenzó a murmurar Emmett, mirando a mi padre severamente.

—Pero no lo soy—le dije sacándole la lengua. —Por suerte…

—Ya veras…—me amenazo antes de irse haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¡Buenas noches familia! —dijo mi madre, entrando al salón. — Max…Que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí…

— ¿Cómo esta señora Cullen?

—Llámame Bella... —le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunte a mi madre bruscamente.

—Fui de compras—me contesto rápidamente, desviando su mirada.

Estaba mintiendo. Le dedique una mirada a mi padre, quien también me oculto sus ojos. Genial, ambos mentían.

— ¿Y las bolsas? —le pregunte. —Si fuiste de compras… ¿Dónde esta lo que compraste?

—No me gusto nada—se defendió.

— ¿Y hoy a la mañana? ¿Y antes de ayer? Parece que nadie vende lo que estas buscando.

—Jasmett… ¿Te olvidas quien es la madre en esta relación? —me pregunto a modo de regaño. —Ve a comer. —me ordeno.

Me fui enojada a la cocina, donde mi abuela estaba colando el bistec con ensalada en mi plato.

— ¿Tu sabes donde fue? —le pregunte a mi abuela.

—No lo se cariño—me mintió mi abuela, mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina.

— ¡Genial! —bufé, mientras pinchaba una hoja de lechuga del plato y me la llevaba a la boca. —Todos me mienten ¿tu sabes algo? —le pregunte a Max, mirándolo de reojo.

— ¡Juro que no se nada! —exclamo mirándome fijamente.

—A ti te creo—le conteste, mientras cortaba un pedazo de bistec. —Pero mi madre me miente, la conozco…

—Por ahí son ideas de tu cabecita—me dijo tocándome la sien delicadamente con su dedo índice.

—No creo… —le conteste, colocando un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Max tomo mi muñeca con suavidad entre sus manos, y miro detenidamente la pulsera que se enroscaba en torno a ella.

—Es muy bonita—exclamo, observando detenidamente los dijes que pendían de los gruesos eslabones de oro blanco. — ¿Tienen algún significado todos estos colgantes o solo son de adorno?

—Tienen significado—le conteste, sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro que miraba maravillado la pulsera.

— ¿Vas a decírmelo? —me pregunto, apartando sus ojos de los dijes y posándolos en los míos.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente? —le consulte, embobada por la profundidad de su mirada.

—Por supuesto…

—Es una larga historia…—le dije, logrando apartar mis ojos de los suyos y concentrándolos en mi comida.

—Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharlo—me contesto, acomodándose innecesariamente en la silla.

—Bueno… Hace varios, muchos años, mi padre le regalo un dije a mi madre para que colgara en su pulsera. Era un diamante con una hermosa forma de corazón. Él se lo entrego alegando que con él le ofrecía su corazón, que era como ese diamante, frío, duro e inmóvil. Cuando Renesmee nació, mi padre le dijo a mi madre que su corazón ya no le pertenecía totalmente a ella, así que partió el corazón y le dio la mitad a mi hermana…—comencé a contarle, él tomo con sus dedos un trozo de diamante que pendía de uno de los eslabones y lo miro detenidamente. —Exacto, cuando me adoptaron mi padre me dio un fragmento de su corazón, ahora las tres tenemos un segmento del diamante. Luego me fueron regalando medallitas y cadenas, y me encargue de colgarlos en la pulsera. Mi madre me obsequio ese pequeño librito, porque dice que soy la mejor lectora que conoce. Mi hermana me regalo esa pequeña clave de sol—le explique indicándole cual era la alhaja. —Por que dice que canto muy bien….

— ¿Este jazmín tan bonito quien te lo obsequio? —me pregunto tomando cuidadosamente entre sus níveos dedos un jazmín labrado en oro y mirándolo maravillado. —Es mi preferido.

—Mi abuela, porque son mis flores favoritas—le explique.

— ¿Y la bailarina?

—Alice…Ese es uno de mis preferidos.

— No tengo que preguntar porque te lo regalo…— me dijo con una sonrisa, seguramente recordaba que yo hacia ballet. — ¿Este cuerno?

—Ja ja ja ja—no pude contener mis risas al recordar el motivo de ese cuerno. —Me lo regalo Emmett, lo compro porque siempre dice que soy la misma reencarnación del demonio, pero para si sorpresa resulto ser un cuerno de la suerte.

—Déjame adivinar…—me pidió con una sonrisa. —La corona te la obsequio Rosalie…

—Sí, ella dice que soy su princesita.

—Apostaría mi vida a que el dije con forma de tacón atractivo es obra de Alice…

—Y ganarías—le dije con una sonrisa. —Ese también me lo obsequio mi tía Alice.

—No me imagino quien podría obsequiarte esta estrella…

—Jasper—le dije, tomando la estrella de sus manos. —Es una estrella de cinco puntas, el dice que antiguamente se lo consideraba como un símbolo de balance y protección.

—Te falta un dije—me dijo de pronto Max, observando mi pulsera.

— ¿Cuál? —le pregunte asustada, comenzando a contabilizar los dijes que tenia, no podía ser que haya perdido uno. Los había enganchado perfectamente y los cuidaba con mi vida.

Max tomo mi muñeca entre sus manos, haciendo que pierda la cuenta de los colgantes.

—El mío—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero ya esta…

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

—Te faltaba un dije mío, pero ya esta—me explico, haciéndome señas para que mire mi muñeca. Y así lo hice, observe detenidamente mi pulsera, y allí había un nuevo dije, mas grande y mas brillante que los demás. Era una hermosa llave.

— ¿Es tuya? —le pregunte, mirando maravillada el brillante objeto.

—Era mía, ahora es tuya—me dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

—No puedo aceptarla—le dije apenada, era un colgante perfectamente hermoso como su dueño. —Es demasiado…

—Hieres mis sentimientos al no aceptar mi obsequio—me dijo acariciando mi muñeca. —Quiero que tu la tengas, por favor.

—Es… hermosa—le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. —Gracias.

—De nada.

— ¿De que material es? —le pregunte, aun mirando estupefacta la llave. —Es muy brillante.

—No tengo idea, debe ser algún tipo de metal raro—me contestó.

— ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

—Si que lo tiene, hasta el más remoto y pequeño objeto tiene su significado oculto.

— ¿Cuál es? —le pregunte curiosamente.

—Aun esta oculto, cuando lo descubra te lo contare—me dijo, haciéndose el misterioso.

— ¿No sabes su significado? —le pregunte desconfiada.

—Sí lo se, no quiero que tú lo sepas—me conteste mirándome inconmoviblemente y esbozando una calida sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es muy cruel! —me queje irritada. —Yo te dije el significado de mis alhajas.

—Tienes razón, es injusto—me dijo pensativo. —Lo único que puedo decirte, es que fue un obsequio de mi madre, lo tengo desde antes de que me conviertan. Fue su regalo numero diecisiete, su ultimo regalo de mi vida humana. No puedo decirte nada más.

— ¿Estas seguro que quieres que yo lo tenga?—le pregunte confundida, parecía ser un objeto muy valioso para él.

—Muy seguro, ese dije es totalmente tuyo ahora—me dijo, mirándome fervientemente. —No podría tener otra dueña…

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Otro nuevo capitulo para ustedes que siguen mi historia.**

**Perdon por tardar tanto, estudio medicina y estaba en epocas de parciales, por suerte rendi bien :)**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, ahora cada vez van a acercarse mas...**

**Dejenme sus comentarios por favor.**

**Besos.!**

**Tammy**


	12. Sorprendida

**Capitulo 12**

_**Sorprendida**_

—Termina tu cereal de una vez, y deja de jugar con él—me reprendía mi abuela, al ver que había dejado mi cuenco a la mitad comenzando a revolverlo, y me disponía a dejar de comer.

—No tengo hambre—le respondí de forma cortante.

— ¿Vas a castigarme dejando de comer porque no se donde esta tu madre? —me pregunto mi abuela con la voz abatida.

—No estoy castigándote, simplemente no tengo apetito—le conteste, suavizando el tono de mi voz al notar que se estaba entristeciendo con mi dureza. —Es sábado, mamá debería estar aquí conmigo, pero no está y nadie en la maldita casa sabe decirme donde fue.

—Cuida tu boca, esta no es una "maldita" casa—me reprendió y luego continuo hablándome afectivamente. —Tu madre tiene derecho a tener un poco de intimidad ¿No crees?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunte alzando una ceja, en señal de confusión.

—Quiero decir que es mujer, no de deja de serlo por ser madre.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—le dije, mirándola aun confundida por su respuesta.

—Come—se limito a ordenarme en un susurro, mientras se iba en dirección hacia la sala.

Hice lo que me pidió, no por dejarla contenta, sino porque aun tenía un poco de hambre.

Luego del maravilloso día que había pasado ayer con Max, hoy había levantado mi cuerpo de la cama para contemplar que mi vida seguía siendo la misma porquería de siempre. Todos, menos mi madre y Esme, se habían ido de caza. Mi madre, se había marchado a Dios sabe donde y mi abuela trataba de evadirme a más no poder, para no tener que responderme mis preguntas sobre donde estaba Bella. Definitivamente hoy volvía a mi mala racha de días horribles.

Al terminar mi cereal, enjuague el cuenco en el lavabo y me fui a la sala. Me senté en el amplio sillón de tres cuerpos y dispuse mi tiempo a no hacer nada, ni mirar la tele, ni leer un libro, ni siquiera pensar, solo me quedaba allí acostada, totalmente despatarrada en los extremadamente cómodos almohadones.

— ¡Buenas noticias! —exclamo mi abuela, materializándose de la nada frente a mi.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte entusiasmada con la idea de tener buenas noticias, mientra intentaba enderezar un poco mi cuerpo en el sillón.

—Vendrán tus tías a visitarnos—me dijo mi abuela con una anchurosa sonrisa de felicidad.

— ¿Tanya y Kate? —pregunte asombrada, habían pasado tres años desde su ultima visita.

—Y Garrett, por supuesto—me dijo mi abuela, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Carmen y Eleazar? ¿Vendrán esta vez? —le pregunté.

A ellos jamás los había podido conocer, nunca tenían la oportunidad de venir a visitarnos.

—Ellos no cariño, están muy ocupados…—me dijo acariciando mis cabellos, luego comenzó a marcharse escaleras arriba, hacia su despacho.

—Nunca pueden venir a visitarnos—me queje, mirando una foto que pendía de la pared donde Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar sonreían animadamente junto a mis padres, y recordé algo que había escuchado decir a Emmett. —Abuela…—la llame.

— ¿Dime cielo? —me dijo, deteniéndose en medio de las escaleras.

— ¿Es cierto que Tanya estaba enamorada de papa? —me anime a preguntarle. Siempre había escuchado ese rumor pero nunca me atreví a preguntarlo para quitarme la duda.

— ¿De donde has sacado eso? —me pregunto mi abuela, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Me lo contó…—comencé a decirle, pero luego me detuve, no iba a delatar al tío Emmett. —Lo escuche por ahí. —me rectifique intentando hacerme la disimulada.

—Emmett—susurro mi abuela, con frustración. —Voy a matarlo cuando regrese.

— ¡No es su culpa! —lo defendí. —Es el único en esta casa que me dice la verdad.

—No te dice la verdad—me corrigió mi abuela. —Solo mete la pata.

— ¿Es verdad o no? —le pregunte determinante.

—No lo se cariño

—Sí lo sabes—le dije mirándola de forma acusadora. — ¿Tenia sentimientos hacia mi padre?

—Si, los tenía—me confeso mi abuela rodando sus ojos, y yo lancé una risotada victoriosa. —Pero tu padre jamás pudo corresponderlos.

—La rechazo…

—No la rechazo, simplemente no podía corresponderle, tu padre es todo un caballero—lo defendió mi abuela. —Además lo que ella sentía no era amor, era un simple capricho.

— ¿Por qué la rechazo? —pregunte sin prestarle demasiada atención a las conjeturas de mi abuela. —A mi Tanya me parece muy atractiva y buena… También es dulce y divertida.

—Tanya es muy diferente a Bella— se limito a explicar mi abuela. —Cada hombre tiene su única mujer especial, y solo esa mujer llena totalmente su ser. Bella es el amor de tu padre, nadie puede contra eso…Ahora deja que vaya a terminar mis planos pequeño diablillo—me pidió mi abuela, otorgándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—Abuela... —volví a llamarla y ella se volvió a mirarme. —No te la agarres con Emmett, él no me contó nada, yo solo escuche una conversación que él mantenía con la tía Rose—le pedí. Ella solo asintió sonriendo y se marcho escaleras arriba.

Menos mal que mi padre no había correspondido los sentimientos de Tanya. Sino yo no estaría aquí en este momento. Seguiría en ese orfanato, o hubiera ido a parar a los brazos de algún humano insulso.

Pase lo que quedaba de mi mañana mirando ausentemente la televisión. Me resultaba prácticamente increíble que de trescientos canales, en ninguno hubiera algún programa aceptable para ver y pasar el tiempo. Al mediodía mi abuela bajo a la cocina a prepararme una pizza, para luego volver a la tranquilidad de estudio. Según ella estaba arreglando unos complejos e importantísimos planos que debería tener listos el lunes para uno de sus mejores clientes. No tuve otra alternativa más que creer lo que me contaba, aunque desconfiaba profundamente. Últimamente sospechaba hasta de mi sombra.

Finalice de comer y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Había estado en pijama todo el día, si Alice llegaba de improvisto y me veía con esas pintas pondría el grito en el cielo. Tome unos jeans azules, una simple remera gris muy oscura, mis zapatillas de cuero blancas y mi sudadera preferida. Termine muy rápido de vestirme y me mire en el espejo. Estaba bonita, simple pero bonita. Me metí en mi cuarto de baño, y comencé a peinar mi cabello y arreglar mi rostro con un poco de maquillaje para pasar el tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos de entrenarme a base de maquillarme, unos nudillos golpeando contra mi puerta insistentemente me hicieron sobresaltar. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, para encontrarme a mi abuela frente a mí.

—Tienes visitas—me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se iba velozmente hacia su despacho.

— ¿Quién…—comencé a preguntar, pero ya se había marchado.

Baje rápidamente, de dos en dos, los escalones que me separaban de la planta baja, para encontrarme con Max al pie de las escaleras. Al verlo allí parado inmaculadamente sonriente, con una mano sobre la barandilla, y la otra extendida hacia mi, en un gesto de caballerosidad, hizo que mi sonrisa se extienda por todo mi rostro.

—Buenos días—me dijo sin perder su perfecta sonrisa.

—Buenos días—le respondí, tomando su mano y permitiendo que me ayude a bajar el ultimo escalón que me separa de el. — ¿Algún nuevo libro? —le pregunte sarcásticamente, mientras retiraba mi mano de la suya delicadamente.

—Hoy tengo otra sorpresa para ti—me dijo, sonriendo aun mas y de forma mas atractiva, si es que eso era posible. —Espero te sorprenda…—murmuro suavemente.

—Esperemos…—le dije con nerviosismo.

Hoy sus ojos eran color ámbar, más amarillentos que cualquier otro día, y también más encantadores. Me observaban con una determinación apabullante.

—Ya le pedí permiso a tu abuela para que te condescienda salir conmigo—me susurro dulcemente en el oído, expulsando su apacible aliento en mi oreja, logrando que comience a temblequear de pies a cabeza íntegramente y que mi corazón lata disparatadamente como desequilibrado.

— ¡Abuela! —grite perturbada.

No podía dejar de temblar, tuve que aferrarme a la barandilla de las escaleras para no caer redonda al suelo por el temblor de mis rodillas.

— ¿Si cariño? —me pregunto Esme, apareciendo en la culminación de las escaleras en el primer piso.

—Voy a dar un paseo con Max—le avise, mi voz vibraba tenuemente y mi sangre no dejaba de martillar descontroladamente. Mi abuela pareció darse cuenta de este hecho, y solo asintió con gesto divertido y anhelante para luego volver a encerarse en su despacho.

—Abrígate—me ordeno Max.

— ¿Jugaremos nuevamente con la nieve? —le pregunté, mientras descolgaba mi anorak del perchero y comenzaba a colocármelo.

—Algo así—me dijo con tono de voz recóndito, ayudándome a subir pacientemente el cierre de mi abrigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté por enésima vez, luego de varios minutos de viaje en su auto.

Ya habíamos salido de los limites de Forks y cada vez nos adentrábamos en carreteras mas atestadas de nieve, menos mal que hoy había traído su vehiculo especial para la nieve, sino estaríamos enterrados hasta el cuello de ella.

—Es una sorpresa—me repitió pacientemente.

—Esta sorpresa tarda mucho—me queje.

—Hemos llegado—me dijo, otorgándome una brillante sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que descendía del vehiculo y llegaba a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano al lado de mi puerta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunte confundida mirando a mi alrededor, mientras el me ayudaba a salir del vehículo, sosteniéndome en todo momento para que no resbale en la nieve.

—Mi sitio favorito en el mundo—me dijo con una sonrisa brillante, que no dejaba de resplandecer en contraste con la nieve. —Yo también tengo mi propio castillo de cristal…

—Esto esta muy lejos de ser un castillo de cristal—me queje, mirando a mi alrededor. Solo había árboles cubiertos de nieve por todos lados.

—No hemos llegado aun—me dijo rodando sus ojos.

Se dirigió rápidamente al maletero del auto, y saco un bolso enorme que se colgó al hombro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunte, señalando el bolso. — ¿Palas y picos?

—Deja de preguntar todo… ¿Para que querría palas y picos? —me pregunto confundido.

—Para enterrarme…—le respondí irónicamente, y el lanzó una hermosa carcajada que me helo la sangre con su perfección.

—Ven, nos queda un corto camino a pie—me ordeno, alzándome en brazos. —No necesitaría palos y picos en caso de querer enterrarte de todos modos—dijo en voz apenas audible para mis oídos, antes de comenzar a andar a toda velocidad por el bosque níveo.

Acurruque mi cara en su pecho, para que el impávido viento no impactara de lleno en mis ojos. Se sentía tan bien estar cubierta en sus brazos, envuelta en su aroma y rodeada de su paz.

—Ya hemos llegado—murmuro dulcemente en mi oído, yo ni me había percatado de que nos habíamos detenido. —Mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que te sientas segura en el piso, no quiero que te desmayes aquí…

—No es la primera vez que me transportan así—le dije desafiante, pero de todos modos, no abrí mis ojos, sabia que perdería el equilibrio y me marearía si lo hacia.

Suavemente me dejo sobre mis pies, irreprochablemente parada sobre la nieve, y cuando me sentí segura de que no iba a marearme, abrí mis ojos lentamente.

—Dios mío…—fueron las únicas palabras que pude vocalizar, al ver semejante paisaje a mí alrededor. — ¿Qué es este lugar? —le pregunte en susurro, volteándome a ver si su rostro estaba tan perplejo como debía estar el mío. Pero él no miraba el perfecto panorama, él me miraba a mí atentamente, estaba celestialmente concentrado en mis facciones, como si fueran más interesantes que el espectáculo que se levantaba ante nosotros. Voltee nuevamente mi vista al paisaje, para asegurarme que no haya sido producto de mi imaginación. Pero indefectiblemente allí estaba, frente a nosotros se cernía lo que, en su momento, debería haber sido un enorme lago, pero ahora se encontraba perfectamente congelado y plano en la superficie. En todo su redondeado reborde había pinos perfectamente cubiertos de blanco, parecía una imagen tomada de un cuento de hadas.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunto, mirando por primera vez el paisaje.

—Es perfecto ¿Lo hiciste tu? —le pregunte.

—En parte—me contesto. —Antes del temporal de nieve era un lago, solía venir a nadar aquí. Pero ayer vine y me encontré con esto, bueno no estaba totalmente esto, tuve que hacerle unas simples y pequeñas modificaciones…

— ¿Simples modificaciones?

—Si, debería ser una superficie transitable—me contesto riendo y tomando algo del bolso que había traído. —Estos son para ti—me dijo extendiéndome un estuche enorme. Con solo mirar la forma del paquete, ya sabia lo que me estaba entregando, y no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

— ¿Vamos a patinar? ¿Sobre hielo? —le pregunte, tomando lo que me entregaba y comenzando a abrirlo. Con la emoción por ver el paisaje, no me había dado cuenta que él ya tenia puesto sus patines negros. Se veía increíblemente sexy con ellos.

—Claro que si—me dijo sonriendo, mientras se paraba sobre la improvisada pista de patinaje y quedaba allí esperando por mí. — ¿Encontré algo que no sabes hacer? —me pregunto de forma desafiante, alzando una ceja en un gesto demasiado atractivo para ser real.

— ¿Algo que no se hacer? —le pregunte abriendo el bolso de los patines y sacándolos rápidamente, le iba a dar una lección a ese vampiro. —Vengo de Alaska ¿Lo olvidaste?

—La pista te espera…—me dijo a modo de canto, mientras comenzaba a patinar, dando delicadas vueltas en círculos.

Rápidamente me saque las zapatillas y las reemplace por los patines blancos.

—El talle es perfecto ¿Cómo lo sa…

—Alice—me respondió con una sonrisita, interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

—Era de esperarse—le conteste rodando mis ojos al recordar el temperamento de mi tía, mientras comenzaba a cruzar los cordones. — ¡Listo! —canturreé cuando termine de abrochar prolijamente los cordones de la bota.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamo fingiendo irritabilidad, mientras me tomaba de las manos para ayudarme a ponerme en pie y a entrar en la pista.

— ¿Es seguro esto? —le pregunte desconfiaba mirando amedrentadoramente el hielo que se extendía bajo nuestros pies.

— ¿Confías en mi? —me pregunto en un susurro con su hechicera voz, dejando que su calido aliento me golpee suavemente en la mejilla, haciendo que pierda el control de mi misma instantáneamente.

—S…si—respondí con dificultad debido a mi nerviosismo y los atronadores latidos de mi corazón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunto con gesto turbado, y sin pedir permiso poso una mano en el centro de mi pecho delicadamente. —Tu corazón siempre late tan deprisa…—siguió murmurando, parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo.

Que vergüenza, enseguida sentí mi cara arder.

—Estoy bien—dije rápida y torpemente, comenzando a alejarme de él patinando hacia atrás. El comenzó a patinar hacia delante, siguiendo mi camino, pero yo le había sacado unos metros de distancia.

Se veía muy sexy patinando, sin dejar de mirarme y sonreírme en todo momento.

Firmemente concentrada en mis pasos seguí patinando imperturbablemente hacia atrás y realice un loop, seguido de algunos giros para entrar en calor.

Una vez cómoda en la pista, me saque el anorak que dificultaba mis movimientos. Y seguí con mi patinaje.

Max patinaba y me observaba atentamente maravillado, sin dejar de sonreírse en todo momento. Respirando tranquilamente, y manteniendo la firmeza de mis pasos, realice un impecable doble Axel seguido por un delicado Biellmann Spin.

—Es realmente frustrante tratar de sorprenderte en vano todo el tiempo—me dijo negando con su cabeza, visiblemente chasqueado, mientras apuraba increíblemente la velocidad de sus pies para llegar hasta mi. — ¿Eres buena en todo? —me pregunto cuando se acompaso a mi ritmo.

—No en todo—le respondí amablemente, mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Siempre se da la mera casualidad que resultas ser fantásticamente buena en las actividades que escojo? —me consulto, apoyando delicadamente una de sus manos en mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que tomaba y extendía mi mano con la otra.

—Si, mera casualidad…—repetí fascinada por el roce de sus dedos en mi cintura. A pesar de la gruesa ropa que nos separaba, podía sentir los impulsos eléctricos y las llamas que emanaban desde el punto de contacto entre nosotros. No quería ni imaginarme como se sentiría que apoye sus gélidas y consideradas manos directamente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Con solo pensar este hecho se me erizaba el bello de todo el cuerpo y se aceleraba mi corazón.

—Confía en mi—susurro en mi oído, justo antes de sentir como me levantaba por los aires sujetándome solo por la cintura. Yo me encargue de mantenerme prodigiosamente quieta y disfrutar del frío roce del viento en mi rostro.

—Eso fue increíble—le dije sin poder dejar de sonreír, una vez que me dejo sobre el hielo nuevamente.

—No eres la única que sabe patinar sobre hielo—me dijo cordialmente pero de forma sutilmente engreída, haciendo un asombroso y magnífico Lutz, extendido por un Layback Spin, para luego continuar con una rutina de saltos y piruetas increíbles, donde la mayoría parecían ser inventados por él.

Me mantuve boquiabierta, mirando embobada como se movía sutilmente sobre el hielo, parecía que se desplazaba flotando sobre él, daba la impresión de que sus cuchillas ni siquiera rozaban el hielo.

Estaba tan embelesada y atontada observándolo, que di un paso en falso, trastabillando con mis propias cuchillas y cayendo de espaldas sobre el áspero y duro hielo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunto Max con tono preocupado, llegando a mi lado y agachándose junto a mi, antes que siquiera me de cuenta que me había caído.

—Si…—le respondí inmediatamente, tomando mi espalda para verificar que se encontrara todo en orden, solo sentía un dolor punzante en el coxis, nada de que preocuparse.

—Ven aquí—me dijo tiernamente, ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

En ese mismísimo bendito y maldito instante, las nubes decidieron apresurar su recorrido, dejando al sol totalmente despejado por unos efímeros segundos. Unos cortos instantes bastaron, para que los sutiles rayos solares blanquecinos impacten de lleno en el serafín rostro de Max, haciendo que su piel se vea como cubierta de microscópicos, perfectos y nimios diamantes, que destellaban su luminiscencia descomponiéndoos en miles de colores diferentes, en todas las direcciones posibles. Su piel era inverisímil cuando se exponía al sol, no era como la de cualquier otro vampiro, podría jurar por mi vida que sus refulgencias habían sido incluso mas resplandecientes de los de cualquier otro inmortal.

—Tu piel es increíble—le dije sin poder ocultar mi asombro, mientras, sin lograr contener mis corazonadas, depositaba mi mano en su mejilla.

—Lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto a cualquiera de tus familiares al sol—me respondió cómodamente, luego de cerrar los ojos apaciblemente ante mí contacto.

—Tú brillas más que cualquiera de ellos… Es… impresionante—murmuré atónita, mirándolo totalmente maravillada. Era milagrosamente hermoso, resultaba prácticamente extraordinario e increíble, que alguien estuviera dotado de tanta excelencia.

Lentamente, con sus ojos aun cerrados, una expresión de paz pasmada en su rostro y respirando apaciblemente, Max fue acercando hacia mi su rostro. Y mi cuerpo se aterro por completo, mis labios tenían a Max a siete centímetros, luego a cinco centímetros. Lánguidamente se acercaba más hacia mí, la expresión de su rostro emanaba tanta armonía y serenidad, que me hubiera encantado sentir lo que el sentía en ese momento, parecía estar meciéndose en las nubes, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Yo no sabia como responder ante su cercanía, tenía la necesidad mental de salir patinando como un rayo de ese lugar, alejarme de allí antes de que pueda seguir acercándose. Pero tenia la urgencia de besarlo, de acabar con esta tortura de una vez por todas, de sentir de una vez sus gélidos labios friccionar contra los míos y profesar sus firmes manos tomar mi rostro dulcemente.

Pero sin avisarme, el destino y el cielo me enviaron la solución, otorgándome el camino a seguir. Torpemente intenté acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba para terminar con este calvario, pero solo me quede en el intento debido a que me resbale en la nieve, y de no haber sido por los descomunales reflejos vampiricos de Max, que me tomaron antes de llegar al piso, mi cabeza se hubiera estrellado en la pista de hielo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que Max tenia que recobrar mi equilibrio, que vergüenza.

—No…—le dije con lagrimas de bronca y decepción amenazando con salir por mis ojos. —Soy una torpe.

—No eres torpe—me contradijo acariciando mis cabellos serenamente, con una dulce sonrisa. —Comenzó a caer nieve húmeda y la pista esta más resbalosa de lo habitual…

— ¿Nieve húmeda? —pregunte asombrada, mirando todo a mi alrededor.

Toda la pista se encontraba salpicada y del cielo caían confusos copos de nieve prácticamente derretidos. Había comenzado a nevar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Es mejor que volvamos, tienes las ropas humedecidas—me dijo observándome con gesto preocupado, tomando de la mano y guiándome fuera de nuestra improvisada pista. Tuve que bajar mi vista hacia mi cuerpo para corroborar que lo que él decía era cierto. Mis ropas estaban empapadas, pero yo, tan absorta en la belleza y cercanía del vampiro, ni me había percatado de este hecho.

Max me arrastro fuera de la pista y luego de ponerme mi abrigo, me llevo hasta el auto en brazos nuevamente.

—Tienes frío—afirmo preocupado, subiendo un poco mas la calefacción.

—Es…toy bi… bien—intenté contestarle, tiritando.

—Estás empapada Jazz... —murmuro. —Iremos a mi casa primero para que te cambies con ropas secas, no puedo llevarte a tu casa con esas pintas.

— ¿Qué pintas? —le pregunte mientras acercaba mis manos a la calefacción. —So…solo estoy un poco mo…jada.

Max me miro de reojo y no dijo nada más durante lo que nos quedaba de viaje. Supe que no había escuchado mis objeciones, cuando estaciono frente a una mansión, que definitivamente no era la mía. Descendió rápidamente del auto, para llegar a mi lado y ayudarme a bajar. Me guío por el sendero con su mano delicadamente apoyada en mi cintura.

Cuando estábamos a tres pasos de la puerta, ésta se abrió de par en par, y de la casa salió una sombra veloz que se arrojo a los brazos de Max.

— ¡Por fin has vuelto! —exclamo su hermana pequeña con su inofensiva y cadenciosa voz.

— ¡Enana! —exclamo Max, devolviéndole el abrazo entrañablemente.

—Tardaste mucho—se quejo Candy, haciendo un hermoso y conmovedor puchero con sus delicados labios.

—Fueron solo unas horas—la tranquilizo Max, revolviendo sus cabellos amorosamente, mientras entrábamos a la casa y Candy cerraba la puerta tras nosotros.

—Horas que parecieron años—dijo Candy, sonriéndome. —Mamá y papá se han ido de paseo… ¡Me han dejado sola!

—Eres grande, puedes estar sola—le dijo Max sin dejar sonríele mimosamente, mientras me guiaba hacia la enorme y acogedora sala de estar decorada en tonos pasteles y ponía mas leña en la calida hoguera.

— ¿Por qué Jasmett esta empapada? —pregunto Candy, tocando mis ropas y obligándome a sacarme el abrigo para entrar en calor.

—Fuimos a patinar sobre hielo—le respondió Max. — ¿Podrías conseguirle algo de ropa? No quiero llevarla de vuelta a su casa con esas fachas.

— ¿Fuiste a patinar y no me invitaste? —le pregunto su hermana haciendo una mueca de fingida indignación. —Eres un muy mal hermano…—murmuro, antes de desaparecer de mí vista rápidamente.

—Tu hermana es muy…—comencé a decir.

—Impulsiva—termino Max mi frase correctamente. —Es demasiado pequeña para soportar esta vida…

—Yo creo que ella lo esta sobrellevando muy bien—le contradije tiernamente, para borrar la mueca de abatimiento que comenzaba a establecerse en su rostro.

—Creo que las ropas de mama le irán grandes—le dijo Candy a su hermano apareciendo de repente con varias prendas de vestir en sus manos. —Así que tome algunas prendas mías...

—Esta bien Candy, muchas gracias—le dijo Max de forma dulce. —Acompáñala a alguna habitación para que pueda cambiarse la ropa con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo—dijo Candy, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita pícara. —Sígueme. —dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi.

Sin reprochar nada, comencé a seguir los pasos de Candy que se dirigían escaleras arriba. Una vez en el primer piso, ella me entrego las ropas y me indico hacia la portezuela más lejana a las escaleras.

Camina hacia allí y abrí la puerta del dormitorio lentamente y con precaución, como si las paredes pudieran venirse encima mío en cualquier recóndito momento. La habitación era amplia y hermosa. Todas sus paredes estaban pintadas de un azul suave y calido. Para mi sorpresa, en medio del garrafal cuarto desencajaba una monumental y confortable cama, también en tono de los azules, pero que parecía no conectar con el resto de la habitación. Al costado de ella había un mullido sillón. Y los artefactos electrónicos se asomaban por doquier.

Deje las ropas sobre el sillón, y comencé a retirar de mi cuerpo la ropa mojada. No me había dado cuenta del frío que tenia, hasta que me sentí cómoda estando desnuda. Primero tome lo más parecido a unos jeans que había entre toda la ropa que Candy me había entregado y luego encogí una sencilla camisa de franela. A pesar de que las vestimentas eran de ella, que tenia solo 13 años de edad, me quedaban muy bien.

Una vez lista antes de salir de la habitación me mire en un espejo que había a un costado del cuarto para poder acomodar mi cabello, pero no pude evitar observar en el reflejo que éste me devolvía, que detrás de mí, en la pared del fondo, había un estante rebosante de libros y cuadritos. Me acerque hasta él para observar con más detalles las fotos. No pude evitar sonreír al reconocer el rostro de Max en la mayoría de las imágenes. En la primera fotografía resaltaban dos rostros igual de hermosos. Max abrazando dulcemente a su hermana, ambos sonrientes, dejando relucir sus pulcros dientes increíblemente blancos. Pero a pesar de sus amplias sonrisas y de sus cortas edades, sus ojos reflejaban más edad de la que realmente tenían. Parecía que las vivencias de esos ojos superaban las vivencias de cualquier persona de setenta años. Detrás de ellos, a lo lejos, resaltaba un fondo increíblemente verde.

En la segunda fotografía se distinguían los mismos rostros que en la anterior, pero había unas diferencias en como miraban esos dos pares de ojos. Ya no eran color ámbar ni absolutamente atrapantes y perfectos. Si no que los de Candy eran del color del chocolate, y los de Max destacaban increíblemente celestes en contraste con su oscuro cabello. Ambos parecían inigualablemente felices y despreocupados, como si la única preocupación que tenían en ese momento fuera salir bien en la fotografía. Detrás ellos solo había un oscuro sillón, en el cual estaban cómodamente sentados.

Impulsada por mis instintos, tome el primer libro que llamo mi atención, uno que parecía ser muy anticuado, cuya cubierta era roja como la sangre misma, y sus impresiones estaban realizadas en un color dorado intenso. La vieja tapa desgastada se abrió en la página 307, dejándome ver que estaba marcada por una fotografía dada vuelta. La tome cuidadosamente entre mis manos y la voltee para observarla, dejando el libro boca abajo sobre la cama para no perder la página que esta fotografía estaba destacando.

El rostro que encontré en aquella fotografía me sorprendió, no porque lo conociera, sino porque era de una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa por cierto, sus blondos cabellos caían a los costados de su perfecto y angelical rostro. Su sonrisa destellaba celestialmente hacia la cámara con una gracilidad absoluta, a pesar de parecer que la fotografía había sido tomada de improvisto, sin previo aviso. Pero algo no estaba bien en su rostro, algo no concordaba con ese rostro increíblemente inocente y angelical, sus ojos eran color carmesí, intensos.

Unos nudillos golpeando en la puerta hicieron que me sobresaltara, dejando caer la fotografía, que se escurrió debajo del sillón.

— ¡Mierda! —maldije inconcientemente, agachándome rápidamente para tomar la fotografía.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntaba Max preocupado, al otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Te paso algo?

—No…Digo si. Estoy bien—dije con dificultad, mientras agradecía a los cielos que mi genética me haya provisto de dedos largos y delgados, que podían entrar debajo del sillón para tomar la fotografía, así que comencé a tantear con mis dedos.

— ¿Ya estas cambiada? —me pregunto.

—Si—conteste inconcientemente. —Digo… No—rectifique, para que no ingresara en la habitación.

No sabía por que, pero algo dentro de mí, me indicaba que Max no deseaba ver esa fotografía y mucho menos ver, que yo la había encontrado.

— ¿Si o no? —pregunto confundido y preocupado. —No importa, en tres segundos entrare en la habitación, así que si no te has subido la cremallera hazlo ahora.

Desesperada, urgí mis dedos debajo del sillón, y milagrosamente, pero demasiado tarde se toparon con la foto.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —me pregunto Max luego de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, cuando me enderece sobre mis pies correctamente y escondí la foto detrás de mi espalda.

—Nada—le dije rápidamente, mirando fijamente el piso como si fuera muy interesante.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa—me dijo con una sonrisa torcida asombrosamente dotada de beldad. Su vista se fijo en el libro que estaba sobre la cama y se acerco a él para tomarlo. — ¿Estabas leyendo? —pregunto blandiendo el libro en su mano. Y luego, la expresión de diversión que se posaba en su rostro pasó a ser de desesperanza cuando miro la página en la que se marcaba el libro. — ¿Qué es esto? —me pregunto destempladamente, mirándome horrorizado.

—Un libro—le conteste rápidamente, apretando aun más la fotografía en mi espalda.

— ¿Qué hacías con él? —me pregunto, mas bruscamente que antes, parecía que su enojo aumentaba de segundo a segundo.

—Yo…

—La fotografía…—murmuro ausentemente. —Dame la fotografía Jasmett—me pidió con voz grave y atronadora, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia mi. Su rostro estaba transfigurado en una mueca de horror y cólera, nunca se había visto tan atroz e inhumano. Nunca se había parecido tanto a un vampiro y nunca me había dando tanto miedo observarlo.

Con mis manos temblando y mi cabeza gacha, le entregue la fotografía. Él me la arrebato bruscamente y volvió a colocarla dentro del libro cerrando fuertemente las tapas, luego dejo el libro en su lugar, sobre el estante.

—Yo…—comencé a manifestar.

—Vamos—me cortó mi intento de explicación con voz dura, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio.

— ¿Ya se van? —pregunto Candy con voz dulce y amorosa cuando estábamos por salir de la casa.

—Si—contesto Max.

—Ten—me dijo Candy sin dejar de sonreírme, extendiéndome una bolsita y un abrigo. —Guarde tus ropas mojadas aquí y te conseguí un abrigo para que no pases frío hasta llegar a tu hogar.

—Muchas gracias—le conteste con la voz pastosa por la pena.

—De nada—me contesto ella sonriéndome ampliamente, para luego mirar con gesto asesino a su hermano por unos segundos.

Transcurrimos en un completo e incomodo silencio el camino hasta mi hogar. Max cada tanto bufaba haciendo parecer que en cualquier momento saldría fuego por sus narinas.

Yo no sabia que hacer con exactitud. Quería disculparme pero temía que hablar en ese momento, en el que él se encontraba tan disgustado, solo empeorarla la situación

—Gracias por todo—le dije con mi voz en un susurro, cuando freno frente a la puerta de mi hogar. —Lo pase muy bien…

—De nada—se limito a decir con voz estridente y feroz, sin siquiera mirarme.

Nunca había tenido una actitud tan ruda conmigo.

Había perdido la amistad de Max para siempre. El único vínculo que había podido crear con el era la amistad y ya lo había roto, por andar metiendo mis narices donde no correspondía.

—Lo siento…—le dije con la voz tomada por el dolor y por las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer apresuradamente de mis ojos. El se giro hacia mí con su rostro transformado en una cruenta mueca de consternación y cólera, que me hizo aterrorizar. —Realmente lo siento—volví a repetir, antes de bajar del auto a toda prisa para alejarme cuanto antes de él.

Corrí hasta la puerta de mi casa en llantos, la abrí y la cerré fuertemente tras de mi.

— ¿Cómo lo has pasado en tu paseo cariño? —me pregunto mi madre dulcemente, al verme pasar por el recibidor en dirección a las escaleras. — ¡Jasmett! —me llamo al darse cuenta que no le respondía y seguía subiendo las escaleras. — ¿Jasmett? —pregunto esta vez en tono preocupado, mientras seguía mis pasos y llegaba a detenerme antes de que pueda entrar a mi habitación. — ¿Qué te ocurre cariño? —me pregunto tomándome por los hombros dulcemente.

—Nada, no quiero hablar—le dije con dificultad debido a las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos.

— ¿Te has peleado con Max? —pregunto, limpiando suavemente las lagrimas que humedecían mis mejillas.

—Si…

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunto mientras me guiaba delicadamente hasta mi habitación y me haca sentar en el sillón.

—Él…Yo…—comencé a decir, trabándome con mi propio llanto.

—Cálmate cariño—me pidió mi madre, acariciando mi espalda en grandes círculos. —Cuéntame de a poco.

—Encontré la foto de una…chica, husmeando en su habitación—le explique sorbiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. —Él se enojo…Pero no se si se enojo porque tome la foto, o porque le recordé a esa mujer…

— ¿Sabes quien era la mujer? —pregunto mi madre.

—Creo saberlo…

— ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo?

—No…

—De acuerdo—me dijo sonriéndome apenadamente y dándome un abrazo. —Todo se solucionara, te lo aseguro…

—No se mama…—la contradije peleando con las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. —No sabes como estaba Max, nunca se porto tan duro conmigo… Daba miedo…

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que algo tendrá solución y me equivoque?

—No…—le dije tratando de encontrar alguna ocasión en la que haya pasado eso. Pero no encontraría jamás una situación así, siempre que mi mama decía que las cosas se solucionarían, así ocurría. — ¿Pero se solucionara para bien o para mal?

—Lo que sea adecuado cariño…Se solucionara, como se tenga que solucionar.

—Detesto tus metáforas—le dije con un bufido, sonriéndole.

—Hola—me dijo Camille, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

La mire sorprendida, con mis ojos abiertos como platos. Se encontraba sola, no estaba Adams revoloteando a su alrededor. Busque con la vista en la cafetería el paradero de su novio, y lo encontré junto a Max, sentado en otra mesa. Adams la observaba sonriendo, Max ni siquiera dirigía su cara hacia mi mesa, me había ignorado olímpicamente desde lo ocurrido el sábado en su casa. El domingo me había pasado la tarde sentada al lado del teléfono por horas, esperando su llamado, pero por supuesto, no llamo. Ya en la noche, cuando el teléfono se negaba a emitir su sonido, lo tome yo y llame a casa de Max. Me atendió Candy diciendo que él no se encontraba en la casa. Hice lo mismo otras tres veces, pero nunca estaba, o mejor dicho, no quería atenderme.

Tenía la esperanza de que hoy venga a buscarme para traerme al instituto, pero me desayune la noticia de que había llamado en la madrugada para avisar que no podría recogerme por la mañana. Así que me había traído Renesmee al instituto. Y aquí, en el instituto, hacia como si yo fuera invisible. Al cruzarlo por el pasillo le había saludado amablemente, y él me ignoro de la forma mas poco caballerosa y cruel, como si yo fuera invisible.

Definitivamente la pequeña amistad que habíamos forjado se había quebrantado.

—Tierra llamando a Jasmett—se burlo Camille, mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

—Hola—le respondí con voz apesadumbrada. — ¿Te has peleado con Adams? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—No…Estamos mejor que nunca—me respondió con una sonrisa triste. —Yo… Lo siento tanto Jass—escupió mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. —No me había dado cuenta que te había hecho a un lado por Adams, realmente no me di cuenta hasta que Max vino hoy y me lo dijo, realmente lo siento, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que siga siendo así ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por favor? He sido una tonta…

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte mirándola atónita y confundida, había hablando tan rápido que solo había comprendido la palabra "Max" en toda la oración. — ¿Max que?

—Él me dijo que estaba siendo una mala amiga…—me contesto Camille terriblemente entristecida. — ¿Podrías perdonarme? Juro que jamás volveré a hacer algo así…

—Sí…No hay problema Camm, te has equivocado, todos lo hacemos—le respondí con una sonrisa, contenta por recuperar a mi amiga. Ella me abrazo gentilmente y yo le devolví el abrazo.

— ¿Así que Max te abrió los ojos? —le pregunte con una sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa feliz, mucho menos era una sonrisa triste. Era una sonrisa de bronca contenida, una sonrisa de furia ¿Qué se creía ese vampiro para meterse en mi vida?

—Sí, el fue muy…—comenzó a decir Camille, pero se detuvo al ver que yo me levantaba de la mesa y me encaminaba hacia la mesa de Max con paso firme y decidido. — ¡Jazz! ¿A dónde vas? —sentí que Camille gritaba a mis espaldas, pero ni me gire a mirarla. Había juntado el valor necesario para decirle como eran las cosas en mi mundo a ese vampirucho.

—Tú—escupí entre dientes a Max, parándome frente a el, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa simulando que se comía un emparedado.

—Hola—me saludo cortésmente, algo que me desconcertó, pero no me descarrilo de mi objetivo.

—Dejemos los modismos para otra ocasión—le escupí entre dientes.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué…

—Sino quieres que me meta en tu vida, tu tampoco te entrometas en la mía—le interrumpí, gritándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. —Me tienes HARTA ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te enojas porque tomo un maldito libro de tu estúpida estantería, dejas de hablarme y me ignoras completamente, pero ahora crees que puedes venir y meterte en mi vida como si fueras mi mejor amigo. No se como son las cosas aquí en Forks, pero de donde yo vengo la amistad no funciona así, NADA funciona así. Si quieres cortar una amistad, la cortas y ya… No te sigues involucrando en las cosas de la otra persona—le grite mordaz y rápidamente, mientras hacia gestos con mis brazos para ayudarme a desenvolverme, tome aire y continúe con el abrupto final de mi discurso. — ¡Déjame en paz! —chille, antes de girarme para ir a mi mesa y darme cuenta que toda la cafetería me observaba, pero no me importo, comencé a caminar con paso inconmovible.

Max me tomo por el brazo y me hizo girar.

— ¿Qué significa ese "déjame en paz"? —me pregunto, imitando perfectamente mi tono de voz.

—Significa precisamente eso, que me dejes tranquila…

— ¿Entonces que hay con eso? ¿Volvemos a estar de nuevo como al principio? ¿Volvemos a ignorarnos como sino existiéramos?—me consulto, su tono de voz parecía afligido y terriblemente desconsolado, pero no le di importancia, mi cólera dominaba todo mi ser.

—Nunca tendríamos que haber salido de allí, nunca tendríamos que habernos involucrados como amigos siquiera—le respondí mientras notaba como mis lagrimas escurrían a borbotones por mis ojos y descendían furiosamente por mis mejillas hasta perderse en las comisuras de mis labios.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte me marche velozmente de la cafetería. No quería escuchar nada más, ni a él ni a Camille, ni a nadie. Solo quería acostarme en mi cama y dormir para siempre.

—Jass—dijo mi mejor amiga alarmada a mis espaldas, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba siguiéndome. — Jas ¿Qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntarme, apresurando su paso para llegar a mi lado.

—Nada…No…No quiero hablar aquí—le respondí teniendo en cuenta que Max podría escuchar todo lo que yo hablara con Camille aquí.

— ¿Dónde quieres hablar? — me pregunto mi amiga confundida. — ¿Quieres hablar?

—Sí, necesito contarte lo que me esta pasando—le dije con mi voz destrozada por la intranquilidad.

—De acuerdo, iré a tu casa esta tarde ¿Te parece bien? —me pregunto abrazándome tiernamente, mientras comenzaba a frotar sus manos en mi espalda, otorgándome calor por la fricción.

—Sí, gracias…—le conteste dejándome envolver por su ternura y su cálido cuerpo. Extrañaba esos abrazos de mi amiga.

El resto de las clases Max y yo nos ignoramos, como era de esperarse. Es más, ni siquiera nos mirábamos, hacíamos como si fuéramos completamente invisibles. Cuando concluí las clases de apoyo fuimos con Camille a mi casa. Necesitaba contarle a mi amiga lo que me ocurría, no le diría toda la verdad, pero me descargaría.

— Estoy enamorada de Max— le solté, sin ningún tipo de reparo, ella me miro asintiendo, mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su chocolatada. — Pero es imposible poder tener "algo" con él, no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, y hasta ayer al menos me quería como una amiga, ahora ni siquiera eso…

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? — me pregunto, observándome como si fuera mi psicoanalista.

— Ayer… Me invito a su casa, y me puse a ver sus libros con tanta mala suerte que encontré una foto de una muchacha, muy hermosa por cierto, dentro de uno, y él se puso furioso…— le conté, mencionando la verdad a medias.

— ¿Fuiste a su casa? — me pregunto atónita, y yo simplemente asentí con un gesto de mi cabeza. — Creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas…

— Demasiadas— le respondí con una triste sonrisa.

— No me cierra nada de lo que me cuentas— me dijo, poniendo gestos de estar analizando la situación. — Yo siempre creí que él sentía más que amistad hacia ti, y aun no creo estar equivocada… Hoy parecía muy triste con tus palabras, no puedo creer que el no siente nada por ti Jassmett.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quizás simplemente lo agarraste en un mal día, o le recordaste a alguien especial con esa foto, o… No se, quizá esa chica era su novia y lo dejo… Hay miles de posibilidades.

— No sabes lo mal que me trato Camm, y hoy no me hablo en todo el día, me ignoro como si fuese un feo florero decorativo— le dije tristemente. — Es obvio que no quiere que continuemos con nuestra amistad, no quiero obligarlo a ser mi amigo, no quiero comprometerlo a nada, lo mejor va a ser que me olvide de él, me gustaría enamorarme de otro chico en este instante…

— El amor no funciona así…— me reprendió Camille.

— Ya se que no funciona así lamentablemente, pero seria muy productivo que así fuera…

—El mundo seria muy aburrido y monótono.

—Sí, y yo no estaría llorando por él—le respondí mientras revolvía ausentemente la chocolatada de mi tazón.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a dejar todo así? —me pregunto mi amiga alzando tanto sus cejas que casi tocaron el inicio de su cuero cabelludo. — ¿Dejaras al bombón de Max a la merced de la maldita arpía de Janet? ¿Vas a entregarlo así nomás, con moño y todo? ¿No vas a luchar por él? ¿Vas a huir como si nada del campo de batalla?

—Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra—le dije en un susurro.

—No habrá otra guerra, esta tu guerra—dijo mi hermana irrumpiendo en la cocina.

— ¡Por fin me envían refuerzos! —exclamo Camille. —Gracias Renesmee por ayudarme a hacer entrar en razón a esta cabezota.

—No esta muerto quien pelea Jaz—me dijo mi hermana, mirándome dulcemente. —Esta es tu batalla, debes pelear por el amor de Max, yo estoy segura que ganaras…—dijo mi hermana volviendo a marcharse.

—Tu hermana tiene razón—me dijo Camille. —Haber si a ella le haces un poco de caso.

—Es muy sencillo para ustedes dos darme concejos, porque no están mi situación—le dije a mi amiga. —Max no me da indicios claros de nada, cuando creo que siente algo por mi, luego hace algo que desmiente mis pensamientos, no lo entiendo, con él siempre es una de cal y una de arena…

— ¿Una de cal y una de arena? —me pregunto mi amiga, mirándome pasmada.

—Es un viejo refrán, no tiene importancia—le explique ausentemente.

Se nos paso la tarde entre chocolatadas, pasteles, risas y pequeñas anécdotas de las semanas que pasamos separadas. Por lo que me pudo contar de su relación con Adams, estaban mucho mejor de lo que se podía esperar. Parecía ser un romance muy prometedor e intenso. Los ojos de mi amiga resplandecían sutilmente cada vez que hablaba de Adams y sus labios siempre estaban surcados por una dulce sonrisa. Mataría por verme tan entusiasmado y feliz, como se veía ella.

A las cinco de la tarde nos despedimos con un calido abrazo, ella dijo que tenía que ir a terminar sus deberes de biología, dado que no los había podido finalizar por salir con Max el fin de semana.

—Me cae bien esa muchacha—dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—A mi también—le dije, también sonriéndole.

— ¿Vamos a jugar? —me pregunto, mirando de reojo la consola de videos.

—Si—le dije sonriendo aun más, mientras salía corriendo a sentarme frente al televisor.

En el momento en que iba a tomar el mando, oí un suave ruidito que parecía provenir de la puerta principal

— ¿Mamá?—pregunte, olvidándome completamente de Emmett y de los videojuegos, y marchando hacia la puerta de entrada. Parados frente a ella se encontraban mi madre y mi padre, abrazados impresionablemente hermosos, parecían sacados de una vieja postal.

—Cariño…—susurro mi madre al notar que los estaba observando, intentando posar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero fallando en el mero intento, de modo tal, que su rostro quedo descoyuntado en una extraña mueca de tristeza y comodidad contradictorias.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte preocupada, mirando a mi madre y a mi padre de hito en hito.

—Nada cariño—mintió penosamente mi madre.

— ¿Cómo que no pasa "nada? —le consulte. —No has estado en casa la mayor parte del tiempo desde hace días, algo esta ocurriendo aquí y tengo derecho a saberlo… ¿Qué pasa mamá?

—No ocurre nada Jasmett…

— ¿Nada? —le pregunte de forma sospechada, alzando una ceja en una mueca de desconfianza.

—Son solo unos pequeños problemas con una editorial—me respondió rápidamente, sin mirarme una sola vez en toda la oración.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida? —le pregunte ofuscada por su modo de comportarse conmigo. —Sigues mintiéndome como si fuera una tonta, no tienes ningún problema con ninguna editorial, porque no haces tú los tratos con las editoriales mama… Soy humana pero no ignorante, me insultas mintiéndome de ese modo…

— ¡Jasmett! —me grito mi padre, a modo de reprimenda. —Trata bien a tu madre.

—Estoy hablándole bien, solo quiero saber la verdad—me defendí.

—La única verdad, es que no tienes la edad suficiente para enterarte de algunas cosas—me respondió mi madre, comenzando a marcharse, ignorando mi mirada inquisidora.

—No te vayas—la detuve tomándola del brazo. Por supuesto que ella se dejo detener, dado que mí fuerza no bastaba para retenerla ni medio segundo. Ella miro significativamente a mi padre, y él negó con la cabeza. — ¿Cuándo tendré la edad suficiente para ustedes? ¿A los ochenta años? ¿Cuándo ya este muerta?

— ¡Jasmett! —volvió a reprenderme mi padre.

—Es la verdad, y lo sabes... —me queje. —Todos ustedes me ocultan cosas, todo el tiempo… Que yo no siempre las pregunte o me calle, no significa que no me de cuenta.

—Hija, es mejor que no te enteres de determinadas cosas—me dijo mi madre de modo tierno, pero aterradoramente desolado.

— ¡Hay tantas cosas que son mejores! —grite, las lagrimas ya estaban amenazando con salir de mis ojos de un momento a otro, pero las contuve allí. —Quiero saber que esta pasando, estás muy rara… Todos están muy raros, la abuela, Alice y Renesmee me ignoran por completo. La tía Rose, Jasper y el abuelo ni siquiera aparecen por casa el tiempo suficiente para hablar conmigo ¿Qué ocurre mama?

—Creo que no es tiempo de que lo sepas aun…—me contesto, en medio de una mueca de desgarrador dolor.

— ¿Papá? —pregunte inútilmente, era sabido que la decisión que tomaba mi madre, era la que tomaba mi padre también, pero debía intentarlo de todos modos. — ¿Tu también vas a mentirme?

—Estamos protegiéndote Jazz... —susurro mi padre, con su rostro tan descorazonado como el de mi madre.

Emmett entro con paso firme, sus facciones estaban tan desconcertadas como deberían estarlo las mías.

— ¿Tu tampoco sabes nada? —le pregunte bruscamente.

— ¿De que? —pregunto él sinceramente, con su cara honestamente sorprendida.

—Vives dentro de un frasco—susurre a mi tío, que se unió a mi lado, para enfrentar a mis padre. Por fin no era la única rezagada en esta familia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Emmett, mirándonos de hito en hito.

—Emmett no te entrometas en esto—le amenazo mi padre.

—Sea lo que sea, lo que le ocultan a la niña también me lo ocultan a mí…—respondió Emmett.

—Emmett compórtate como el adulto que eres—le pidió mi padre, mirándolo ásperamente.

—Entonces trátenme como tal—dijo Emmett de forma seria, nunca lo había oído pronunciar palabras tan prudentemente.

—Todos están al tanto de lo que ocurre, menos nosotros—dije sin poder contener mas mis lagrimas y dejándolas fluir. —Los abuelos, Alice, Jasper, la tía Rose…Todos lo saben…—le dije a Emmett, haciendo principal énfasis en el nombre de su mujer.

—Jasmett deja de manipular a tu tío—me advirtió mi padre y esa fue la gota que colmo mi vaso.

— ¿Manipular? ¿Tú me hablas de manipular? Cuando te has encargado de ocultarnos cosas durante semanas—le pregunte exasperada. —No tienes derecho a llamarme manipuladora, y sea lo que sea lo que nos ocultan, quiero saberlo, ahora.

—Tu eres la hija, y nosotros somos tus padres, esas no son formas de hablarnos—se metió mi madre, estaba tan o mas furiosa que yo, luego de oír mis palabras. —Vete a tu cama ahora mismo.

—Quiero saber que pasa—pedí.

Pude discernir por el rabillo del ojo como mi tío asentía vehementemente a mi petición.

—No—negó mi madre rotundamente haciéndome frente.

SI había alguien más terco que yo sobre este planeta, ese alguien era Bella. Así que iba a ser imposible discutir esto, no podría sonsacarle absolutamente nada. Pero mis ganas de saber lo que me ocultaban eran gigantes y todo lo podían. Hacia semanas que estaban ocultando algo, mi madre desaparecía fugazmente y cada vez que preguntaba donde se encontraba todos me ignoraban complemente o me respondían con evasivas.

Siempre me hacían lo mismo, siempre me encubrían cosas, siempre me sobreprotegían, siempre era la ultima en enterarme de los acontecimientos importantes, siempre mi opinión era la ultima que contaba, siempre era el ultimo orejón del tarro…

—Necesito… saber… lo que esta… ocurriendo…—suplique gritando desesperada entre llantos ahogados, y eso fue lo ultimo que pude pronunciar antes de que una imagen invada por completo mis sentidos, haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

Esa imagen se proyecto en mi mente a modo de fotografía, y en ella resaltaba mi madre, que se encontraba sentada en una pequeña mesa cuadrada de un viejo y sucio bar. Su rostro era amargado y preocupado, mientras miraba fijamente a quien estaba frente a ella, una mujer. Era una mujer muy bella de unos 34 años, sus cabellos castaños caían desmarañados a los costados de su lindo rostro, y sus ojos no se veían tristes como los de mi madre, se veían firmes y desafiantes, de un color verde intenso, como los míos…

La imagen desapareció súbitamente de mi cabeza y cuando volví a la realidad de mi hogar, me encontraba de rodillas en el piso, tomándome fuertemente las sienes fuertemente.

—Jasmett cariño…—murmuraba mi madre agachada frente a mí, mientras me sacudía suavemente por los hombros. —Edward…

—Ella…—comenzó a decir aturdido, mirándome con los ojos como platos, completamente atónito.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunte asustada por lo que había visto, mientras mi madre me ayudaba a ponerme en pie, y miraba a mi padre intranquilizada.

—Ella lo vio—dijo mi padre a mi madre monótonamente.

— ¿Qué vio? —preguntaron Emmett y mi madre al mismo tiempo. La voz de Emmett sonaba curiosa, mientras que la de mi madre parecía impaciente y quemada.

— ¿Cómo has visto eso Jasmett? —me pregunto mi padre, mirándome como si fuera un espécimen raro.

—No lo se—le respondí confundida.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que era esa fotografía? Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así.

—No es una fotografía—dijo mi padre pinchándose el puente de la nariz frenéticamente. —Ella lo vio Bella…

— ¿Qué vio? —pregunto mi madre. —No entiendo lo que me dices Edward, te esmeras en pronunciar palabras al azar y no entiendo ¿Qué le ocurre a Jasmett?

—Vio tu reunión con Clara, ella… parece que tiene visiones.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos mi madre, Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Como Alice—explico mi padre, aun sorprendido. —Ella tuvo una visión como las que tiene Alice…

— ¿Ella vio mi reunión con Clara? —pegunto mi madre, en su rostro se avecinaban muecas de sentimientos de preocupación mezclados con asombro.

— ¿Quién es Clara? —pregunte, olvidando por completo el tema de mi repentina visión. No me interesaba tener un don como mi padre o como mis tíos, solo quería saber que era lo que me ocultaba mi familia.

Mis padres se miraron, en sus miradas había dolor, desasosiego y… ¿Miedo?

¿Por qué deberían tener miedo? Ellos no tenían miedo a nada, siempre se encargaban de repetirme que su único temor era perderme…

Entonces recordé la fotografía que se había proyectado en mi mente unos instantes atrás, más que la visión en si, recordé a la extraña mujer de ella, con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos verdes… Sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los míos, demasiado iguales a los míos…

Ella era mi madre.

—Si…—dijo mi padre, mirándome entristecidamente.

— ¿Qué hacías con esa mujer mama? —le pregunte a mi madre, quien se sorprendió al oír mis palabras.

— ¿Qué viste cariño? —me preguntó.

— ¿Por qué tengo que responderte yo las cosas si tu te empeñas en ocultármelas? —le pregunte, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de emanar de mis ojos.

Emmett a mi costado, parecía no entender bien lo que ocurría, pero tampoco se entrometía en la conversación, solo me tomaba por el hombro, no se si lo hacia para darme ánimos o para contenerme porque creía que podía salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Por favor hija…—me suplico mi madre en un tono tan desgarrador, que mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y mi corazón se halando por completo.

—Te vi a ti, sentada en la mesa de un bar, hablando con esa mujer… ¿Qué quería?

— ¿Estas segura que quieres saberlo cariño? —me pregunto mi madre. Sus piernas temblaban precipitadamente, nunca había visto temblar a un vampiro. Podría apostar que si mi padre no la estuviera sosteniendo por los hombros, ella hubiera caído pesadamente al suelo, resquebrajando la cerámica.

—Sí—le dije de forme decisiva, mientras alzaba mi barbilla. Sea lo que fuera que esa mujer quiera, podría tolerarlo.

—Ella…Quería verte—dijo mi madre entre gemidos ahogados de angustia.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y que le dijiste?

—Ella quería recuperarte—me dijo, su voz sonaba suplicante por algún extraño motivo. —No me odies por esto Jasmett por favor…

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunte horrorizada, temiendo lo peor. — ¿Qué has hecho?

—Fui egoísta, lo siento…—dijo mi madre, perdiendo la estabilidad, y tal como había apostado, quedo pendiendo de las manos de mi padre. —Le ofrecí dinero. —dijo en un susurro que apenas pude oír, y luego continuo hablando antes de que yo reaccionara. —Ella se fue, te abandono entregándote a un orfanato, no me parecía justo de su parte que venga a querer llevarte contigo, así que me reuní en varias ocasiones con ella para poder llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. No tenía problema en que te viniera a visitar de vez en cuando, si tu estabas de acuerdo, pero ella quería llevarte a Paris, alejarte de nosotros. Así que fui egoísta contigo y le ofrecí dinero para que se marchara sola, mucho dinero…

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué paso? —le pregunte anonada.

—Acepto, ella prefería el dinero…—me dijo con un hilo de voz. —Lo siento hija, perdóname por favor—me suplico mi madre, soltándose de los brazos de mi padre y arrodillándose a mis pies.

Quede helada en ese lugar, con mi madre pidiéndome perdón.

Nunca habría imaginado esa respuesta. Jamás había imaginado que mi madre volvería, y menos había imaginado que volvería a sacarles el dinero a las personas que se habían encargado de mi bienestar. ¿Cómo una madre podía ser tan cruel y despiadada?

Sin saber que hacer, sorprendida y con el alma partida en mil pedacitos, me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí el exterior.

—_Quiero estar sola, necesito pensar_—pensé, cuando sentí a mi madre gritarle a mi padre desesperadamente para que me detenga.

Sólo esperaba que me concedan eso, la soledad para poder pensar con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—_Dile que la amo con todo mí ser, y que jamás podría enojarme con ella_—volví a pensar, al seguir oyendo las quejas de mi madre, que creía que la odiaría por el resto de mis días.

Y sin detenerme a seguir pensando, y sin mirar hacia atrás, corrí a toda velocidad, corrí por el bosque como nunca antes lo había hecho. No me detenía el inminente frío, no me detenía la espesa nieve que había bajo mis pies, no me detenían los árboles que entorpecían mi camino, no me detenía la lluvia que empapaba mis ropas, no me detenían mis lágrimas que me nublaban la visión y se escarchaban en mis mejillas, nada podía detener mi carrera.

Corría por mi vida, corría por la desolación y corría por la furia. Furia contenida hacia esa mujer que me había abandonado al nacer sin piedad y ahora volvía. Pero no volvía por mí, volvía por dinero.

Corría pensando en mi inesperado parecido a ella, si mi visión era correcta como lo eran las de Alice, mi rostro era similar al de esa mujer, quería desprender la piel de mis músculos y arrancar mis ojos de mis orbitas, no tener facciones era mejor que ser parecida a ese monstruo.

Corría pensando en el amor que me profesaba mi madre, mi verdadera madre, no esa señora que aparecía ahora a querer desplazar el afecto y la dedicación que Bella había forjado durante años

Corría pensando en esa horrible mujer, que solo causaba males en mi existencia.

Corría por ella, por su culpa, ella no merecía ni que de un paso en su honor, así que me detuve en seco a la mitad de mi carrera. Mi cuerpo reacciono y comenzó a temblar precipitadamente, haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

A mi espalda oí un ruido, pasos firmes y fuertes, pero suaves. Sabia de quien eran…

—Emmet… Quie-ro es-tar- so-la—le dije con dificultad, debido a los temblequeos que recorrían mi cuerpo estrepitosamente.

—No soy Emmett—me respondió esa hermosa y melodiosa voz a mis espaldas.

* * *

**Hola hola!**

**Como me pidieron, actualice lo mas rapido que pude rapido esta vez.**

**El capitulo es muy extendido! Lo siento para los que no les gusta, pero tuve que cortarlo ensima porque iba a ser mas largo aun.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejenme muuuchos comentarios asi me inspiro y termino el proximo capitulo mas rapido!**

**Besos!**


	13. Sin respuesta

**Capitulo 13**

_**Sin respuestas**_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte confundida, mientras giraba mi rostro hacia él, para observar como caminaba hacia mí pausadamente, de modo grácil y leonino.

—Vine a ver como te encontrabas—me dijo de modo dulce, tomando asiento en la nieve a mi lado.

— ¿Alice te dijo que vinieras? —le pregunte destempladamente, el enojo que despertó en mi en ese momento hacia él, hizo que se me olvidara el frío y la angustia que me habían invadido segundos antes de su llegada. — ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras a buscarme?

—No vine a buscarte, vine a ver como estabas—me corrigió sin dejar de ser amable conmigo. —Y no fue tu tía Alice quien me advirtió que tú estabas aquí…

— ¿Quién fue? —le pregunte, cortando su oración de forma brusca, casi grosera, pero no me importo tratarlo de esa forma, él no había sido muy diferente conmigo.

—Candy…

— ¿Candy?

—Sí, ella con su don—me respondió con una sonrisa sofisticadamente dibujada en sus labios, a pesar de mi modo inculto de dirigirme hacia él. —Te sintió correr por el bosque, perdida y triste, así que cuando te detuviste vine a hacerte compañía.

—No necesito tu compañía

—Pero yo sí necesito la tuya—me dijo mirándome a los ojos fervientemente, haciendo que casi caiga rendida a sus pies… Casi, por que en ese preciso momento desvíe mi miraba hacia la nieve. —Mi hermana se puso muy mal cuando se mimetizo con tu estado de animo, así que supuse que te encontrabas muy dolida…

— ¿Le pediste a Candy que me buscara? —le pregunte atónita, feliz por el hecho de que él se interese en mi, pero enojada con el hecho de que se entrometa en mi vida.

—No—me respondió, haciendo que mi corazón se resquebraje en pequeños pedacitos. —Esta vez ella te sintió sin previo aviso, no lo busco. Creo que ya genero un contacto bastante fuerte contigo, por eso te ve sin necesidad de buscarte…

— ¿Ya creo un contacto conmigo?

—Sí, no ocurre muy a menudo—dijo con una sonrisa. —Solo puede ver con nitidez lo que hacemos mis padres y yo, pero esta noche sintió todo lo que tú a la perfección, fue increíble…

— ¿Increíble? —le pregunte anonadada. —A mi me parece horrible y muy poco privado que ella pueda sentir todo lo que me ocurre.

—A mi me gusta, es una forma de mantenerme en contacto contigo…

—Espera, espera… ¿Le has pedido alguna vez que se mimetice con mis estados de ánimos? —le pregunte, mirándolo perpleja.

—Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas—me dijo, desviando su mirada. —Hagamos un pacto, yo respondo con sinceridad tus preguntas y tu respondes las mías.

—Me parece justo—le dije, mirándolo con los ojos sutilmente entrecerrados, me daba curiosidad saber que iba a preguntarme.

—Perfecto—dijo asintiendo. —Ya que has aceptado el pacto, comienzo respondiendo tu pregunta. Sí, le he pedido a Candy que establezca empatía contigo anteriormente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que sentía curiosidad en saber como estabas…—me dijo tan tiernamente, que olvide el enfado que me daba saber que se metía en mis cosas.

— ¿Puede ella ver lo que siento así sin mas?

—El primer día que se lo pedí le costo encontrarte, pero realmente necesitaba saber como estabas así que le suplique que establezca contacto contigo, y luego de varios intentos te pudo sentir…—dijo con aun sonrisa, parecía que estaba recordando aquel momento. —Se sentó en el sofá, y comenzó a hacer que se columpiaba. Dijo que te sentías tranquila y llena de paz, olía a muchas flores diferentes. Supuse que te encontrabas en tu jardín, columpiándote en tu hamaca…

— Es probable—afirme. — ¿Esa fue la única vez? —le pregunte, sintiéndome extrañamente complacida con su revelación. Me miro y lanzo una sutil y atractiva carcajada.

—No…—confeso. —Después de esa vez, le pedí varias veces que se mimetice contigo… Pero no te preocupes—agrego, seguramente al ver mi cara de fastidio. —No te encontrabas haciendo nada demasiado interesante ni comprometedor, solo columpiándote, leyendo o peinándote…

— ¿Puedo hacer cualquier pregunta que desee? —le pregunte, recordando algo que le quería preguntar.

—Sí, creo que te lo mereces, pero…—dijo, poniéndose en pie ágilmente. —Me las harás bajo el techo y la calidez de tu hogar, vamos…

—No quiero ir a mi casa, por favor, por favor…—le rogué, poniéndome en pie a su lado y juntando mis manos en un gesto de suplica. —Aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a mi familia…

—Bueno, vamos a la mía—me propuso con una sonrisa, mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la mía.

—No…—le dije apartándome rápidamente, desconfiada. —Realmente prefiero morir aquí congelada, antes que ir a tu casa después de lo que paso el otro día…

—No pasa nada—me dijo mirándome dulce y efusivamente. —Lamento en lo mas profundo de mi congelado corazón lo que ocurrió el otro día, me comporte como un tonto y se que te trate mal, te pido mil disculpas, espero que puedas perdonarme, por mi parte prometo no volver a comportarme de esa forma tan brusca contigo nunca mas.

—No lo se…—dudé, enojada al recordar el modo en que se había comportado conmigo. —No me entrometí demasiado en tus cosas para que te ofendas de ese modo conmigo, solo me intereso ese libro, no quería revisar nada, y te ofendiste como si…

—Perdóname por favor—me interrumpió de modo suplicante, tomándome las manos y sin dejar de mirarme con devoción. —Juro no volver a ofuscarme de ese modo contigo…

—No puedes tratarme mal, venir aquí y pretender que te perdone sin mas—le dije endureciendo mi semblante.

—Me arrodillare ante ti si así me perdonas—me dijo comenzando a ponerse de rodillas.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — lo reprendí, tirando de él hacia arriba para que se levante. — Te perdono.

— Gracias— me dijo con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa. — Ven— me dijo, echándome suavemente sobre su espalda y comenzando la marcha hacia su casa.

Al llegar, me dejo delicadamente sobre el piso y me llevo de la mano hasta la puerta. Me solté de sus dedos al ingresar a su casa. Me incomodaba que me tome de la mano, ese simple contacto hacia que el pulso de mi corazón se dispare, y la situación me perturbaba.

— ¡La trajiste! — canturreo Candy tirándose en mis brazos. — Hola Jazz— me saludo al soltarme, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Hola— la saludé también sonriéndole, aunque me encontraba asombrada por su repentino acto de cariño.

Mire de reojo a Max para ver su reacción, él se encontraba simplemente sonriendo, parecía enormemente feliz, y eso me agrado, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

— Te encuentras empapada de pies a cabeza nuevamente— me dijo Candy con tono preocupado, palpando mis ropas. — ¿Qué no puedes mantenerla seca? — le grito a Max.

— Ella se empeña en mojarse— se defendió Max, alzando sus manos a modo de defensa.

— Tonto desconsiderado— le acuso Candy con gesto resentido, y luego se giro hacia mí cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su rostro por una mueca agradablemente hermosa y simpática. — Ven conmigo, que te daré ropas secas.

— Gracias, pero no es…—intente decirle, me daba pavor que me de vestimentas nuevamente, me sentía una niñita malcriada.

— Ni lo digas— me detuvo alzando la palma de su pequeña hacia mí para callarme. — Vas a cambiarte lo quieras o no.

— ¡Mi vida! — exclamo la madre de Max, quien yo no había oído entrar en la estancia, ella estaba flaqueada por su padre. — ¿No pensabas avisarnos que teníamos visitas?— le acuso mirándolo dulcemente.

—Quería que Jasmett se aclimate primero—dijo Max, abrazando primero a su madre y luego saludando a su padre. —Pero ya que están aquí…

—Hola cariño—me saludo la madre de Max, otorgándome un suave y pequeño abrazo.

—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, siéntete como si fuera tu casa—me dijo su padre, guardando cierta distancia, pero con una sonrisa cortes y agradable en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias—le dije tímidamente, mientras sentía mi rostro enrojecer gradualmente.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí—me dijo la madre de Max, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ahora entendía de donde sacaba Candy su optimismo y su euforia. —No sabíamos que vendrías de visita, pero podremos improvisarte algo de cenar ¿Verdad amor? —dijo, haciéndole la pregunta a su marido.

—Por supuesto—afirmo el padre de Max. —La primera buena excusa para utilizar la cocina y todos los utensilios que en ella hay…

—No es necesario que hagan eso, de verdad no tengo hambre…—intente excusarme, ya era demasiada vergüenza estar allí.

—Será una experiencia agradable—alego Claire. — Vamos, no veo la hora de comenzar…—le dijo a su marido, y sin mas, salio a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Le lance a Max una mirada aterrada, me asustaba tanta cordialidad junta, mas proviniendo de vampiros.

—Ella y Candy siempre se comportan así—se precavo con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro. —Te acostumbras luego de un siglo…

—Calla—lo reprendió su hermana, golpeándolo en el hombro, ocasionando que los tres riamos. —Vamos Jazz, debes cambiarte.

La seguí, sin atreverme a contradecir su orden.

Nuevamente, como la visita anterior a su hogar, me dio varias ropas y me guío hasta la habitación de Max para que me cambie.

Esa vez me puse las ropas rápidamente, procurando no tocar absolutamente nada. De todos modos, de haber querido meter las narices en algo que no me incumbía, no habría podido, dado que los interesantes y extraños libros que antes había sobre la repisa, ya no se encontraban, solo habían algunas fotografías de él y su familia.

Una vez estuve cambiada con las ropas secas que Candy me había dado, salí de la habitación, y me encontré con Max apoyado contra la pared, al costado de la puerta.

— ¿Controlando que no husmee nada? —le pregunte.

—No, solo te esperaba para que no te capture Candy y te torture con sus preguntas…

—Gracias por rescatarme entonces, aunque no estoy segura si prefiero las preguntas de Candy o las tuyas...

—Siempre es un placer rescatarte y créeme, prefieres mis preguntas…—me respondió con una sonrisita de galán de telenovela sorprendentemente agraciada. —Creo que mis padres están preparando espaguetis—me dijo, frunciendo su nariz en un gesto tierno y simpático.

—No era necesario que hagan eso—le dije sintiéndome enrojecer de a poco, mientras bajamos las escaleras.

—Ellos son felices de ese modo—me dijo amablemente. —Les gusta que tenga…amigos.

—Pero no era realmente necesario, ya me siento bastante mal usando las ropas de tu hermana—le dije abatida, mirando la vestimenta que llevaba puesta de mala manera.

—Técnicamente, esas ropas no son de Candy…

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Sonde de tu madre? —le pregunte, sintiéndome mas lánguida aun, deteniendo mi paso bruscamente.

—No… Ella las compro hace unos días para ti—me dijo, conteniendo una sonrisa, mientras arrancaba la etiqueta que aun flameaba en la camisa y yo no había visto.

— ¿Cómo? —le consulte, sin comprender del todo sus palabras, mientras palpaba los jeans y la camiseta para ver si encontraba mas etiquetas.

—Ella creyó necesario que tengas tu propio ropero aquí, así que fue de compras—me contó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte, pero no para esperar una respuesta, sino para dejar fluir mi frustración.

— ¿Tanto te afecta dejar que seamos felices? —me pregunto, mientras me guiaba hacia el salón comedor, donde resaltaba una enorme mesa de madera oscura, con la vajilla necesaria para una sola persona.

— ¿Esto los hace felices? —le pregunte, sin comprender sus motivos de felicidad. — ¿Comprarme ropa y hacerme la cena?

—Algo así—contesto Max, incitándome a sentarme en la silla, frente a la vajilla que habían acomodado para mi.

— ¡La cena esta lista! —canturreo alegremente, la madre de Max colocando una bandeja rebosante de espaguetis a mi lado. —Espero sean de tu agrado, copiamos la receta del canal de comidas—agrego, sirviendo gran cantidad de pasta en mi cuenco.

—Gracias, ya esta—la detuve. —No creo poder comer todo eso…—le dije mirando con desconfianza la alevosa cantidad de fideos que desbordaban de mi plato.

A continuación, hicieron algo que me dejo boquiabierta, completamente perpleja y maravillada.

Se sentaron conmigo a la mesa. Clement, el padre de Max, tomo la cabecera, Claire lo acompaño sentándose a su derecha. Max se sentó a su izquierda y a mi lado, mientras que Candy apareció con una bandeja con cuatro vasos más grandes que cualquier vaso normal, y tomo asiento al lado de su madre, frente a mí. A continuación repartió un vaso para cada integrante de su familia.

La madre de Max, debió notar la expresión de extrañeza en mi rostro, porque a continuación me explico la situación.

—Espero que no te incomode que cenemos contigo

—No… no… para nada—le conteste perpleja, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que llenaba los vasos era un liquido espeso color purpúreo, era sangre. — ¿Eso es…?

—Es de carnero—me dijo Max, dando un largo sorbo a su vaso. —Los criamos en la granja.

— ¿Ustedes no…? ¿No van de caza? —le pregunte irresoluta.

No podía lograr esconder la expresión de asombro de mi rostro.

— ¿Cazar? —me pregunto el padre de Max confuso, como si fuera un acto remoto, algo inasible para ellos.

—Mi familia va de caza cada semana, ellos no… No se sientan conmigo en la cena—les explique. — ¿Ustedes lo hacen siempre o solo hoy porque estoy yo aquí?

—Siempre hacemos esto, nos ayuda a sentirnos más…humanos—me contesto Clement amablemente. —Sacamos de nuestro ser el instinto de la caza, eso nos ayuda muchísimo a mantener nuestro autocontrol para con los humanos, por eso ya no sentimos ansias de cazarlos.

— ¿No tienen ganas de cazar? ¿Ni de alimentarse de humanos? —les pregunte, cada vez me sentía mas maravillada con su estilo de vida. Max rodó sus ojos ante mi pregunta.

—Te dije que no debías temerme—me susurro al oído, haciendo que Candy lance una risita encantadora.

—Puedes estar desangradote aquí mismo, frente a nuestras narices, que no nos moverás un pelo—me contesto Claire dulcemente.

—Wow—fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular, absorta. —Mi familia tardo siglos en poder tener un autocontrol semejante, y aun así no pueden contener sus ansias de cazar.

—Fue muy duro para la familia lograr esto—me confeso Clement, dando otro sorbo a la sangre que se mecía en su vaso. —Pero siempre supimos lo que queríamos ser, y lo que definitivamente no queríamos para nosotros.

—Es… asombroso—les dije, pasmada.

—Tus espaguetis se enfrían—me dijo afectivamente la madre Max, al ver que mi plato tenia los espaguetis completamente intactos.

Engullí mis espaguetis apresuradamente, quería terminar de comer cuanto antes para avasallar a preguntas a Max. Él pareció darse cuenta de este hecho, ya que ni bien termine de meter en mi boca el último fideo de mi cuenco, me pidió que lo acompañe.

Al levantarme de la mesa, quise tomar la vajilla que había utilizado para ayudar a limpiarla, pero Candy se encargo de pasar como una bala y recoger todo velozmente.

—Tu estilo de vida es extraordinario—le dije maravillada, cuando entramos en su habitación y cerro la puerta tras él.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Absolutamente, mi familia no se comporta de ese modo, ustedes son geniales, aun no puedo creerlo a pesar de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos—le conteste, y él se hecho a reír.

—Deja de saltar y siéntate, que debes estar incomoda—me pidió, haciéndome sentar en la cama. Yo ni cuenta me había dado que estaba saltando hasta que el me lo indico y me llevo a sentar. —Telefonee a tu padre mientras te cambiabas y le dije que estabas aquí, sana y salva. Espero que no te molestes por haberme tomado el atrevimiento de llamarlo—me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

— ¿Esta enfadado conmigo?

—No parecía enojado, solo bastante preocupado por ti—me dijo para apaciguarme. —Se tranquilizo cuando le asegure que estabas bien, me dijo que vayas cuando te sientas preparada.

—Son tan amables conmigo, siempre me comprenden y me apoyan por mas que me comporte como un idiota—le dije, lamentando el mal momento que les estaba haciendo pasar en lo mas profundo de mi alma.

— ¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió? —me pregunto, cauteloso.

—No, primero tu responderás mis preguntas, rigurosamente todas ellas, y luego yo responderé las tuyas—le prepuse desafiante, alzando mi barbilla al hablarle.

—Dispara…

— ¿Quién era la muchacha de la fotografía que encontré el otro día? ¿Era "ella"?

—Sí, era ella—me dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

— ¿No quieres hablar de eso verdad?

—Verdaderamente no, pero prometí responder con sinceridad a todas tus preguntas, y yo jamás rompo mis promesas, así que lo dejo en tus manos—me explicó pacientemente, pero la mueca de sufrimiento seguía implantada en sus facciones, no quería infligirle mas dolor al recordarle a esa mujer que tanto daño y malestar le había causado a su vida y a su familia, y que aun le seguía causando.

— ¿Por qué has sacado todos los libros? ¿Temías que siga hurgueteando? —le pregunte, para que se ria y borre la mueca de consternación de su rostro, pero no funciono y solo esbozo una media sonrisa que no logró esconder el malestar su cara.

—Eran libros que ella me había regalado, solo los conservaba por costumbre—me respondió. —Pero ya no quiero tenerlos, no quiero nada que me siga conectado a esa mujer, y menos si me trae conflictos contigo, así que los queme.

—Eran libros muy antiguos y extraños ¿Cómo pudiste quemarlos? ¿Estas demente?

—Eran solo eso, antigüedades—me dijo, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que habíamos abordado el tema de su convertidora.

— ¿Nunca vas a contarme la historia completa? —le pregunte.

— ¿Qué historia?

—La de tu transformación, pero completa…

—Ya te la he contado—me respondió, evadiendo mi mirada.

—No estaba completa, me contaste los detalles mas grandes, nada mas—le dije, intentando encontrar sus ojos, pero los tenia fijos en el piso.

—Lo que quieras saber mas específicamente, solo debes preguntarlo—me dijo de modo triste y desgarrador, tanto me conmovió el dolor de su rostro, que no me atreví a explayar todas las preguntas que tenia para hacerle, realmente le dañaba por sobre manera hablar de esa vampira. Debería resignarme y conformarme con la pequeña y muy poco detallada historia que me había contado varias noches atrás

— ¿Tus padres poseen algún don especial? —le pregunte, cambiando rotundamente el tema de conversación. El lo noto y me lo agradeció con una espontánea y perfecta sonrisa amable.

—No… Solo Candy y yo tenemos estos talentos…—me contesto, mas aliviado por el rumbo que había tomado la charla, pero aun quedaban resquicios de tristeza en sus dorados ojos.

—Creo que yo tengo un don—le dije, para distraerlo.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —me consulto confundido.

—Es mi momento de las preguntas, cuando sea tu turno te lo contare—le respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Has… tenido alguna novia en esta vida? —le pregunte, y sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían sutilmente. Él solo río etéreamente.

—No, no como vampiro—me respondió, mirándome inconmoviblemente.

— ¿Por qué? —la pregunta salio de mi boca sin que mi cerebro la procesara siquiera.

—Es difícil encontrar a alguien que te llene completamente siendo vampiro, alguien que cumpla todas tus expectativas, alguien que comparta tu estilo de vida…

— ¿Cómo debe ser esa persona?

—Que pregunta complicada…—me dijo pensativamente. —No se como debe ser… Creo que tiene que ser especial para mi, inteligente, divertida…

—Todos los hombres dicen las misma palabrerías "divertida, dulce, inteligente, bla, bla bla…. —me burle de él.

— ¿Y que quieres que te responda? —me consulto. —Es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, uno no planea de quien enamorarse, se enamora y ya… Me pase esta vida como vampiro buscando una mujer igual a mí, una vampira que lleve mi mismo estilo de vida, con la que pueda compartir mis cosas, pero resulto inútil y en vano…

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte repentina y desmañadamente. — ¿Por qué fue en vano?

—Por que…—comenzó a decir y termino de responderme luego de una pausa. —Es difícil encontrar alguien así.

—Si…—coincidí con el, enormemente entristecida al darme cuenta que buscaba alguien como él, alguien tan perfecto e interesante como él, no una insignificante y tonta humana.

—Bueno, creo que es mi turno para las preguntas—dijo, acomodando innecesariamente su cuerpo en el sillón.

—Aun no he terminado—me queje.

—Pero ya es tarde, debes volver a tu casa en algún momento, y no te iras de aquí sin cumplir tu parte del pacto—me respondió.

—Una pregunta más, solo una.

—Una—me concedió.

— ¿Has tenido novia en tu vida humana? —le pregunte.

— ¿Novia? —pregunto, debatiéndose algo que no pude captar consigo mismo. —Novia no, pero no voy a negarte que me acostaba con cualquier mujer que se cruzaba…—agrego, ensombreciendo su rostro repentinamente.

Un nudo de tristeza se instalo en mi garganta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que era idiota—me explico simplemente, alzando levemente su hombro. —Tuvo que pasar algo drástico en mi vida para que corrigiera algunos errores y cambiar mi estúpida forma de ser.

—Al menos has cambiado—agregue, aun sin poder disolver la tristeza que tenia atragantada.

—Mi turno—dijo rápidamente.

—De acuerdo—acepte, acostándome cómodamente en la cama, preparándome para lo peor de la noche, dar mis mas sinceras respuestas.

— ¿Por donde comenzar? —medito con gesto extremadamente pensativo. — ¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque sola y triste?

—Me entere de algo que no me agrado y me fui corriendo, huyendo de mi casa…

— ¿Qué te enteraste? —me pregunto.

Tome aire sonoramente para contarle.

—La mujer que me tuvo nueve meses en su vientre, y me abandono, apareció—le dije, recordando el momento. —Eso era lo que mi madre me estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo, esa mujer encontró a Bella y comenzó a extorsionarla, diciendo que me quería llevar con ella a Paris, pero luego Bella le ofreció dinero para que nos dejara en paz, y ella… simplemente acepto, yo le importo y siempre le importe tres rábanos.

—Y por eso te fuiste—dijo asintiendo, como si comprendiera mi reacción perfectamente. — Pero… ¿Estas enojada con Bella o con… esa mujer? —me pregunto, dubitativo.

—No podría enojarme jamás con Bella, ella simplemente intenta protegerme y me ama más que nadie, sí me molesta que me haya ocultado el regreso de mi… madre biológica, pero no la culpo, simplemente no quería angustiarme, la entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por mis hijos, no puedo juzgarla por querer que yo sea feliz—le conté. —Y tampoco estoy enojada con esa mujer, no es nada mío, no tiene ninguna obligación para conmigo, es lógico que quiera dinero, todos quieren dinero, es lo único que les importa a los humanos, pero no voy a negarte, que tenia la esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón, cuando me entere que había vuelto, de que haya recapacitado y se haya dado cuenta que me quiere recuperar, pero no…

— ¿Y que es lo que te molesta y te enoja? —me pregunto, mirándome sorprendido y maravillado, como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado sobre el universo.

—Me molesta… la vida—le dije frustrada, haciendo que vea algo en mi que le de risa. — ¿De que te ríes? —le pregunte arrojándole uno de los tantos mullidos almohadones que se encontraban sobre la cama.

—A todos nos molesta la vida de vez en cuando…—me respondió esquivando perfectamente el almohadón.

—Pero a mi me fastidia todo el tiempo—me quejé.

—Creo que debería llevarte a tu casa, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada, y según lo que me cuentas ella no merece sufrir.

— ¿Ya acabaron las preguntas? —le pregunte sorprendida. —No fue tan aterrador como lo imaginaba…

—Continuare en el auto—me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Salude a toda su familia antes de salir de casa, Candy no me dejo irme sin pedirme que regresara pronto a visitarla, y yo le prometí que así lo haría.

— ¿Cuál es el don del que me hablaste antes? —me pregunto Max, mientras conducía el camino hacia mi casa.

—Creo que tengo visiones

— ¿Visiones? ¿Del futuro como tu tía Alice? —me pregunto, posando sus ojos en mi por unos segundos para luego volverlos a la carretera.

—No son visiones del futuro, son del pasado—le explique. —En realidad solo tuve una sola, fue el día de hoy, cuando mi madre no me quería decir que era lo que me ocultaba, la vi en el bar con Clara.

— ¿Clara? —pregunto Max, confundido.

—Mi madre biológica.

— ¿Viste la reunión que tu madre tubo con esa mujer?

—Si—afirmé, asintiendo también con mi cabeza.

— ¿Nunca te había pasado antes? —me pregunto curioso.

—No… eso no, me pasaron otras cosas…—le dije, recordando el sueño que había tenido hacia varias semanas, donde creía que aparecía él sin siquiera conocerlo.

— ¿Cuáles cosas?

—Pavadas sin importancia—le respondí rápidamente, mirando con fijeza el parabrisas y agradeciendo la alta velocidad a la que conducía, debido a que ya habíamos llegado a mi hogar. —Gracias por todo—le dije aun sin mirarlo, presionando el botón que abría la puerta.

—Aun no han terminado mis preguntas—me freno, presionando el botón que cerraba la puerta. — ¿Vendrías conmigo a patinar algún otro día? La pista aun esta en perfectas condiciones—me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, que detuvo mi corazón.

—Si, claro—le respondí, enrojeciendo rápidamente.

—Hasta mañana—me dijo, presionando el botón para abrir la puerta. —Descansa…

—Hasta mañana—le respondí, totalmente estupefacta con su mirada. —Tu también des…—comencé a desearle y me detuve a pensar lo que estaba diciendo. —Olvídalo.

El río dulcemente y yo me baje del auto gravando la imagen de su rostro solazado en mi mente.

No se marcho del sendero de mi casa, hasta que no entre en la seguridad de mi hogar. Y yo, regodeándome con su imagen en mi cabeza no me di cuenta que mi madre se había abalanzado sobre mi.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamo estrechándome entre sus brazos fuertemente. —Gracias al cielo que has vuelto cariño, yo... yo lo siento tanto…—comenzó a decir, sin dejar de estrujarme entre sus níveos brazos.

—Ma…ma…—vocifere con dificultad intentando zafarme de su resistente abrazo.

—Cariño, no estas dejando respirar a Jasmett—le dijo mi padre, tomándole los brazos.

—Oh, lo siento—dijo ella, soltándome solo un poco. —Lo siento tanto bebe, espero puedas perdonarme, no….

—Mama, calla—le ordene, frenando su monologo y apartándome de ella, mientras me dirigia hacia la sala a sentarme en los sillones. Mis padres comprendieron lo que yo pretendía hacer y se unieron a mí en menos de un segundo. —No tienes que pedirme disculpas—le dije.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto ella mirándome confundida, mientras que mi padre me observaba maravillado.

—Te conozco… Se que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste de ese modo para protegerme, no debes pedirme disculpas cuando lo único que buscabas era mi bienestar, lo entiendo perfectamente, y soy yo la que les debe una disculpa por haberme marchado de ese modo—les explique con lagrimas en mis ojos. —Me sentí sobrepasada en ese momento, y necesitaba pensar un poco y aclarar mis ideas, lamento haberlos preocupado.

—Oh cielo—dijo mi madre, lanzándose a mis brazos nuevamente. —Eres tan adulta para tu edad…

—Mama…No me dejes respirar—le dije sonriendo.

—Claro…—dijo ella soltándome.

—Quiero hacerles una pregunta, y espero que me respondan con sinceridad—les pedí, mirando solo a mi madre.

—Jasmett…—me advirtió mi padre.

—Quiero saber—le dije, sin mirarlo.

—No quieres saber la verdad—me dijo con voz triste.

—Lo necesito—le pedí, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Le debemos la verdad Edward—le dijo mi madre, mirándolo angustiosamente. —Pregunta lo que quieras hija…

—Ella… ¿No quería verme? ¿Solo quería dinero? —le pregunte, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—Jasmett…—comenzó a decir mi madre.

—Ella solo quería dinero—la interrumpió mi padre. —Lo leí en su mente desde que nos encontró, por eso tu madre se lo ofreció, porque sabíamos que aceptaría—me contó él, susurrando.

Yo solo asentí mientras sentía como las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos sin poder retenerlas.

— ¿Cómo los encontró?

—Ella es de Oregón—me respondió mi madre.

—Siempre supo que Carlisle era un inminente medico, y se entero que estaba por estos lugares—me contó mi padre.

— ¿Ella sabia quienes me habían adoptado? ¿No se supone que eso es privado? —le pregunte.

— ¿Importa eso? —me pregunto mi madre. —Cariño, si tú… —comenzó a decir mi madre, y luego se quebró.

—Bella…—la llamo mi padre con voz suave y dulce.

—Estoy bien, ella tiene que saber sus opciones—le respondió. Yo me sentí perdida sin saber lo que estaban hablando, pero por la expresión de horror en el rostro de mi madre, supe que no seria nada bueno. —Cariño, si tu quieres ver a tu… madre, o deseas… estar con ella, nosotros no nos opondremos nunca a tus deseos, y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites—logro decir mi madre, con la vos resquebrajada.

Me quede observándola absorta, sin saber que decirle ¿A mi madre? ¿De que diablos estaba hablando?

— ¿De que hablas? —le pregunte. —Estoy con mi madre…—le respondí y ella río dulcemente más allá de su visible angustia.

—Hablo de tu madre real, cariño.

—Tu eres mi madre real—le conteste, enojada con lo que había dicho. —No la considero madre por haberme gestado, tú eres mi madre. La que me alimento, me enseño a hablar, a caminar, me cambio los pañales, la que esta siempre conmigo cuando la necesito… No esa mujer…

—Gracias…—dijo mi madre, abrazándome nuevamente.

—Gracias a ti, mama—le respondí, abrazándola también.

— ¿Puedo unirme también? —dijo Alice, irrumpiendo en la sala y ensamblándose a nuestro abrazo.

—Alice, menos mal que estas aquí, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante—le dijo mi padre.

—Lo se, por eso he venido—le respondió Alice engreídamente. —Dime hermanito.

—Jasmett ha tenido una visión—le dijo mi padre. Alice clavo sus enormes y opacos ojos dorados en mi rostro.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamo mi tía, eufórica. — ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué vio? ¿Donde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo he visto?

—Cálmate Alice…—le pidió mi padre, mi madre y yo nos manteníamos al margen de su conversación, observando. —Fue el día de hoy, su visión fue exactamente igual que las tuyas, nada más que fue sobre el pasado y no sobre el fututo.

— ¿Una visión sobre el pasado? —pregunto mi tía, irónica. —Cualquiera puede ver el pasado…

—Fue una situación que ella nunca había visto antes Alice…—le respondió mi padre. —Algo que ni siquiera imaginaba, y de repente ¡Plaf! Apareció la imagen en su cabeza, tan nítida como si estuviera recordando la escena de su película preferida.

— ¿Alguna vez te había sucedido algo así antes? —me pregunto mi tía, mirándome asombrada.

—No… no así exactamente…—le respondí, dudando si contarle o no lo de mi sueño, mientras observaba como mi padre me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos. —Bueno, antes de conocer a Max, soñé con él.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Si… Pero no estaba segura de que sea él... —intente explicarles. — Es complicado…

—Revélanos—me pidió mi padre.

—Antes de conocer a Max, soñé con un vampiro y cuando vi a Max por primera vez en el instituto, creía que había sido él, el vampiro de mis sueños, se veía igual. Pero me convencí a mi misma de que había sido una coincidencia… Me resultaba imposible haber soñado con alguien que no conocía…

— ¿Imposible? —me pregunto mi madre, alzando su fina y elegante ceja. — ¿Aun crees en la palabra "imposible"?

—Creo que si…—le respondí riendo.

— ¿Entonces tienes sueños sobre el futuro e imágenes sobre el pasado? —pregunto mi tía, analizando algo en su mente.

—Es raro—dijo mi padre, mirando fijamente a Alice, ambos se comían con la mirada.

— ¿Qué piensan? —pregunte, mirándolos de hito en hito.

—Que tienes un don extraordinario—dijo mi tía aplaudiendo y levantándose del sillón dando gráciles saltitos. —Pronto lo averiguaremos.

— ¿Pronto? —pregunte.

—Alice…—advirtió mi padre, mirándola hecho una furia.

— ¿Qué? —lo desafío Alice. —Yo puedo decir lo que se me antoje, ya no quiero callarme mas, además quizá ella lo vea por si misma en cualquier momento, dado el increíble don que parece que posee…—dijo mi tía sin poder contener su optimismo.

—Deja que ella tome las decisiones que tenga que tomar por si sola—le pidió mi padre, poniéndose en pie frente a ella, afrontándola.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte, también poniéndome en pie y parándome entre ellos.

Sus miradas se encontraban encadenadas y podías ver chispas disparar de sus ojos si observabas con atención.

—Ocurre que…—comenzó a decir mi tía, pero mi padre la interrumpió.

— ¡Alice!

—Edward—lo llamo mi madre, y mi padre relajo su expresión. —Ven conmigo, creo que Alice quiere hablar con Jasmett…

—Pero amor, habíamos arreglado que…—comenzó a decir mi padre, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Se lo que dijimos, pero Jasmett es una niña muy madura y sabe lo que tiene que hacer—le respondió mi madre. —No quiero ocultarle más nada…

—No estamos ocultándole nada—dijo mi padre entre dientes, mirando fieramente a Alice.

—Ven conmigo por favor—le pidió mi madre, extendiéndole su mano. Él la tomo a regañadientes, y se marcho con ella, no sin antes lanzarla a Alice una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte a mi tía. —No entiendo nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí…

—Tu padre no quiere que te lo diga... —comenzó a decir Alice, mirándome tiernamente. —Pero estoy harta de ver como pierdes el tiempo… Como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo…

—Ve al grano Alice…—le pedí rodando mis ojos.

—Me recuerdas a Edward cuando haces eso—me dijo Alice, entrecerrando sus ojos. Yo le lance una mirada asesina. —También cuando me miras así…

—Alice…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—dijo sonriendo. —Te veo convertida Jasmett, no tienes otro destino…

— ¿Cómo?

—No tienes otro futuro más que la inmortalidad…

—Pero yo he tomado la decisión de no convertirme—le dije con un gritito desesperado. — ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga otro futuro que no sea la inmortalidad?

—No lo se, busco y busco, pero solo te veo convertida…

—No puede ser—le dije en un susurro ahogado, cayendo sobre el sillón. —Tome la decisión hace tiempo, no puede ser…

—No estarás muy segura de la decisión que has tomado, porque no veo otro destino para ti…

—No…

—Sí…

—No puede ser Alice—le grite.

—Cálmate—me pidió, sentándose a mi lado, y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros suavemente.

—Debes estar viendo mal, tus visiones deben estar fallando—le dije desesperadamente.

—Mis visiones no están fallando, se afianzan mas con el tiempo Jasmett—me explico mi tía pacientemente. —Tu transformación es inminente.

—No…

—No es tan malo como todos dicen…—me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué no es tan malo? —pregunte con sarcasmo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. —Estoy reprimiendo lo que siento por Max desde hace meses, por tener una vida mortal, no puedes decirme que no es tan malo…

—No es mala esta vida Jasmett, llegas a sentirte bien cuando te acostumbras…

— ¿Qué recuerdas tu de tu vida humana para decirme que ser vampiro esta bien? —le pregunte. —La tía Rose, que sí la recuerda, no hay un día en que no quiera volver a ser humana, todos darían cualquier cosa por volver a ser humanos Alice, no me vengas con eso de que ser vampiro es lindo y agradable cuando te acostumbras…

—Pregúntale a Rose si cambiaria su inmortalidad por Emmett, ella no querría volver a ser humana sin Emmett a su lado, te lo aseguro…—me dijo, sin dejar de ser tierna. —Nosotros encontramos nuestra mitad, nuestra razón para seguir subsistiendo, y tú también lo encontraste, no puedes continuar negándote a estar con el…

—No…—fue todo lo que conseguí responderle.

—No te enfades conmigo—me pidió amablemente. —Yo solo quería avisarte lo que te deparaba el destino para que dejes de perder el tiempo, o lo pierdas a conciencia—me dijo, y luego deposito un suave beso sobre mi frente, y se marcho velozmente de la sala, dejándome sentada en el sillón, pensando seriamente lo que me había dicho.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, posteado para ustedes. Me costo muchisimo escribir este capitulo, cada vez estoy mas desanimada, y ensima estoy en epoca de parciales. Pero por suerte, para ustedes, estoy de vacaciones, asi que voy a tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo, solo me falta la inspiracion. **

**Les cuento, por si les interesa, que aprove todos los parciales, asi que estoy feliz.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, y me dejen muchos comentarios para darme animos y ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias a los que comentarion, me dieron las ganitas para terminar.**

**Besos!  
**


	14. Cumpleaños

**Capitulo 14**

_**Cumpleaños**_

Estaba recostada sobre el enorme sillón de tres cuerpos de la sala. Debajo de mis pies estaba la falda de Emmett y debajo de mi cabeza, estaba la pierna de mi padre. Ese sábado me había levantado más temprano de lo normal, y me había encontrado a mi padre y a mi tío mirando absortos la televisión, así que decidí unirme a ellos, pero a leer uno de los tantos libros que tenia.

Desde que Alice me había dado el desesperante pronostico de mi inmortalidad, me estaba tomando la vida con toda la solfa posible. Me había mentalizado con el discurso barato de "que pase lo que tenga que pasar", pero había un problema… Nada pasaba. De todos modos, mi mente estaba atenta ante la posibilidad de que Alice seguramente estaba equivocándose.

—Nuevo auto a propulsión, es increíble este vehiculo ¿Cuánta velocidad alcanza? —le preguntaba la elegante periodista, que estaba detrás de la gigante pantalla de la sala, a su compañero.

—Quinientos kilómetros por hora Ely—le respondía emocionado su co equipe. —Pero aun no sale al mercado, se encuentra en el periodo de prueba. Estimo que estará listo para ser comprado en un año aproximadamente.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamaba Emmett frustrado, haciendo que me sobresalte y lo mire por arriba de mi libro. —Era el auto perfecto para Jasmett ¡Era una nave! ¿Viste eso hermano?—le decía a mi padre emocionado, señalando la televisión como un niño pequeño.

—Si…—afirmaba mi padre, pensativo concentrado en las imágenes del nuevo auto en cuestión. —Quizá si muevo un par de contactos podremos tenerlo como obsequio a tiempo…

— ¿Obsequio? ¿Auto a propulsión? ¿Jasmett? ¿Nave? ¿De que están hablando? —pregunte emocionada, cerrando mi libro y dejándolo a un costado sobre el sillón.

—Jasmett…—me llamo mi tío, con voz aterrada. — ¿Sabes que día es?

—No…—conteste alzando mis hombros, haciendo caculos de días mentalmente, pero aun así, no sabía en día nos encontrábamos.

—Digna hija de su madre…—murmuro Emmett. —Realmente, a veces creo que eres su hija biológica.

—Es 19 de octubre cariño—me respondió mi padre tiernamente, acariciando mis cabellos.

— ¿De verdad? —consulte emocionada, sentándome repentinamente en el sillón.

Mi padre me sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, y yo veía por el rabillo del ojo como Emmett negaba con indignación.

—Seguramente ni sabe que día es su cumpleaños…—dijo con gesto desesperanzado.

—Sí lo sé, cumplo años el 25 de octubre—le dije a Emmett de modo bravucón, con tono de voz ofendido. — ¿Vas a regalarme un auto? —pregunté, dirigiéndome a mi padre.

—Claro…—dijo con expresión divertida.

— ¡Si! —exclame pegando un saltito. —Pero no quiero ese nuevo auto a propulsión…

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunto Emmett.

—Voy a ser la única en este pue…—comencé a decir, y me detuve. —Error, voy a ser la única en el mundo en tener ese auto, ni siquiera salio a la venta, quiero un auto normal…

— ¿Qué auto quieres? —pregunto mi padre.

—Uno pequeño y veloz—le dije con una sonrisa que me llegaba de oreja a oreja. —De color negro… ¡No! De color plata…Sí, plata…—le dije imaginando mi futuro auto.

—Pero ese auto es muy pequeño—me dijo mi padre, leyendo las expectativas que revoleteaban en mi mente. — ¿No deseas algo mas grande para salir a pasear con tus amigos?

— ¿Amigos? —pregunte, alzando mi ceja. —No tengo amigos papá…

— ¿Y que hay con Camille? ¿Y Max? —preguntó mi padre.

— ¿Y el novio de Camille? —agrego mi tío, mirando a mi padre. —Yo creía que eran amigos.

—Si… Puede—afirme. —Pero de todos modos ellos tienen vehiculo, no necesitan que yo los lleve a ningún lado, así que quiero algo mas practico, pequeño y veloz.

—No… Definitivamente no es hija de Bella—comento mi tío, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a prestar atención a la pantalla enorme.

—Y desgraciadamente pasamos a noticias no tan alentadoras como un auto-nave—decía la periodista cambiando drásticamente la expresión de su rostro. —Ya son tres las denuncias por desapariciones de jóvenes en la zona de Tacoma, Olympia y Redmond ¿Qué cree la policía Arnold?

—Se cree que son secuestros, el problema es que aun no se han pedido rescates a las familias involucradas, ustedes en sus casas, si han visto a algunos de estos chicos…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —les pregunte a mi padre y a Emmett, que estaban pegados a la televisión. — ¿Vampiros?

—No… No lo se—dijo mi padre, dudando.

—No creo que sean vampiros—dijo Emmett. —Nuestra especie procura no… matar gente que pueda ser buscada, no creo que sean vampiros, no al menos vampiros experimentados—agrego, mirando a mi padre con consternación en los ojos.

—No me huele a vampiros, seguramente es algún humano desesperado o psicótico…—afirmo mi padre con seguridad, relajando sus facciones.

—O algún humano desesperado y psicótico—dijo mi tío.

—Ustedes están mal de la cabeza…—les dije con abatimiento. —Cualquier pequeña noticia y ya creen que hay vampiros involucrados, deben relajarse un poco…

—Tienes razón cariño, pero es complicado relajarse después de tantos problemas—me dijo mi padre, sentándome en su falda.

—Hace años que no hay problemas papi—le dije para tranquilizarlo, rodeando su tieso cuello con mis brazos. —Al menos desde mi nacimiento…

—Y muchísimo antes también, pero son manías que aun mantenemos—me explico él. — ¿Le preguntaste a Emmett que tenia pensado regalarte para tu cumpleaños? —me susurro al oído, cambiando el tema de conversación. Nunca le gustaba recordar el último altercado que tuva la familia con los Volturis, cuando Renesmee aun era una bebita.

— ¿Qué vas a regalarme para mi cumpleaños? —le pregunte a Emmett emocionada.

—Tenía pensado… Regalarte un mega stereo para el auto, con unos parlantes geniales que vi en una casa de sonido…—dijo con una sonrisa gigante pintada en los labios. —Pero creo que es de mala suerte regalar stereos en los cumpleaños—añadió, mirando a mi padre.

— ¿Por qué? —consulte.

—Emmett…—le dijo mi padre, en tono de reprimenda.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo mi tío a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué ocurre con los stereos en los cumpleaños? —les pregunte, mirándolos de hito en hito, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, y se notaba en sus facciones que no tenían interés en contestar. —De acuerdo, quieren hacerme caminar…—vocifere resignándome, y levantándome del sillón, camino al estudio de mi madre.

—Va a ser mejor que le pregunte a Bella—comento mi padre a mi tío, mientras yo subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Gracias Edward—grito mi madre con tono de voz irónico, desde el piso de arriba.

Al llegar a la puerta del estudio, me detuve en seco frente a ella y cuando iba a golpear, ella me grito dulcemente que entre.

—Hola—le dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

—Hola dulzura, siéntate—me dijo señalando la silla que estaba frente a ella en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunte, mirando un montón de manuscritos que se desparramaban por toda la mesa.

—Escribo.

— ¿Qué escribes? ¿Un nuevo libro de amor? —consulte con la emoción rezagante en mi voz. Siempre amaba sus novelas, era la mejor escritora de la historia.

—Suspenso esta vez—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muero por leerlo ¿Me dejas un pequeño avance? —consulte esperanzada, intentando tomar algunas de las hojas.

—No—negó rotundamente, apartando sus escritos ágilmente. —Tendrás que esperar a que salga el libro, como están esperando todos mis fans.

—Ufa…—exclame indignada.

—Querías preguntarme algo según escuche…. —murmuro mi madre mirándome con recelo y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Si—afirme recordando la conversación con mi tío y mi padre. — ¿Por qué es de mala suerte regalar stereos en los cumpleaños?

—Emmett me regalo un stereo en mi último cumpleaños humano—contó mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y? —pregunte, sin entender. — ¿Qué tiene eso de mala suerte?

—Ese mismo día, Jasper intento atacarme…

— ¿Qué demo…

—Me corte con un envoltorio—me contó, cortando mi improperio, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Hoy lo recuerdo y me causa diversión, pero en su momento sufrí mucho. Tu padre creyó que era un peligro nuestra relación y se marcho…

— ¿A dónde se fue?

—No lo se…

— ¿Y porque volvió? —consulte sin poder contenerme, creyendo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que la elección de mi padre habría sido la mejor alternativa para el bienestar de mi madre, aunque eso significara que yo no estaría allí en ese momento.

—Es…. Complicado. El creyó que yo había muerto, por una falsa visión que tuvo Alice—dijo mi madre, mirándome fijamente. — Fue todo un gran mal entendido, Alice dijo y Rose dijo…—aclaro al ver que mi rostro palidecía por la impresión de imaginar a mi madre humana y muerta. —Y entonces se fue a Italia y tuve que ir a buscarlo.

— ¿A Ita…—comencé a preguntar, pero luego recordé quienes residían en Italia, y lo que hacían. —Los Volturis…—murmure absorta.

—Exacto—afirmo Bella.

—Que espanto…—dije, conjeturándome la situación y todo lo que mis padres habían tenido que soportar para estar juntos, y todas las cosas que yo aun no sabia y que quizá nunca llegaría a saber.

—Todo salio bien, por suerte.

— ¿Bien? —consulte sarcásticamente. —Es…horrible, todo lo que pasaron…

—Valió la pena—dijo mi madre, con voz segura.

—No se si podría soportar lo que ustedes han tenido que soportar.

—Yo estoy segura que si—dijo mi madre, entendiendo a lo que me refería. —Eres mil veces más fuerte que yo, podrías soportar eso y mucho más.

—No lo creo.

—Yo sí—me dijo tercamente, cortando la conversación.

La semana paso rápidamente a pesar de mi enorme emoción porque llegue el día de mi cumpleaños y con él, mis regalos.

—El sábado hacemos una gran fiesta en lo de Adams—dijo Camille, el jueves anterior al 25 de octubre, durante el almuerzo.

— ¿El sábado es tu cumpleaños? —le pregunte al novio de mi amiga, asombrada.

Él asintió.

— ¿Jazz? ¿En que mundo vives? —me pregunto Camille chasqueando sus dedos. —Estamos hablando de la fiesta en casa de Ady desde la semana pasada…

—Sí, lo siento—me defendí. Últimamente me pasaba los días en mi burbuja mental, solo pensando en la predicción de Alice, y en lo feliz que podría llegar a ser mi vida al lado de Max, los dos juntos e inmortales por el resto de la eternidad. —Lo debo haber olvidado. Así que eres de libra, como yo—agregue a Adams, con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto—me dijo él también sonriendo, elevándome su mano para chocar nuestras palmas.

—Somos los mejores—dije golpeando suavemente su mano, haciendo un simpático ruidito.

—Por eso me caes tan bien—le dijo Max, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

—Ahhh… ¡Max!—exclamo Adams con expresión de asco, revoleándole una papa frita. — ¡No seas gay!

Todos reímos a carcajadas, hasta que alguien me llamo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Cullen! —me dijo una conocida y chillona voz a mi espalda.

Me voltee para encontrarme con la silueta de Janet, flaqueada por sus amiguitas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté, encolerizada con solo escuchar su escandalosa voz.

— ¿Así que mañana cumples años? —me consulto con cara de asco, como si estuviera observando la cosa mas horrorosa del mundo, mientras se abanicaba con un papel blanco.

—Así es…—afirme, volteándome para continuar almorzando. No estaba en mis planes perder mi tiempo hablando con esa muchacha.

—Es muy amable de tu parte que me hayan enviado una invitación a la fiesta—dijo arteramente, arrojándome el papel blanco con el cual se abanicaba. — ¿Tu iras Max? —pregunto con malicia.

—¿Fiesta? —pregunte, volviendo a mirarla asombrada y confundida, mientras tomaba el grueso y refinado rectángulo de papel blanco y solo leía las palabras "invitación", "fiesta" y "sorpresa" plateadas inscriptas en él.

—Por supuesto—respondió Max hostilmente, con sus dientes apretados.

Él estaba a mi lado, parecía demasiado tenso en su silla, como si estuviera conteniendo enormemente sus impulsos de levantarse y matarla con su dedo meñique.

Instintivamente le tome la mano, temía que haga una locura.

—Entonces allí estaré—dijo ella, arrebatándome la invitación a mi propia fiesta y mirándome adversamente.

— ¿Qué fiesta? —volví a preguntar mirando a Max, estaba segura que él sabría algo.

— ¿Qué parte de "sorpresa" no has leído en la invitación, pedazo de retardada? —pregunto Camille, levantándose de su silla. —Ah… cierto que no sabes leer…—continuo diciendo, mientras daba los pasos que la separaban de ella y le hacia frente.

—Basta…—dije levantándome yo también y tomando a Camille de los brazos. Adams hizo lo mismo que yo. —Déjala Camm, no tiene vida propia.

— ¡Ja! —exclamo Janet. —Te veo en la fiesta de esta niñita insignificante—le dijo a Max, y se fue luego de arrojarle un beso en el aire.

—La matare si pone un pie en tu casa—dijo Camille. Y por su tono de voz y la expresión asesina de su rostro, supe que decía la verdad.

—Ya se fue—la tranquilice mientras la obligaba a sentarse y yo también volvía a mi lugar en la silla. —Ahora explíquenme de que fiesta hablaba esa estúpida—les dije, mirándolos a los tres amenazadoramente.

—Juro que yo no se nada—se defendió Camille alzando sus manos, mientras miraba a Max. —A mi solo me llego una invitación.

—A mi igual—se resguardo Adams.

Mire fijamente a Max, que estaba empeñado en mantener su perfecta expresión inocente y angelical.

—Alice—dijo Max, cerrando los ojos con el rostro apenado, como si se sintiera el traidor más grande del universo.

— ¡Mierda! —exclame enojada. —Debía de haberlo supuesto, esa maldita enana no se conformaría con hacer una reunión intima, voy a matarla juro que voy a matarla…—comencé a balbucear para mis adentros, cuando vi que los ojos de Max ocultaban algo de mi persona. — ¿Qué mas?

—No… no lo se—dijo, trabándose a la mitad de la frase, algo que lo delato en su mentira. Lo mire entrecerrando mis ojos. — ¡Me siento un apóstata!

—Habla—le dije de manera amenazante.

En frente nuestro, Adams y Camille nos observaban con atención, escuchando cada palabra cuidadosamente. Parecían aliviados de no saber mucho detalle de la fiesta y no estar involucrados en esta discusión.

—Es una fiesta de disfraces…—murmuro Max.

Mi mejor amiga y su novio se taparon los oídos al mismo tiempo que yo gritaba.

—¿Qué?

—Quería hacer algo divertido e innovador, no puedes enojarte con ella por querer que te diviertas en tu cumpleaños—defendió Max a la conspiradora de mi tía.

— ¡Oh claro que si puedo! —dije desesperada. —Me niego a rotundamente a presenciar esa fiesta, festejen sin mi y pásenlo de maravillas con sus ridículos disfraces, yo ni loca que me disfrazo para festejar… Encima van a ir nuestros compañeros de curso…—murmure encolerizada, y mis tres amigos agacharon su mirada ante mis palabras. — ¿Qué?

—Bueno… es solo que…—comenzó a decir Max.

— ¿Qué pasa? —volví a consultar, y luego caí en la cuenta de mis últimas palabras. —Dime que solo invito a mis compañeros de curso, por favor…—le rogué, mirándolo imploradoramente.

Él solo comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Invito a todo el instituto...

—Cálmate…—intentaba tranquilizarme Max, mientras conducía lentamente hasta mi casa.

Me había pasado las horas que me quedaban de clase en el instituto insultando a Alice en todos los idiomas que había aprendido. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Ella sabia que no quería fiestas. No por que no me gustaran, sino porque no tenia muchos amigos con los cuales festejar. No seria un momento agradable esa fiesta con Janet y sus arpías.

Todo el instituto tenía invitaciones a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y yo ni siquiera los conocía. Era la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Para ser una adivina, a veces dejaba mucho que desear.

— ¿Puedes apresurarte? —le pregunte a Max, desquiciada. —Estas yendo mas lento para que no asesine a mi tía, pero tarde o temprano llegara el momento.

—Acá el único que va ser asesinado, soy yo…—se lamento Max, negando con la cabeza. —Se supone que debería mantener el secreto.

Él aparco el auto prolijamente de una sola maniobra frente a mi casa.

Alice se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del porche, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —le pregunte, mientras bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta de un gran golpe.

Mi tía miro a Max con expresión acuchilla.

—Lo siento Alice, pero no me quedo otra alternativa—le explico él. —Estaba echa una furia…

—Lo se—dijo mi tía. —Pero era una sorpresa…

— ¿Una sorpresa? —pregunte alarmada. — ¡Es la peor sorpresa de la historia! No quería una fiesta y lo sabias…

—Te gustan las fiestas—dijo mi tía. —Y esta te va a encantar, lo se. Lo vas a pasar de mil maravillas, y además ya tengo todo organizado, hasta los disfraces…—me dijo haciendo un pucherito y endulzando su rostro hasta un punto empalagoso.

—Encima eso…—dije con cara de aborrecimiento, haciendo un mohín. — ¡Disfraces! —exclame elevando mis brazos, cada vez mas frustrada. — ¿En que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió algo así?

—En ti—me dijo con una sonrisa. —Confía en mí, vas a pasarlo muy bien. Además vienen Tanya, Kate y Garret, debíamos hacer una fiesta…

—Sí…—coincidí con ella. — ¿Pero que parte "intima" es la que tu no entiendes?

—No todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años Jasmett, había que festejarlo a lo grande… Y no sabes lo hermoso que es el disfraz que he escogido para ti—dijo dando saltitos.

—Estás loca—la acuse, señalándola con mi dedo índice mientras entraba a la casa, dándome por vencida. —Completamente loca…Ni pienses que me pondré algún disfraz que hayas escogido tú…

Max cerró la puerta de entrada a su espalda y me siguió en silencio hasta la cocina.

Fui derecho hasta la enorme heladera plateada y saque una torta de chocolate y crema que había hecho Esme. Tome un tenedor y me senté en la mesa poniendo el pastel frente a mi. Max me miro con los ojos entrecerraos y se sentó a mi lado en completo silencio.

Comencé a comer directamente de la bandeja, tomando grandes pedazos de pastel con mi tenedor, y abriendo desmesuradamente la boca para poder engullirlos.

— ¿Estas…—comenzó a preguntar Max.

—Estoy bien, es solo angustia oral—le explique cortando su oración, hablando con la boca rebosante del pastel.

— ¿Angustia oral? —pregunto él, mirándome con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

—Sí… ¿Nunca te dio tanta bronca algo que desangraste una vaca o un maldito tigre?

—No…—respondió él, mirándome alarmado.

—Bueno, a mí si… Quiero desangrar el pastel.

—Angustia oral…—murmuro el, mirando atentamente como exterminaba el pastel con mi tenedor.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? —le pregunte, metiendo un enorme trozo de torta a mi boca.

— ¿Los disfraces? —pregunto él, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo…—le dije haciendo un mohín. —Además de los disfraces…

— ¿Qué es lo peor? —consulto él.

—Tú—le respondí, mirándolo con bronca mientras masticaba.

— ¿Yo?

—Si, tú… Estoy segura que estabas al tanto del plan de mi tía, y no me dijiste nada, lo ocultaste...

—Era una sorpresa—dijo para defenderse, mirándome dulcemente.

—Quita esa cara, porque no se me va a pasar tan fácilmente—le dije mordazmente.

— ¿Qué cara? —pregunto él confundido, endulzando aún más sus facciones en una hermosa mueca de inocencia.

—Esa cara…—le dije señalándolo, eran increíbles los efectos que tenían en mi sus delicadas muecas. Al instante el corazón comenzaba a latirme desbocado, me sudaban las manos y se me nublaban las ideas de la mente.

—Es la única cara que tengo, no puedo cambiarla—dijo él a la defensiva.

—Sí, pero cuando quieres que te perdone, o que no me enoje pones esa carita de inocente que…

— ¿Qué que? —pregunto él, acercándose a mi lentamente.

Tenía su boca a tres centímetros de la mía, y sus ojos miraban directamente los míos. Mi corazón se detuvo, en mi mete solo se dibujaba el contorno de sus perfectos labios, y mis manos transpiraban y temblaban incontrolablemente. El tenedor resbalo de entre mis dedos, permitiéndome romper el encanto que él cernía sobre mí.

—Que… que me fastidia—tartamudee, apartando mi cara y concentrándola en el pastel.

—Lo siento…—murmuro el. Parecía abatido o decepcionado por algo que no comprendí y tampoco me interese en comprender, mi mente se regodeaba con la imagen de su boca frente a mi.

—Mas te vale que tu disfraz sea bueno…—le amenace, cambiando de tema bruscamente.

—No lo se, Alice lo escogió—dijo él, restándole importancia.

— ¿Dejaste que Alice escoja tu disfraz? —le pregunte.

—Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Estas loco…—le dije, intentando adivinar que disfraz había escogido Alice y teniendo una idea brillante casi al mismo tiempo— ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?

—No…por suerte no puedo leer tu mente, pero me aterran las ideas que se te ocurren cada vez que pones esa mueca en tu rostro—me dijo, mirándome con desconfianza.

—Voy a preparar mi propio disfraz—le dije, levantándome de la silla y guardando la torta en la heladera rápidamente. —Si voy a tener que soportar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, al menos lo haré con un disfraz que me agrade.

—No… No Jazz, Alice te ha comprado un disfraz, no voy a ser parte de tu idea—se excusó, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No solo serás parte de mi idea, sino que me llevaras a hacer las compras—le dije, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de entrada. — ¡Vamos!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me despertaron esa mañana diferentes tonos de voces.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte confundida, desde la cama, mientras toda mi familia se acercaba a besarme y abrazarme.

—Son las ocho, cariño—me dijo mi madre arropándome en sus brazos.

— ¡Mierda! —grite, saltando de la cama. —Llegare tarde al instituto.

—No iras al instituto—dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos. —Tienes que prepararte para la fiesta…

—Me prepare cuando vuelva, hay tiempo de sobra…—le dije, buscando mi uniforme por toda la habitación. — ¿Dónde esta mi uniforme? Estoy segura que lo deje sobre el sillón el día de ayer…—le dije a mi madre.

—Yo lo tome—dijo Alice con una sonrisita de suficiencia. —Sabía que querrías ir a toda costa, así que escondí tu uniforme. Hoy no iras al instituto.

— ¡Alice! —la reprendí con un grito. —Mama… Dile algo…

—Estoy de acuerdo en que faltes hoy cariño, es tu cumpleaños—dijo mi madre, poniéndose del lado de Alice.

—Si vas a clase te haré correr toda la hora de educación física—dijo mi tío Emmett acercándose a mí, y dándome un sonoro beso en la coronilla. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños demonio!

Se salieron con la suya y no me dejaron ir al instituto, busque mi uniforme por toda la casa, pero no pude encontrarlo por ningún rincón. Alice era capaz de haber quemado mis ropas con tal de cumplir su cometido, así que luego de buscar por todos lados, me di por vencida y me acosté a dormir unas horas mas, para estar despierta en la fiesta.

El sonido del insistente timbre me despertó en la mitad de mi sueño. Tape mi cabeza para seguir durmiendo, pero nadie contestaba a la puerta. Me levante de la cama, me puse mi bata y baje corriendo las escaleras.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Ya vaaaaaa! —grite, mientras llegaba al pie de las escalares— ¿Es qué nadie puede atender? —pregunte a mi familia, aunque no se veía ningún miembro de ella, mientras abría la puerta.

—Feliz cumpleaños—me dijo la perfecta y aterciopelada voz de Max, mientras me brindaba mi sonrisa preferida y besaba mi mejilla.

—Gra…Gracias...—le dije confundida. No sabia si aun estaba soñando o si realmente un Dios Heleno estaba en mi puerta besando mi mejilla y hablándome dulcemente. —¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es por la noche… ¿Ya es la noche? —pregunte enredada, mirando el cielo cubierto de espesas nubes que tapaban un débil sol.

—No es la noche aun—dijo él riendo y mirándome tiernamente. —Alice me pidió que venga a ayudarlos con los preparativos.

— ¿Vienes a ayudar con los preparativos de una fiesta a ocho vampiros, una hibrida y un hombre lobo? —le pregunte irónicamente.

Él se limito a asentir quedamente.

— ¡Menos mal que has llegado! —exclamo la voz de Alice, mientras lo abrazaba y lo arrastraba hasta el patio trasero.

Me quede de pie con la puerta en la mano, mirando como Alice se llevaba a Max de la mano. Cuando ya desaparecieron de mi vista, empuje la puerta para cerrarla y subí a mi habitación.

Era la hora de comenzar a prepararme, para poder llevar mi propio disfraz en la fiesta. Una vez rodeada por la paz de mi cuarto, me sumergí en un lago baño de inmersiones. Enjaboné cada fragmento de mi cuerpo con mi jabón de jazmines preferido, y lavé mis cabellos con el shampoo y el enjuague de la misma fragancia. Al salir, me seque con cuidado e hidrate mi cuerpo con una crema humectante.

Elegí para vestir unas medias de red negras, una minifalda de jeans, una blusa negra muy sugestiva y unas altas botas bucaneras también de color negras. Me mire al espejo, mientras secaba mi cabello y no pude evitar sonreírme a mi misma. El vestuario era acertado, ahora solo tenia que arreglar mi rostro.

Me senté frente a mi tocador y esparcí sobre mi tez una base varios tonos mas clara que el color de mi piel. Una vez estuvo bien desparramada, mi rostro parecía increíblemente pálido y terso. Coloque abundante sombra negra en mis parpados móviles, y también simule unas pronunciadas ojeras. Para finalizar pinte con rimel mis pestañas y luego las arquee. Busque en mis cajones las lentes de contacto que había comprado en la óptica con Max y me las coloque con cuidado.

Me di una última mirada en el espejo de pie antes de salir de mi habitación, estaba perfecta.

Baje los últimos escalones haciendo mucho ruido con los tacos para que me familia me escuche, y funcionó.

—Ni pienses que dejare que lleves puesto eso en tu fiesta—me dijo Alice, poniendo cara de espanto.

— ¿Qué se supone…?—comenzó a preguntar Max, mirando demasiado tiempo mis piernas cubiertas por las largas botas, para luego detenerse en mis ojos.

—Soy una neófita—dije felizmente, dando una vuelta sobre mis talones para que mi familia me observe en todos los ángulos.

Emmett lanzo una risotada, mientras que Rosalie gruñía. No sabía si le gruñía a él o me gruñía a mí, pero me aterrorizo de todos modos.

—Jasmett… —me llamo mi madre, mirándome horrorizada. —Es un disfraz muy… original, pero no creo que puedas llevarlo puesto el día de hoy cariño. Mejor guárdalo para una reunión familiar.

—Pero mamá…Es mi cumpleaños.

—Te ves ridícula con eso—me dijo Renesmee riéndose de mi.

—Me das miedo—dijo Jake, estremeciéndose.

—Yo mejor voy a buscar a Candy y a prepararme para la fiesta—dijo Max, mirándome asombrado y conmocionado. —Adiós…

—Gracias por tu ayuda Max—le dijo Alice dulcemente, y luego se dirigió a mí con tono amenazante. —Y tú neófita, sube a tu cuarto ahora mismo, antes que te desgarre las ropas.

—Es un disfraz—bufé. —Ni disfrazarme como quiero me dejan en mi propio cumpleaños—me queje y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, con Alice pisando mis talones.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me senté en mi sillón, y Alice comenzó a retirar mi maquillaje apresuradamente.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con este disfraz—me felicito con una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias.

—De todos modos no pensabas asistir a tu fiesta vestida de este modo ¿O si? —me pregunto mientras salía por un segundo de mi habitación y volvía cargando lo que parecía ser un vestido cubierto por una oscura bolsa.

—Claro que no, lo hice para divertirme un poco—le respondí, intentado ver lo que tenia en sus manos.

—Sácate esa ropa—me ordenó, mientras sacaba del bolsón un delicado y sutil vestido blanco de tiras finas y tela vaporosa, y lo colocaba prolijamente sobre mi cama.

— ¿De que es el disfraz? —le pregunte curiosa, mientras me sacaba las botas rápidamente.

—Sorpresa…—canturreo felizmente.

Cuando termino de prepararme, me dejo observarme.

De no ser porque la figura que me devolvía el espejo imitaba mis acciones, habría pensado que no era yo realmente. Dos simples palabras me describían en ese momento, un ángel. Realmente parecía un espíritu celestial. Totalmente vestida de blanco con un sutil maquillaje de plata, mis cabellos sueltos con etéreas ondas en las puntas, una tiara sobre mi frente y un halo de plata sobre mi coronilla. De mi espalda sobresalían dos grandes alas de plumas pálidas y suaves.

Mire a mi tía con expresión de asombro.

—Eres un ángel—me dijo sonriente.

—Es muy… bonito—le dije, aun maravillada.

—Te dije que iba a gustarte—alardeo. —Ahora voy a preparar a los demás—se despidió, marchándose rápidamente.

Observe mi figura nuevamente en el espejo un tiempo más, y luego baje al salón, para ver lo que había preparado mi tía.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Lo que antes estaba totalmente lleno de sillones y diferentes muebles, ahora estaba completamente despejado. Solo resaltaban dos mesas a un costado, una atestada de comida y diferentes tipos de bebidas, y la otra con un exuberante y costoso equipo de sonido.

Todo estaba decorado de color blanco y plata, con enormes bolas de boliche espejadas resaltando en el techo de todo el lugar, y jazmines por toda la estancia, era increíble.

El sonido del timbre rompió mi concentración. Me dirigí velozmente a la puerta para abrirle a mi primer invitado.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron tres melodiosas voces al unísono.

— ¡Tíos! —les grite a Tanya, Kate y Garrett abrazándolos.

— ¡Estas tan grande! —me dijo Tanya mientras besaba mi mejilla.

—No podrían haber escogido un mejor disfraz para ti—me dijo Kate dulcemente, entrando la sala.

Los observe por un momento a los tres. Tanya y Kate estaban vestidas demasiado provocativas con altos tacones y pocas ropas de colores muy llamativos. Ambas muy maquilladas, parecían damas de la noche. Y Garrett era todo un galán.

—Esperen un momento…—les dije, analizando sus disfraces. — ¡Súcubo! —grite señalando a mis tías. Ellas comenzaron a reír, mientras asentían.

— ¿Y yo? —pregunto Garret dando una pequeña vuelta sobre sus talones para enseñarme su disfraz.

— ¡Incubo! —vocifere entre risas. — ¡Es injusto! Alice no me dejo disfrazarme de neófito…

— ¿Querías disfrazarte de neófito? —pregunto Kate, entre gráciles risas.

—Me disfracé, pero Alice me obligo a quitármelo.

—Hubiera pagado por verte con ese disfraz—río Garrett.

— ¡Han llegado! —exclamo Carlisle irrumpiendo en el salón y dirigiéndose a saludar a nuestros invitados.

—Carlisle que bueno volver a verte—dijo Tanya abrazando a mi abuelo que estaba disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un ridículo pirata.

—Bonitos disfraces—los felicito mi abuelo sonriéndoles.

—El tuyo también—le dijo Garrett. — ¡Jack Sparrow!

— ¿Quién es Jack Sparrow? —pregunte.

—Un pirata famoso, de hace unos años—me explico Kate.

A los saludos se unieron mi padre y mi madre, ambos disfrazados como personas de época. Mi madre con un ostentoso vestido rosado y mi padre con un burlesco traje color crema. Se veían extremadamente chocarreros, sin embargo mi padre parecía encontrarse muy cómodo así.

Emmett me dio un susto terrible cuando lo vi disfrazado de un chimpancé grotesco y demasiado peludo para mi gusto, según él era King Kong.

Jasper se veía muy bien con harapos blancos y hojas verdes en su cabeza, aparentando ser un bello Dios Griego, para mi era Apolo, pero el me contradecía, diciendo que era Hermes.

Renesmee se veía simplemente perfecta disfrazada de princesa, y Jake… Jake se veía como siempre se ve, disfrazado de hombre lobo.

Esme realmente se parecía la mujer Maravilla y Alice era una versión mejorada de la reina de corazones.

Rosalie estaba tan magnifica como siempre dentro de su ajustado traje de sirena.

— ¿Por qué no te disfrazaste de Alice? —le pregunte a mi pequeña tía.

—Siempre me gusto más la reina de corazones—me dijo dulcemente, mientras acomodaba sobre lo acomodado. —Ve a abrir la puerta que esta llegando Max—me ordenó, empujándome dulcemente en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me quede pasmada cuando lo vi.

— ¿Demonio? —le pregunte, observando su traje elegantemente negro, su capa de brillante terciopelo y sus cuernos color rojo furioso.

Era el diablo más fastuoso y hermoso que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra y la profundidad del infierno.

— ¿Ángel? —pregunto él, clavándome la mirada.

—Así parece—le dije.

—Estás hermosa—me dijo Candy, saliendo de atrás de su hermano y lanzándose a mis brazos.

— ¡Viniste! —le dije, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Claro que si—dijo, como si fuera una obviedad que vendría. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias—le dije dulcemente, observando su atuendo. —Alice en el país de las maravillas… Cuidado que la reina de corazones esta por allá—le dije, haciéndolos pasar.

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar tu obsequio? —me pregunto Candy, sacudiendo una pequeña cajita en sus manos. —Lo compre con mis propios ahorros—agrego, orgullosa de si misma.

—No era necesario Candy…—le dije tomando la cajita envuelta en papel rosado que me entregaba.

—Si era…—dijo, mirando a su hermano de reojo.

Los guíe a la sala y deje su obsequio en una esquina donde ya había muchos paquetes acomodados.

El timbre me obligo a ir hasta la puerta nuevamente. Al abrirla me encontré con un tomate y una zanahoria sonrientes tomados por las manos. Adams y Camille.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron al unísono.

—Gracias—le dije entre risas, mientras los invitaba pasar.

—Ten—me dijo Camille, entregándome dos paquetes, uno más pequeño que el otro. Le agradecí y lo deje en la misma esquina que a los demás.

A partir de ese momento, el timbre no dejaba de sonar y yo no dejaba de hacer pasar a desconocidos locamente disfrazados que me deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y me daban algún que otro obsequio.

La sala se fue llenando de extraños que no cesaban de bailar, cantar y beber.

Estuve parte de la noche bailando y conversando con Camille, Adams, Max y su hermana.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me dijo una voz masculina al oído blandamente. Me di la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarme con Evan, el muchacho que iba a mi clase de apoyo, aristocráticamente disfrazado del conde drácula. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo.

— ¿Evan? —le pregunte, alzando la voz sobre el sonido de la música y los ruidos de los invitados.

—El mismo que viste y calza—dijo sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus colmillos falsos, entregándome una cajita de terciopelo azul.

—Muchas gracias—le agradecí, dejando la cajita en el rincón, que ya estaba rebalsado de un enorme montón de regalos de diferentes tamaños y envolturas.

— ¿Me permite este baile? —me pregunto con tono de voz distinguido, mientras me hacia una reverencia y tiraba hacia atrás su larga capa.

—Claro que si—le dije riendo y tomando su mano.

Ambos comenzamos a bailar y reír al compás de la movida canción de moda. Para mi asombro, Evan era un gran bailarín.

—Estas preciosa—me dijo Evan, haciéndome girar en sus brazos.

—Gra…gracias—le dije tartamudeando con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

—Ella ES hermosa—lo corrigió Max bruscamente, interrumpiendo el momento, y apoderándose de mis manos. — ¿Me permites? —le pregunto a Evan, y sin esperar su respuesta me llevo para otro lado del salón y comenzó a bailar conmigo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunte asombrada por su reacción, mientras me movía al compás de la música.

— ¿El que? —pregunto él, haciéndose el distraído.

—Lo que hiciste con Evan—le indiqué.

—Quería bailar contigo—me dijo.

— ¿No podías esperar?

—Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo—me respondió de manera complaciente y dulce, mirándome ardientemente. Claramente podías ver el fuego resplandecer de sus ojos dorados. Luego me tomo por la cintura estrechamente y me guío a dar pequeños pasitos, a pesar de que la música era extremadamente zarandeada.

No pude decir ni preguntarle nada, solo movía mis pies a su ritmo y observaba como sus ojos llameaban en los míos.

—Ella estaba bailando conmigo hermano—grito Evan para hacerse oír, parándose al lado de Max, ocasionando que éste detenga su baile y comience a gruñir.

—Max…—intente tranquilizarlo con voz suave, apretando su bazo de granito a modo de advertencia para que deje de gruñirle a Evan.

—No soy tu hermano—le respondió Max entre dientes, mirándolo encolerizado, se notaba que estaba conteniendo la respiración y parecía que contaba hasta cien antes de contestar. Me aterrorizaba verlo de ese modo, todavía no comprendía como Evan era capaz de seguir plantándole semblante en vez de darse media vuelta y comenzar a correr, huyendo despavorido.

—Era una forma de decir—río Evan mirándolo divertido, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia los míos, que miraban la situación horrorizados. — ¿Continuamos en lo que estábamos?—me pregunto sin dudar, en tono amable y despreocupado, tendiéndome su mano.

—Ella no continua nada contigo—le dijo Max en tono amenazante, interponiéndose entre la mano de Evan y mi figura, de modo que quede viendo su espalda.

—Ejem ejem—se aclaraba la voz mi tía Alice, mientras las luces se encendían y el ruido de la música cesaba poco a poco. —Ya todos sabemos porque nos encontramos aquí reunidos —anuncio subida a un pequeño escenario que había armado a un costado de la sala, prendida a un moderno micrófono, mientras lanzaba una mirada encrespada en nuestra dirección, más precisamente a Max—¿Dónde esta la cumpleañera? —preguntó, haciéndose la que me buscaba en medio de la multitud.

— ¡Aquí esta! —exclamo Max, quien no relajo su expresión asesina, me tomo de la mano y me condujo entre los invitados hasta la tarima donde se encontraba mi tía.

—Perfecto—dijo mi tía, una vez que Max me dejo a su lado. — ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! —exclamo, bajando del escenario y dejándome completamente sola allí parada.

Yo podía sentir como mi cara comenzaba a arder poco a poco a medida que aumentaba mi vergüenza.

—Primero estos—dijo ella, alcanzándome dos paquetes. Parecían ser los que me había dado Camille.

— ¡Son míos! —me confirmó Camille de entre la aglomeración de gente que estaba parada frente a mi, observándome. Abrí el más pequeño rápidamente para encontrarme con una delicada pulsera de plata de la cual pendía una medalla de un corazón quebrado, y en ella estaba grabada la letra C. —Es un símbolo de amistad. —grito ella entre risas, blandiendo su mano izquierda, en la cual flameaba una pulsera igual a la mía.

—Gracias—le dije, mientras le entregaba la pulsera a mi tía para que la guarde.

Luego abrí el segundo obsequio de mi amiga, que resulto ser un lindo marco de madera oscura con una perfecta fotografía que había tomado Alice, en la que Camille y yo estábamos abrazadas, sonrientes y despeinadas.

Luego Alice me entrego el regalo de Candy. Al abrirlo me encontré con un extremadamente brillante dije de un par de pequeñas alas de ángel, que parecía ser de oro blanco por la forma en que destellaba.

—Gracias, es hermoso—le dije a Candy, que me observaba sonriendo, tomada de la mano de su hermano.

—Es el colgante que mejor te describe—me dijo ella con su complaciente voz de soprano.

Luego abrí varios regalos más de algunos desconocidos, de los cuales puedo destacar una calculadora en miniatura de bolsillo, un libro que ya había leído, una agenda, un gracioso llavero y una cajita de música que emitía una dulce melodía cada vez que la abrías.

Alice me dio la cajita de terciopelo azul, que Evan me había dado al saludarme. Al abrirla me encontré con un anillo de sello, en el cual fulguraba una piedra negra. Era muy bonito así que lo coloque en mi dedo anular en ese mismo momento y al instante, vi como la piedra pasaba del negro al blanco, en menos de medio segundo.

—Gracias Evan—dije al micrófono y mi voz retumbo en la sala. Lo busque con la vista entre las personas para preguntarle porque el anillo había cambiado de color, pero no pude encontrarlo.

Tanya, Kate y Garrett, me regalaron unas botas altas, un bolso y una chaqueta. Los tres obsequios eran de cuero negro y de un extremadamente costoso y renombrado diseñador italiano. Cuando mostré los regalos, los hombres de mi familia bufaron en descontento y todas las mujeres de la fiesta suspiraron al ver la marca de mis obsequios.

—Gracias tíos—les dije con una sonrisa de felicidad. —Los usare en la fiesta que tengo mañana—les dije, recordando el cumpleaños de Adams.

—Ni lo sueñes—dijo Emmett con voz amenazadora, ocasionando las carcajadas de todas las personas presentes.

— ¡Ahora el mío! —grito Alice, entregándome una gran caja envuelta en un coqueto papel rojo. Hasta el envoltorio parecía ser muy costoso, pero lo rompí apresurada para ver que contenía.

—Alice, todavía tengo intacto el maquillaje que me regalaste hace dos años—le dije, mirando la enorme caja de cosméticos que tenia frente a mi. En esa caja había miles de dólares solo en maquillajes.

—Esos colores están pasados de moda—explico Alice sonriendo. —Estos son furor en Paris—dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

—Gracias—le dije, mientras le daba la caja y pasaba a tomar un regalo que me daba Jasper.

— ¿Llaveros? —le pregunte confundida, mirando un aparato con botones símil a un control remoto y otros cuatro artefactos negros mucho mas pequeños que tenían parlantes y anclitas para enganchar en las llaves. Emmett comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Jasper tomaba mi regalo paciente y comenzaba a explicarme de que se trataba.

—Es un dispositivo, para que no pierdas tus cosas—explico Jasper, presionando uno de los botones del control, haciendo que el cuadradito negro comience a emitir un sonido chirriante y molesto.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí—le dije tapando mis oídos, para que apague el sonido.

—Cada botón del control, es para un dispositivo diferente—me explico mi tío. —Para que puedas ponerlos en las llaves, el celular, la cartuchera…—dijo mi tío, nombrando las cosas que siempre perdía.

—Puedes poner uno en tu cabeza también—dijo Emmett entre risas. Todos los presentes volvieron a reír con sus ocurrencias.

—Muy gracioso—lo rete. —Gracias Jasper.

—Ahora el mío—canturreo Rosalie, entregándome una caja. La abrí y saque de dentro de ella un celular de color blanco. —Es el último modelo, tiene de todo, y cuando digo "todo", es TODO. Televisión, música, radio, internet, GPS, hasta puedes conectarlo a la TV y usarlo como una consola de videojuegos—me dijo mi tía, emocionada.

—Gracias—le dije sonriendo.

Todos los años me regalaban el último modelo de celular, que tenía las opciones más remotas como "presionando el botón amarillo te prepara el cereal a la mañana", y cosas así. Pero lo único que yo usaba era el botón verde para hacer llamadas y a gatas.

— ¡Mi turno! —salto Renesmee, entregándome una fina y suave cajita de color rojo sangre con forma rectangular.

La abrí delicadamente con mis torpes manos y al ver lo que contenía, una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla sin poderla contenerla.

—Gracias—le dije entre sollozos.

—De nada—me dijo, llorando a la par mía, mientras me abrazaba.

Me desprendí de su abrazo y observe el relicario que me había obsequiado. Era exactamente igual al que pendía de su cuello, redondo con un pequeño trazo color vino alrededor del circulo. Ella siempre lo había llevado consigo, no recordaba haberla visto jamás sin su hermoso medallón. Una vez le pregunte por él y dijo que había sido un regalo de mamá para navidad en épocas difíciles, dentro de él siempre había una foto de ella cuando era muy pequeñita junto con papá y mamá, quienes estaban exactamente igual de perfectos y sonrientes que ahora.

Solía sentarme a su lado a mirar la imagen de los tres por horas, amaba esa fotografía en la que Renesmee se veía tan chiquitita y vulnerable, y no la fuerte y hermosa mujer que ahora era. Pero en secreto, siempre me había sentido un poco celosa de no poder estar junto a ellos en ese momento de sus vidas, y no tener mi lugar en la foto y en el relicario que pendía al lado de su corazón.

Mire su cuello, y su medallón aun estaba allí. Busque sus ojos confusa.

—Mande a hacer uno religiosamente igual para ti—me dijo con una sonrisa suave y una lagrima perdiéndose en su mejilla.

Con manos temblorosas por la emoción abrí el relicario que me había obsequiado, y dentro había una perfecta fotografía actual en la que mamá, papá, ella y yo sonreíamos despreocupados. Y del lado opuesto flameaba una brillante inscripción en francés con letras exquisitas y suaves "Plus que ma propre vie"

—Mas que mi propia vida—traduje la frase en un susurro.

Ella asintió y abrió su propio medallón, para mostrarme que había cambiado la imagen, ahora en él resaltaba la misma fotografía que en el mío. Eso hizo que comenzara a sollozar con más fuerzas.

—Te amo hermanita—me dijo Nesmy, atrapándome en un enorme abrazo. —Permíteme—me pidió, solándome y tomando el relicario para colgarlo con delicadeza alrededor de mi cuello.

—Yo también te amo—le dije, tocando suavemente el relicario que ahora pendía de mi cuello. —Gracias…

Toda mi familia se veía muy emocionada, pero la fiesta debía continuar, y Alice fue la que tomo las riendas.

—Ahora el regalo de Carlisle y Esme—dijo Alice. — ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —los llamo Alice.

Los abuelos aparecieron con una pequeña caja con manija, de esas que se utilizan para transportar macotas. Los mire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imaginando el contenido.

—Se encuentra un poco asustado—me susurro mi abuela al oído, mientras me entregaba la caja.

—Aun nos teme—me explico mi abuelo, besando mi mejilla. —Su nombre es Puppy.

Abrí la jaula rápidamente, y saque una pequeñísima bola de pelos totalmente blancos de dentro de ella. Lo agarre con delicadeza con ambas manos y lo acerque a mi rostro. El cachorrito comenzó a lloriquear y a lamer mi mejilla.

— ¡Es hermoso! —exclame. —Gracias, muchas gracias—les dije entre más lagrimas. Eran los regalos más perfectos que me habían hecho.

Delicadamente volví a Puppy a su jaula y se lo entregue a Alice, quien rápidamente, pero a paso humano, lo llevo escaleras arriba, seguramente a mi habitación.

—Ten—me dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, entregándome pequeño control remoto con un moño rosado pegado. —Mi regalo.

—Gracias…—le dije, mirando el aparatejo con desconfianza. —Era lo que andaba necesitando, un control remoto…

—Es el control a distancia del stereo—explico él, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Estas de guasa! —grite a mi tío, cayendo en la cuenta de que mis padres estaban frente a mi, entregándome una lujosa llave, de la cual pendía ya uno de los llaveros de Jasper.

—Esta afuera—dijo mi padre, guiñándome un ojo.

Sin esperar más y sin dar explicaciones, cruce el salón a las corridas, topándome con varios invitados. Abrí la puerta de entrada y salí al exterior, sin importarme cuando el helado frío de la noche me golpeo, me detuve en seco al ver el exquisito automóvil color plata que centelleaba frente a mi.

Me acerque a él con pasos lentos, conmocionada por la emoción, distinguía que mi boca estaba abierta por lo seca que la sentía. Roce el capo con las yemas de mis dedos, hasta se sentía suave al tacto.

Era alargado, de poca altura y pequeño, como el que había imaginado. Contaba de dos puertas, que de vista ya se notaba que abrían hacia arriba. Presioné un botón de la llave, y la puerta se deslizo caudalmente de manera veloz y sin emitir sonido alguno. Dentro, los asientos eran confortables y de brillante cuero negro, olía a exquisitamente a nuevo. Era simplemente perfecto, el auto de mis sueños.

—Es blindado—me dijo mi padre al oído, haciéndome sobresaltar y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Lo mire pasmada, y distinguí que todas las personas de la fiesta estaba en el jardín observando mi vehiculo, mas asombrados que yo. Murmuraban unos con otros con ojos desorbitados.

—Es genial—le dije en un susurro, aun maravillada.

—Lo se—dijo mi padre orgulloso, abrazando a mi madre que estaba a su lado, mirándome amablemente. —Y aunque no lo creas, tu madre lo escogió—susurro lo suficientemente bajito para que solo yo, y los demás vampiros de la fiesta, lo oyéramos.

— ¿De veras? —le pregunte a mi madre, quien estaba dándole un beso en la barbilla a mi padre.

—Si—dijo ella.

—Es increíble—les dije, abrazándolos a ambos.

—Me alegro que te guste cariño—me dijo Bella, besándome la coronilla.

— ¿Gustarme? —pregunte, irónica. — ¡Lo amo! ¡Es lo más!

— ¡La fiesta continua! —exclamo Alice, incitando a los invitados a e ingresar nuevamente al salón, mientras la música volvía a sonar y las luces se apagaban.

Cerré mi nuevo auto y luego de darle una última mirada, entre nuevamente en mi hogar.

Ni bien cerré la puerta tras de mi, Evan me tomo por la cintura.

—Hola—me dijo sonriendo, sin soltarme.

—Hola—le respondí. No podía evitar sonreír yo también al verlo con esa expresión feliz en el rostro. —Gracias por el anillo—le dije elevando mi mano para mostrarle que lo llevaba puesto.

— ¡Estas feliz! —exclamo, mirando el anillo en mi dedo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es un anillo de los estados de ánimo—me respondió. —Y funciona, aunque no lo creas, es mágico.

— ¿De verdad? —le consulté. ¿Como no creer en la magia, después de todo con lo que debía convivir día a día? Vampiros, hombres lobo, híbridos…

—Así es—afirmo. —Blanco es alegría, el negro es tristeza, el rojo es furia, el azul es miedo, y el rosa es nerviosismo…A veces se pone de otros colores que no logre adivinar, y a veces se mezcla mas de un color.

— ¿Mas de un color?

—Claro, si estas triste y enojada, se pone negro y rojo…

—Es muy interesante—le dije, observando el anillo, que se tornaba blanco casi transparente. — ¿Esto significa que estoy muy feliz? —le pregunte, mostrándole mi mano.

—Podría significar que vas a besarme…

—No, no lo creo... —le dije entre risas.

—Lastima…—murmuro. —No estoy seguro, pero en ocasiones se pone verde y creo que es amor ¿Esta verde?

—No, no lo esta—le dije.

—Creo que ese anillo solo quiere fastidiarme—dijo poniendo un tono de voz gracioso.

—No te metas con mi anillo—lo reprendí entre risas.

—Jazz, ven conmigo—me dijo Max, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome lejos de Evan.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte, observando de reojo a Evan que nos miraba enojado y sorprendido por la reacción de Max.

—Quiero mostrarte algo…

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?

—Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, claro que tiene que ser ahora mismo—insistió, guiándome por el salón en dirección a las escaleras, parecía estar bastante fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste junto con los demás? —le consulté, sospechada.

—Porque no es algo que pueda envolverse y regalarse así nomás—me dijo, obligándome a subir las escaleras.

—Oye… No…—me negué, deteniéndome a mitad de las escalinatas— ¿Qué es? —le pregunte, intentando disfrazar mi desconfianza con curiosidad, pero fracasando en el mero intento.

— ¿Volvemos a la etapa de desconfianza? —me preguntó pacientemente, deteniéndose frente a mi en el escalón superior y observándome intensamente. —Ya pasamos por esto Jazz, y creí haberte demostrado que puedes confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti—le dije firmemente. Y era la pura verdad, pero no confiaba en mi, y en lo que podían hacer mis instintos al encontrarme sola con él en el piso superior.

—Entonces ven conmigo—me dijo, volviéndome a incitar a subir las escaleras.

Subimos al primer piso, y luego me hizo seguir subiendo, hasta el segundo donde se detuvo frente a mí. — ¿Aun tienes aire para seguir hasta el tercer piso? —me pregunto amablemente, recordando mi necesidad de respirar. —Puedo cargarte si quieres…

—Estoy bien, soy una mujer sana y fuerte ahora—le respondí con una sonrisa que él me correspondió y continúo ascendiendo escalón por escalón. —Siempre recuerdas que soy humana, hasta mi propia familia a veces lo olvida—le dije en un susurro emocionado, siguiendo detrás de sus talones.

— ¿Cómo olvidarme que eres humana si tu corazón late desequilibrado atolondradamente todo el tiempo? —me preguntó y luego agrego con su tono de voz más dulce. —Puedo jurar que lo escucharía a kilómetros de distancia y lo distingo entre una multitud de personas por su forma de latir. Sino pudiera confirmar con mis propias manos que estas sana, creería que tienes algún problema cardiaco.

No pude hacer más que seguir saltando los escalones. No sabia que responderle, tampoco estaba segura de que su confesión sea algo bueno o algo malo, definitivamente era tierno ¿Pero era bueno para mí?

Ya no podía distinguir con claridad entre lo que era bueno o malo. Solo quería que él me sigua guiando de la mano escaleras arriba por el resto de la eternidad. Podía subir mil pisos más, si él tomaba mis dedos entre los suyos tan delicada y tiernamente como lo hacia en ese momento. Pero desafortunadamente mi hogar solo contaba de tres pisos.

—Llegamos—exclamó contento, parándose frente a mí. —Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Cerrar mis ojos? —le pregunte nerviosa. Dejar de mirarlo, tan perfecto y sublime disfrazado de demonio como estaba en ese momento, era el pecado más grande que alguien podría cometer.

—No confío en que los mantengas cerrados—bufó lanzando su exquisito e impávido aliento hacia mi rostro, y estaba en lo cierto. —Confía en mí—susurró, antes de saltar velozmente para quedar detrás de mi y tapar mi visión con sus gélidas, todo en menos de medio segundo. —Da tres cortos pasos hacia delante.

— ¡Me voy a caer! —exclame, levantando mi pierna izquierda para dar un paso muy dubitativo y corto hacia delante. Él solo lanzo una risita delicada, que reboto en mi coronilla. — ¿De que te ríes?

—Jamás te dejaría caer Jasmett—contesto serio. —Ahora da dos pasos largos hacia delante, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió, sin cuestionar nada.

— ¿Listo? —pregunté.

—Listo —afirmo, retirando las manos de mis ojos, y lo primero que vi, fue una puerta blanca.

—Una puerta…

—Ábrela Jazz—dijo entre risas.

Tome el plateado picaporte con mi mano y lo gire con facilidad, la puerta cedió inmediatamente sin hacer ningún ruido dejando ante mis ojos un inmenso y oscuro salón pintado de blanco con un delicado piso de madera. Max se adentro en la habitación y encendió la luz, logrando que mis ojos distingan diferentes objetos que no lograban visualizar con la oscuridad. Lo primero que llamo mi atención fue un espejo que cubría absolutamente toda la pared de mi derecha, y a un metro del suelo, en toda la longitud de esa misma pared, se distinguía una barra de ballet.

Lo que debía haber sido la pared que estaba frente a mí, había sido reemplazada por un gigante ventanal que daba al río, y a unos metros de la gigante ventana destellaba un elegante piano blanco de cola. A una gran distancia de él, se montaba un caballete de pintor, con una mesa a su lado rebosante de diferentes tipos de oleos, acrílicos, pinceles, trapillos, barnices y lienzos.

La pared de mi izquierda, estaba impecablemente pintada de blanco y se distinguían sobre ella pequeños casilleros y un confortable sillón de cuero blanco de tres cuerpos.

Quede parada sobre el umbral de la puerta, observando cada fino detalle el enorme salón, desde el pulcro piso de madera extremadamente oscura casi negra, hasta los pequeños detalles que tenia tallados la barra de ballet, que parecía ser de la misma madera que el piso.

— ¿Te agrada? —me pregunto Max con tono de voz intranquilo y preocupado, parándose frente a mi, dificultando mi observación de los detalles del monumental salón.

—Es…—comencé decir, pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirle lo perfecta y maravillosa que me resultaba esa habitación. — ¿Lo hiciste tu?

—Sí, es mi regalo de cumpleaños—dijo con una sonrisa. —No voy a negar que Esme me ayudo con el diseño y que Alice escogió la ropa…

— ¿Ropa? —le pregunte, y él señalo con un gesto de su cabeza, los casilleros que estaban empotrados en la pared de mi izquierda.

Me acerque hasta ellos corriendo y los abrí de un tirón. Dentro había maillots, faldas y calzas de diferentes tipos y colores, prolijamente colgados y ordenados. El estante inferior estaba atestado de zapatillas de punta.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho—susurre tomando el primer par de zapatillas de punta que estaba a mi mano. Eran rosadas y tenían largas tiras para atar a los tobillos, las lleve a mi cara sintiendo la suavidad del satén sobre mis mejillas y olfateando su aroma a tela nueva y barniz. —Es todo tan perfecto…—agregué, dejando las zapatillas en el estante nuevamente y cerrando las puertas del casillero delicadamente, para luego desplazarme hasta el piano para rozar suavemente la tapa con la yema de mis dedos. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, las cuales seque rápidamente. Definitivamente ese día querían matarme de la emoción.

Rodee el enorme piano, frotando suavemente mis dedos sobre él, sintiendo su textura. Acaricie lentamente la tapa del teclado y la levante con sutileza. Me senté en la larga banca, que era del mismo material que el piano. Presione mis dedos sobre las teclas do, fa y sol centrales, deleitándome con el esplendido sonido que ellas emitían.

Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar mas lagrimas.

—Pensé que te gustaría mi regalo—dijo Max apenado, sentándose a mi lado en la banca y comenzando a secar mis lágrimas con sus largos y níveos dedos cuidadosamente.

—Me encanta—le dije con una sonrisa. —Es el mejor regalo…

— ¿Y porque lloras? —me pregunto contrariado, la pena arremolinaba en su tono de voz.

—De felicidad—le respondí simplemente, mientras dejaba que extrajera las lagrimas que escurrían por mis ojos hasta las comisuras de mis labios.

Luego de ver esa increíble habitación me resultaba difícil volver a mi cumpleaños. Pero Max logro que vuelva a la fiesta, luego de jurarme y perjurarme que mañana mi salón de arte seguiría allí intacto al igual que ahora y podría disfrutar de él todo el día.

—Enseguida vuelvo—me dijo Max al oído, marchándose de mi lado fugazmente.

Antes de que caiga en la cuenta que él se había marchado, Janet apareció frente a mí, disfrazada de conejita. Era tan predecible.

—Feliz cumpleaños—me dijo con malicia.

—Gracias…—le respondí.

—Bonita fiesta—agregó, observando con descrédito a su alrededor, toda la decoración.

—Sí, mi hermana Alice la organizo—le dije, sin prestarle atención.

—Aléjate de Max—me dijo de repente, con tono amenazante acercándose demasiado hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que él es mío—me dijo ásperamente. Su frente casi contactaba con la mía y sus ojos eran impasibles.

—Él no es ni tuyo ni mío—la contradije. —Además solo somos amigos… Tienes el camino libre—le dije, alejándome un paso de ella.

— ¿Eres idiota? —me pregunto, sus palabras destilaban veneno. —Él esta coladísimo por ti, no me dejas muy libre el camino sino te apartas, eres un estorbo.

—Yo…

—Hola—interrumpió Candy, parándose a mi lado.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —le pregunto Janet, con la misma antipatía con la que me hablaba a mi. Instintivamente pase mi brazo por los hombros de Candy, intentando protegerla contra el resentimiento de Janet, aunque posiblemente ella me estaba protegiendo a mí.

—Soy Camille, hermana de Max ¿Lo conoces? —pregunto con tono inocentón, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Janet.

— ¿Her… hermana de Max? —tartamudeo Janet, suavizando exageradamente la expresión de su rostro y tomando su mano.

—Sí—afirmo Candy con una sonrisita pícara.

—Es un placer conocerte hermosura—le dijo Janet con una brillante sonrisa y su tono de voz mas cordial.

—Sí… Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo—susurro Candy en mi oído. —Tengo un poco de sed Jazz… ¿Me servirías algo de beber? —me preguntó elevando su tono de voz. —La jarra de gaseosa es muy pesada, y yo no puedo levantarla—agrego con una fingida expresión ingenua. Tuve que usar todo mi control para no carcajearme.

—Si quieres yo te llevo a tomar algo pequeñita—le dijo Janet, hablándole como si fuera una bebe de tres años.

—No, quiero a Jasmett—dijo ella tomando mi mano.

—Sí, vamos—le dije con una sonrisa a la hermana de Max. —Adiós Janet, que te diviertas en lo que queda de mi fiesta—le dije con antipatía, mientras me iba con Candy tomada de mi mano.

Una vez que llegamos a la mesa de las bebidas serví dos vasos de gaseosa y le entregue uno Candy.

—Muchas gracias—dijo ella con una sonrisita taimada.

—Gracias a ti—le susurre, besando sus cabellos.

— ¿La cuidaste bien? —preguntó Max, llegando a mi lado.

—Si... —comencé a contestar, creyendo que me hablaba a mí.

—Por supuesto—me interrumpió Candy sonriente. —Con permiso—dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose con pasos ágiles y elegantes.

— ¿Tu la enviaste? —le pregunte a Max, mirándolo incrédula por mandar a su hermana de 13 años a defenderme de Janet.

—Claro que no, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer—dijo sonriéndome, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba al medio de la pista de baile.

Pase el poco tiempo que quedaba de mi cumpleaños bailando y riendo con Max. Camille y Adams se unían a nuestras risas de vez en cuando, al igual que Candy. Evan no volvió a pedirme que baile con él o simplemente no le preste atención, no podría asegurarlo con exactitud, dado que me resultaba difícil apartar la vista de Max, quien me devoraba con los ojos y me regalaba una magnifica y diletante sonrisa por cada cosa que decía.

Pase una noche estupenda, y cuando todos se marcharon caí rendida en mi cama luego de tanto bailar.

Debía admitirlo, Alice nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

**Hola muchachas!**

**Me ha costado mucho este capitulo, pero me gusto como quedo. Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste, es un poco largo, pero a la mayoria de ustedes les gusta los capitulos extensos.**

**Como siempre, espero que me dejen sus opiniones.**

**BEsos y suerte.**


	15. Decisión

**Capitulo 15**

**_Decisión_**

Me desperté sobresaltada para darme cuenta que mi cabeza punzaba frenéticamente, y mi reloj marcaba las 15:00 pm, había dormido demasiado tiempo.

Salí arrastrándome de la cama, tropezándome con mis propias sabanas, y me dirigí dando tumbos a la cocina para comer algunos canapés que habían sobrado de la noche anterior y luego de saludar a toda mi familia subí rápidamente al tercer piso, para comprobar que la increíble habitación que había hecho Max, aun seguía allí, tan intacta y asombrosa como el día de ayer.

Corrí hacia los casilleros para retirar de ellos un maillot rosado con una falda a tono. Tomé unas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color y me vestí allí mismo, sin poder contener mis ansias por comenzar. Hice un desprolijo rodete con mi cabello en mi coronilla y una vez lista empecé por alongar cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Todos dolían, hacía mucho tiempo que tenía abandonada la danza, tenía desmantelado al arte en general. Apoyé mi talón sobre la barra de ballet, y recargue mi peso sobre la misma pierna.

El sonido de una suave música de piano me sacó de mi concentración. Inconscientemente mire hacia el instrumento blanco de mi habitación, pero nadie estaba tocando allí, la música era muy dócil y lejana. Debería ser mi padre, tocando en el primer piso. Sin poder contenerla, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al escuchar una de las tantas canciones que mi padre había compuesto para mí, era mi preferida y la más hermosa composición que alguien podría escuchar. Comencé mí corrida escaleras abajo para llegar junto a él cuanto antes. Me detuve silenciosamente en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar, se encontraba solo en esa habitación, irreprochablemente ensimismado y absorto en su brillante melodía. Suavemente me deslicé y me senté junto a él. Cerré mis ojos siguiendo la música en mi mente, deleitándome con las notas que emitía cada tecla de ese increíble piano, cediendo a la influencia de los magníficos dedos de mi padre.

—Canta—dijo mi padre en un susurro sin siquiera inmutarse, con sus ojos aun cerrados y su concentración intacta.

—No…

—Vamos, canta para mí.

—Recién me despierto—me excusé.

—Tu voz es extraordinaria en cualquier momento del día—dijo él, aun ensimismado en su sinfonía. — Sé que le pusiste letra a esta canción, lo vi en tu mente.

—Papá…—me queje.

—Canta para mí. —me imploró, mirándome con sus ojos dorados por primera vez, mientras seguía deslizando sus dedos apaciblemente por las teclas.

Y cómo poder negarle mi voz al hombre que se había convertido en el mejor padre del mundo, al hombre que me componía excelentes consonancias sin que se las pida, al hombre que siempre estaba a mi lado irreprochablemente sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio. Cómo negarle algo al hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado cuando me miraba de forma tan amable y protectora.

Lancé un suspiro resignado y él me sonrío cariñosamente para infundirme valor.

Esperé el enganche necesario para empezar la canción. Y cuando lo escuché comencé a cantar cada palabra de la canción que había compuesto para esta melodía, en puro honor a mis padres. Mi voz se deslizaba gradualmente de forma dulce por encima de su melodía, encajando ambas en una increíble perfección. Podías ver destilar el amor y la paz en nuestro estribillo final. La canción se perfilo hacia la consumación, cada vez más parsimoniosa y más apacible. Mi tono de voz, comenzó a disminuir gradualmente hasta desvanecerse en un sutil eco, mientras que mi padre tocaba con todo el amor del mundo la última nota. Ambos abrimos nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos con sonrisas radiantes.

Una salva de aplausos rompió el momento. Toda la familia estaba oyéndonos, mirándonos conmovidos y maravillados.

—Tus cuerdas vocales fueron creadas para cantar junto a las melodías de tu padre—me dijo Esme, llegando a mi lado y apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. —Eres fascinante.

—Gracias abuela—le dije, ella beso mi coronilla y se marcho.

—Es perfecta cariño, muchas gracias—dijo mi madre susceptiblemente, besando mis mejillas. — ¿Tú sabías que nos había compuesto una canción? —le pregunto a mi padre, quien asintió con una sonrisa. — ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No estaba terminada amor…—le respondió él dulcemente.

—Tu voz me llena de paz—dijo Jasper, pasando a mi lado fugazmente y revolviendo mis cabellos.

—Gracias Jazz—grite innecesariamente, para que me escuche.

—Yo también quiero una canción—dijo Alice haciendo un puchero y parándose al lado de Bella.

—Todos la queremos—interrumpió riendo Renesmee. —Haz la cola detrás de mí.

—Aquí Jazz—me indicó mi padre, para que escuche una melodía que iba a tocar.

Sus dos manos comenzaron a volar sobre las teclas, para trabajar con todas las piezas juntas, entregándome una melodía que nunca antes le había oído tocar.

— ¿Es nueva? —pregunte, fascinada con el atrapante sonido de la sinfonía. Él asintió serenamente, sin perder la concentración. — ¿Para quién es?

—Para ti…

— ¿De qué trata su historia? —le pregunté, perdida en la armonía de la composición. Era extremadamente dulce, no había forma de negar que hubiera amor allí encerrado, pero duras notas resaltaban, entregándole un tono misterioso y prohibido, algo reprimido fluía en los acordes. — ¿Trata de una agraciada e inocente pequeña rodeada de amor? —le pregunte, haciendo honor al significado de su canción anterior.

—No—dijo, deteniendo la melodía bruscamente. —Esta trata de una hermosa mujercita, que se niega a dejar fluir su amor y también se niega a dejarse amar—me confesó, tocando suavemente la punta de mi nariz con la yema de su congelado dedo índice.

— ¿Quién se niega al amor? —pregunto Tanya irrumpiendo en el salón, seguida de Kate y Garret.

—Jasmett—respondió mi padre, mientras se levantaba del banco y se iba del salón, dejándome sola con mis tíos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —les pregunte, recordando que no los había visto cuando al bajar a comer.

—Fuimos de caza—respondió Kate, tomando asiento en los sillones con Garrett a su lado.

— ¿Así que te niegas al amor? —me pregunto Tanya, mirándome inquisidoramente con sus penetrantes ojos.

—Mi padre exagera…—me excuse, señalando la puerta por la que se había ido Edward.

—Yo creo que tiene razón—opinó Tanya, acomodándose.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —le pregunté curiosa, sentándome a su lado. — ¿Mi padre te dijo algo?

—Nadie me dijo nada, pero tengo ojo experto para el amor—respondió ella simplemente.

—Ojo clínico para los hombres enamorados—agregó Kate, tomando la mano de Garret.

—Y te puedo asegurar que ese muchacho con el que bailaste en la fiesta está enamorado de ti—me dijo Tanya.

— ¿Evan? —pregunté. —Sí, lo sé, ayer me pidió un beso... —le conté, ruborizándome al recordar la situación.

—Max—me dijo ella, alzando su delicada ceja en un gesto atractivo. —Evan también, pero es solo un humano más que no está demasiado seguro de lo que quiere hacer con su vida…

—En cambio Max…—agrego Kate.

—Puedo ver lo enamorado que esta de ti a miles de kilómetros de distancia—termino Tanya la frase.

—Están… exagerando—les dije, mirándolas con suspicacia.

—Es más testadura de lo que Renesmee nos dijo—comento Garrett.

— ¡Con que Renesmee anda detrás de esto! —bufé, al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana.

—Nessy no está detrás de nada, solo nos advirtió que eras algo cabeza dura—dijo el novio de Kate.

—Mira Jasmett…—me llamó Tanya con su dulce voz de intérprete. —Tengo siglos de experiencia con los hombres, y sé que ese chico daría su propia existencia por ti, te ama, y es hora de que veas eso…

—Porque así como tenemos experiencia con los hombres…—añadió Kate, dándole una mirada dulce a Garrett. —Tenemos experiencia con el amor en general, y es fácil notar que tu también estas enamorada de él niña…

—Y no hay nada peor en este mundo, que esconder el amor—dijo Tanya, con la mirada perdida.

—Lo pasarás muy mal, si es que ya no estás sufriendo—se compadeció Kate, advirtiendo mi dolor.

—Entiendo lo que dicen y realmente valoro sus consejos, pero es la situación es complicada.

—Complicada es tu vida en este momento, porque estas reprimiendo lo que sientes.

—Él nunca me expresó su amor hacia mí—me defendí.

—Solo le falta tatuarse un "Jasmett te amo" en la frente—me dijo Kate entre risas.

—Está constantemente pendiente de ti, protegiéndote, ayudándote, atento a todo lo que te sucede o necesitas…—conjeturó Tanya.

—Organizo una habitación para ti, con las cosas que más te gusta hacer…—complementó Kate.

—Sus ojos resplandecen cada vez que te mira—añadió Tanya.

—En su rostro se dibuja una tierna sonrisa cada vez que tú te acercas—adicionó Kate.

—Y encima está buenísimo—completo Tanya, haciéndonos reír a todos.

— ¿Y qué quieren que haga? —les pregunté a mis tías. —No puedo ir y besarlo simplemente…—les dije, perdiéndome en la idea de robarle un beso.

—Suena tentador ¿Verdad? —me pregunto Tanya, adivinando mis pensamientos.

—Podrías simplemente dejar de ignorar lo que sientes, con eso va a ser suficiente—dijo Kate.

— ¿Ustedes creen?

—Sí—me respondieron los tres al unísono.

— ¿La humana viene a visitarte a ti? —pregunto Garrett, mirando por el ventanal.

— ¿Humana? —pregunte, mientras oía como sonaba el timbre.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí dando saltos de ballet hasta la puerta.

—Hola—me saludo Camille sonriente, en su mano tenía un grande bolso negro.

—Ho…hola—le dije, mirando el bolso.

— ¿Bailas clásico? —me pregunto observando escéptica mi atuendo mientras entraba a mi hogar.

—Si…—respondí, cerrando la puerta.

—Nunca me habías contado…

—Nunca lo preguntaste—le respondí.

—Tienes razón—admitió, alzando sus hombros.

Dejó el bolso bruscamente en el piso y se dirigió a la sala. Yo seguía sus pasos mientras saludaba a Kate, Tanya y Garret.

—Es un placer conocerte—le decía Kate amablemente.

—Es bueno saber que Jasmett tiene una gran amiga—añadió Tanya.

—Gracias—respondía ella sonriente y maravillada.

— ¿Por qué traes un bolso? — le pregunté a mi amiga.

— Para cambiarme— me respondió sin darle importancia.

— ¿Cambiarte qué?

— Es el cumpleaños de Adams, arreglamos que vendría e iríamos juntas a su casa ¿Lo olvidaste cierto? — me preguntó, juntando demasiado sus cejas, mostrando un gesto de disgusto.

—Sí, lo siento…—le dije golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano. —Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿Dónde está tu familia? —pregunto ella, mirando en todas direcciones.—Quiero saludarlos…

—Los saludaras luego, vamos—le dije, guiándola hasta las escaleras.

Ella tomó el bolso y siguió mis pasos.

— ¿Todos los integrantes de tu familia son tan hermosos? —me preguntó en un susurro, haciendo una comparación entre Tanya, Kate y Garret, y los miembros de mi familia que ya conocía.

—Algo así…—le respondí, intentando no entregarle demasiada importancia al asunto. —Cuando te vi con el bolso pensé que te mudarías a vivir conmigo—le dije sonriendo, mientras la hacía pasar a mi habitación.

—Sería una gran idea, tu familia me trata mucho mejor que la mía, de eso no caben dudas—dijo ella apenada.

— ¿Todo sigue igual con ellos? —le pregunté, al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el borde de mi cama y la invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

—Sí…—respondió ella, sentándose a mi lado. —Pero no me molesta, hasta me agrada que no me dirijan la palabra.

—Cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesitas y puedes venir a casa cuando quieras ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, eres mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a Michael últimamente? —le pregunte.

—Sí, voy seguido a hablar con él—dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. —Le conté sobre ti…

— ¿Y qué dijo? —bromeé.

—No dijo nada, está un poco…duro.

—¡Camille! —la regañé, golpeándola con un almohadón. — ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de tu difunto hermano?

—Era un chiste—se defendió ella riendo. —Estoy segura que le habrías caído muy bien, hasta le habrías gustado, eres la clase de muchacha que a él le gustaba pero jamás logró encontrar.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo soy?

—Bonita, susceptible, divertida… inteligente— me respondió. —No eres como la hueca de Janet.

— ¿Ya tenías que nombrarla? —le pregunté, reprimiendo el escalofrío que me invadió al oír su nombre. —Ayer me amenazó—le conté.

— ¿Te amenazó? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —comenzó a preguntar. —Deberías habérmelo dicho, era la oportunidad perfecta para desenterrarle todos los dientes.

—Me dijo que me aleje de Max.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cree que él… está enamorado de mi—le dije, sin creérmelo.

—Descubrió América…—murmuró Camille.

— ¿Tú sigues creyéndolo también?

— ¡Claro que sí! —afirmó, muy segura. — ¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión? Es más, creo que cada día que pasa está más loco por ti Jazz, deberías hacer algo con ese pobre muchacho.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Tirarle un centro…Algo…

— ¿Tirarle un centro? —le pregunté, sin comprender su metáfora.

—Sí, Jasmett ¿Me has visto cara de idiota? —me consultó, y yo negué con mi cabeza. —Ya sé que te gusta. No puedes negar que sonríes como una boba cada vez que él está cerca de ti, te veo.

— ¿Tanto se nota? —consulté apesadumbrada.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, Max está tan ciego como tú—me tranquilizó. —Todos vemos el amor que se tienen el uno al otro, menos ustedes. Son dos ciegos, testarudos y necios…

—Puede que lleves la razón, eres la cuarta persona que me dice lo mismo el día de hoy.

—Y sí… Ya no vemos la hora de que te lances a los brazos de Max—dijo ella rodando sus ojos. —Toda tu familia lo adora.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo note ayer en tu cumpleaños—dijo ella sencillamente. —Oye, no te pusiste la pulsera que te he regalado—me indicó, tomando el colgante de arriba de mi mesa de luz.

—No, lo he olvidado—admití, extendiéndole mi brazo para que me la coloque. Ella la abrochó alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Listo.

—Gracias—pronuncié, observando el dije.

— ¿Qué te pondrás hoy para el cumpleaños de Adams? —me preguntó, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a sacar ropa de adentro de su bolso.

—No lo sé... —le respondí, pensando en las opciones que tenía para vestir. —Quería estrenar los obsequios de mis tíos.

— ¿La chaqueta, las botas y el bolso?

—Exacto—vociferé.

— ¡Son geniales! —exclamó ella. —Tienen mucha personalidad, creo que debes ponerte una minifalda…

—Ni loca… ¿Botas y chaqueta de cuero con una falda? —consulté con tono de voz irónico. — ¿Quieres que me dejen salir o que Emmett me mantenga aquí encerrada?

—Quedarían bien.

—Pero es demasiado provocativo, creo que me pondré unos jeans simplemente.

— ¡Sí! —clamó ella. —Unos bien ajustados con las botas por dentro, como esos jeans claritos que tienes que son desgastados, son perfectos.

— ¿Tú dices?

—Claro que sí, vas a hacer una diosa—aseguro ella. —Max caerá rendido a tus pies.

Nos quedamos en mi habitación escogiendo y probándonos ropa. Yo me pondría lo que ella me había aconsejado y ella optaría por un sencillo vestido de mi tía Rosalie, ya que nada de lo que había traído le gustaba. A las cinco de la tarde mi abuela nos trajo chocolatada con torta, y se quedo un rato conversando con nosotras y aconsejándonos sobre moda, a ella luego se le unió Alice, quien nos convenció para dejarnos maquillar y peinar. Y así lo hizo, para las siete ya estábamos las dos sobre nuestros tacones, listas para ir a la fiesta de Adams.

—Olvidé comprarle un obsequio a Adams—dije mientras bajamos las escaleras rumbo a la sala para despedirnos de mi familia.

—No te hagas problema, otro día se lo compras—me tranquilizó Camille con una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamé.

—Aquí tienes—me dijo Alice, acercándome una cajita envuelta en un papal metálico. —Le va a encetará.

—Gracias—le dije sonriendo. —Siempre estás en todo.

—Lo sé—canturreó de forma autosuficiente.

— ¿Ya te vas? —consulto mi madre, poniéndose de pie al verme.

Estaban todos reunidos conversando en la sala, incluidos Tanya, Kate y Garrett.

—Si… Bella—le dije lentamente, recordando no llamarla mamá delante de mi amiga.

— ¡Estás preciosa! —exclamó Kate, observando mi figura.

—Realmente te quedaron perfectas las botas y la chaqueta, escogimos la talla justa—se complació Tanya.

—Sí, muchas gracias—les agradecí.

—Estás muy sexy—dijo Emmett, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, apretando con demasía el brazo del sillón.

—Cálmate Emmett, Jasmett ya es grande—lo tranquilizo Jasper, enviando una oleada de tranquilidad.

—No seas anticuado—lo reprendió Rosalie entre dientes y luego se dirigió a mí con mirada dulce. —Estas muy bonita, princesa.

—Gracias ti…—comencé a decir, y me detuve para corregir mi impulso de llamarla "tía", Camille debería creer que ellos eran mis hermanos. —Tierna Rose—agregué con una fingida sonrisa.

—Tú también estas encantadora Camille—le dijo mi padre a mi amiga simpáticamente.

—Gracias Edward—dijo ella sutilmente avergonzada.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos—anuncié a mi amiga, para luego saludar a mi familia.

— ¿A qué hora vuelven cariño? —me preguntó Esme, tomando el lugar de madre.

—No lo sé… ¿A qué hora terminara la fiesta Camille? —le consulté a mi amiga.

—Yo estimo que a las tres de la mañana ya estaremos aquí señora Cullen—le dijo mi amiga a mí supuesta madre. — Me gustaría darle una mano a Adams a ordenar la casa, terminada la fiesta.

—De acuerdo, diviértanse—añado Esme, dándonos un beso a cada una.

Ambas nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el garaje, y esa era mi oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nuevo auto.

Era increíble, rápido y reconfórmatele. Camille quedó encantada al igual que yo.

Luego de tanto buscar un lugar dónde estacionar, al fin lo encontramos a una cuadra de la casa de Adams.

—Tu novio parece ser un chico muy popular—le dije a Camille mientras nos encaminábamos hasta su hogar.

—Así parece—me respondió mi amiga, y noté intranquilidad en su voz.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, detiéndome en seco. — Te noto algo intranquila...

—Estoy bien—dijo rápidamente. —Un poco nerviosa, solo eso, hoy conoceré a la familia de Adams.

—Ah, era eso—dije tomándole la mano delicadamente. —Estoy segura de que les encantarás, eres una gran persona.

—Gracias—respondió, suspirando sonoramente.

Le di un suave abrazo para tranquilizarla e infundirle valor, y luego seguimos el camino hacia la casa de Adams.

Camille golpeó la puerta titubeante, y acto seguido, su novio apareció sonriente.

—¡Camm!—gritó al verla, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Feliz cumpleaños—susurro ella, comenzando a besarlo.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal?—susurré, sarcásticamente intimidada por la situación— Feliz cumpleaños— Continué diciendo a Adams, que no me prestaba ni la más mínima atención mientras mantenía abrazada a su novia, besándola como si se viniera el fin del mundo y fuera la última vez que iba a verla. —Yo también me alegro de verte…

Como no recibí respuesta alguna por parte de ellos, cerré la puerta que Adams había abierto e ingresé en la estancia sin esperar ningún tipo de permiso de su parte, dejando a los tortolitos solos son su intimidad.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas interactuando entre sí, definitivamente este muchacho era muy popular. Algunos bailaban al compás de la canción que estaba sonando, otros bebían y otros conversaban a los gritos para hacerse oír, desafiando el volumen de la música. Tanta gente junta me hizo entrar rápidamente en calor, así que deje mi chaqueta en el primer perchero que vislumbré en la sala de estar. Junto a él había una mesa repleta de vasos y bebidas alcohólicas, yo no solía tomar, pero la ocasión ameritaba una copa, o dos. Así que me serví un vaso enorme de cerveza, y comencé a recorrer la casa, haciendo pasar por curiosidad mis ansias de encontrarlo a él.

Toda la casa estaba demasiado oscura para mi gusto, solo se iluminaba por el titilar de reflectores a modo de flashes, que se encontraban en el techo de todo el lugar, podría haber pasado por una verdadera discoteca de no haber sido por los muebles.

Bebí todo el vaso de cerveza de un sopetón cuando me asomé por la puerta de la cocina y vi a Max apoyado contra encimera, conversando con otros chicos del instituto animadamente. Los destellos de luz momentáneos de los reflectores contra la oscuridad, le daban a su rostro un atractivo peculiar, terroríficamente hermoso, me resultaba increíble que las demás personas no se dieran cuenta de que él no era humano. Me quedé inmovilizada espiando como su charla fluía normalmente, como si fuera una persona común más, como si realmente le importara lo que esos chicos pudieran llegar a decirle de sus patéticas vidas humanas.

Al verlo allí tan relajado, más tranquilo que cualquier humano al socializar con otras personas, riendo despreocupado y contando chistes, pude imaginar mi vida a su lado, pude visualizar mi vida con él. Una imagen pasó por mi mente, más nítida que la mejor de las fotografías tomadas por una de las cámaras más modernas: ambos estábamos sentados en un gran sillón, yo enroscada en la comodidad de sus brazos de piedra y él jugando con mis cabellos, riendo de algún comentario inoportuno mío. Esta imagen duro solo un segundo en mi mente, lo suficiente para hacer que retroceda. Fui corriendo hasta la sala de estar y me serví otro vaso de cerveza.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era esa imagen? No había posibilidades de que sea el pasado, nunca había tenido una situación así con Max. Mi padre dijo que quizás yo tenía el don de ver un pasado en el que no estuve presente, pero eso esa visión era claramente del futuro…. ¿Sería real? ¿O solo era una anhelación? ¿Un engaño de mi mente? ¿Un deseo más profundo de mi ser? ¿Cómo saberlo?

Había pensado tanto en Max este último tiempo, que ya no distinguía los sueños y los pensamientos de la realidad. Me reí de mi misma y de mis cavilaciones.

Todas las conversaciones con mi familia, las conversaciones conmigo misma, con mi mente, con mi corazón, todo me había colapsado. No quería…mejor dicho no podía alejarme de él, no quería ser su amiga, solo quería tenerlo para mí. Poder acariciar su perfecta tez aterciopelada sin sentirme culpable, poder abrazarlo sin pensar que estoy cometiendo un error, poder besarlo… Besarlo, qué bien se sentirían sus labios en los míos ¿Sentiría en la boca la misma electricidad que sentía cuando me tocaba? Debía averiguarlo, no podía quedarme con esa duda para el resto de mi inútil vida humana.

Debía ir a buscarlo nuevamente, tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba preparada para resignarme a sus encantos, había pasado demasiado sufrimiento desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el instituto, eso tenía que terminar. Era tiempo de ver si todos se equivocaban o si la equivocada era yo.

Apuré nuevamente el vaso de cerveza y fui en su búsqueda, el corazón le había ganado a la razón.


	16. Confesiones

**Capitulo 16**

**_Confesiones_**

Comencé a buscarlo donde lo había espiado descaradamente con anterioridad, en la cocina. Pero para mi sorpresa ya no se encontraba allí, solo los humanos continuaban conversando animadamente apoyados contra la gran encimera de granito.

Seguí recorriendo la casa atestada de gente con dificultad. Le di un simple vistazo al living, pero allí nuevamente solo había muchas personas bailando y bebiendo jocosamente, ninguna de ellas era desmesuradamente hermosa hasta hacerte sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ninguna era mi vampiro.

Encontrarlo no debería representar una tarea ardua, pensaba mientras observaba en todas direcciones efímeramente, ya que no me era necesario mirar con gran detenimiento el rostro de cada uno de los invitados, podría reconocer a Max entre mil caras diferentes, su perfecta belleza resaltaría notablemente entre un millón de personas amontonadas unas con otras.

Volví a dirigirme hacia la cocina, y una vez más, me encontré con más nada. Hasta me precipité a revisar el baño, quizás había ido a parar allí en un intento por simular humanidad, pero solo había una hilera de mujeres esperando que otra mujer saliera.

Sabía muy bien que no correspondía transgredir la intimidad de Adams y su familia, pero de todos modos, en un intento desesperado por encontrarlo, revisé las habitaciones privadas de los integrantes de la familia de Adams. En esta ocasión no me tropecé con nada más que una pareja de desconocidos besándose apasionadamente en uno de los cuartos. Me sonrojé ante la situación y huí rápidamente murmurando un "lo siento" al aire que seguramente no llegaron a oír, ni tampoco necesitaban para retomar su agitada actividad.

Estaba comenzando a perder mi escaza paciencia, sumergiéndome en la desesperación, yo misma podía sentir como palpitaba desmañadamente mi corazón exasperado y como mi aliento se zarandeaba dificultándome la respiración. Apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la pared del living, para tomar el control de mi misma. Si Max volvía a la fiesta en algún momento, ingresando por la puerta principal, debería pasar por este sitio y lo vería.

Esta situación parecía un chiste de muy mal gusto, el vampiro desaparecía justo cuando intentaba sincerarme con él. Podía considerarse a esto como una obra del destino, podría tomar su ausencia como un aviso de los pasos a seguir. Quizás él no me correspondía, y yo solo debía seguir como hasta ahora, sin hacer nada al respecto.

En ese momento pude ver una parte de la silueta de Evan ingresando en el salón, flaqueado de otro muchacho, que miró en mi dirección y me sonrió amablemente. Se detuvo a conversar con su acompañante por unos segundos, y luego de señalar hacia mí persona, su amigo se fue por donde habían venido y Evan caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba, intentando esquivar al resto de los muchachos que se interponían en nuestro camino. Tal vez Evan era el hombre para mí, quizás él era mi destino, había demostrado mucho interés en mí este último tiempo, posiblemente eso estaban tratando de indicarme estas circunstancias.

—Hola—me dijo al llegar hasta mí, tomando mi mano sin esperar respuesta y comenzando a mover su cuerpo al rimo de la canción de moda. —Me debes un baile—me recordó con el tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche a través de la música.

Sin responderle nada, acepté su petición con una leve sonrisa y así nos enredamos en una grácil danza.

Mientras ambos demostrábamos nuestra destreza en el baile, aproveché su distracción para mirarlo. Nunca me había detenido a mirar a Evan realmente, de tal forma que recién tomaba noción de que era un muchacho bastante corpulento y fibroso. Aunque la oscuridad del lugar no me permitía ver con claridad su rostro, por algunos momentos gracias a los reflectores, podía distinguir que sus ojos eran del color de la miel más oscura y se expresaban chispeantes y afables. Era un muchacho bastante agradable, hasta sería muy atractivo si mi mente pudiera dejar de compararlo con la extraordinaria y perfecta divinidad que caracterizaba a los vampiros, sobre todo a Max. Pero era imposible, todo mi mundo estaba irremediablemente diagramado en torno a Max.

Evan detuvo en seco nuestro baile, sacándome arrebatadamente de mis cavilaciones, y una mueca de irritación atravesó su semblante. En ese instante, una mano gélida, proveniente de alguien que se encontraba detrás de mí, se posó sobre mis ojos repentinamente, bloqueándome la visión. No tenía necesidad de tocarla para saber a quién pertenecía, podía sentir su helado cuerpo rozando mi espalda, y su suave aliento arremolinar en mis cabellos.

—Max—susurré, mientras me daba la vuelta lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitía, impaciente por vislumbrar su agraciado rostro, soltando mis manos de las de Evan.

— ¿Cómo adivinaste? —pregunto él, simulando sorpresa.

—No sé, será que tus manos están prácticamente bajo cero…—le susurré en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharme, mientras rodaba mis ojos.

—Debe ser—contestó casi gritando, para hacerse oír a través de la música. — ¿Vamos fuera? —me preguntó extendiéndome mi abrigo y señalando hacia el exterior.

—Sí, por favor—le contesté, aliviada por su aparición. El destino había jugado una nueva carta. Me giré nuevamente para encontrarme con un Evan visiblemente encrespado. —Lo siento Evan, debo irme…

—Sí, me imaginé—respondió, y me pareció distinguir una pizca de resignación en el tono de su voz. Él se mantenía mirando hacia Max con furia, que se encontraba a mi espalda. —Un gusto bailar otra vez contigo, belleza—agregó, nuevamente sin mirarme y luego se fue rápidamente, chocando con todos los demás muchachos en su retirada.

Tomé mi chaqueta de la mano de Max y dejé que él me ayudara a ponérmela. Luego emprendimos el recorrido hacia la puerta de salida. Max esquivaba ágilmente a los adolescentes que se encontraban en el camino y yo solo pretendía imitarlo fracasando penosamente en el intento.

Una vez fuera de la casa respiré profundamente el aire fresco, la brisa se sentía bien en mi rostro.

—Ya me dolía la cabeza con la música tan alta—comentó Max distraídamente.

— ¿Los vampiros tienen jaqueca? —le pregunté riendo de sus ocurrencias.

—No realmente—dijo esbozando su característica hermosa media sonrisa que me derretía. — Yo siento como una presión aquí—agregó tocándome la sien con su dedo índice, enviando inmediatamente las descargas eléctricas tan conocidas por mi cuerpo.

—Curioso…—susurré, perdida en la sensación que generaba el contado de su piel sobre la mía.

Max me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, yo solo lo seguía mientras el guiaba el camino.

—Tenias razón—conseguí decir, en un intento por ignorar el calor que generaba en mí su helado toque, y recordando cómo se besaban apasionadamente Adams y Camille.

—Es algo que sucede con mucha frecuencia—alardeó con una sonrisa perfecta que dejaba ver sus relucientes dientes. — ¿Se puede saber respecto a qué en esta ocasión?

—Fanfarrón—le acusé, presionando levemente su mano que estaba sujeta a la mía, a modo de reprimenda. —Respecto a nuestros amigos, parece que se gustan mucho, se los ve muy bien juntos.

—Sí—afirmó, aún sonriente.

Todavía tenía su mano en la mía mientras continuábamos caminando lentamente en silencio, me pregunté si él también sentía las descargas eléctricas que para mi eran tan potentes.

—Mantienes una buena relación con los humanos—le dije, cambiando nuevamente la dirección de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Debería ser de otra forma? —preguntó.

— ¿Ahora eres tú el que me responde con preguntas?

— ¡No hiciste una pregunta! —se defendió. —Solo comentaste que me llevaba bien con los humanos…

— ¿Por qué mantienes tan buena relación con lo humanos? —me corregí rápidamente, antes de comenzar una disputa.

—Porque considero que es así como debería ser—dijo con la vista perdida en algún lugar del camino.

— ¿Así debería ser? ¿Así cómo? ¿Simulando que ellos no son tu alimento? —pregunté, sonando más curiosa de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Míralo así, si tu familia creyera que "ustedes" son nuestro alimento tú no estarías aquí, si yo creyera lo mismo tú estarías muerta—comentó poniendo especial énfasis en "ustedes" para recordarme que yo también era humana, mientras se detenía a mirarme seriamente, como si no entendiera lo que estaba planteándole. —Esta forma de vida que elijo me permite mantenerme en contacto con lo que realmente soy, yo no creo haber perdido mi alma, no creo estar muerto, solo creo haber…evolucionado.

— ¿Evolucionado? —le pregunté, mirándolo incrédula.

—Sí, evolucionado—afirmó seguro de sí mismo. — ¿Cómo voy a perder mi alma si nunca he hecho mala alguno? ¿Solo por qué me mordieron y me condenaron a una eternidad que yo no deseaba? Es absurdo.

—No lo sé—respondí, perdiéndome en su mirada. —Yo tampoco creo que los vampiros sean criaturas terroríficas del demonio, sin alma y blablablá… De hecho, mi familia es lo más puro que existe, pero ellos siempre tuvieron muy presente que los humanos éramos su alimento por naturaleza, y lucharon contra eso, pero a ti te sale tan… natural…

— ¿Y eso está mal? —me preguntó mientras retomaba la caminata, desviando su mirada de la mía para volverla nuevamente al camino.

—No, claro que no está mal—dije yo, siguiendo nuevamente sus pasos.

—Vamos allí—dijo él, señalando un gran asiento blanco que se encontraba debajo de un árbol.

Siempre atento a mis necesidades humanas me ayudó a sentarme y se sentó a mi lado con elevada elegancia y naturalidad. Soltó mi mano y puso la suya sobre su rodilla frotándola como si estuviera intentado darse calor por fricción, como si pudiera sentir frío, seguramente lo hacía en recuerdo de alguna costumbre humana que no había dejado atrás. La ausencia de su congelado contacto dejó un horrible vacío en mi palma, como si su tacto fuera candente y al retirarlo el frío invadiera repentinamente mi mano.

Al mirarlo sentado a mi lado, despreocupado, con su cabello enmarañado y su vista perdida en las hojas del árbol, se veía muy poco vampiro, muy poco espeluznante. Si yo fuera una mortal ignorante respecto al tema de la inmortalidad, jamás habría sospechado que él tenía algo raro, ni siquiera al tocar su helada piel de mármol, habría atribuido esto a una mala circulación o a una cuestión de su organismo que lo hacía padecer de frío crónico. Pero jamás lo habría encasillado como alguien de quien debía alejarme, como a un ser espantoso, cosa que sí ocurría con el resto de los vampiros, nuestro instinto de presa nos incitaba a huir de ellos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —me preguntó, encontrando mi mirada fija en él. En ese momento atrapó un mechón de mi cabello que el viento hizo caer mi rostro, y lo colocó con suma delicadeza detrás de mi oreja.

—En ti—respondí en un susurro casi sin pensarlo, fundiendo su mirada con la mía, dejándome llevar por el color ocre extraño de sus ojos, que parecían resplandecer dorados a la tenue luz de la luna.

— ¿En mi? —preguntó alzando sus cejas, visiblemente asombrado. — ¡Qué honor! ¿Se puede saber qué piensas de mí?

—Estaba pensado en… cómo llevas tu vida, en cómo te comportas—respondí sin poder dejar de mirarlo. —Siento que estoy con un humano cuando estoy contigo, pero no me siento como con el resto de humanos en tu presencia, me siento especial, única, como si fuera alguien importante, es ridículo…

— A mi me pasa algo similar contigo, pero a la inversa—dijo con su cálido tono musical, trazando en su rostro una leve sonrisa contrariada, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una gran paradoja. —Para todos siempre soy especial, muy atractivo, inteligente, grácil, atlético, atento, el muchacho con el que todas las señoritas desearían casarse… Y de repente llagaste tú, manteniendo tu distancia. —recordó, mirando a mis ojos, pero notablemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. —Era imposible asombrarte, nada de lo que yo hacía te caía en gracia, no dejabas de insultarme, te alejabas todo el tiempo, todo lo contrario a las demás chicas, me hacías sentir…

—Normal—terminé su frase.

—Exactamente—afirmó asintiendo, volviendo de la inmersión en sus propios recuerdos y enfocando sus ojos en los míos nuevamente, mirándome como si lo hiciera por primera vez en su vida, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro en ese momento. —Me hiciste sentir como una persona más.

—No creo que seas alguien más—me apresuré a corregir, no quería que pensara que para mí era alguien más del montón, cuando era absolutamente todo lo opuesto.

—Déjame terminar—me pidió, colocando su dedo sobre mi boca solo el segundo necesario para que mi cuerpo tiemble bajo su tacto. —Me hiciste sentir nuevamente como ese chico de 18 años que no tenía más preocupaciones que sí mismo, que miraba futbol e intentaba quedar para salir con la muchacha más atractiva del instituto, reforzaste mi idea sobre mi alma, afloraste el humano que hay en mí.

—Pero…

—Calla por favor, esperé demasiado tiempo para poder decirte esto—volvió a pedirme, con impaciente ternura.

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo siento—le dije, apretando mis labios en señal de entendimiento.

—Ni bien te conocí, ni bien te vi sentada en el primer banco de la clase de historia, desde ese momento no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Estabas tan destrozada y enferma, tan débilmente hermosa que te volviste mi obsesión, todo mi tiempo estaba destinado a pensar en la forma correcta de entablar una relación contigo y poder curarte, ideaba diferentes planes y estrategias, pero eras tan terca y obstinada…Por un tiempo pensé que mi intensa preocupación por tu bienestar era debido a ese vínculo creado por mi don, pero luego de haberte curado seguía igual o más aferrado a ti que antes, era una locura para mí. Y luego cuando comencé a sentir enormes deseos de asesinar a cualquier chico que hablara contigo, a cualquier chico que solo pensara en ti, o que te mirara de soslayo al pasar, sobre todo a Evan…—recordó, negando con la cabeza con gesto horripilado y dolido como si se avergonzara terriblemente de sus pensamientos. Estaba manifestándose en voz alta, pero parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí. — No podía entender qué me estaba sucediendo, nunca había deseado la muerte de ningún humano, jamás en toda mi existencia, y ahora tenía ganas de separarle la cabeza del cuerpo a Evan, que incluso me parecía un buen muchacho antes de conocerte, me sentía paranoico… Entonces fui a hablar con Candy, ella es la persona que más sabe sobre sentimientos y ¿Sabes qué me dijo? —preguntó de forma que parecía que estaba auto preguntándose, intensificando su mirada en la mía.

Absorta como me encontraba en sus confesiones y en la energía de su mirada solo pude negar con la cabeza, sabía que no debía hablar, no debía interrumpirlo, pero de haber querido tampoco habría podido, me encontraba totalmente paralizada.

—Me dijo que estaba celoso, ¡¿Celoso yo?! Que nunca había podido sentir algo así, ni siquiera cuando era humano—expresó, siguiendo su conversación con sí mismo. — Candy me advirtió que si no hacia algo pronto Evan podía robarse tu corazón—dijo estas últimas palabras en un susurro y a su precioso rostro lo traspuso una mueca de dolor. —Pero no sé cómo impedir eso, no sé cómo lograr ser merecedor de tu corazón, no sé cómo hacer que tú me lo confíes, cuando todo lo que hago en un intento de sorprenderte te resulta insignificante.

—No…—contesté agobiada con tantas palabras, entristecida por su visible tormento. —No me resulta insignificante, yo…

—Sé muy bien que teniendo como familia a un aquelarre de vampiros nada de lo que diga o haga va a llamar tu atención, pero también sé que puedo hacerte feliz, estoy seguro de eso y si logro que me ames, sé que me amarás por lo que realmente soy, no por mi dinero, ni mi atracción, ni…

—Max yo….

—No tienes por qué decir nada ahora…

— ¡Max! —exasperé. — Es mi turno de hablar ¿No te parece?

—Sí—comprendió. —Supuestamente los vampiros no perdemos los nervios, pero no sé cómo llamarle a esta ansiedad que estoy sintiendo…

—Yo…Yo quería encontrarte hoy para hablar contigo y me has ganado de mano—comencé a decir titubeante, tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos y su cara tan cerca que sentía como rebotaba mi aliento en sus facciones de adonis. Respiré hondo y con el aire lleno de su exquisita fragancia arremetió el valor. — Me gustas, me encantas. Al principio me dabas mucho miedo, me aterraba saber de lo que eras capaz, pero ahora solo me aterra lo que generas en mí…

—Tu piel es tan cálida y suave—me interrumpió, mirándome con devoción y una pizca de sorpresa, posando su mano sobre mi mejilla y acercando aun más su rostro al mío. — Y eres tan hermosa, siempre hueles a jazmines. —agregó hundiendo su nariz dócilmente en la base de mi cuello, logrando que me estremezca por completo. —Pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es la intensidad con la que te expresas, tu convicción. —continuó diciendo contra mi clavícula, yo podía sentir como sus facciones se acomodaban en una sonrisa contra mi piel al agregar las últimas palabras.

Lentamente subió por mi cuello, hasta mi mandíbula, respirando suavemente contra mi piel. Y allí comenzó a besar mi mejilla con sumo cuidado, acercándose lentamente a la boca, como si fuera el ser más frágil del mundo, como si un suspiro suyo pudiera romperme. Yo podía sentir como el fuego se comenzaba a expandir desde la comisura de mis labios, hasta llegar a todo mi cuerpo.

Quería precipitarme rápidamente y enlazar nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, recorrer yo misma esos milímetros que los separaban y terminar de una vez por todas con esta tortura que me hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, latiendo descontrolado. Pero estaba entumecida, aunque deseaba mover mi cuerpo, no podía hacerlo, era como si la corriente estática que me provocaba su contacto me mantuviera inmovilizada.

Y entonces, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, como si fuera poseedor del don de mi padre, me tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

—Estoy siempre pensando en ti, incluso si no quiero hacerlo, en más formas de las que puedo contar—susurró con su boca casi pegada a la mía. —No paro de proyectar imágenes tuyas en mi mente, creo que estoy por volverme loco.

—Yo también—agregué con el último hilo de voz que me quedaba, con mi último aliento, no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo.

—Voy a besarte—agregó a modo de aviso, y sin esperar mi respuesta e incluso antes de terminar la frase, se lanzó sobre mi boca.

Tomó mis labios con los suyos, suavemente, primero el superior, luego el inferior, muy despacio. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me dejé llevar por él. No era un beso desenfrenado, como el que yo esperaba, era un beso pausado, tan lento que dolía la desesperación en mi cuerpo al querer más de él.

Sentí el fuego acumularse en mi vientre, quemándome, sentí la corriente fluir entre nosotros. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello lo más fuerte que pude, y me pegué a él, fundiéndonos en un intento desesperado por apurar nuestro contacto, por urgir nuestro beso.

—No, Jaz—susurró él apartando tan velozmente su boca de la mía, que ni siquiera pude hacer el menor intento por impedirlo, aunque hubiera sido en vano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté desorientada abriendo los ojos para poder ver qué indicaban sus facciones, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, llena de su efluvio. — ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no has hecho nada mal, es solo que…—comenzó a explicarme, aun sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus manos, mientras abría sus ojos para enfocarlos en los míos, ofreciéndome así la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Oh no, lo siento tanto— le dije al ver que sus ojos ya no resplandecían en destellos dorados a la luz de la luna, sino que se encontraban del color de la más oscura de las obsidianas, profundamente negros.

Pretendí alejarme de él en un intento por dejarlo ventilarse y darle su espacio, pero él tenía sus manos al costado de mi rostro aún, sujetándome enérgica pero dulcemente.

—No te vayas—me pidió de modo dulce, al percatarse que intentaba escurrirme de entre sus manos.

—Pero estás sediento, es mejor si me alejo…

—No estoy sediento Jasmett—refutó él, terminando su frase con lo que pareció ser un bufido frustrado.

—Pero tus ojos…

—Mis ojos no están anhelosos por tu sangre—explicó, aun manteniendo su mirada en la mía. —No todo es alimento para nosotros, no al menos para mí, tengo otros… instintos.

— ¿Otros instintos? —pregunté confusa.

—Sí, instintos conectados con la parte humana de mí ser, conectados al mero hecho de ser…hombre—explicó, soltando su agarre, y llevando sus manos a sus rodillos, mientras bajaba la vista hacia ellas. —Nunca deseé tu sangre….

—Oh…—musité, exhalando todo el aire de mis pulmones al comprender sus palabras.

Él nunca había ansiado mi sangre, la lóbrega fogosidad reflejada a menudo en sus ojos no era sed, él ansiaba mi cuerpo. No me deseaba como un puma desea a un alce, ni como un vampiro desea la sangre de un humano, sino como un simple hombre desea a una mujer.

— ¿Entonces…?—comencé a preguntar titubeante.

—Todo el súper autocontrol que tengo con los demás humanos se derrumba fácilmente en lo que a ti respecta, y no por una cuestión de sed, el problema radica en ser totalmente incapaz de mantener a raya mi fuerza ante mis impulsos de querer sentir tu cuerpo, y lo último que deseo en este mundo es lastimarte—me explicó, mirándome insondablemente.

—No me lastimarás—afirmé acariciando lentamente la suavidad de su congelada mejilla.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso— me contradijo con una carcajada de fastidio, retirando mi mano de su rostro y sosteniéndola entre las suyas cuidadosamente como si fuera un objeto valioso. —Requiero de toda mi concentración para controlarme contigo y tú me distraes tanto….

—Lo lamento… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar la situación? —pregunté, sintiéndome apenada por la situación, uniendo mi otra mano a su agarre.

—Sí, dejar de ser tan atractiva—contestó con una sonrisa. — ¿Crees que podrás lograr eso?

—No soy atractiva—refuté sintiendo como el rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas rápidamente.

—Para mi lo eres, para mi eres lo más magnífico que existe sobre este planeta— me contradijo, mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. — Y no vas a poder cambiar mi opinión respecto a eso, de ninguna manera, ni mirándome con esos ojos—agregó al levantar la vista y encontrarse con mis ojos, que lo miraban asombrados y emocionados.

—Lo último que desearía es que cambies tu opinión respecto a esto, créeme—afirmé. —Solo me encuentro algo sorprendida por todo esto que hablamos…

—Lo sé, yo también estoy algo… conmocionado—adhirió, sosteniendo mi mirada de forma apacible mientras acercaba cada vez más a mí su cuerpo que parecía esculpido a mano por el mejor artista. —Pasé de no entender qué me pasaba contigo, a tener un enorme pánico a perderte

— ¿Puedo…? —le pregunté sin poder contenerme, al caer en la cuenta de que estábamos muy próximos.

Sin esperar su respuesta comencé a acercar muy lentamente mi rostro al suyo llevando mi mirada inconscientemente hacia su perfecta boca, que parecía estar tallada sobre piedra en forma de una sutil sonrisa, y me detuve a medio centímetro de ella. Sentía mi corazón latir descontrolado, notaba como mi pulso iba en aumento y mi respiración se entrecortaba inhalando por instantes su extraordinaria fragancia. Él nuevamente desbastó la escasa distancia que separaba nuestras bocas para posar sus labios congelados sobre los míos, muy lentamente.

Esta vez traté de mantener lo más controlada que pude mi ansiedad por nuestra unión, dejando que él bese gradualmente mis labios de forma dócil. Pero el autocontrol me falló a los pocos instantes, y apreté más mis labios contra los suyos, ocasionando que él se aparte repentinamente.

—Lo lamento—me apresuré a disculparme, muy apenada por mi falta de control sobre mí misma.

—Está bien, no pasa nada—dijo de él de forma caballerosa, pero visiblemente abatido por la situación.

—Al final tú puedes mantener a raya tus impulsos mejor yo—le dije con una apenada sonrisa de disculpa.

—Va a ser mejor que nos tomemos esto del contacto con calma—dijo él perceptiblemente más templado, tomando mi mano dulcemente. —No quiero herirte…

—No vas a herirme—le aseguré con firmeza.

—No voy a herirte intencionalmente, claro que no—aclaró, trazando círculos en mi mano con su dedo. — Tú no me crees, pero podría lastimarte sin desearlo. Cuando estás tan cerca de mí, el calor de tu cuerpo, la delicadeza de tu tacto, tu olor, todo tu ser me incita a querer más y más de ti, me siento desesperar…

—Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

—Sí, me imagino—me dijo con una media sonrisa, besando mi mano. —Por eso lo mejor va a ser que vayamos despacio, para ir acostumbrándonos a todas estas emociones nuevas, necesito tu ayuda…

—Voy a tratar—prometí, no muy segura de mi capacidad para lograrlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, sería una pena no poder besar más tus vehementes labios

—dijo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus magníficos dientes, mientras yo me sonrojaba. —Quédate quieta…

Intenté hacer lo que me ordenó y mantenerme lo más sosegada posible, luchando contra mi respiración agitada, los incontrolables latidos de mi corazón y el ardor que provocaba en todo mi cuerpo su contacto. Él se acercó a mí y besó mis labios castamente una vez, dos veces, y el tercero lo prolongó solo un poco más para luego retirarse, dejando un aterrador vacio en mis labios.

— ¿Va mejor? —pregunté esperanzada de que con esos tres besos haya logrado tomar mantener a raya sus impulsos.

—No—admitió con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a resplandecer en sus ojos. —Pero si no te lanzas sobre mí, puedo controlarme mejor.

—Lo siento—me lamenté apenada.

—No es tu culpa—me reconfortó con voz tierna. —La culpa es del vampiro que no puede controlar sus deseos por tu cuerpo.

— ¡Qué gracioso! —vociferé irónicamente, tomando sus palabras a modo de un muy poco cómico chiste.

—Es la verdad, solo la verdad—se defendió él sonriente, para luego cambiar luego nuestro tema de conversación drásticamente. — ¿A qué hora deberías volver a tu castillo de cristal?

—Mmmmm—expresé a modo de pensamiento, intentando recordar qué había dicho Camille. —A la una ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás retrasada—contestó él mirando su muy moderno reloj pulsera por medio segundo.

— ¿Retrasada? ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? —pregunté mas para mí misma pero en voz alta, de forma confundida, parecía que habíamos comenzado hablar hace solo unos minutos.

—Si Jasmett, demasiado rápido—dijo él, haciéndose cargo de mis preguntas, tomándome la mano y poniéndose en pie ágilmente para comenzar a andar con paso firme y ligeramente humano. —Vamos, supongo que debes ir a por Camille.

—Sí, Camm viene a mi casa—contesté aun algo barajada, siguiendo sus pasos lo mejor que podía.

Caminamos rápidamente de regreso a la casa de Adams. Hubiera sido más fácil y rápido que me lleve de forma velozmente vampírica, pero por el camino circulaban algunos humanos.

—Oh no…—balbució Max, a pocos metros de la casa de nuestro amigo, de una forma apenas audible. Si no tuviera el oído entrenado para captar conversaciones de vampiros, ni lo habría alcanzado a escuchar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —logré articular con dificultad mientras él tiraba de mí, haciéndome avanzar. Pero no contestó y siguió avanzando, haciendo que me llene de curiosidad, pero estaba muy concentrada en seguir caminando y ansiosa por llegar a mi casa como para volver a preguntar.

Ingresó a la casa de Adams como si fuera de la familia, y yo solo lo seguí. Dentro, la fiesta ya había terminado.

En la cocina había dos personas mayores que se encontraban acomodando un poco el desorden y conversaban animadamente, deberían ser los padres de Adams.

—Carl, Lucy—dijo Max a modo de saludo, cuando entró precipitadamente en la cocina.

— ¡Max! —exclamaron ambos al unisonó, sobresaltados.

—Nos has asustado, cariño—añadió la mujer dulcemente, "Lucy" debería ser ella. Aparentaba unos 40 años y parecía haber sido agraciada en sus años de juventud, se aprecia bastante Adams. Era morena, portadora de unos ojos animados contorneados por unas delicadas arruguitas, una sonrisa pronta y era bastante corpulenta.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Max con una sonrisa complaciente, hermoso.

—No hay problema— dijo el padre, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Carl, a diferencia de Lucy, no se parecía en nada a mi amigo. Su tez era blanca, marcada con nimias pecas y su cabello era colorado, estas características, junto con su cálida sonrisa, le daban un aspecto aniñado y bonachón.

— ¿Dónde está Adams? ¿Lo han visto? —les preguntó Max simulando a la perfección un tono despreocupado.

—Sí, estaba dando vueltas con su novia—contestó el padre riendo.

— ¡No te rías Carl! —lo reprendió su mujer, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. —Parece que Camille tomó un poco… de más—agregó dirigiéndose a nosotros, ya que yo no entendía de qué se reía Carl y debería tener la duda gravada en al frente.

—Oh, pero qué mal educado—exclamó Max repentinamente, simulando golpear su frente en señal de descuido. — Ella es Jasmett, mi novia. Jasmett ellos son los padres de Adams, Lucy y Carl—dijo acercándome a él y señalándonos respectivamente a medida que iba nombrándonos.

Yo quedé petrificada, no pude decir nada en absoluto ¿Su novia?

—Es un placer, preciosa—dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa, extendiéndome su mano.

Yo me quedé mirándola sin poder hacer nada, petrificada, hasta que Max me dio un suave empujón, y me dio el impulso para tomar su mano.

—Felicitaciones Max ¡Has ganado la lotería! —exclamó el padre, sonriéndole a Max, para luego volverse hacia mí. —Espero que pongas en vereda a este jovencito.

—Lo intentaré—logré decir, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero habrá sonado como un chiste, porque todos rieron.

En ese momento Adams apareció en la puerta de la cocina, llevando a Camille por los hombros.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunté preocupada por el gesto dolorido de mi amiga, mientras corría hacia ella.

—Está bien—aseguró Adams. —Solo se pasó de copas.

— ¿Cómo estas Camm? —le pregunté a mi amiga, desconfiado de la respuesta de Adams, apartándole el cabello de su rostro.

—Essstoy bien ¡Amiga! —me dijo ella, parecía que tenia dificultad para hablar, como si sufriera de alguna especie de retraso. —Te quiero muchiiisissisimo ¿Sabias? —me preguntó, posando su manos sobre mi hombro. —Y a ti también, y a ti también—dijo señalando primero a Adams y luego a Max. —Y a ustedes… A ustedes recién lo conozco. —agregó señalando a los padres de Adams.

Todos rieron de la situación, como si fuera algo gozoso. Yo solo esbocé una sonrisa, que era nerviosa e intranquila, para nada divertida.

—Será mejor que se vayan Jazz, es muy tarde—me dijo Max, parándose a mi lado, y acariciándome el brazo, seguramente para serenarme.

—Sí—le contesté, evaluando el rostro de mi amiga. —Un gusto conocerlos—dije dirigiéndome a los padres de Adams.

—Igualmente—corearon al unisonó.

—Vuelve pronto—agregó Lucy, saludándome con su mano.

Y sin esperar más respuestas, salí de a casa, ayudando a Adams a cargar a Camille.

—Deja que yo lo ayude—me dijo Max, intentando ocupar mi lugar al lado de Camille

—No, deja, yo puedo—le dije, esforzándome para hablar y cargarla al mismo tiempo. Era mi amiga, yo debía contenerla. Pobre Camm. — ¿No puedes hacer nada con…?—comencé a decir de forma sugestiva en un susurró, refiriendo a su don.

—Está ebria, no enferma— masculló Max, cazando al vuelo mi frase expresada a medias.

—TE AMO, LOS AMO—nos gritaba Cam a medida que avanzábamos. — Son gggeniales, que fffenomenal tener unos amigos asssí.

La cargamos hasta mi auto, en realidad la mayor parte del trabajo la hacía Adams, yo solo servía de apoyo.

—Déjame que las alcance, las llevaré en mi auto y mañana llevó el tuyo a tu casa…—me dijo Max en tono intranquilo cuando llegamos a destino, mientras observaba cómo Adams discutía con su novia en un intento por subirla al asiento de copiloto de mi flamante auto.

—Estoy con mi automóvil Max, puedo llevarla—le dije en tono tranquilizador.

—No lo sé…—dudó, posando su vista en mí.

—Estaremos bien, créeme—le dije con confianza, tomando sus gélidas manos dulcemente. —Confía en mí, tú debes quedarte con Adams y su familia ayudándolos con el desorden de su casa.

— ¡Ustedes son hermosos! —nos gritaba Camm mirándonos desde el asiento del copiloto. Adams ya había logrado que se suba, y hasta le había colocado el cinto de seguridad.

—Debo irme, voy a llegar súper tarde…

—Sí, es verdad—convino Max. —Pero ten cuidado por favor.

—Lo tendré, lo prometo—le dije con una sonrisa serena, para infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

Él solo asintió para luego acercar hasta mi rostro, posar sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y besar mis labios inocentemente por unos segundos, suficientes para que el fuego se expanda por mi cuerpo como un rayo.

—Adiós Adams—articulé, mirando al novio de mi amiga, no parecía preocupado, solo algo…distraído. Eran algo cotidianas las borracheras para los adolescentes normales.

—Adiós Jazz…

—Llámame cuando llegues, por favor—me rogó Max con tono de voz implorante y aun alarmada.

—Claro—afirmé aun atolondrada por su contacto, para luego subir a mi coche lo más rápido que mi humanidad me permitía y arrancar el camino hacia mi castillo de cristal, como Max lo llamaba.

El auto se encontraba muy silencioso, con razón mi amiga no había acotado nada ante el beso que me había proporcionado Max, se había quedado profunda e irrevocablemente dormida, babeando el tapizado del asiento.

Llegué en un instante a mi casa, debido a las altas velocidades que podía alcanzar mi vehículo, y en la puerta estaban esperándome mi padre y mi madre, tomados de la mano. Genial.

—Lo siento—fue lo primero que susurré al bajar del auto. —Se me pasó la hora volando, realmente lo siento.

—Voy a cargar a Camille—dijo mi padre, tomando con facilidad a mi amiga entre sus brazos y agilizando su paso hacia la casa.

Seguramente Alice les había avisado del imprevisto.

— ¿Cómo estás hija? —me preguntó Bella tiernamente, recorriendo a mi lado el camino hacia la puerta de entrada, acompasando su paso al mío.

—Estoy… bien—le respondí desconfiada. — ¿No estás enfadada conmigo? Llegué tarde…—le avisé, como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación, esto provocó la risa de mi madre.

— ¿Te estás auto delantando?

—Así parece—resoplé. —No era mi intención llegar tarde…

—Lo sé, hace unos minutos nos telefoneó Max y nos avisó que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, que llegarías un poco retrasada. —explicó mi madre, mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Max llamó?

—Sí—asintió Bella. —También me pidió por favor que te recuerde que debes llamarlo al llegar—agregó con un simpático tono de diversión en la voz.

— Lo recuerdo—le dije sintiendo el rubor aparecer en mis mejillas en forma de calor.

—Dijo que tú tenias su número, pero me lo dejó de todos modos—añadió mi madre, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, donde también se encontraba mi padre. — ¿Lo necesitas?

—No, ya lo tengo agendado en el móvil que me regaló la tía Rose.

— ¿Cómo fue la fiesta? —preguntó Edward, mirándome de forma inquisidora, como si estuviera viendo a través de mi frente.

—Bien, muy bien—contesté intimidada y temblorosa de la vergüenza, procurando no pensar en el paseo con Max y fallando penosamente en el intento, ya que todos los momentos pasados con Max esa noche vinieron a mi mente instantáneamente como flashes, una por una, las imágenes de nuestro encuentro se explayaron por mi mente.

—Que bien mi cielo—dijo mi madre alegremente, pasando su mano de forma sutil por mi mejilla, fugazmente.

—Sí, bien…. —agregó mi padre en un tono demasiado mordaz para referirse a un parabién.

— Yo… Será mejor que…— comencé a decir tartamudeando y, como las palabras parecían quedarse atoradas en mi boca, señalaba la puerta de mi cuarto para hacerme entender. Ahora todo mi rostro ardía, no solo mis mejillas, y podía imaginarlo de color granate intenso por el calor que se focalizaba en él.

—Sí, ve a descansar—acordó mi madre, besando mi mejilla. Mi padre hizo lo mismo, pero sin decir absolutamente nada.

Me zambullí en mi habitación todavía estremecida por la vergüenza.

Luego de esto podría pedirle a mi madre que instale un escudo permanente en mi mente, para evitarle a Edward la mortificación de enterarse de cada pensamiento indecente que mi mente tenia respecto a Max. Yo sabía que Bella constantemente incapacitaba la mente de Renesmee y Jacob, para evitarle a nuestro padre ese mal trago, podría hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Puppy corrió a mi encuentro saltando de la cama y lloriqueando, era una pequeña bola de pelos.

—Hola Pup ¿Me has extrañado?—le dije con voz suave, acariciando su suave pelambre. — Claro que si, eres un gran cachorro.

Camille descansaba plácidamente sobre mi cama, confiriendo pequeños ronquidos, aún vestida. Luego de acondicionarme para dormir, me debatí internamente si debería remover el maquillaje del rostro de Camm, como había hecho con el mío, pero llegué a la conclusión que sería mejor no arriesgarme a que se despierte.

Me introduje entre las sábanas con Puppy en mis brazos. Mi cama era tan amplia que podríamos dormir los tres juntos, sin siquiera tocarnos.

Tomé mi móvil de la mesilla de luz y susurré "Max" junto al audífono.

—Hola—contestó vertiginosamente una melodiosa voz a través del aparato, al primer timbrazo.

—Hola—susurré sobrecogida, el solo hecho escuchar su voz, incluso a través del teléfono, me hacia estremecer.

—Has tardado mucho en llamarme, estaba a punto de llamar yo…

—Mis padres me hicieron algunas… preguntas—contesté avergonzada al recordar como mi padre leía mi mente.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—No—contesté por impulso, mientras pasaba mi mano sobre las mechas de Puppy, que ya parecía estar dormido sobre mi almohada. — ¿Sabes cuán feo es que tu padre pueda leer tu mente?

—Puedo imaginarlo—contestó su armoniosa voz a través del teléfono, parecía divertido.

—No lo imaginas—objeté, los ronquidos de Camm y el calor que emanaba el cuerpecito de Puppy comenzaban a relajarme. —Encima cuánto más me esmero por pensar en otra cosa, más viene a mi mente lo que no deseo que él se entere, es realmente frustrante.

—Tus padres son muy comprensivos, Edward entenderá—me dijo él riendo, definitivamente había algo en la situación que le parecía gracioso.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Ya te lo he dicho con anterioridad, eres muy graciosa cuando te encolerizas—contestó simplemente, haciendo que yo también sonría y me relaje por completo, logrando que le responda con un enorme bostezo. —Creo que debería dejarte descansar…

—No quiero dejar de hablar contigo—refuté con voz pastosa debido al sueño que estaba invadiéndome.

—Pero debes descansar Jazz—contestó él de forma muy dulce, como si lo enterneciera profundamente mi cansancio.

—Sí, creo que sí—concerté, los parpados comenzaban a pesarme cada vez más. —Ah… gracias por avisarle a mis padres que llegaría tarde…

— Wooow… ¿Me estás agradeciendo que me entrometa en tu vida? —preguntó confundido y entretenido. Su voz no era ni por asomo menos encantadora a través del filtro metálico del celular.

—Eso creo—respondí con voz pringosa, luchando contra el inminent sueño que amenazaba con llevarme prontamente al mundo de la inconsciencia. —Ahora que somos "novios"… —agregué, cortando mi frase por no saber que más decir, el sueño estaba ganando la batalla.

—Por un momento creí que ibas a dejármelo pasar—dijo en medio de un suspiro que no pude descifrar.

—No…

—Por supuesto que no—expresó, parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, o quizás yo estaba más dentro de mi sueño que inmersa en la conversación por eso sentí su respuesta ajena a la conversación. —Que duermas muy bien, preciosa, descansa—me deseó él, de forma pacífica y dulce.

Y así lo hice, esas fueron las palabras que escuché, que me sumergieron en un placentero sueño.


End file.
